Los 4 emperadores del kung fu
by Escritora12
Summary: La vida no es un juego y solo por ser los buenos no significa que siempre se ganara, la mas grande misión no solo de Po, si no de todos sus amigos comenzara pronto, amor, amistad, peleas, misterios, dolor, arrepentimiento, tragedia y mas se verán ahora que pronto volvera un viejo miembro del palacio de jade
1. Chapter 1

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Kung fu panda

Los 4 emperadores del Kung fu

:

:

:

:

 **Cap. 1 El regreso de un viejo amigo**

Escritor 12: Hemos llegado al palacio de jade y nos adentramos en la cocina, ya es la hora de comer y hay una hoya con fideos en la estufa

¿?: (Serio) Esto parece una misión (en sus manos tiene las verduras que utilizara y las avienta al aire) (emocionado) para el guerrero dragón (saca unos cuchillos y salta asía las verduras y las corta en rebanadas exactas las cuales todas caen a la hoya) (saca 1cuchara y prueba la sopa) (la saborea) mmmmm… necesita rábano

¿?: (Espía a Po como cocina la sopa) (sigilosamente se sube al techo y sigilosamente avanza hacia donde está el y lo ataca por la espalda)

Po: (No más levanta los nudillos y le da en la cara)

¿?: (Cae al piso)

Po: (Burlón) Je je, eso te pasa por tramposo

Mono: (Sobándose la cara) Hauch, Po, no tenías que pegarme tan duro

Po: Por última vez, no puedes comer hasta que estén todos

Mono: Hoo, por favor, nadie lo sabrá

Grulla: Excepto nosotros

Grulla, Víbora, Mantis y Tigresa: (Entran al comedor)

Víbora: Buen día Po (se sube a la silla) ¿ya está la sopa?

Po: (Echando especias) No, pero no le falta mucho

Grulla, Mono, Mantis y Tigresa: (Toman asiento)

Po: (Sirve la sopa en 6 platos)

Grulla, Mono, Mantis y Tigresa: (Les llega el aroma)

Mantis: (Hambriento) Po, huele a que te ha quedado incluso mejor que antes

Víbora: Cierto, huele magnifica

Po: (Alagado) (hablando mientras seguía haciendo la sopa) Es que le he echado 1 ingrediente nuevo, a ver si lo identifican

Grulla y Mono: (Emocionados) Sírvela, sírvela, sírvela, sírvela

Tigresa: (Seria) Por favor cálmense, no pierdan el equilibrio, solo es sopa de fideo (por dentro emocionada) (que ya la sirva)

Po: (Pasa por los lugares de todos dejando la sopa hasta que llega a su lugar y toma asiento) A comer

5 furiosos: (Huelen la sopa y se les abre más el estómago) (empiezan a comer)

Po: (Come a su clásico estilo de comerse los fideos como baso de tequila) Haaa, ricos-ricos

Mono: (Comiendo) Sea lo que sea que le echaste te quedaron mejor que nunca

Mantis: (Casi acabándose su plato) Cierto y cual fue ese ingrediente

Po: No puedo decirlo este será mi secreto

Grulla: Por favor Po, ya dinos

Po: Esta bien, el ingrediente secreto es, bellos de axila de cerdo

5 furiosos: (Se quedan congelados por 2 segundos y luego escupen la sopa) (asqueados hasta más no poder

Po: (Riendo) Jaaaaaa jaja jaja no puedo creer que se lo creyeran ¿quién es el mejor bromista? R= pues Don Po (sigue riendo)

5 furiosos: (Furiosos)

Po: (Parando de reír poco a poco) (un poco asustado)

5 furiosos: (Viéndolo de muy mala manera)

Po: (Nervioso) Calma chicos ustedes saben que fue una pequeña broma

Tigresa: (Furiosa) (de tan fuerte que aprieta los palillos los rompe)

Po: (Asustado) Está bien admito que me pase (se cubre) solo no me maten

5 furiosos: (Le van a hacer algo horrible)

Zeng: (Llega corriendo muy rápido) Maestros, maestros, graves noticias hay bandidos en el pueblo

Tigresa: (Seria) Iremos en seguida

Zeng: Pero lo peor es que los bandidos seles vio entrar por ultimo al restaurante del Sr. Ping

Po: (Preocupado) Papa (serio) Bien esto ya es personal

Escritor 12: Después de una carrera de 3 minutos, llegan al restaurante

Los 6: (Entran al restaurante en pose de combate)

Po: (Molesto) Muy bien bandidos ahora si les llego… (se queda confundido) ¿heee?

5 furiosos: (Se quedan confundidos) ¿Heee?

Restaurante: (Esta sin daños y sin bandidos, hasta hay un cliente el cual está comiendo fideos)

Grulla: (Confundido) Hammm… esto no parece que lo estén atacando

Sr. Ping: (Está sirviendo un te mientras tararea)

Po: (Entra a la cocina) Papa ¿qué es lo que paso? y ¿los bandidos?

Sr. Ping: (Feliz de verlo) Po hijo (va y lo abraza) que bueno es verte (le da el vaso de té) ve y llévale el vaso de té a nuestro cliente especial

Po: Que le lleve el… (molesto) papa me volviste a mentir solo para que te venga a ayudarte con tus clientes ¿verdad?

Sr. Ping: R= No hijo, enserio había bandidos aquí, pero ese señor llego y se deshizo de ellos (señala al tipo que come fideos)

Po: (Sorprendido) ¿El?

Sr. Ping: Si, los bandidos eran muchos, grandes, musculosos y sobre todo feos (recordando)

Jefe bandido: (Molesto) Denos todo su dinero o no responderé por lo que mis guerreros hagan

Sr. Ping: (Un poco asustado) Lo lamento señor no me ha ido muy bien en el negocio (le enseña un plato de fideos) pero sí le puedo invitar un plato de fideos del Sr. Ping

Jefe Bandido: (Toma el plato y lo avienta a la pared) Acaso no me escucho, queremos su dinero, no sus lombrices de tierra

Sr. Ping: (Asustado) (saca su bolsa de dinero) Está bien, toma ese es todo mi dinero

Jefe bandido: (Se la quita y lo cuenta) 23 yuanes, debe de ser una broma

Sr. Ping: (Asustado, se cae al suelo) Ya-ya le dije que no me a i-ido muy bien

Jefe bandido: (Se enoja) Eres un inútil (lo va a aplastar con su garrote)

Sr. Ping: (Se tapa los ojos) (ayuda)

Encapuchado: (En la puerta del restaurante) ¿Por qué el escándalo?

Sr. Ping: (Se descubre un ojo)

Bandidos: (Lo ven)

Jefe bandido: (Voltea a verlo) ¿Quién eres? y ¿qué quieres?

Encapuchado: (Gentil) Lo siento, donde están mis modales R= me llamo Yajiko, he viajado mucho, por mucho tiempo, me dio hambre y quisiera comer un plato de fideos

Jefe bandido: (Se pone frente a él) "Enserio huy que bueno" pues te aguantas las ganas, ahora mis hombres y yo estamos negociando (lo mira) con el señor (golpea levemente el garrote con su palma)

Sr. Ping: (Se asusta más)

Bandidos: (Se ríen)

Encapuchado: (Se molesta un poco) Si hay algo que nunca me ha gustado es un brabucón

Jefe bandido: (Con mirada retadora) Y ¿qué aras hombrecito?

Encapuchado: Sacarlos de aquí

Bandidos: (Se empiezan a reír)

Jefe bandido: (Se limpia las lágrimas) Es bueno morir riendo (se le avienta encima) acábenlo

Bandidos: (Se le avientan encima)

Sr. Ping: (Se tapa los ojos)

Bandidos: (Salen volando como proyectiles)

Sr. Ping: (Se queda anonadado)

Encapuchado: (Sacudiéndose el traje) Lo lamento, pero se lo buscaron (se dirige asía el Sr. Ping y le pone la mano) (gentil) ¿se encuentra bien?

Sr. Ping: (Reacciona) (se alegra mucho, se para y lo abraza) Ho benditos Emperadores, pensé que me lastimarían, pero tu viniste en mi ayuda (deja de abrazarlo) gracias

Encapuchado: (Gentil) No hay por qué agradecerlo

Fin del recuerdo

Sr. Ping: De tan agradecido que estaba con él le invite los fideos y la tasa de te

Po: (Sorprendido) Enserio el solo pudo contra toda la banda

Sr. Ping: Si

Po: Órale, entonces debe ser muy fuerte, bueno, lo menos que puedo hacer es agradecerle que te salvara

Sr. Ping: Así es y ve rápido, que se le enfría él te

Po: Ya voy, ya voy

Encapuchado: (Está comiendo fideos)

Po: (Le deja la taza a su lado) Oye, quiero darte las gracias por a ver salvado a mi papa

Encapuchado: (Gentil) No lo menciones, fue un placer ayudar a tu papa cuando lo necesitaba (un poco estricto) y si quieres agradecérmelo a la otra se un poco más rápido e intenta llegar a tiempo

Po: (Ofendido) Disculpa

Encapuchado: Lo siento si sueno grosero, pero no te lo digo de mala manera, pero te lo digo para que mejores, pues si el guerrero dragón no puede ni proteger a su papa entonces que podemos esperar de a los demás

Po:(Sorprendido) ¿Sabes que soy el guerrero dragón? ¿cómo?

Encapuchado: Has hecho sonar tu nombre (prueba su té y se quema un poco) está caliente, necesito esperarme un rato, mientras me distraeré con algo

Po: ¿Con que?

Encapuchado: Pase lo que pase, confía en mí, solo será un entrenamiento, por favor no interfieras

Po: (Confundido)

Mono: (Se acerca a Po) Oye Po, ya nos estamos desesperando de esperar, podrías decirnos que pa…

Encapuchado: (Pone la mano frente a mono parándolo)

Mono:(Confundido) Oye, ¿qué pasa?

Encapuchado: (Se pone en pose de batalla de kung fu)

Mono: ¿Quieres pelear?

Encapuchado: (Asienta con la cabeza)

Mono: Bien, solo está (se pone en pose)

Encapuchado: (En pose de kung fu) (pone su brazo izquierdo detrás de su espalda)

Mono: (Sorprendido y un poco insultado) ¿Pelearas así conmigo? ¿debes de estar jugando?

Encapuchado: (Le acerca el dedo en la nariz y le pega)

Mono: ¡Ahu! (molesto) como quieras (lo empieza a atacar)

Encapuchado: (Esquiva y bloquea todos sus ataques)

Mono: (Lo ataca con sus mejores movimientos) Eres bueno, para esquivar y correr (le mete un puñetazo)

Encapuchado: (Con su brazo derecho desvía su puñetazo y a luego lo golpea en la cara)

Mono: (Da unos cuantos pasos atrás) (sorprendido) Es rápido

Encapuchado: (Señala a los 5 furiosos y les hace la seña con la mano de que vengan hacía el)

Grulla: Debe de estar loco, cree que nos podrá vencer con 1 mano a su espalda

Tigresa: (Seria) Seria deshonroso y patético jugar su juego, mejor vámonos

Encapuchado: (Grazna como gallina)

5 furiosos: (Se enojan y se ponen en su posición)

Encapuchado: (Da un gran salto con el cual sale del restaurante a la calle)

5 furiosos: (Voltean y se dirigen hacía el)

Encapuchado: (Pelea contra todos a la vez) (esquivando, usando su brazo derecho y piernas para bloquear los ataques, desviando los golpes de los maestros para que golpeen a otro)

5 furiosos: (Sorprendidos) (se alejan por un momento)

Víbora: (Sorprendida) Él es bueno

Mantis: (Sorprendido) Buenísimo

Tigresa: (Analizándolo) (ablando en voz baja) Si lo atacamos todos juntos a la vez no ganaremos, pero tenemos ventaja numérica, usemos eso a nuestro favor, Mantis, Víbora ataque sorpresa

Mantis y Víbora: (Se van entre la yerba o cualquier cosa que los esconda)

Tigresa: Grulla, Mono ataque a alturas y yo, lo enfrentare directamente

Grulla: (Se va volando)

Mono: (Se sube a las casas y se va brincando en ellas)

Tigresa: Haa (lo empieza a atacar directamente)

Encapuchado: (La ataca a ella también)

Po y el Sr. Ping: (Sentados afuera comiendo fideos)

Po: (Emocionado) Mis amigos están peleando contra un desconocido que maneja muy bien el Kung fu, que bárbaro

Sr. Ping: Admito que no lo hacen mal, pero ambos podrían mejorar más (sigue comiendo)

Escritor 12: Una pelea que solo duro pocos minutos, pero en la cual daban lo mejor que tenían

5 furiosos: (Están dándole con lo mejor)

Encapuchado: (Empieza a perder el control de la batalla, pero sigue sin usar su brazo izquierdo)

Mantis y Víbora: (Lo atacan de frente)

Encapuchado: (Esquiva por nada el golpe doblando su espalda)

Grulla y Mono: (Atacan por arriba cayendo exactamente arriba de el)

Encapuchado: (Lo esquiva brincando para el lado derecho)

Tigresa: (Aprovecha la distracción y lo golpea con su golpe al estilo came came jaa)

Encapuchado: (Sale volando a unos 3 metros cayendo de espaldas y arrastrado un poco por el golpe)

Tigresa: (Rápidamente cae arriba de él apretándole el cuello y con la otra amenazándolo con golpearlo)

Encapuchado: (Jadeando) (levanta las manos en señal de que se rinde)

Tigresa: (Jadeando) (se detiene)

Los otro 4: (Jadeando también) (se calman)

Mono: (Burlón) Haja, en tu cara amigo, nos retaste y te vencimos, admítelo, somos los mejores

Encapuchado: (Hablando gentilmente) A un les falta mucho para decir que son los mejores…

Tigresa: (Le reconoce la voz y se sorprende) ¿Qué?

Los otro 4: (También le reconocen la voz y se sorprenden)

Encapuchado: (Gentil) Pero han mejorado mucho, pues recuerdo que antes podía vencerlos con una mano en la espalda, los felicito

Po y el Sr. Ping: (Confundidos) (se ven a los ojos y vuelven a verlos)

Po: (Confundido) (¿Qué les pasa? lucen como si hubieran oído un fantasma)

Tigresa: (Sorprendida) Yajiko ¿eres tú?

Yajiko:(Gentil) R= A si es Tigresa y te agradecería si me quitas tus zarpas de mi cuello

Tigresa: (De inmediato se quita) Lo siento

Yajiko: (Se levanta mientras se truena el cuello) (gentil) Mucho mejor

Los otro 4: (Se acercan al mismo tiempo) ¿Yajiko?

Yajiko: (Feliz de verlos) Mono, Víbora, Mantis, Grulla, cuánto tiempo

5 furiosos: (Hacen su reverencia de Kung fu) Maestro

Yajiko: (Feliz) Que alegría volver a verlos (hace la misma reverencia) maestros (se deja llevar por el momento) ya basta de formalidades (abraza a mono) Mono amigo ¿a un eres el mismo travieso de siempre?

Mono: (Feliz) (le corresponde el abrazo)

Yajiko: (Lo baja) (feliz) (ve a Víbora, Grulla y Mantis) Vamos ¿qué pasa? ¿tengo que ir a buscarlos acaso?

Los otro 3: (Felices) (van y lo abrazan también)

Yajiko: (Ahogándose) (ablando bajo) Víbora, no aprietes tan fuerte

Víbora: (Feliz) (enrollada en su cuello) (aprieta menos) Lo siento

Los otro 3: (Lo sueltan)

Tigresa: (Feliz) ¡Yajiko! (lo abraza)

Po y el Sr. Ping: (No se esperaban eso) (se les cae la quijada)

Tigresa: (Feliz) (abrazándolo) Que bueno es verte

Yajiko: (Feliz) (le corresponde el abrazo) Yo también te extrañaba vieja amiga

Po: (Sin poder creer todo lo que ve) Momento-momento-momento, que es lo que sucede aquí, puedo entender que ustedes abrasen y sonrían ante un desconocido, (señalando a Tigresa) pero ella sonreír y abrazar ¿qué es lo que pasa? ¿quién es este tipo? esto es mucho para mí .

Yajiko: (Gentil) (sentado en la mesa tomando el té que ya se enfrió poquito) No te preocupes, yo te lo contare todo (Lo mira con una sonrisa gentil) pero es una larga historia así que trae te y unos pastelillos por favor

 **Continuara ...**


	2. Chapter 2

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 2 Los 4 emperadores del Kung fu**

Escritora 12: Unos minutos después de que Po se recuperara, Yajiko empezó a explicarle todo

Yajiko: (Gentil) (le da un sorbo al te) La razón de lo que ocurrió hace unos minutos es porque yo soy un miembro del palacio de Jade y he de conocer a cada 1 de los miembros de los 5 furiosos desde hace ya un tiempo

Po: Los conoces a ellos

Tigresa: (Feliz) Po, la verdad es que Yajiko fue el que nos juntó a todos

Po: (Confundido) ¿Cómo? ¿tu los elegiste para que ellos fueran los 5 furiosos?

Yajiko: (Gentil) R= Exacto, tal vez te preguntaras ¿por qué yo? la razón es R= porque yo soy de la anterior generación de los 5 furiosos ¿sabes que ha habido más de una generación?

Po: Si, Shifu ya me lo había contado

Yajiko: (Gentil) Bien, pues es una tradición que el líder de los 5 furiosos o en casos más extremos el último sobreviviente del equipo elija a la siguiente generación

Po: Claro, tiene sentido tú fuiste el líder (señala a su cuello un medallón) por eso llevas el medallón de oro furioso, prueba de que eres el líder y ¿Qué le paso a tus compañeros? ¿Dónde están? ¿Haciendo un viaje como tú?

Yajiko: (Se deprime un poco sin perder su sonrisa) Mis compañeros junto con mi líder cayeron en combate hace tiempo y por razones nostálgicas conserve el medallón hasta el día en que 1 de ellos me demuestre ser un líder digno

Po: (Sintiéndose mal) Lo-lo siento

Yajiko: (Deprimido) No hay problema, no lo sabías (se relaja) (gentil) bien, prosigo, cuando fui el único miembro del equipo, tuve que empezar con el largo viaje para poder resurgir a la siguiente generación, a quien encontré primero fue a Tigresa en el orfanato…

Po: Lamento la interrupción, pero esa historia ya me las sé, como los encontraste y las razones por la culés los elegiste, primero fue Tigresa, luego fue Víbora, luego Grulla, después Mantis y por ultimo Mono

Yajiko: (Gentil) Eso ahorrara mucho tiempo

Po: (Serio) Y ya me di cuenta de quién eres

Yajiko: (Gentil) ¿Enserio?

Po: (Serio) Si (ultra emocionado) eres Yajiko el león valiente, has estado viajando por toda China en busca de conocimientos y mejorar tu kung fu, en el proceso, has encontrado tesoros perdidos y armas ancestrales, tu solo has salvado aldeas de grandes bandas poderosas como los bandidos de Iatsu el jabalí verdugo, su fuerza es tanta que podía arrancar un árbol de raíz con solo usar su mandíbula o salvar el barco de la emperatriz Din de las serpientes marinas o vencer a Rai-cha el rey de las bestias de las selvas y muchas más cosas a echo Yajiko en sus viajes, pero solo me quedan 2 dudas ¿por qué te dicen el león valiente?

Yajiko: (Se quita la capa con capucha se sacude la melena hasta que se le acomoda y… o sorpresa, él es un león con ojos dorados el cual porta un uniforme de tai chi completamente morado, e septo por el final de las mangas y los botones que son de color oro)

Po: (Un poco sorprendido) Ho, eres un león, debí habérmelo imaginado

Yajiko: (Gentil) Y cuál es la otra

Po: ¿Por qué te fuiste de viaje? ¿Acaso te aburriste del Valle de la Paz?

Tigresa: (Un poco molesta) Po, más respeto a tu superior

Yajiko: (Gentil) Déjalo Tigresa y te equivocas Po, yo nunca me aburriría de mi hogar, pero fue necesario, pues yo seré uno de los 4 Emperadores del Kung fu

Po: (Exaltado) ¿¡TU QUEEEE!? (es tanta su impresión que se cae de la silla) ((O O))

Grulla: Po ¿acaso conoces la leyenda de los 4 Emperadores del Kung fu?

Po: (A un exaltado) Claro que la conozco, cualquiera que diga que le gusta el kung fu debe conocerla, los 4 emperadores del kung fu son también conocidos como los representantes de nuestros dioses, los 4 Emperadores de las Estaciones, ellos son los mortales más cercanos a ellos y cada uno representa a 1, Seiryu, Byakko, Gembu y Suzaku

Escriotr 12: (Traducciones al español: Seiryu = Dragón Byakko = Tigre blanco Gembu =Tortuga serpiente negra Suzaku =Fénix)

Yajiko:(Gentil) Cierto y de ahí es donde comienza la historia hace poco más de 3 años

Recordando

Escritor 12: un año con 7 meses antes de la llegada de Po

Yajiko: (Sale del palacio) (camina asta estar en medio de la entrada) (se sienta en el piso en posición de loto, al lado del hay una tetera y un vaso) (se sirve él te)

5 furiosos: (Escondidos en lugares distintos para un ataque sorpresa)

Shifu: (Muy serio) (viendo el entrenamiento)

Yajiko: (Le da un gran respiro) Haaa, esplendido (le da un sorbo)

5 furiosos: (Salen de sus escondites a atacar)

Yajiko: (Esquiva el primer ataque que es de Víbora mientras sigue bebiendo) (termina el sorbo, se para y se pone en guardia, solo peleara con sus piernas y su brazo derecho, porque en el izquierdo tiene su te)

5 furiosos: (Siguen atacando)

Yajiko: (Los golpea a los primeros 2 una vez)

Los primeros 2: (Caen y no se levantan)

Yajiko: (Golpea a los otros 3)

Los otros 3: (Caen y no se levantan)

Yajiko: (Da otro sorbo) Haaa… (gentil) termino el entrenamiento amigos

5 furiosos: (Un poco agitados por el combate)

Yajiko:(Gentil) Lo han hecho bien, cada día mejoran más, sigan así y tal vez 1 de ustedes se convierta en el guerrero dragón (viendo a las chicas) o guerrera dragón

5 furiosos: (Felices por lo que dijo) Si maestro

Shifu: (Muy serio) (dirigiéndose hacia ellos) Como siempre consintiéndolos Yajiko, debes de ser más estricto con ellos si quieres algún día convertirlos en verdaderos guerreros

Yajiko:(Gentil) Y para tu punto de vista ¿cómo lo hicieron?

Shifu: (Muy serio) Lo hicieron bien, si el punto era parecer novatos de 7 años van bien, tienen varios puntos débiles que solo se corregirán con disciplina no halagos

5 furiosos: (Serios) Si maestro

Yajiko: (Gentil) Por favor Shifu no los presiones, lo hicieron bien

Shifu: (Muy serio) Por favor Yajiko, te superan en número y los venciste mientras bebías tú te

Yajiko: (Gentil) Y lucharon sin temor y con todo su corazón, dignos de ser guerreros

Shifu: (Desesperándose) ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan blando?

Yajiko: (Gentil) R= ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan estricto?

Oogway: (En las puertas del templo) Yo puedo responder a esas preguntas

Los 7: (Ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia del maestro Oogway) Maestro Oogway (se forman en una línea y hacen su saludo)

Oogway: Yajiko, Shiffu tiene razón, ser solo gentil con tus estudiantes no los ayudara a desarrollarse por completo, tienes que ser amable en sus momentos y estricto cuando se debe ser

Yajiko: (Gentil) Si maestro

Shifu: (Por dentro se sentía orgulloso de que el maestro Oogway le diera la razón)

Oogway: Y Shifu, Yajiko también tiene razón, pues como acabo de decir tienes que ser amable en sus momentos y estricto cuando se debe ser, los estudiantes son como semillas y la amabilidad y seriedad son el sol y agua una planta no puede crecer con solo 1 de estos elementos, necesita ambos para que así la semilla de frutos y crezca un gran guerrero, solo ser amable o solo ser estricto incluso puede hacer que ese estudiante se desvié del camino y se valla en malos pasos

Shifu y Yajiko: Si maestro, gracias por su enseñanza

Oogway: Yajiko y Shifu, tengo que hablar con ustedes, es hora de saber quién tomara mi lugar como Emperador del kung fu

* * *

Po: (Una vez más exaltado) Oogway era 1 de los 4 Emperadores

Todos: (Sorprendidos por su reacción)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Si, así es

Po: (Ultra, mega, iper, super emocionado) ¡BAAARBAROOOOO! eso rompió la escala de lo bárbaro, pero no me sorprende, después de todo estamos hablando de nuestro maestro Oowgay, por favor continua

Yajiko: (Gentil) Prosigo (sigue recordando)

* * *

Yajiko: (Gentil) Amigos, ya han entrenado suficiente por hoy, tómense lo que queda del día y nos vemos mañana temprano (hace el saludo) descansen

5 furiosos: (Hacen el saludo) Descanse maestro Yajiko (se retiran)

Yajiko: (Gentil) (se retira)

Tigresa: (Le grita) YAJIKO

Yajiko: (Gentil) (se detiene y voltea) Si Tigresa

Tigresa:… Tengan suerte

Yajiko: (Gentil) Gracias Tigresa, descansa (se va)

Tigresa: (Se retira)

Shifu y Yajiko: (Están parados, esperando lo que diga el maestro Oogway) (ambos están emocionados y nerviosos, pero lo ocultan poniendo la actitud que siempre tienen)

Oogway: (Serio) Viejos amigos, este gran paso que 1 de ustedes dará será muy alto, una gran responsabilidad, los 2 han hecho un gran desempeño para ser mi sucesor y sé que ambos desean mucho ese cargo, pero yo no seré el que tome esa decisión, lo hará el mismo Gembu…

Shifu y Yajiko: (Un poco confundidos por lo que dijo)

Oogway: Y por eso quiero asegurarme de que sea quien sea el elegido, quiero saber que no habrá rencores y todo seguirá igual (voltea a ver a Shifu) Shifu, mi viejo amigo si Gembu eligiera a Yajiko ¿seguirías asiendo tu buen trabajo en el palacio de Jade?

Shifu: (Con respeto) Si maestro

Oogway:(Voltea a ver a Yajiko) Yajiko, mi joven estudiante, si Gembu eligiera a Shifu ¿seguirías haciendo tu buen trabajo en el palacio de Jade?

Yajiko: (Con respeto) Si maestro

Oogway: (Sonríe) Bien, ya que aclaramos los puntos, es la hora (de su caparazón saca una flor de loto color café)

Shifu y Yajiko: (Sorprendidos por la flor)

Shifu: (Sorprendido) (una flor de loto café)

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) (nunca había visto una flor así)

Oogway: Vamos a comenzar (se acerca al estanque de lágrimas sagradas y pone la flor)

Escritor 12: Dejada la flor el maestro Oogway se concentra, da un gran respiro y empieza a hacer movimientos de paz interior, a pesar de que sus movimientos eran tranquilos y lentos el aire que producía al moverse era fuerte, como si los movimientos los hiciera muy rápidos y con abanicos en las manos, incluso ellos que mantenían su distancia sentían la leve sensación del aire, los maestro se impresionaban al ver como poco a poco la flor se elevaba y al rosar levemente con el techo

Oogway: (Se detiene, da media vuelta y no le quita la mirada de encima a la flor)

Flor de loto: (Empieza a descender como una pluma moviéndose de un lado al otro)

Oogway: En este momento nuestro señor Gembu está decidiendo, ustedes quédense quietos y al que sea tocado por la flor de loto será el elegido para ser mi sucesor

Shifu y Yajiko: (No le quitan la mirada de encima)

Flor de loto: (A la vez que está descendiendo, se va acercando a ellos moviéndose de un lado hacía el otro)

Escritor 12: A pesar de que eran solo segundos, para los maestros era como si una vez más tuvieran que pasar por todo lo que avían tenido que vivir, hasta que llegó el momento cumbre en el que la flor tocaría a uno de ellos

Flor de loto: (Va aterrizar sobre la cabeza de Shifu)

Shifu: (Viendo la flor, no pudo evitar sonreír un poco) (por fin todo mi esfuerzo dará frutos)

Yajiko: (Un poco molesto y triste) (cierra los ojos, se relaja y se prepara mentalmente para felicitar a Shifu)

Escritor 12: Entonces un viento fuerte golpea el palacio abriendo las puertas del templo

Flor de loto: (Es desviada por el viento y se atora en la melena de Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Siente lo que le aterrizo, lo toma, lo ve y queda anonadado) L-l-la-la-la flor, me, ¿escogió?

Shifu: (Sorprendido, decepcionado, triste y un poco mas) (sin poder a un creerlo, esta con la boca abierta)

Oogway: (Se acerca a Yajiko) Felicidades Yajiko, a partir de ahora tú serás mi sucesor, el próximo representante de Gembu, 1 de los 4 Emperadores del kung fu (lo saluda) felicidades, mi sucesor

Shifu: (El maestro Oogway lo ha saludado) (un poco celoso)

Yajiko: (Lo saluda) Gracias maestro Oogway

Oogway: (Voltea con Shifu) Lo siento Shifu, pero Gembu cree que Yajiko debe ser su próximo representante

Yajiko: (Triste por Shifu) Enserio lo siento maestro Shifu

Shifu: (Apretando los puños) (se relaja y vuelve a su seriedad) Está bien, si nuestro Emperador Gembu dice que debe ser Yajiko, bien lo respetare (le extiende la mano) felicidades maestro Yajiko

Yajiko: (Le da la mano) Gracias, maestro Shifu

Shifu y Yajiko: (Ambos se saludan)

Shifu: Yo me retiro, me imagino que ahora usted maestro Oogway va a empezar con el entrenamiento de Yajiko, con su permiso (se retira a su cuarto) (ya en su cuarto) (cierra la puerta y se pone todo triste y decepcionado) (en voz baja) no es justo, eso fue un accidente (cae de cara en su cama)

Oogway: Yajiko ¿estás listo para tu primer entrenamiento?

Yajiko: (Emocionado, casi gritándolo) ¡Si maestro Oogway!

Oogway: Bien tu primer entrenamiento será irte del Valle de la Paz y viajar por toda China

Yajiko: (Emocionado) ¡Si maestro Oogway! me iré del Valle de (capta lo que le dijo) ¿qué? ¿¡qué!? ¿por qué?

Oogway: La primera lección para poder ser un Emperador del kung fu, no debes aprender de otro, si no de lo que te depare la vida, lo que el destino quiera para ti

Yajiko: Pero, pero y mis amigos, no los puedo dejar, ellos siguen bajo mi tutela

Oogway: No te preocupes, Shifu se encargara de ellos

Yajiko: Maestro Oogway, pero Shifu…

Oogway: ¿Qué? crees que se vengara saboteándolos o que por la ira se negara

Yajiko: (Un poco apenado, pues eso fue lo que pensó) (un poco sonrojado y viendo a otro lado) Claro que no

Oogway: Yajiko ¿recuerdas la edad que tenías cuando empezaste a juntar a la siguiente generación de los 5 furiosos?

Yajiko: No hace mucho que cumplí 7 años

Oogway: Y eras muy joven para entrenarlos y guiarlos tu solo, Shifu te ayudo en sus estudios y ¿cuál fue la razón por la que te ayudo?

Yajiko: Me dijo que usted se lo avía pedido

Oogway: Lo sé, pues yo escuche cuando te lo dijo y te diré que eso fue mentira, yo no le pedí nada

Yajiko: (Sorprendido y confundido) Pero ¿por qué hizo eso?

Oogway: Yo conozco a Shifu mejor que nadie y a pesar de que él se volvió tan frio por lo que le paso

Yajiko: (Se deprime un poco) Si

Oogway: El jamás se atrevería a ignorar al que necesita ayuda y he notado que con el tiempo aunque jamás lo demuestre, él los quiere como si fueran sus hijos

Yajiko: (Se toca el pecho) ¿Hasta a mí?

Oogway: También, no te preocupes, confía en Shifu, explícale a Tigresa, Mono, Grulla, Víbora y Mantis, ve a tu viaje de conocimiento, hazte más sabio y mejora mucho tu kung fu y cuando llegue el día, yo mismo te llamare, para que vuelvas a casa

Yajiko: (Un poco triste) Si

Oogway: Prepara tus cosas y descansa, pues saldrás en la mañana

Yajiko: (Triste) Si

Oogway: (Le levanta la mirada, de la barbilla) No te pongas así, esto no es un adiós es un hasta pronto, vamos, retírate

Yajiko:(Se calma un poco) (lo vuelve a saludar) Gracias maestro (se retira a buscar a los chicos)

Oogway: (Se pone un poco nostálgico) Te extrañaremos Yajiko

 **Continuara ...**


	3. Chapter 3

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Cap. 3 Hasta pronto

* * *

Yajiko: En ese mismo momento fui a preparar las cosas para mi viaje y al terminar empecé a buscar a los chicos, sin importar a donde iba no los encontraba, ni en sus habitaciones y en cada lugar que iba tenia recuerdos tantos buenos como malos, hasta que solo me falto la cocina

* * *

Yajiko: (A unos pasos de entrar se detiene pega su cabeza en la pared dando un pequeño puñetazo en la pared) (muy triste) ¿Que clase de Emperador voy a ser si ni siquiera tengo el valor de dejar mi hogar? (llega a la cocina)

Escritora 12: De repente las luces se prenden solas, el león todo confundido no savia que pasaba y al ver bien ve en la mesa un pastel acompañado con más platillos y muchas cintas de colores en el techo

5 furiosos: ¡FELICIDADEES!

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) Chicos ¿qué significa todo esto?

Mantis: (Salta a la mesa) Es una fiesta para ti, nosotros preparamos todo

Yajiko: (Confundido) ¿Para mí? ¿Por qué?

Mono: (Cae de tras de él) No te hagas, futuro Emperador

Yajiko: Ho, o eso ¿cómo se enteraron tan rápido?

Grulla: El Maestro Oogway nos lo dijo a nosotros y a todos los empleados y ellos a todo el pueblo, en este momento tu nombre se está escuchando en todo el Valle y en unos días en toda China

Yajiko: (Un poco deprimido) Si, amigos, hablando de eso…

Víbora: Yajiko

Yajiko: (La ve)

Víbora: (Le ofrece una rebanada de pastel) Quieres

Yajiko: (Un poco deprimido) Chicos es que yo, yo quiero decirles algo…

Tigresa: (Preocupada) Maestro Yajiko ¿le preocupa algo?

Yajiko: Bueno (ve a Tigresa y a los demás) si quiero decirles algo

Víbora: ¿Qué es?

Yajiko: (Da un pequeño brinco a la silla y se sienta) (gentil) Que voy a calificar a ver qué bien cocinaron, vamos vengan, yo no podre con todo esto

5 furiosos: (Se sientan a comer con el)

* * *

Yajiko: Nos la pasamos bien, comimos, platicamos y hasta hicimos un torneo de pai chao que si no mal recuerdo yo gane, pronto nos retiraríamos a dormir así que se acercaba la hora de la verdad

* * *

Yajiko: (Se va a parar)

Mono: (Bromista, le mueve la silla) Permítame su majestad

Yajiko: (Se ríe un poco) Mono (va a levantar sus vasijas)

Mantis: (Se lleva el vaso)

Grulla: (Se lleva el plato y los utensilios)

Yajiko: (Un poco apenado) (se sienta) Mmm… gracias

Víbora: (Sirve te en un vaso)

Tigresa: (Lo toma y se lo deja a un lado) Tenga maestro

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo lo supieron?

Víbora: Intuición femenina

Tigresa: Y que siempre toma un vaso de té cuando termina de comer (se sienta a su lado)

Yajiko: Están actuando muy raro, no tienen que hacer todo esto, relájense soy yo Yajiko

Mantis: El gran Emperador del kung fu

Mono: El representante de Gembu

Víbora: Vas a ser tan poderoso y sabio como Oogway

Yajiko: (Con una gota en la cabeza) No creen que están exagerando, hasta parecen más felices que yo

Tigresa: Es solo que nos sentimos felices por usted, después de todo, su sueño siempre fue ser el sucesor de Oogway y lo logro

Grulla: Si, el rango de Emperador del kung fu es el único que supera el del guerrero dragón

Mantis: Sin contar a todas las pretendientes que tendrás

Yajiko: ¿Pretendientes?

Tigresa: (Le cambia la cara)

Yajiko: A ¿qué te refieres con eso?

Mantis: Ahora serás una gran autoridad, muy famoso, todas las chicas estarán de tras de ti y se derretirán, desde las campesinas hasta las más hermosas princesas, señores de las más altas ramas, señores del kung fu o familiares del mismo emperador te querrán como yerno, que envidia me das

Tigresa: (Pensativa)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Están exagerando

Grulla: Bueno, pues yo oí que cuando Oogway era joven tenía muchas pretendientes y no exagero cuando digo muchas

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) ¿Enserio? · . ·

Mono y Mantiz: (Fingiendo voz de chicas) Yajiko te casas conmigo

Yajiko: (Se sonroja) (los aleja de el) Ya maduren

Mono: (Burlón) Se sonrojo (hecha unas carcajadas) JAAAAAAA JA JA JA…

Los otros: (También se ríen) Ja ja ja ja ja…

Tigresa: (Seguía pensativa)

Shifu:(Molesto) ¡SILENCIO!

Todos: Maestro Shifu

Shifu: (Molesto) Enserio creen que ser un representante de un Emperador es un juego, un chiste, así de fácil

Yajiko: Solo estaban jugando un poco, calma maestro Shifu

Shifu: (Molesto) Esto es algo muy impórtate maestro Yajiko ni en momentos así se debe de usar esto como chiste (se calma) pero está bien, me calmare, no quiero ser la lluvia en tu fiesta, oyeee, Yajiko

Yajiko: ¿Si?

Shifu: Y el maestro Oogway ya te dio tu primera lección

Yajiko: (Gentil) Si así es

Shifu: (Curioso) Y ¿no te molestaría decirme de que trato?

Yajiko: (Gentil) Claro que no, mi primera lección es que me valla de viaje, adquiriendo conocimientos y mejorando mi kung fu y que no regresara hasta que el maestro Oogway me lo diga (le da un sorbo a su te)

5 furiosos: (Sorprendidos) ¿¡QUEEE!?

Shifu: (Un poco sorprendido) Te dijo eso

Yajiko: (Se acaba su te) (gentil) Haaa… quien haya hecho el té, mis felicitaciones, estuvo delicioso

5 furiosos: Pero Yajiko, no te puedes ir

Yajiko: (Gentil) Tengo que hacerlo

Shifu: Pensé que Oogway sería quien te entrenaría

Yajiko:(Gentil) También lo pensé, pero luego él me dijo que para poder ser un Emperador del kung fu, no debo aprender de otro, si no de lo que me depare la vida, lo que el destino quiera para mi

Tigresa: (Deprimida) Y por qué no nos lo dijo antes maestro

Yajiko: (La mira a los ojos) (gentil) Para pasar felices nuestros últimos momentos (se para) maestro Shifu me podría hacer el favor de entrenar a mis amigos en mi ausencia por favor

Shifu: (Serio) R= Claro maestro Yajiko

Yajiko: (Gentil) Gracias

Shifu: (Serio) Y todos, perdónenme si les arruine el momento

Yajiko: (Gentil) No se preocupe, igual pronto se los iba a decir, saldré al amanecer, hasta mañana (se va a su habitación)

5 furiosos: (Tristes)

Shifu: (Un poco deprimido)

Yajiko: (Llega y cierra la puerta) (se sienta en la cama, pone sus codos en sus rodillas y las manos en su cara) (triste) Que difícil será para mi dar este paso… y para todos

* * *

Yajiko: No pude dormir en toda la noche, preferí prepararme en todos los sentidos para poder hacer mi viaje y cuando los primeros rayos de sol se asomaron en mi habitación…

* * *

Yajiko: (Toma su mochila y abre la puerta de su ex habitación, se da ½ vuelta y la ve por última vez) (triste) Adiós vieja amiga, tal vez cuando vuelva, habrás cambiado (cierra la puerta y se retira a la salida) (esta frente a las puertas del templo y antes de salir se detiene, toma una gran bocanada de aire y se pone tan alegre como siempre) (abre las puertas)

Todos los del Palacio de Jade: (Lo están esperando afuera)

Yajiko: (Feliz) (se dirige a la puerta)

Empleados del palacio: (Le abren paso)

Oogway, Shifu y 5 furiosos: (Tapando la puerta)

Yajiko: (Se acerca 1/ero a Oogway) Esto es difícil para mí…

Oogway: Es difícil para todos, pero hay que ser fuete (le pone su mano en su hombro) Yajiko, cuando acabe tu viaje muchas cosas de ti serán reveladas y tu sabiduría y poder serán inmensas

Yajiko: ¿Cómo lo sabe?

Oogway: R= No lo sé, pero confió en ello, pues cuando veo tu mirada, solo veo luz y puedo decirte con confianza que tu estas destinado a la grandeza

Yajiko: (Lo abraza) (conmovido por sus palabras) Gracias maestro Oogway, gracias por todo

Oogway: (Le da unas palmadas en su espalda) Anda, ve y crese

Yajiko: (Lo suelta y voltea con Shifu) (serio) Shifu

Shifu: (Lo saluda) Que tenga un buen viaje maestro Yajiko

Yajiko: (Sonríe) (lo saluda) (gentil) Gracias maestro Shifu (voltea con los 5 furiosos) amigos

5 furiosos: (Sonriendo) (lo saludan al mismo tiempo) Buen viaje maestros

Yajiko: (Suspira mientras mueve la cabeza asía los lados) (abraza a Grulla que es el más cercano) (gentil) Cuídate Grulla (burlón) a ver si para cuando vuelva ya se te quito lo llorón

Grulla:(Molesto) Yo no soy un llorón

Yajiko:(Gentil) Lo que tú digas

Víbora: (Se sube por su pierna hasta su cuello y se enrolla suavemente) Cuídate Yajiko

Yajiko: (Le da una acaricia en la cabeza) (gentil) Tu igual Víbora (burlón) y ya que tú eres la que más cuida a todos cuida del llorón de Grulla

Grulla:(Enojado) Que no soy un llorón

Yajiko: (Riendo un poco) (gentil) Calma solo era broma (se voltea con Mono)

Grulla: (Se limpia las lágrimas que le salieron)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Mono, Mantis

Mono: Si

Mantis: (Esta en el hombro de Mono) Si

Yajiko: (Abraza a Mono y a Mantis con su mano) (gentil) Ya maduren los 2 (pensándolo) bueno solo un poco

Mono y Mantis: (Abrazándolo) Si Yajiko

Yajiko: (Los suelta) (gentil) (se quita de encima a Víbora y se la pone a Mono) Y bien (voltea con Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Lo saluda y cierra sus ojos) Que tenga buen viaje y que regrese con bien Maestro…

Yajiko: (La abraza de sorpresa)

Tigresa: (Un poco sonrojada y sorprendida) (se deja de hacer la fuerte y lo abraza también) Yajiko, déjanos ir contigo

Yajiko: (Gentil) Me encantaría, pero no puedo

Los otros 4: (Se acercan a él)

Mantis: Pero Yajiko, no nos dejes, tu nos formaste

Mono: Y junto con Shifu nos entrenaste

Grulla: Tú nos diste 1 oportunidad cuando nadie lo hacía

Víbora: Tú eres nuestro líder

Yajiko: (Serio) Formación, ya

5 furiosos: (Se forman en una línea horizontal)

Yajiko: Es cierto lo que han dicho, excepto por una cosa, yo no soy y ni seré su líder, de hecho ni siquiera soy uno de los 5 furiosos, yo solo soy una sobra, hasta nuestra presentación lo dice

5 furiosos: (Van a decir algo)

Yajiko: (Serio) Y… uno de ustedes será algún día el líder y a la vez el futuro fundador de la próxima generación de los 5 furiosos (pasando en frente de ellos) así que entrenen, pelen, estudien y mejoren su kung fu porque les aseguro que cuando vuelva seré mucho más poderoso y no quiero decepcionarme cuando vuélvanos a combatir

5 furiosos: (Serios)

Yajiko:(Serio) Bien y un último consejo, recuerden son maestros del kung fu, guerreros hechos de acero (gentil) pero a un más importante, son seres vivos, no tienen que ser como el hielo (viendo en especial a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Le incomoda su mirada)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Si quieren reír, rían, si quieren tener un pasatiempo, ténganlo, si quieren jugar, jueguen, pero lo más importante si se enamoran, no repriman ese sentimiento, libérenlo, cásense con ese ser amado, tengan una familia, vean a los pequeñines crecer, envejezcan y mueran junto a ese ser que aman, la mayoría sueña con dejar su huella en el mundo… y la verdad es que la mejor forma de dejar tu huella es teniendo un hijo, dejando tu legado, lo que trato de decir, es que la vida es más que solo kung fu (se da media vuelta y mira hacía el horizonte) por primera vez en muchos años dejare mi hogar, me entristece mucho, pero al pensar en todo lo que conoceré y aprenderé me anima mucho más (mira asía el sol) recuerden, cuando pierdan la esperanza miren el sol, porque esa es las luz de la esperanza y no los extrañare nada, pues ustedes siempre estarán conmigo, aquí (se pone la mano en el corazón) hasta pronto (levanta la mano derecha)

5 furiosos: (Lo ven y también levantan su mano o pata derecha o cola o ala o tenaza o lo que sea que tengan)

Los 6: (Dan 1 brinco, entre todos la chocan)

5 furiosos: (Hablando con fuerza) ¡5 furiosos!…

Yajiko: (hablando con fuerza) ¡Y Yajiko! (se despide con una sonrisa tierna) Hasta pronto amigos

Escritor 12: Y después de esas palabras dichas Yajiko empezó a descender por las escaleras, todos lo veían descender mientras poco a poco se serraban las puertas

Mono: (Tristón) Ya lo extraño

Mantis:(Tristón) Yo también

Grulla:(Tristón) Yo igual

Víbora: (Una vez más siendo la responsable) No se preocupen amigos, Yajiko pronto volverá, verdad Tigresa… (voltea a verla)

Tigresa: (Ya no está)

Ellos 4: (confundidos)

Escritor 12: Empiezan a oír ruido de golpes, van a donde se origina el ruido y encuentran a Tigresa entrenando en el salón

Mantis: Tigresa ¿qué haces?

Tigresa: (Sigue entrenando) Entrenando, si quiero convertirme en la guerrera dragón debo entrenar muy duro

Mono: Pero ¿no oíste a Yajiko? Quiere que vivamos nuestras vidas, que no solo nos concentremos en el kung fu

Tigresa: (Se detiene por un momento) Ya entendí, entonces mientras Yajiko se vuelve más fuerte es cuando ustedes se ablandaran y cuando vuelva los vencerá fácilmente y lo decepcionaran

Ellos 4: (Se miran entre sí) (se van a entrenar también)

Tigresa: (Sigue entrenando) (a toda costa me convertiré en la guerrera dragón, no me importa de quien se trate, princesas, guerreras o hasta mismas espíritus, no les entregare a Yajiko)

Escritor 12: Al bajar las escaleras recibió 1 gran sorpresa

Aldeanos: (Están despidiéndole con aplausos, felicidades y hasta algunos letreros, dejándola un camino para pasar)

Yajiko: (Conmovido) Gracias (lo grita con todo su corazón) GRACIAS A TODOS (sigue caminando) (pasa al lado de 1 casa en la cual un admirador está en el techo)

¿?: (Arriba de su casa, con un cartel que dice: BUEN VIAJE FUTURO EMPERADOR) (emocionado) JAGICO, TEN UN MUY BUEN VIAJE (por accidente cae arriba de él) HAAAAAAAAAA…

Yajiko: (Se da cuenta, da 1 paso hacía tras y lo acacha)

¿?: (Nervioso) Maestro Yajiko (de inmediato se para) (apenado) lo siento mucho

Yajiko: (Gentil) No te preocupes joven, no ha pasado nada (lo saluda) que tengas un buen día (continua su camino)

¿?: (Emocionado) Hay mama… (se desmaya)

Sr. Ping: (Se acerca a su hijo) (preocupado) Po hijo ¿te encuentras bien?

Po: (Feliz) (levanta la cabeza) Papa, él es como siempre nos lo han contado en el restaurante

Sr. Ping: Y hablando del restaurante (le pone en la cabeza un gorro igual al suyo) ya se fue, así que hay que continuar, los fideos no se cocinaran solos (se mete al restaurante)

Po: (Se deprime un poco, pero disimula que está feliz) Si papa (ya lo verán, algún día yo seré un guerrero del kung fu y cuando llegue el día iré al palacio de Jade y conoceré a el maestro Oogway, el maestro Shifu, los 5 furiosos y a Tigresa, ya lo verán)

Escritor 12: Al fin después de salir del Valle de la paz Yajiko inicio su busque

Yajiko: (Parado en medio del camino)

Escritor 12: Hay 6 caminos diferentes

Yajiko: (No sabe por cual irse) (sin saber que hacer) Haaag, si los otros me vieran en este momento ¿qué pensarían? ni siquiera sé cómo empezar este viaje

Escritor 12: Una paz cubre a Yajiko y recuerda lo que le dijo el maestro Oogway

* * *

Oogway: No debes aprender de otro, si no de lo que te depare la vida, lo que el destino quiera para ti

* * *

Yajiko: (Cierto) (vuelve a su forma de ser) Con que mis maestros son la vida y el destino, bien, desde hoy dejare que me guíen

Viento: (Sopla muy fuerte asía el cuarto camino)

Yajiko: (Se pone serio) Mis maestros me conocen muy bien, quieren que vaya a la prisión de chorh-gom

Tai Lung: (Encadenado como lo vieron en la película)

Líder rinoguardian: (Molestándolo) Oye lindo gatito, tienes visitas

Yajiko: Por favor, denos un momento

Rinoguardian: Claro (se retira)

Yajiko: (Se acerca a él) Hola, ¿cómo has estado?

Tai Lung: (No dice nada)

Yajiko: Vine a visitarte una última vez, are un viaje el cual no sé cuánto durara

Tai Lung:(No dice nada)

Yajiko: (Se acerca un poco más y le da un cariñito en la cabeza) Hasta pronto (se da media vuelta)

Tai Lung: Bravo, bravo, mis felicitaciones, pues sino mal recuerdo, tu sueño fue convertirte en el sucesor de Oogway

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) (voltea a verlo)

Tai Lung: (Lo mira a los ojos) Hola Yajiko has crecido mucho, desde que me encerraron aquí yace casi 19 años, tú serás el próximo Emperador del Kung fu y yo nunca seré el Guerrero Dragón, pero con tu ayuda, todo podría cambiar

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué?

Tai Long: Yajiko, ayúdame a salir de aquí, si Oogway te eligió como su sucesor quiere decir que pronto morirá y así tú como el representante de Gembu y yo como el Guerrero Dragón nada ni nadie nos podrá parar

Yajiko: (Serio y triste) ¿Cómo puedes caminar tan afuera del camino del cual alguna vez creíste con todo tu ser? no lo are

Tai Lung: (Furioso) (lo intenta morder) (gritándole) ¡LARGATE DE MI VISTA, MALDITO TRAIDOR MALAGRADECIDO! (lo ve a los ojos con mucho rencor) ¡jamás debí a ver dado la cara por ti, tu, que si no fuera por mí no serias nadie!

Yajiko: (Muy triste por lo que le ha dicho) (lo saluda) Hasta pronto y por favor intente cambiar (se va)

Tai Lung: (Furioso) (sin Oowgay ni Yajiko me será realmente fácil poder robar el rollo del dragón, así que empezare a planear mi escape) (sonríe) (por fin mi momento ha llegado)

Escritor 12: Afuera de la prisión de chorh-gom

Yajiko: (Limpiándose las pocas lagrimas que tenía) (da una gran inhalada y a una gran exhalada) Bien, no sé qué hacer, (cierra los ojos se pone en posición de flor de loto y se concentra) (maestros, denme la más mínima señal y la seguiré)

Escritor 12: Unas rocas se caen de la orilla de la montaña

Yajiko: (Escucha ese ruido y al ir a ver a la orilla logra ver una aldea cerca de 2 montañas) (gentil) gracias maestros (se dirige asía la aldea)

Fin del recuerdo

Yajiko: Y así fue como comenzó todo

Po: (Ultra mega emocionado) Waaaaau, no lo puedo… wauuu estoy tan… wau, que ni puedo hablar, wau

Yajiko: (Gentil) Y solo es la 1/era de muchas

Po: (Emocionado) Enserio, no seas malo y cuéntame unas cuantas mas

Mantis: Si Yajiko, yo también quiero oírlas

Mono: (Emocionado) Yo también

Víbora: También yo

Grulla: Yo igual

Tigresa: Y yo

Yajiko: Claro, pero ya quiero llegar al palacio de Jade, así que se los contare en el camino

Los 7: (Se dirigen al palacio Jade)

Sr. Ping: (Esta serrando la tienda y antes de meterse mira por ultimo a Po y los demás)

Los 7: (Van cruzando el puente)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Esto paso cuando llegue a la aldea la cual se llama la aldea de los gemelos, pues las 2 montañas son exactamente idénticas…

Sr. Ping: (Los mira) Espero que Po y Yajiko se lleven bien, pero que digo, si el joven león se ve que es buena gente, además si se lleva bien con la señorita tigre, creo que mi hijo y él se harán muy buenos amigos (se mete a su casa)

 **Continuara ...**


	4. Chapter 4

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 4 Yajiko y Tai Lung**

Escritor 12: Y al primer lugar al que llegaron fue a la cocina

Yajiko: (Gentil) (sirviéndose un vaso de té) Oprimiendo los puntos correctos hice que dejaran de volar y como final un golpe con el giro remolino y así vencí a las trillizas del ala negra

Po: (Emocionado) Bárbaro, cuéntanos otra

Yajiko: (Gentil) Dame un descanso, ya te he contado 3 de mis historias, mientras cuéntame las tuyas

Po: No, yo no tengo historias que contar como usted maestro Yajiko

Yajiko: En primera, no me hables de usted, háblame de tu y no me digas maestro, solo dime Yajiko, háblame como a un amigo

Po: O.K.

Yajiko: Y además te equivocas, si tienes tus historias, tu nombre ya se ha oído en toda China, oí que venciste a lord Shen al encontrar la paz interior y que salvaste al Valle de la Paz y lo más seguro a toda China del malvado Kipa con el shi de los héroes, me gustaría oír esas historias

Po: (Emocionado) Claro, te las contare y no olvides la que inicio con todo esto, la historia de cómo salve por primera vez el Valle de la Paz de Tai Lung…

5 furiosos: (Se dan cuenta que está metiendo la pata)

Po: Él decía (imitándolo) ja ja ja, un panda gordo como tú no me vencerá y yo decía seré gordo pero tengo mucha barbarocidad y empezaron los golpes…

Yajiko: (Se para y se retira)

Po: Y entonces… (lo ve irse) espera, Yajiko ¿a dónde vas? ¿no querías oír mis historias?

Yajiko: (Se detiene) Lo siento Po, me siento más cansado de lo que pensaba, buenas noches, descansen (se va)

Po: (Confundido) Bueno, descanse

Tigresa: (Molesta) (le da un zape)

Po: ¡Ahuch! (se soba) Hoye ¿por qué el zape?

Víbora: (Suspira) Po, no nos molestaremos contigo por qué no lo sabes, pero nunca menciones a Tai Lung frente a Yajiko

Po: (Confundido) ¿Por qué?

Mono: Por que la persona que más respeta Yajiko es a Tai Lung

Po: (Se sorprende de golpe) ¡¿QUEEEEEE?! ¡eso no tiene sentido ¿por qué Jagico respetaría a un monstruo como Tai Lung?!

Grulla: Nosotros tampoco lo sabemos

Tigresa: (Seria) Yo si

Los 5: (La miran)

Víbora: Si lo sabías, porque no nos lo habías contado

Tigresa: Porque me hizo prometerle que no se lo contaría a nadie, pero sé que puedo confiar con que ninguno de ustedes hablara de ello

Todos: Prometido

Tigresa:(empieza a contar)

Recordando

Escritor 12: Esta historia comienza en una aldea que no es el Valle de la Paz en la cual está nevando

Yajiko: (Tiene 4 años) (en medio de un callejón con la pierna lastimada) (gritando y llorando) AYUDA, AYUDA, POD FAVOD AYUDA

Señora cabra: (Va pasando por ahí, lo ve y lo escucha) (preocupada) Santos Emperadores ¿qué es lo que te paso?

Yajiko: (Llorando) Estaba bincando pod los techos cuando desvale, queo que me dompi la pidna y me duele mucho (llora mas fuerte)

Señora cabra: Ha pobre criaturita (se acerca a el) déjame ayudarte…

Yajiko: (Se levanta rápido y pasa a un lado de la señora cabra) Adiós señoda

Señora cabra: (Sacada de onda) Pero ¿que fue lo que paso?

Yajiko: (Ya lejos de ahí, da vuelta a la esquina y se pega a la pared) (saca un morralito, lo abre y ahí hay muchos yuanes) La señoda si tenía su guaddadito, vede a quien más le dobo (se va)

* * *

Tigresa: Yajiko no siempre fue el buen león que conocemos, alguna vez fue un ladrón…

* * *

Yajiko: (En un restaurante cargando en su espalda tres caja de comida)

* * *

Tigresa: Se convirtió en un bandido desde que aprendió a caminar…

* * *

Yajiko: (Comiendo una sopa, pan y un poquito de carne)

Granjero: (Esta parado en la puerta) Después de que acabes de comer puedes dormirte en la montaña de paja y taparte con esos cobertores, se que están viejos, pero igual calientan

Yajiko: (Gentil) No se peocupe señod, estoy muy a gusto ( 3

Granjero: Bien, descansa, pues empezaras tu trabajo ayudándome a cultivar, descansa (cierra la puerta)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Igual mente

Toda la familia granjera: (Dormidos)

Yajiko: (Ha subido todo lo de valor a la carreta y se va con ella) Ji ji ji ji

* * *

Tigresa: Así siguió hasta hartar a la autoridad

* * *

Yajiko: (Un poco lastimado) (respirando rápidamente) Esos tontos guadias me han estado pisando los talones (le gruñe la pansa y se pone la mano) pero no puedo dejad que me aduine mi tabajo

¿?: (Esta cruzando el puente con víveres en el brazo)

Yajiko: (Con una sonrisa mala) (la cena esta sedvida) (cuando ve que cruza el puente estira una soga cubierta por la nieve)

¿?: (Se tropieza, pero de inmediato da un salto mortal evitando caer)

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) Waaau

¿?: (Pisa la soga que a un estaba halando)

Yajiko: (Sale volando hacía el) HAAAAAAAA

¿?: (Lo atrapa del pecho) ¿Un cachorro?

Yajiko: (Molesto) Oye, suéltame (metiéndole patadas y puñetazos) no puedes acedme esto (le empieza a morder la mano)

¿?: (Con una gota en la cabeza) (lo suelta) ¿Por qué querías atacarme?

Yajiko: R= pada dovadte la comida

¿?: Al menos eres sincero

Yajiko: (Saca un cuchillo)

¿?: Los niños como tú no deben jugar con eso

Yajiko: Cállate tu no me mandas, ahoda dame lo que tienes, te lo adviedto se usadla

¿?:(Le ve las heridas en su espinilla y y hombro) No te lo recomiendo

Yajiko: Que me des… (sele va a aventar y siente el dolor de sus heridas) Haa… D : (grita con todo) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… (empieza a llorar, solo que esta vez es enserio)

¿?: Estas muy descuidado ¿qué tus padres no te cuidan?

Yajiko: (A un llorando) (le grita muy enojado) ¿¡CAALLAATEE!? #O\ /O#

¿?: Ya lo entendí, no tienes padres

Yajiko: (Sigue llorando, solo que esta vez es por lo que le dijo)

¿?: (Se siente mal por el) Oye, te gustaría cenar conmigo, solo que claro antes hay que curarte las heridas

Yajiko: (No le quita la mirada de encima) (se para y camina hacia atrás) No gracias (se da media vuelta)

¿?: (Ya está atrás) Yo insisto

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) Waaau, mida ya que no puedo escapad de ti al menos se sincedó, solo tómame entégame a los guaddias pada que cobes la decompenza ¿sí?

¿?: A si, 175 yuanes por ti, nada mal para un niño de 3 años

Yajiko: (Molesto) Tengo 4 y medio

¿?: Bien 4 y medio, vamos a casa

Yajiko: (Confundidamente sorprendido) ¿Qué? te tendí una tampa, tate de dobad, te amenace con un cuchillo y aunasí me invitas a tu casa para cuadad mis hedidas y comed

¿?: R= No, te estoy diciendo que vallamos a casa, nuestra casa, tu nuevo hogar

Yajiko: (Conmovido, pero se hace el fuerte) No lo entiendo ¿pod que edes tan bueno con migo si sabes que soy malo y me podte mal contigo?

¿?: R= Porque no es tu culpa, crecer sin el amor de tus padres y la calle te ha convertido en lo que eres ahora, no eres culpable, eres solo una víctima, pero a un estas a tiempo de enderezarte si me das una oportunidad

Yajiko: (Se conmueve mas)

¿?: (Se arrodilla a su nivel y le pone la mano en el hombro) Bueno eso y que yo también soy huérfano…

Yajiko: (Se queda anonadado)

¿?: Y también sé lo que se siente ese dolor, pude ser como tú, pero para mi suerte alguien me adopto como su hijo y me dio el amor para poder ser una buena persona

Yajiko: (Empieza a llorar un poco)

¿?: ¿Te sucede algo?

Yajiko: (Tallándose los ojos) Nadie me había hablado como a una persona siempre me tataban como una mala persona y los que se acedcaban a mi solo lo hacían pada lastimadme /e . e\

¿?: (Sonriéndole tiernamente) No te preocupes, ya no estarás solo, te lo prometo (lo carga en su hombro y se va)

Yajiko: (Sonriendo un poco) Me llamo Yajiko y ¿tu?

Tai Lung: Yo me llamo Tai Lung

 **Continuara ...**


	5. Chapter 5

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 5 Nunca sabes quién es tu héroe**

* * *

Tigresa: Al llegar al palacio de Jade los Oogway y Shifu lo recibieron sin dudarlo…

* * *

Oogway: Claro, el niño puede quedarse

Shifu: Pero con una condición, tú te tendrás que hacer cargo de él, a partir de ahora tu eres su maestro

Tai Lung: Acepto con gusto, de hecho ya tenía planes para el

Shifu: ¿Qué clase de planes?

Tai Lung: He visto su determinación, si lo usa para el bien podría hacer un gran cambio y por eso lo he elegido para que sea parte de la próxima generación de los 5 furiosos

Oogway: (Se acerca a Tai Lung) Si crees que esa es la decisión que debes tomar, hazlo, cuídalo bien, que el dolor de la soledad no vuelva a tocar su corazón y guíalo por buen camino joven guerrero

Tai Lung: (Lo saluda) Si maestro

Escritor 12: Un poco más tarde

Tai Lung: (Abre la puerta de una habitación) Este es tu habitación a partir de ahora

Habitación: (Sin contar la cama no hay nada)

Tai Lung: Se que esta algo bacía, pero con el tiempo la adornaras

Yajiko:(Se adentra y después da una vuelta en su propio eje) (lo voltea a ver con una sonrisa) Es pedfecta

Tai Lung: (Con 1 mano en la espalda) Bien, o una cosa más, te tengo un regalo, solo que antes cierra los ojos, sin hacer trampa

Yajiko: (Cierra los ojos)

Tai Lung: (Saca de su espalda un uniforme de tai chi de su talla) Sorpresa

Yajiko:(Abre los ojos y se queda sorprendido) ¿Es pada mí?

Tai Lung: Por su puesto (se lo deja en la cama) si serás un guerrero del kung fu, no puedes vestir así, descansa que mañana empezaremos (se retira)

Yajiko: Tai Lung

Tai Lung: (Voltea)

Yajiko: (Lo saluda) Muchas gacias

Tai Lung: (Gentil) De nada (sale y cierra)

Yajiko: (Feliz) No puedo queedlo, tengo un hogad

Escritor 12: A la mañana siguiente

Tai Lung: (Se dirige a despertarlo) (abre la puerta) Yajiko, es hora de… (no lo ve en su habitación) (confundido) ¿Yajiko?

Yajiko: (Sigilosamente cae de tras de él, se le va a echar en sima…)

Tai Lung: (Sin voltear) No te atrevas ni a pensarlo

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) ¿Como lo supiste?

Tai Lung: Me diste más de una pista (Voltea a verlo) así que ya te pusiste el traje

Yajiko: (Muy feliz y emocionado) Si y es muy comodo

Tai Lung: Y con el tiempo veras que también es resistente, vamos a desayunar, pues hoy comenzara tu primera clase

Yajiko: (Emocionado) Cuando quiedas

Escritor 12: Un desayuno después, ellos se encuentran en el salón de entrenamientos

Tai Lung: (Serio) Muy bien, antes de empezar te preguntare 2 cosas numero 1 ¿qué es el kung fu?

Yajiko: (Pensando) Ham… el kung fu es… (sigue pensando)

Tai Lung: Es un arte de defensa numero 2 ¿para qué sirve un arte de defensa?

Yajiko: (Usando su lógica) Pada defendete

Tai Lung: Correcto, es para auto defensa y nada más, usar el kung fu fuera de ese reglamento, te enviara directo a la carcel ¿entendido?

Yajiko: Entendido

Tai Lung: Bien, tu primera lección será (le señala el muñeco) pegarle con todas tu fuerzas al muñeco, para así ver tu fuerza

Yajiko: Si (se para cerca manteniendo un espacio de 2 metros del muñeco) (respira e inhala profundo) (se pone en pose de kung fu)

Tai Lung: (Confundido) (¿qué es lo que hace? y ¿qué clase de pose es esa?)

Yajiko: (Se concentra) Haa… (en lo que avanza empieza a hacer movimientos de kung fu y al quedar cerca del muñeco le da un golpe el cual lo hace chocar con la pared y del revote avanza la mitad del camino que hizo de ida) (voltea a verlo) ¿cómo lo hice?

Tai Lung: (Sorprendido) ¿Acaso ya habías practicado kung fu?

Yajiko: No

Tai Lung: Entonces ¿cómo hiciste esos movimientos?

Yajiko: He visto antediodmente pelead a los maestos de kung fu

Tai Lung: Tratas de decirme que aprendiste esos movimientos con solo mirarlos

Yajiko: Pues, queo que sí, nunca antes intente hacedlos y cuando me pediste que le pegada al muñeco solo decodé lo que vi que ellos hiciedon

Tai Lung: Bien, con eso nos brincaremos 2 lecciones y creo que ya he hallado una manera más fácil de entrenarte

Yajiko: ¿Cómo?

Tai Lung: (Se pone en pose) Con imitación, mírame con atención (hace unos 4 movimientos) ahora hazlo tu

Yajiko: (Se concentra y hace los mismo 4 movimientos casi igual de bien que el)

Tai Lung: (Sonríe) No está mal para ser la primera vez (se pone en su pose de combate)

Yajiko: (Se pone en su pose de combate)

* * *

Tigresa: Con el entrenamiento de Tai Lung y su memoria fotográfica, empezó a avanzar muy rápido y con el tiempo poco a poco empezaron a llegar lo demás miembros y como Yajiko jamás sintió el amor de una madre, padre o hermano sabrán en que se convirtió Tai Lung para él, por los siguientes 2 años Yajiko vivió una vida de sueño y como todo sueño este llego a su fin comenzando una nueva pesadilla y todos sabemos que día fue ese

* * *

5 furiosos: (Bajan las escaleras del palacio de Jade)

(Nota: Los 5 furiosos son a un unos niños, todos tienen 6 años)

Valle de la Paz: (Esta en caos)

* * *

Tigresa: Los maestros Oogway y Shifu les dieron ordenes estrictas de no involucrarse en esto, pues aun eran muy jóvenes para involucrarse en una misión tan peligrosa, pero los 5 siguiendo sus corazones pensaron en que los heroes no se esconden como cobardes, así que decidieron desobedecerlos y hacer lo correcto

* * *

Tania: (Una chita) (molesta y preocupada) ¿Quién pudo hacer esto?

Yajiko: (Serio) Lo único que sabemos es que es solo una persona, hay que…

Escritor 12: Una casa cerca de donde están ellos es destrozada

¿?: (Sale de los escombros, voltea y los ve, por el humo no lo conseguían ver, solo veían sus ojos los cuales tenían mucho odio)

Tarnero: (Un cabra muflon) Encontrarlo, ya está, ahora que, lo golpeamos y atrapamos

Lilia: (Una yacalope) (se prepara para pelear) Por mi está bien

Yajiko: (La detiene) Calma Lilia, no hay que apresurarnos, tenemos que ver la situación

Fuu: (Una gata montes) No te preocupes Yajiko, es solo uno y ya hemos vencido a padillas de bandidos antes

Yajiko: Si, es uno, uno que ha puesto el Valle de la Paz como lo ven ahora, lo atacaremos juntos y si no podemos contra el tocaremos el cuerno, para que el maestro Shifu venga (ya que el maestro Tai Lung no ha sido visto desde que no fue aceptado como el guerrero dragón) (preocupado) (espero que este bien)

¿?: (Sale del humo)

5 furiosos: (Se quedan sorprendidos)

Yajiko: (Sin poder creerlo) No es cierto, no es cierto

Tania: (Sin poder creerlo) Maestro Tai Lung

Tai Lung: (Furioso) Yajiko, Tania, Tarnero, Lilia y Fuu, alumnos, esto no es contra ustedes, no se metan en esto o les juro que no responderé a lo que haga

Tania: (Seria) En este poco tiempo que nos entrenaste nos has enseñado muchas cosas, uno de ellas es que mientras que el mal amenace a los indefensos nunca hay que rendirse y eso es lo que aremos y si tenemos que pelear contra ti, que así sea (se pone en pose de combate)

Tai Lung: (Furioso) No estoy de humor para aguantarlos, si no se quitan, los voy a matar

Tarnero: (Se pone en pose de combate) Lo siento, pero es cierto, no nos rendiremos, verdad amigos

Los otros: (No contestan)

Tania y Tarnero: (Voltean a verlos)

Yajiko: (Se encuentra en shock sin quitarle la vista de encima) (no es cierto)

Lilia y Fuu: (Sacudiéndolo, hablándole y cacheteándolo levemente)

Lilia: (Preocupada) Tania, Tarnero algo le pasa a Yajiko

Tai Lung: (Corre hacía las escaleras)

Los otros 4: (Dejan a Jagico y se dirigen contra Tai Lung)

Tai Lung: (Furioso) Esta es su última advertencia, quítense de mi camino

Los otros 4: (Lo atacan)

Yajiko: (Seguía en shock hasta que algo que salió volando le cae en la mejilla) (reacciona) (se limpia y al verla ve que es sangre) S-s-sangre (los ve)

Tarnero, Lili y Fuu: (Están en el suelo muertos con una perforación en el pecho justo en el corazón)

Tania: (Llorando por el miedo, con los ojos bien abiertos) (mira hacía su pecho izquierdo y tiene los dedos índice y de en medio de Tai Lung atravesándola)

Yajiko: (Empieza a llorar y gritar) TAANIAAAAAA

Tai Lung: (Retira sus dedos)

Tania: Aaag (se pone las manos en la herida) (voltea con Yajiko, cae de rodillas) (sigue llorando) (en voz baja, levanta su brazo izquierdo hacía el intentándolo alcanzar) Ya-Y-Ya-ji-ko (cae al suelo y muere)

Yajiko: (Seguía llorando con una cara que reflejaba dolor extremo)

Po: (Interrumpe la historia) Tai Lung fue quien mato a sus compañeros

Víbora, Mantis, Grulla y Mono: (También sorprendidos)

Tigresa: Lo sé, yo tampoco lo pude creer cuando me lo conto, se atrevió a matar a sus propios alumnos sin piedad

Po: (Sintiéndose mal por el) Pobre Yajiko, debió de sufrir mucho por el adiós de sus amigos

Tigresa: Si, así fue, pero este no es el fin de la historia

Yajiko: (Llorando por sus compañeros)

Tai Lung: (Ve a Yajikollorar de esa manera, a sus alumnos muertos y sus dedos con la sangre ) (se siente mal y se pone por un momento triste) (vuelve a hacer el mismo y sigue avanzando)

Yajiko: (Para de llorar por un momento) Porque lo hiciste (muy enojado) (le grita) POR QUE LOS MATASTE

Tai Lung: (Furioso) (le grita) ESO ES LO QUE MERECIAN AL INTENTAR DETENERME

Yajiko: (Muy enojado) (le grita) Y QUE ES TAN IMPORTANTE PARA TENER QUE HABER ECHO TODO ESTO

Tai Lung: (Furioso) (le grita) VOY POR LO QUE ME PERTENECE POR DERECHO, POR EL ROLLO DEL DRAGON

Yajiko: (Se enojado) (le grita) HICISTE TODO ESTO POR UN STUPIDO PEDASO DE PAPEL QUE AL FINAL NO TE MERECIAS, POR ESO MATASTE A TODOS

Tai Lung: (Furioso) (le grita) SI Y SI TE INTERPONES EN MI CAMINO TE ARE LO MISMO

Yajiko: (Muy enojado) Por esa misma razón el maestro Oogway no te dio el rollo del dragón, ese rollo es muy importante para que lo tenga un traidor sin honor como tu

Tai Lung: (Furioso) (gruñe) Grrrrrrrrrrrr

Yajiko: (Furioso) (sus ojos cambian de su forma redonda a forma de aguja) Sera mejor que no dudes en matarme maestro, porque yo peleare como si quisiera matarte (corre asía el)

Tai Lung: (Furioso) (corre hacía el)

Yajiko: (Furioso) (a la vez que está corriendo está teniendo recuerdo)

Recordando

Tai Lung y Jagico: (Entrenando juntos) (estudiando juntos) (comiendo y riendo juntos) (cuidando a Yajiko cuando se enfermaba) (jugando juntos)

Tai Lung: (Moviendo su cola de un lado al otro)

Yajiko: (Intenta atraparla y en un intento de atraparla pega en la pared) Ahuu (se soba la nariz)

Tai Lung: (Ríe) Ja ja ja ja, no te preocupes, estoy seguro que un día la atraparas

Otro recuerdo

Yajiko: (Se quedó en la biblioteca dormido mientras leía pergaminos)

Tai Lung: (Lo carga, se lo lleva a su habitación, lo tapa, le da una caricia en la frente y se va)

Yajiko: (Despierta un poco) (abre un ojo)

Tai Lung: (Cierra la puerta)

Yajiko: (Sonríe y se vuelve a dormir)

Recuerda lo que le prometió cuando se conocieron

Tai Lung: (Sonriéndole tiernamente) No te preocupes, ya no estarás solo, te lo prometo

Fin de los recuerdos

Yajiko: (Poco a poco su ira empieza a desaparecer a la vez que frenaba) (su cara cambia de odio a tristeza)

Tai Lung: (Furioso) (se sigue acercando a él a máxima velocidad)

Yajiko: (Ve a Tai Lung como a cambiado) (vuelve a empezar a llorar) (en voz baja) por favor… no lo hagas… no lo hagas

Tai Lung: (Furioso) (lo va a atacar)

Yajiko: (Sigue llorando) (cierra los ojos y le grita) POR FAVOR DÉTENTE HERMANO (está esperando el golpe, pero nunca llega) (abre un ojo)

Tai Lung: (Ya no está)

Yajiko: NOOO (da media vuelta)

Tai Lung: (Va a mitad del camino)

Yajiko: (Empieza a dar largos saltos para subir más rápido las escaleras) (enojado consigo mismo) (rayos deje que mis sentimientos me dominaran y deje que Tai Lung subiera, tengo que llegar rápido)

Tai Lung: (Llega y de 1 envestida abre las puertas)

Yajiko: (Va a ¾ partes del camino) (asustado) (tengo que llegar rápido) (se da más prisa) (llega a las puertas y se detiene) (agitado)

Tai Lung: (Esta inconsciente en el piso)

Oogway: (Mira a Tai Lung muy seriamente)

Shifu: (Esta en el suelo cerca de Tai Lung) (muy triste) (se acerca a él queriéndolo tocar, pero no lo hace)

Yajiko: (Ve la escena y no puede evitar volver a llorar)

Escritor 12: Un rato después

Gente: (Ven como los rinoguardias lo meten y encadenan en una carrosa blindada)

Carroza: (Empieza a moverse en dirección a la prisión de chorh-gom)

Yajiko: (Ve como se aleja la carroza con Tai Lung hasta que se pierde de vista) (baja su mirada y se va al palacio)

Escritor 12: Unos días después del entierro de sus amigos, en la noche

Yajiko: (En su cama muy triste y llorando) (ve una pintura de él, sus amigos y Tai Lung) (llora a un mas) (con la voz quebrada) Amigos, hermano

* * *

Tigresa: Durante un tiempo el palacio de Jade se quedó muy callado, pero Yajiko de alguna forma pudo superar más rápido de lo que se creía su perdida y seguir con los buenos consejos que Tai Lung le había dejado, entonces fue cuando la primera prueba de Yajiko comenzó

* * *

Hibrido 01: En el orfanato deBao Gu

Tigresa: (Cubriendo su cara con sus rodillas y los brazos) (tiene 6 años)

Yajiko: (Abre la puerta) (tiene 7 años)

Tigresa: (Voltea a verlo)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Hola me llamo Yajiko y estoy…

Tigresa: (Molesta) Asustado

Yajiko: (Gentil) La verdad no, iba a decir que estoy encantado de conocerte

Tigresa: (Molesta) Pues deberías, soy Tigresa, Tigresa el monstruo (se deprime y mira a otro lado) el monstruo que nadie quiere

Yajiko: (Gentil) No digas eso, no ere un monstruo, solo eres una niña

Tigresa: (Lo mira de nuevo con una cara de sorpresa)

Fin del recuerdo

Tigresa: Y así fue como empezó nuestra generación

Los 5: (Pensativos)

Po: (Serio) (se para de la silla y se va)

Víbora: Po ¿a dónde vas?

Po: (Serio) R= Es obvio que lastime a Yajiko, por accidente, pero al fin lo lastime, por eso voy a disculparme con el (se va)

Los 4: (Le van a decir algo…)

Tigresa: (Seria) Mejor déjenlo que vaya, igual ira de todos modos

 **Continuara ...**


	6. Chapter 6

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 6 Juego de niños**

Po: (Caminando) Ya lo busque en el salón de los héroes, en el salón de entrenamientos, en el árbol de cerezos, en la biblioteca y los que faltan, solo me faltan las habitaciones (llega a las habitaciones) en cuál de todas podría estar (empieza a ver 1 por una y lo encuentra en su habitación)

Yajiko: (Esta de espaldas en posición de loto)

Po: (¿Por qué Yajiko estaría en mi habitación?) Yajiko

Yajiko: (Se asusta) Po (se da la vuelta rápidamente, poniendo la mano derecha en la espalda) Hamm… ¿Qué haces aquí?

Po: (Confundido) Yo debería preguntar eso, esta es mi habitación

Yajiko: Ha, ahora es tuya

Po: Momento (sorprendido) está antes era tu habitación

Yajiko: A si es y ¿a qué has venido?

Po: (Sintiéndose un poco mal) Quiero disculparme contigo por haber dicho lo de ya sabe que en la cocina, nunca pensé que tu admirarías tanto a Tai Lung

Yajiko: (Sospechándolo) ¿Quién te lo dijo?

Po: (Atrapado) (La regué) No le voy a mentir, me lo conto Tigresa, pero por favor, no se lo digas, si lo sabe me matara

Yajiko: (Serio) No te preocupes, no le diré nada

Po: (Aliviado) Fiu, gracias Yajiko (le ve la mano atrás) espero que no te moleste, pero que es lo que tienes atrás de tu espalda

Yajiko: (Serio) (suspira) Tú fuiste sincero conmigo, así que yo igual (le enseña lo que tiene)

Po: (Sorprendido) ¿Qué? es una figura de acción de Tai Lung, pero como, yo nunca la vi

Yajiko: (Serio) Eso es porque unos días antes de que se lanzara a la venta fue cuando él se volvió malo y yo me las arregle para conseguir uno

Po: Ho, lo siento

Yajiko: (Voltea a las repisas y ve las figuras de acción) Veo que te gustan las figuras de acción

Po: Si, me encantan

Yajiko: (Las sigue viendo) Valla, admiras mucho a mis ex alumnos y a Shifu

Po: (Emocionado) Claro, ellos fueron mi inspiración para querer ser un maestro del kung fu y tú también

Yajiko: No mientas, solo lo dices para no sentirme mal

Po: No, es enserio y te lo probare (va a uno de sus cajones y saca algo) mira (era una figura de acción de él con una mancha amarilla en la cara)

Yajiko: (La ve) Je, está bien, te creo, pero ¿por qué está guardada y con una mancha en la cara?

Po: Hace un poco más de 2 años le cayó un poco de mostaza, la quite, pero la forma de la mancha seguía ahí, intente quitarlo con todo, pero nunca salió, por eso lo guarde, intente por un tiempo encontrar otra, pero no lo conseguí

Yajiko: (Vuelve a voltear a las figuras) Y ¿por qué no está ahí el maestro Oogway?

Po: Lo quise conseguir, pero no lo logre, por más que lo busque

Yajiko: (Sonríe) Entonces si hubieras encontrado este escondite secreto hubieras encontrado el tesoro de tu vida (pone la mano en una parte de la pared, la presiona y un cuadro casi del doble del tamaño de su mano extendida se hunde y la mueve para un lado) (empieza a sacar algo de ahí)

Po: (Con curiosidad)

Yajiko: (Deja en el suelo 4 objetos pequeños que están envueltos, agarra uno y lo empieza a desenvolver y es una figura de acción de un dragón de color negro con melena, bigotes y barba blanca) Este es el maestro Drako, el es el representante de Seiryu

Po: (Se queda con la boca abierta) Noooo… O O

Yajiko: Si (agarra otro, lo desenvuelve y era una figura de acción de una pavo real de color rojo esmeralda con adornos de manchas ovaladas de verde zafiro en las plumas de las alas cola y las plumas que tienen en la cabeza)

Po: (Ella le recordó a lord Shen, pero no se asustó al verla) Wau, es muy hermosa

Yajiko: Pero no la menosprecies, ella es muy poderosa, dicen que ella es muy amable, pero si la haces enojar te vas a arrepentir, la maestra Zen, ella es la representante de Suzaku

Po: (Emocionado) (se pone las manos en la cara)

Yajiko: (Desenvuelve otro el cual es un tigre blanco) Él es la peor pesadilla de los flojos, el amante de las reglas y el buen comportamiento, él es el maestro Sandreed, el representante de Byakko

Po: (Temblando del miedo) Es una figura de acción y aun así me muero del miedo

Yajiko: Si, lo sé, yo también temblé del miedo cuando lo vi por primera vez (agarra el ultimo y lo empieza a desenvolver) y por último y no menos importante, el señor de la paz, el paciente, amable y poderoso (lo muestra) el maestro Oogway, el representante de Gembu

Po: (Da una gran inhalada de aire)

Yajiko: (Inspirado) Observad

Figuras de acción de los 4 emperadores: (Acomodados en su cama en sus posiciones de combate)

Yajiko: (Inspirado) Las figuras de acción de los 4 Emperadores del kung fu

Escritor 12: (Asiendo voz de orquesta) Momento ñoño de o-roooooo

Po: (Se desmalla)

Yajiko: (Se acerca a el) Le dio fuerte

Po: (Se levanta de un brinco) Esas son las figuras de acción más barbarás que he visto en mi vida (se acerca a ellos con mucho impulso)

Yajiko: (Asustado) ¡NOOOOO! (los quita de la cama)

Po: (Sorprendido por su actitud) ¿Qué te pasa?

Yajiko: (Un poco molesto) ¡Que te pasa a ti, estas son las figuras de acción más raras del mundo, deben tratarse con cuidado y si corres de esa manera tan imprudente podrías romperlos ¿sabes que hice para conseguirlas?!

Po: (A penado) Amm…

Yajiko: (Un poco molesto) ¡Tuve que hacer milagros para conseguirlas!

Po: (Baja la mirada) Lo siento

Yajiko: (Se calma) No, lo lamento yo, no debí de ponerme así (se las pone enfrente) (gentil) te las presto

Po: (Feliz) Enserio, gracias (las toma)

Yajiko: (Un poco preocupado) Pero ten cuidado

Po: (Feliz) No te preocupes, te prometo que las cuidare bien (pensando…) y ¿qué puedo hacer con ellas? (idea) tengo una idea muy barbará

Un rato después: Un rato después

Po: (Está jugando con ellas) (muy entretenido)

Yajiko: (Viéndolo jugar)

Po: (Voltea a verlo) ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

Yajiko: No, gracias Po, estoy bien así

Po: Vamos ¿hace cuánto que no juegas con ellas?

Yajiko: Yo no juego con ellas

Po: Y entonces ¿qué hacías con ellas?

Yajiko: Las tenia de colección

Po: Y me vas a decir que nunca jugaste con ellas

Yajiko: Claro que no

Po: (Viéndolo muy directamente)

Yajiko: Bueno, un poquito

Po: (Viéndolo muy directamente)

Yajiko: Esta bien, si he jugado mucho con ellos

Po: Y ¿te gustaría jugar con ellos?

Yajiko: Más que nada

Po: Y ¿por qué no lo haces?

Yajiko: Porque soy un maestro de kung fu y debo de dar una buena impresión

Po: Y yo soy el Guerrero dragón y mírame

Yajiko: Buen punto

Po: Además, alguien muy sabio le dijo alguna vez a sus alumnos que si querían hacer algo lo hicieran, pues no solo son guerreros, si no también seres vivientes

Yajiko: (Pensándolo) No lo sé

Po: Te dejare que incluyas a Tai Lung

Yajiko: (Se pone a su lado) (emocionado) (toma su figura de acción y empieza a hablar por ella) Hola Po ¿cuál será la misión de hoy?

Po: (Toma su figura de acción y empieza a hablar por ella) Hola Yajiko, la misión de hoy será… (saca de su espalda una especie de ogro de juguete) vencer a este ogro que aterroriza el Valle de la Paz (finge la voz del ogro) (gruñe) Huaaaaar, me apoderare de esta aldea

Yajiko: (Con su figura) (le da una patada al ogro mandándolo a volar) Nosotros no te lo permitiremos, cierto amigo

Po: (Con su figura) Cierto amigo, le daremos con toda nuestra barbarocidad

Po y Yajiko: (Seguían jugando)

5 Furiosos: (Se dirigían a sus habitaciones)

Po y Yajiko: (Se ríen)

5 Furiosos: (Lo escuchan)

Mantis: Oyeron eso

Grulla: Viene de la habitación de Po

5 Furiosos:(Llegan a la puerta y la deslizan)

Po y Yajiko: (Estaban jugando, divirtiéndose mucho)

5 Furiosos: (Sin poder creer lo que veían)

Tigresa: (Sacada de onda) Ya-Ya-Yajiko

Yajiko: (Voltea a verlos muy feliz) Tigresa, Mono, Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, hola amigos ¿quieren jugar un rato?

Po: (Divirtiéndose) No se hagan del rogar y vengan, esto es muy divertido

Yajiko: (Divirtiéndose) Po tiene razón, vengan

Tigresa: (Viendo a Po) Puedo entender que tú hagas algo tan inmaduro (ve a Yajiko) pero usted, Yajiko, recuerde su porte

Yajiko: (Divirtiéndose) Al diablo con el porte, hace años que no me divertía así

Po: Y ¿van a venir?

Tigresa: (Seria) Nunca, somos guerreros del kung fu y nunca aremos algo tan inmaduro como eso

Víbora: (Seria) Concuerdo con Tigresa

Los que faltan: (Pensaban lo mismo) Si

Yajiko: (Gentil) Y alguna vez han hecho esto

5 Furiosos: (No responden nada)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Lo ven, amigos, no pueden juzgar algo si no lo han probado

Po: (Le susurra algo en la oreja)

Yajiko: (Ríe un poco) Je je je je, buena idea Po (agarra la figura de Víbora)

Po: (Agarra la figura de Grulla)

Po y Yajiko:(Las ponen enfrente)

5 Furiosos: ¿?

Po y Yajiko:(Empiezan a juntar las cara de las figuras y asiendo sonidos de que se están besando)

Yajiko: (Fingiendo la voz de Víbora) Te amo Grulla

Po: (Fingiendo la voz de Grulla) Y yo a ti Víbora

Po y Yajiko:(Sigue con los sonidos de besos)

5 Furiosos: (No podían creer lo que veían y al mismo tiempo) (se les abre la boca) D 8

Víbora y Grulla: (Muy sonrojados) (se miran a los ojos por un momento y de inmediato voltean a otro lado)

Po y Yajiko: (Se ríen al unisonó)

Po: Emperadores, si pudieran ver sus caras

Yajiko: Y entonces ocurrió… un triángulo amoroso (entre grulla y víbora sale la figura de Mono y finge su voz) que crees que haces, Víbora será mía

Po: (Fingiendo la voz molesta de Grulla) Mono cómo te atreves, no me importa de quien se trate, me niego a renunciar a Víbora ella es mía

Po y Yajiko:(Empiezan a luchar los monos)

Yajiko: (Fingiendo la voz de Víbora como que le está dando el valido) No puedo con tanto, me desmayo, hoo (cae desmallada)

Po: (Agarra la figura de Mantis acachando a la de Víbora) (fingiendo la voz de Mantis) Esto es tan intenso

Tigresa: (Un poco molesta) Por favor, hasta parece que nosotros sentimos más vergüenza que ustedes

Víbora: (A un sonrojada) No sé ustedes, pero yo me siento tan usada

Yajiko: (Gentil) Vamos amigos ¿ninguno se anima?

Los 4: (No dicen nada y ven a otro lado)

Mono:(Con la figura de Yajiko y fingiendo su voz) (le pega a la figura de Grulla) Yo ayudare a Mono, porque él es mi mejor amigo

Los 4: (Lo ven sorprendidos)

Yajiko: (Con la figura de Mono y fingiendo su voz) Gracias Yajiko

Po:(Fingiendo la voz molesta de Grulla) Esto se ha puesto mal para mi

Víbora: (Con la figura de Po y finge la voz) 2 contra 1 no suena muy justo, yo ayudare a mi amigo Grulla

Mono:(Con la figura de Yajiko y fingiendo su voz) Hazlo si quieres, pero ni creas que me podrás vencer después de haber adquirido tantos conocimientos

Víbora: (Fingiendo la voz de Po) Claro que puedo, porque lo que no tengo en conocimientos, lo compenso con el poder de mi barbará barbarocidad, huatai

Po, Yajiko y Mono: (Ríen a carcajadas) JAAAAAA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA JA…

Po: (Para de reír) Te pasaste Víbora, enserio sonaste como yo

Grulla: Yo también juego (agarra la figura de Mantis)

Po, Yajiko, Mono y Víbora: (Se ríen un poco) Je je je

Po: Grulla ese no cuenta

Grulla: (Confundido) ¿Por qué?

Mantis: (En su pata) (muy molesto) Porque soy yo, gran menzo

Grulla: (Apenado) Lo siento

Po, Yajiko, Mono y Víbora: (Se ríen a carcajadas)

Tigresa: (Molesta) Pero ¿que les pasa? ¿acaso todos se volvieron locos? dejen de actuar así, por favor, tengan compostura

Po: (Se va a un lado zullo) No seas aguafiestas Tigresa (le ofrece su figura de acción) y mejor diviértete también

Tigresa: (Lo toma de la muñeca) (muy molesta) De alguna manera, sé que esto es tu culpa

Po:(Un poco asustado) No sé si decir que mi culpa, pero tal vez si me involucre un poquito

Tigresa: (Se molesta más y empieza a apretar un poco su muñeca)

Yajiko: (La toma de la muñeca haciendo que suelte a Po) Tigresa calma, Po no ha hecho nada, si nosotros estamos aquí es porque queremos (gentil) y nos gustaría que nos acompañaras

Tigresa: (Molesta) No (se cruza de brazos) soy una guerrera del kung fu…

Yajiko:(Gentil) Y también una mujer y necesitas urgentemente vivir

Tigresa: (Confundida) ¿Qué?

Yajiko:(Gentil) Míralos

Tigresa: (Los voltea a ver)

Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora: (Se están divirtiendo)

Yajiko:(Gentil) Dime ¿cuándo fue la última vez que te divertiste así?

Tigresa: (Pensativa) Nunca

Yajiko: (Toma el muñeco de ella y se lo pone en la mano) (le sonríe) Y por qué no le das una oportunidad, así como me la diste a mi

Tigresa: (Pensándolo…)

Yajiko: (Apoyándola) Vamos Tigresa

Po: (Apoyándola) Sera divertido

Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora: (Apoyándola) Vamos amiga

Tigresa: (Suspira) Está bien lll-ll-l

Yajiko: (Sonriéndole) Bien

Tigresa: Y ¿cómo se juega?

Po, Yajiko, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora: (Caen patas arriba como en las caricaturas)

Tigresa: (Con una gota en la cabeza)

Yajiko: (Se levanta) No se debe saber, se debe sentir

Tigresa: (Confundida) ¿Cómo?

Yajiko: Te daré 1 ejemplo

Escritor 12: Un rato después

Figura de acción de Tigresa: Amarrada a un palo, puesto en el piso

Figuras de cerdos bandidos: (La tienen rodeada)

Todos: (En el escenario que creo Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Ahora esto es lo que ha pasado, Tigresa fue secuestrada por los cerdos bandidos y se encuentran en los bosques del acantilado, todos sierren los ojos, usen su imaginación, creen esa escena y escuchen los diálogos que yo diré

Todos: (Sierran los ojos y empiezan a imaginarlo)

Tigresa: (Batallando) (se enoja) (vamos, vamos, si puedes vencer a cualquier guerrero, puedes imaginar una tonta obra) (se esfuerza hasta lograr algo) (empieza a ver la imagen de ella amarrada en un poste de madera rodeada de bandidos en el bosque del acantilado) (se alegra un poco) (no lo puedo creer, lo logre)

Escritor 12: Empieza la función

Tigresa: (Amarrada en el poste)

Cerdos bandidos: (Vigilándola, pero manteniendo su distancia)

Cerdo bandido: (Ba con su líder) Jefe, no fue sencillo, pero logramos atrapar a la maestra Tigresa en su visita al orfanato

Cerdo bandido líder: (Emocionado) Excelente, llévame con ella

Cerdo bandido: (Lo lleva hasta ella)

Tigresa: (Con su clásica mirada)

Cerdo bandido líder: (Emocionado) Con que tú eres la poderosa y letal maestra Tigresa, hola, soy Yong, el líder de esta banda

Tigresa: (Seria) ¿Qué es lo que quiere de mi?

Cerdo bandido líder: Tal vez te parecerá muy extraño, pero yo te quiero como mi esposa

Tigresa: (Confundida) ¿Qué? ¿qué?

Cerdo bandido líder: (Sonrojado) La verdad es que me pareces muy linda

Tigresa: (Asqueada) Pues tu a mí me das asco

Cerdo bandido líder: Pues no tienes opción y será hasta que la muerte nos separe preciosa (burlón) y el que tenga algún impedimento, que hable ahora o calle para siempre

Cerdo bandido: (Sale volando de un golpe)

Cerdos bandidos: (Sorprendidos) (voltean a ver)

Yajiko: (Contra broma) Y esta es la parte en la que digo, yo me opongo

Tigresa: (Feliz) Yajiko

Cerdo bandido líder: (Molesto) Y ¿quién eres tú?

Yajiko: Soy el que no te lastimara si te rindes, te entregas y liberas a mi amiga

Cerdo bandido líder: (Riendo) Ja ja ja, lo que digas, acaben con el

Cerdos bandidos: (Se le echan todos en montón y empiezan a salir volando)

Cerdo bandido: (Lo ataca por detrás)

Yajiko: (Da un salto y le cae en la cabeza)

Cerdo bandido: (le va a golpear con su garrote)

Yajiko: (De un golpe le destroza el garrote y lo manda a volar llevándose a varios cerdos)

Escriotr 12: 1 minuto 12 segundos después

Cerdos bandidos: (Están hechos picadillo)

Cerdo bandido líder: (Aterrado)

Yajiko: (Serio) (lo voltea a ver) Buuuu

Cerdo bandido líder: (Sale corriendo) ¡HAAAAAAAAA!

Cerdos bandidos: (Como pueden salen corriendo)

Yajiko: (Rie un poco) Je je, bandidos cobarde por naturaleza (se dirige hacía Tigresa y de un zarpazo corta las cuerdas) listo amiga, estás salvo

Tigresa: (Feliz) Mi héroe (lo abraza y le empieza a dar muchos besos en la mejilla)

Yajiko: Yo también estoy feliz de verte

En la vida real

Yajiko: (Con las figuras en sus manos) Y así Yajiko y Tigresa volvieron juntos al Valle de la Paz, fin ( 3

Po, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora: (Sorprendidos de lo que conto)

Tigresa: (Sonrojada y apenada) /O/O\

Grulla: (Sorprendido) Estas jugando ¿verdad?

Yajiko: (Con cara de obvio) Daaaa, claro que estoy jugando (bromista) que clase de bandido con dos neuronas de cerebro intentaría secuestrar a Tigresa, es más fácil creer que me secuestren a mí que a ella

Po, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora: (Empiezan a reír)

Po: (Se calma) Cierto y tú qué opinas Tigresa

Tigresa: (Ya no está)

Po, Yajiko, Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora: (Sorprendidos)

Mantis: ¿A dónde fue?

Víbora: R= No lo sé, hace un momento estaba aquí

Mono: Hay que buscarla

Yajiko: (Se para) No te molestes yo iré, ustedes sigan divirtiéndose yo me encargo (se va)

Mono, Grulla, Mantis y Víbora: (Se miran entre sí con preocupación)

Po: (Animándolos) Vamos amigos, confíen en Yajiko, verán que pronto vendrá junto con Tigresa (agarra una de las figuras) y mejor continuemos

Tigresa: (Arriba del tejado viendo la luna)

Yajiko: (Viendo la luna) Lo sé, es hermosa

Tigresa: (Se asusta un poco) Yajiko (se molesta un poco) no hagas eso me asustaste

Yajiko: (Se pone serio) Aaam… lo lamento

Tigresa: Tampoco es para que te disculpes, solo fue un susto

Yajiko: No por eso, si no por lo del juego, disculpa por a verte molestado

Tigresa: (Un poco sonrojada) Hoooo, eso, no te preocupes, no me molesto

Yajiko: (Molestando) Yo diría que si

Tigresa: Que no

Yajiko: (Molestando) Que si

Tigresa: (Aguantando la molestia) No

Yajiko: (Molestando) Sip

Tigresa: (Molesta) No, no (casi le grita en la cara) ¡que no!

Yajiko: O.K. (molestando) ¿entonces por qué estas molesta?

Tigresa: (Se apena un poco mas) (se cruza de brazos y mira lo que sea menos a el) Tonto

Yajiko: (Se sienta a su lado y con un brazo la abraza) (con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja) No te enojes mi hermanita…

Tigresa: (Se pone roja como tomate)

Yajiko: Mejor quita esa cara de pocos amigos (le pone sus 2 dedos índices en las esquinas de los labios y la hace sonreír) y sonríe

Tigresa: (Se aleja un poco de el) Le agradezco el consejo maestro Yajiko, pero no gracias

Yajiko: (Con una sonrisa suspira) Te he enseñado muchas cosas Tigresa, pero lo único que no te enseñe fue a vivir, Tigresa algún día de estos intenta hacer algo más que solo entrenar y si lo quieres intentar y no sabes cómo empezar recuerda que puedes contar con nosotros (se para) me voy con los otros, si cambias de opinión te esperaremos

Tigresa: (Se pone a meditar)

Yajiko: (Antes de meterse por la ventana) Ha y Tigresa, enserio intenta sonreír un poco más… porque cuando lo haces te vez muy hermosa

Tigresa: (Se queda sorprendida y sonrojada)

Yajiko: (Se va)

Tigresa: (Sonrojada) (se toca el pecho izquierdo y siente como su corazón palpita muy rápido) (recuerda el momento en el que Yajiko la abrazo) (sonríe) (se pone la mano en la mejilla) (me veo muy hermosa) Gracias Yajiko

 **Continuara ...**


	7. Chapter 7

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 7 La coronación**

Escritor 12: Han pasado 3 meses de la llegada de Yajiko y desde entonces las cosas han cambiado un poco…

Bandido hiena: (Sale volando) HAAAAAA…

Bandido hiena: (Grita) SIGAN CON EL ATAQUEEE

Bandidos hienas: (Seguían atacando)

Escritor 12: Que novedad

5 furiosos: (Están pateándoles el trasero)

Bandido hiena: (Con su espada intenta darle a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Esquiva con facilidad los tajos, le da un gancho a la mandíbula y de una patada lo deja K.O.)

Bandido hiena: (Va a aplastar a Mantis con su mazo)

Mantis: (Antes de que le dé el golpe brinca a su pecho y le da en varios puntos)

Bandido hiena: (Cae como muñeco de trapo)

Bandido hiena: (Usa su kunai con cadena y amarra a Grulla de una pata) (confiado) Je je je, te tengo

Grulla: (Sonríe) Cerca, pero no (empieza a dar muchas vueltas al alrededor de la hiena dejándolo inmóvil) yo te tengo a ti

Bandido hiena: (Ataca a Víbora con su daga)

Víbora: (Le da un colazo en la mano al lobo haciendo que suelte la daga, otros 4 en la cara y al final le amarra los pies y lo tira)

Bandido hiena: (Le lanza una red de acero a Mono)

Mono: (La esquiva, toma la red de 1 esquina y se la devuelve)

Bandido hiena: Haaa… (lo atrapa y queda enredado)

Po: Huatai (da una patada y mand volar, da un golpe y manda a otros mas) ¿Así lo dejamos o hay otro valiente que lo intente?

Bandido hiena: Hienas, retirada

Bandidos hiena: (Se van corriendo con la cola entre las patas)

Los 6: (Se juntan en un grupo)

Víbora: Lo hicimos

Mono: Así es como se patean traseros

Escritor 12: Algo muy rápido da muchas vueltas a su alrededor y cuando se dan cuenta están amordazados muy bien con una cadena

Los 6: (Sacados de onda)

Po: (Sacado de onda) ¿Y esto qué?

Fenghuang: (Desciende lentamente al suelo) Hola jóvenes

Los 6: (Un poco sorprendidos) Fenghuang

Po: ¿Qué haces aquí?

Fenghuang: Bueno, después de utilizar a una inútil pandilla de hienas para que (sarcástica) los mataran, me quede en las sombras viendo el momento indicado para emboscarlos y así acabarlos rápidamente

Po: (Molesto) Cobarde

Fenghuang: Lo siento en verdad, créanme no me gusta hacer estas cosas, pero tú con el apoyo de los 5 he de admitir que si me darían unos problemas y quiero acabar lo más rápidamente posible (se va a los cielos y saca sus garras, apunta asía ellos y sale disparada)

Los 6: (Intentan esquivarlo y sucede el clásico, por no ponernos de acuerdo todos se mueven hacía donde les da la gana y terminan desde el comienzo)

Fenghuang: (Los va a cortar)

Yajiko: (Le da 1 patada)

Fenghuang: (Esquiva la patada y se desvía de su objetivo) (lo ve) ¿Qué? Yajiko

Po: ¿Cómo? se conocen

Yajiko: Si, le caigo mal desde que nos topamos en las montañas heladas y la vencí, no hay rencores ¿verdad?

Fenghuang: Claro que no (le lanza sus plumas de acero)

Yajiko: (Las esquiva todas) Pensé que dijiste que no avía rencores

Fenghuang: Así es, pero eso no quiere decir que no te destruya (se dirige a el)

Yajiko: Cierto (se dirige a ella)

Yajiko y Fenghuang: (Empiezan un combate a puros golpes y patadas)

Yajiko: (Esquiva sus plumas filosas)

Fenghuang: (Esquiva sus garras)

Yajiko: (Rueda y a la vez toma un pedazo de cuerda la cual la amarra en un pilar de una casa, esquiva el otro ataque de Fenghuang y la amarra de una de sus patas) (corre hacía sus amigos)

Fenghuang: (Lo quiere seguir pero se quedó amarrada)

Yajiko: (Sacas sus garras y da el zarpazo a las cadenas)

Fenghuang: (Lo toma de la cola y de un impulso se va muy muy arriba, hasta casi llegar a un kilómetro y lo suelta)

Yajiko: (Empieza a caer)

Fenghuang: (Burlona) Disfruta la vista

Los 6: (Lo ven como se dirige al suelo)

Tigresa: (Asustada) YAJIKOOO

Yajiko: (Cayendo) (se calma y se relaja) (extiende su mano izquierda mostrando su palma y la palma derecha la hace atrás y a pocos centímetros impactar de un rápido movimiento golpea con su palma derecha el piso y es impulsado de nuevo a los aires)

Los 6: · _ · · _ · · _ · · _ · · _ · · _ ·

Grulla: Haaaaaa… acaso vi que Yajiko se impulsó al cielo otra vez

Fenghuang: (Volando sin preocupación) Me pregunto si al impactar abra quedado como una mancha o abra hecho un cráter

Yajiko: (La enviste y la toma de una ala)

Yajiko y Fenghuang: (Empiezan a descender)

Fenghuang: (Sorprendida) ¿Tuuuu? No puede ser posible

Yajiko: Pues si lo es

Los 6: (Intentan liberarse sin conseguirlo)

Víbora: Si trabajamos por separados no lo lograremos, hay que hacerlo juntos, a la cuenta de 3 ¿listos?

Los 5: R= Listos

Víbora: 1-2-3

Los 6: (Empiezan a apretar juntos)

Yajiko y Fenghuang: (Siguen luchando en el aire)

Fenghuang: (Se libera de Yajiko y sigue volando)

Yajiko: (Se agarra de las piernas de ella)

Fenghuang: (Se sonroja y se molesta) Oye, suéltame atrevido

Yajiko: (Molesto) No tenía otra opción

Fenghuang: Solo que quede claro algo, yo no busco compromisos

Yajiko: (Se queda con la boca abierta y sonrojado) no te ofendas, pero no eres muy vieja para mi…

Fenghuang: (Lo enviste contra una pared) Ups

Yajiko: (Se queda unos segundos pegado y luego cae encima de un puesto cerrado)

Fenghuang: Yajiko, no has cambiado mucho, una mujer te dice algo de amor y te olvidas de todo, bueno a acabar con esto (empieza a hacer el martillo de viento ciclón) (le lanza el ataque)

Yajiko: (Apenas está reaccionando)

Po: (Se pone en medio y desvía el ataque)

Fenghuang: (Va atacar a Po)

Tigresa: (Le da un golpe)

Mono: (Le da una patada)

Fenghuang: (Se recupera y le lanza sus plumas de acero)

Tigresa y Mono: (Las esquivan)

Fenghuang: (Vuela)

Grulla: (Le obstruye su camino)

Grulla y Fenghuang: (Tienen un combate aéreo)

Fenghuang: (Le avienta sus plumas)

Grulla: (Las esquiva y le arroja su sombrero)

Sombrero de paja: (Le revota)

Fenghuang: (Burlona) Enserio pensaste que tu sombrero me aria algo

Grulla: (Confiado) La verdad savia que el sombrero no te aria nada, pero su contenido tal vez si

Fenghuang: (Confundida) Su contenido

Víbora: (Burlona) Presente (se enrolla en sus alas impidiéndole volar)

Fenghuang: (Cae) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… (se estrella de cara en el suelo)

Víbora: (Se desenrolla)

Fenghuang: (Atontada se empieza a levantar)

Mantis: (Aprovecha y le pega en varios puntos de presión)

Fenghuang: (Cae como muñeco de trapo) Maldita cucaracha ¿qué me has hecho?

Mantis: Te he golpeado en tus puntos de presión más importantes

Escritor 12: Un rato después

Fenghuang: (Totalmente encadenada en una carrosa en dirección a chorh-gom) Ni creas que esta es la última de mí, nos volveremos a encontrar y entonces…

Los 7: (Ya se dirigen al palacio de Jade)

Fenghuang: (Grita por lo furiosa) DEJARAN DE IGNORARME CADA VEZ QUE LOS ESTE AMENAZANDO DE MUERTE

Rinoguardia: (Arto) Haaag, ya cállate

Rinoguardias: (Se la llevan)

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) Me han dejado una vez más sorprendidos, han mejorado mucho en poco tiempo

Mono: (Sarcástico) No es para tanto, solo vencimos a una villana que se cree que es imposible vencer

Víbora: (Corrigiéndolo) Mono, no seas arrogante

Mono: (Aguafiestas) Claro

Yajiko: (Gentil) Y tú Po, has resultado ser hasta ahora el gurrero dragón que debes ser

Po: No es cierto, solo lo dice por alagar

Tigresa: (Preocupada) Y usted se encuentra bien

Yajiko: (Gentil) No te preocupes (se pega en el pecho) estoy bien, me han hecho cosas peores en este tiempo

Escritor 12: Y llegando al palacio de Jade encuentran a Shifu esperándolos en su acostumbrada pose de manos en la espalda

Shifu: Mono, Tigresa, Víbora, Mantis, Grulla, Po y Yajiko

Los 7: (Lo saludan) Maestro Shifu

Yajiko: (Lo ve a los ojos) Conozco esa mirada ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Shifu: (De tras de su mano saca un mensaje) Un mensaje muy importante, al parecer nos visitara la gobernadora del norte Li Chan junto con su hija y sucesora Tai Chan

Yajiko: (Sorprendidos) Li Chan y Tai Chan van a venir

Po: (Confundido) Pregunta ¿quiénes son Li y Tai Chan?

Tigresa: Como sabrás, el maestro Oogway fundó el palacio de jade, pero él no tenía dinero para su construcción y los ancestros de Li Chan confiaron en Oogway y le dieron los fondos para la creación del palacio de Jade y con el tiempo el Valle de la Paz se fue fundando

Yajiko: Exacto, así que es muy importante recibirlas como se merecen y cuando llegaran

Shifu: Dentro de unas horas

Yajiko: Y ¿a qué se debe su visita?

Shifu: Al parecer no quieren perderse tu coronación

Los 7: (Sorprendidos) ¿¡QUEEE!?

Shifu: (Y detrás de la otra saca otro mensaje) YAl parecer no es todo, pues lo otros 3 Emperadores vendrán en persona para poder nombrarte su igual

Los 7:(A un más sorprendidos) ¿¡QUEEEEEE!?

Po: (Sorprendido) Yajiko ¿por qué no nos lo contaste?

Yajiko: (Igual de sorprendido) Porque ni yo lo sabia

 **Continuara ...**


	8. Chapter 8

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 8 La gobernadora llega**

Escritor 12: Después de que Shifu les dijo a nuestros héroes de los 2 mensajes ordeno una limpieza total a los empleados del palacio, mientras nuestros amigos se preparaban para recibir a sus invitados

Víbora: (Sale de la ducha y se mete a su cuarto)

Mono: (Se está limpiando los dientes con hilo)

Grulla: (Esta escogiendo que sombrero ponerse)

Mantis: (Se está peinando las antenas)

Tigresa: (Como ya acabo de arreglarse está pensando en que hablar con los invitados)

Po: Amigos, no creen que están exagerando un poco

5 furiosos: No (sigue con lo suyo)

Po: Calma, se ven muy presionados, deberían relajarse un poco, tomarse 5 minutos

Grulla: Po, sé que para ti es fácil tomarse las cosas a la ligera, pero esto no debe tomarse a la ligera (sigue arreglándose)

Po: Entiendo que las visitas van a ser muy importantes, pero lo que hacen no está bien

Shifu: ¿Qué no está bien panda?

Po: Maestro Shifu, lo que creo que no está bien es que se alteren y se estresen tanto

Shifu: Su conducta está dentro de los límites normales panda y no los culpo, después de todo piensa en quienes van a venir Li Chan y Tai Chan quienes prácticamente son las dueñas del palacio de Jade y los maestros Sandreed, Zen y Drako quienes son los iguales de nuestro maestro Oogway, es normal que quieran verse perfectos

Yajiko: (Gentil) Muy cierto lo que has dicho mi viejo amigo, Po no es por ofender, pero tú y yo más que nadie debemos de vernos presentables, recuérdalo, eres el Guerrero Dragón y yo seré un Emperador del kung fu, y las gobernadoras y sobretodo los Emperadores esperaran lo mejor de nosotros, esto es muy importante para mí, así que ve y arréglate

Po: Muy bien don capitán (se retira para arreglarse)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Bien, Tigresa ven a mi habitación, necesito de tu ayuda (se va a su habitación)

Tigresa: (Desliza la puerta) Que necesitas Yajiko

Yajiko: (Esta sentado en un banquito centrado en la habitación, con un cepillo y unas tijeras de cabello en las manos) (gentil) Necesito que me rebajes la melena un poco por favor

Tigresa: Ji (cierra la puerta) claro

Escritor 12: Y empieza primero con mojar un poco toda la cubierta del pelo, al hacerlo empieza a peinarlo para que su pelo se acomode y por último, como he visto que le hacen las estilistas, le pasa el cepillo por el pelo, toma las puntas del pelo entre sus dedos y empieza a cortarle las puntas

Yajiko: (Relajándose) Esto te trae viejos recuerdos

Tigresa:(Cortando y hablando) Si, de la adolescencia, yo tenía 13 y 14 cuando te encontré pidiéndole el favor a los empleados para que te cortaran las puntas abiertas de tu melena, pero siempre te decían que no, pues estaban muy ocupados o no sabían hacer eso

Yajiko:(Gentil) Por cierto y ¿por qué te ofreciste a ayudarme?

Tigresa:(Cortando y hablando) Bueno, me daba algo de tristeza viendo que nadie te ayudaba y por eso te quise ayudar (viéndole todas las puntas abiertas) ¿hace cuánto que no te cortas la melena? la mayor parte tiene las puntas abiertas

Yajiko:(Gentil) Desde que mi viaje inicio, intente cortármelo solo, pero nunca lo logre, incluso más de una vez me corte el pelo de más dejándome calvo ese lugar, tenía que ocultármelo bien para que no se notara, por eso deje de cortármelo, en este viaje extrañe mucho a mi estilista favorita

Tigresa: (Se sonroja y se desconcentra por un momento) (corta) (reacciona y su mirada poco a poco baja hasta el suelo)

Cabello de Yajiko: (Un pedazo más o menos grande está en el piso)

Tigresa: (Su mirada poco a poco sube hasta donde le dio el corte)

Yajiko: (Esta calvo de ese pedazo)

Tigresa: Mm… (se tapa la boca) (que hice)

Yajiko: Tigresa ¿estás bien? te quedaste muy callada

Tigresa: (Fingiendo que no ha pasado nada) Claro, estoy bien Yajiko, no es nada (recuerda lo que le acaba de contar y empieza a ocultarle la calvicie con su mismo pelo, lo logra fácilmente) (suspiro de relajación) (fiu, para mi suerte la parte calva no era tan grande) termine

Yajiko: (Se levanta) (gentil) Enserio te lo agradezco Tigresa, puedes retirarte

Tigresa: (Mira al suelo y se agacha y recoge el cabello)

Yajiko:(Gentil) Tigresa no me tienes que ayudar recogiendo, eso lo haré yo

Tigresa: Como guste (lo ve) (se queda sin palabras y sonrojada)

Yajiko: (Esta con el pecho descubierto y una toalla en el hombro) (confundido por su mirada) Tigresa ¿estás bien? tu cara sebe ida y juraría que tu color naranja cambio a rojo o tal vez carmesí

Tigresa: (Se da vuelta muy rápido) (sonrojada) Porque se quitó el chaleco

Yajiko: Mmmm… (pensando…) porque me voy a dar una ducha, porque a diferencia de ti no necesito cubrir mi pecho y esta es mi habitación

Tigresa:(Sonrojada) Pues pudo a verme dicho

Yajiko: (Gentil) Tigresa calma, como ya te lo dije soy hombre, no necesito cubrirme, solo tengo descubierto el pecho, no es como si estuviera desnudo

Tigresa: (Sin querer tiene un pensamiento sucio) (se pone roja como tomate y de lo apenada que también esta se sale rápido del cuarto de Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Confundido) ¿ahora que le paso a esta niña?

Sus amigos: (La ven entrar)

Po: (Emocionado y arreglado) Tigresa ¿estás lista para cuando vengan los…

Tigresa: (No le hace caso y como estaba en medio de su camino lo atropella y se encierra en su cuarto sin decir pio)

Escritor 12: (Confundido) O ¿sin decir miau? mmm… esa pregunta no me dejara dormir en la noche, solo dejémosle en sin decir nada

Po: (A un en el piso y confundido) Y ahora que le paso

Grulla y Mono: (Lo ayudan a pararse) No lo se

Víbora: (Apuesto que le ocurrió algo con Yajiko) (fingiendo que no sabe nada) No lo se

Mantis: Pues conociendo a Tigresa es mejor que nonos metamos o acabaremos hechos picada

Po: (A un confundido) Bien, entiendo

Escritor 12: (Tigresa lo que hizo al llegar fue sentarse en su cama y pensar en lo que avía acabado de pasar)

Tigresa: (Vuelve a tener ese pensamiento y se pone otra vez roja) (se pone las manos en la cara y se sacude la cabeza como loca) (¿qué me paso? ¿por qué tuve esa… esa…) (batalla en decirlo) (imagen) (respira hondo y se relaja)(cálmate Tigresa y relájate hasta que llegue la hora) (se pone a meditar) (escucha la voz de Po)

Po: Hola Yajiko pensé que te estabas arreglando

Tigresa: (Se le abren los ojos por completo) (escucha la voz de Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Estaba en eso, pero cuando Tigresa se fue de mi habitación actuó muy rara y quise cerciorarme que se encuentre bien

Víbora: (Ya lo sabía)

Tigresa: (Toma la almohada, se la pone en la cara a mucha presión y grita con todas sus fuerzas)

Escritor 12: Ha pasado el rato y Shifu empezó a ver que no hubiera algo imperfecto

Shifu: (Revisando el duraznero)

Duraznero: (No tiene ningún fruto echado a perder, sus hojas están perfectamente verdes, igual que el césped y su alrededor esta en armonía)

Shifu: (En paz) Bien, todo parece perfecto

Escritor 12: Una cabra que está en las puertas del palacio de jade toca un cuerno el cual todos los del palacio oyen, de inmediato se dirigen a las puertas

2 de los empleados: (Abren las puertas del jardín)

Cabra: (Entra al jardín) (mira a los empleados) Buen día señoras y señores (voltea con los maestro del kung fu) (les saluda) buen día grandes maestros del kung fu

Shifu: Buen día señor y ¿quién es usted?

Yao: Donde están mis modales, yo me llamo Yao y soy el anunciador (voltea a la puerta) con ustedes presento a la gobernadora del norte Li Chan

Escritor 12: Poco a poco Li Chan fue subiendo y lo que ellos vieron fue a puros osos grizzli a su alrededor impidiendo que sea vista

Li Chan: (Solo se oye su voz) (con tono muy educado) ¡Buen día empleados del palacio de Jade y poderosos maestros del kung fu, soy la gobernadora del norte Li Chan!

Shifu: (Le saluda) Buen día Lady Li Chan, en nombre mío, de los maestros, los empleados y los aldeanos le agradecemos por la ayuda que sus ancestros le dieron a nuestro maestro Oogway, pues si no fuera por ustedes, ahora mismo no existiría el palacio de Jade, por ahora me gustaría presentarle a los 5 furiosos, a Po el guerrero Dragón y el sucesor de Oogway y futuro representante del palacio de Jade, el maestro Yajiko

Li Chan: (Solo se oye su voz) (feliz) Aquí se encuentra el pequeño Yajiko, ¿dónde? que quiero verlo, hace tiempo que no nos vemos

Yajiko: (Se para enfrente de los osos) Aquí estoy Sra. Li Chan, me encantaría poder abrazarla, pero sus guardaespaldas lo hacen un reto imposible

Li Chan:(Solo se oye su voz) No te preocupes que yo me encargo ahora (truena los dedos)

Osos: (Se quitan de en medio)

Li Chan: (Es visible) (feliz de verlo) Yajiko (lo abraza)

Yajiko: (La abraza también)

Todos los del palacio: (Se sorprenden al verla)

Li Chan: (Lo ve bien) Veo que ya no eres un pequeñín y que guapo te has puesto

Yajiko: Je je, no diga esas cosas, (la lleva con sus amigos) ellos son Tigresa, Víbora, Mono, Grulla y Mantis, los 5 furiosos

Li Chan: (Les saluda) Hola, valientes guerreros

5 furiosos: (Le saludan) Buen día Lady Li Chan

Yajiko: (Le presenta a Po) Él es Po, también conocido como el Guerrero Dragón

Li Chan: (Se le queda viendo fijamente)

Po: (Le incomoda un poco su mirada)

Li Chan: (Lo sigue mirando fijamente) Con que tú eres el famoso Guerrero Dragón

Po: (Le sigue incomodando la mirada) Mmm… si, así es

Li Chan: (Con una cara gentil) Muy bien ^ ^

Yajiko: (Le presenta a Shifu) Y por último le presento al maestro Shifu

Li Chan:(Le saluda) Buen día maestro Shifu

Shifu:(Se le queda viendo con una mirada muy penetrante)

Li Chan: (Confundida) ¿Maestro Shifu? ¿está bien?

Escritor 12: Ustedes no lo saben, pero la razón por la que Li Chan había sorprendido a todos es porque ella es de la especie leopardo, al ver ese color celeste gris con manchas le recordaron a un viejo conocido

Shifu: (Confundiéndola)

Li Chan: (Confundida) Maestro Shifu

Tai Lung: (Cuando era bueno) Maestro Shifu

Li Chan: (Preocupada) Maestro Shifu, ya me está preocupando

Shifu: (Reaccionando) No no no, no es nada Sra. Li, estoy bien, solo tuve un pequeño recuerdo, disculpe la molestia

Li Chan: (Gentil) No hay problema, solo no lo vuelva a hacer que me preocupo

Yajiko: (Gentil) Cambiando el tema y donde está la pequeña Tai Chan

Li Chan: Se separó de nosotros 3 kilómetros antes de llegar al valle y quiso tomar su propio camino, ya sabes cómo es esa niña

Yajiko: (Con una gota en la cabeza) Si, ya sé cómo es ese pequeño huracán viviente | D

Escritor 12: Poco a poco todos empezaron a oír una voz que se hacía más y más fuerte que venía de arriba asiendo que todos volteen

Yajiko: (Voltea hacía arriba)

Tai Chan: (Cae encima de él y dice su nombre muy rápido) Yajiko

Escritor 12: Ven como otra leopardo ha aterrizado encima de Yajiko

Yajiko: (Casi K.O.) Hola Tai Chan

Tai Chan: (Arriba de Yajiko, feliz de verlo) Yajiko, viejo amigo como has estado

Zeng: (Confundido) Lady Tai Chan ¿cómo cayó del cielo?

Tai Chan: Haa, eso, veras, me fui escalando esta montaña y…

Mantis: (Confundido) Y ¿por qué no usaste las escaleras?

Tai Chan: (Saca la lengua) Prrrrr, por que las escaleras no son divertidas, en que estaba, así y a 25 metros antes de llegar tome 5 tallos de bambú y su fuerza me catapulto a unos 112 metros cayendo exactamente aquí, no creas que lo hice adrede Yajiko, fue una gran y enorme coincidencia

Yajiko: Esta bien, no estoy molesto, pero te puedes quitar de encima de mi

Tai Chan: (Arriba de su pecho) Ho, está bien (bosteza y se acomoda como gato que se va a dormir) pero me dio un sueño y tu pecho es tan cómodo como un cojín que creo que me podría dormir

Tigresa: (Molesta) (va a decir algo)

Li Chan: (Molesta) (la pellizca y la levanta de la mejilla)

Tai Chan: (Dolida) Haaaaaay, duele duele duele duele duele

Li Chan: (Molesta) No te aproveches de la amabilidad de nuestros anfitriones (la toma de la nuca y la agacha en forma de que la disculpe y ella también) por favor discúlpala, a un no ha madurado

Yajiko: (Se levanta del suelo) No se preocupe, todo está bien

Li Chan: Muchas gracias

Tai Chan: (Queriendo levantar la cabeza) Mama, por favor ya quítame tu mano

Li Chan: (La suelta) Recuerda hija mía, serás una gobernadora y debes actuar como tal

Tai Chan: (Un poco molesta) Si mama

Yajiko: Veo que tu mama te gano la carrera

Tai Chan: (Molesta) Si, pero tuvo suerte de que en el pueblo me perdiera y no encontrara el camino, hasta que un amable jovencito me ayudo y me guio hasta acá, después lo rete a unas carreras y lo deje atrás

Peng: (Termina de subir las escaleras)

Tai Chan: Miren ya llego

Todos: Peng

Peng: Hola amigos

Yajiko: Chicos acaso lo conocen

Po: Si, él es Peng, un amigo que conocimos en el último jubileo de la paz y que con el tiempo se a echo casi de nuestro equipo

Peng: Pero ya no practico kung fu

Po: Bueno si, ya no practica por desgracia kung fu, pero se ha vuelto parte de la familia

Li Chan: (Se acerca a Peng) Por lo que oí tú ayudaste a mi hija cuando necesitaba ayuda (le saluda) gracias joven Peng

Peng: (Le saluda) De nada lady Li Chan

Po: Tengo una idea, Peng, por que no pasas unos días con nosotros

Peng: Carai, me gustaría pero no puedo

Po: Vamos quédate, será divertido, en especial por la sorpresa especial

Peng: ¿Cual sorpresa especial?

Po:(Le señala a Yajiko) Vez al león que está ahí

Peng: Si ¿por qué?

Po: El es Yajiko

Peng: (Sorprendido) ¡¿Yajiko?, Yajiko el león valiente, el Yajiko que venció a la aldea de los abominables hombres de las nieves, el Yajiko que descubrió el templo perdido de los guerreros del diamante rojo, el Yajiko que fue elegido como el representante de Gembu, ese Yajiko!

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) Me conoces bien

Po: Ese mero, la sorpresa es que será coronado como el Emperador del kung fu del norte y los otros 3 Emperadores vendrán para nombrarlo su igual

Peng: (Se queda sin aliento) Que…

Mono: Calma Peng, respira profundo

Peng: (Inhala y exhala profundamente) (se calma) Está bien acepto, con una condición, no quiero que me intentes convencer de volver a hacer kung fu

Po: Esta bien

Peng: (Les saluda a todos) Muchas gracias

Po: De nada

Shifu: Sra. Li, me imagino que debe estar cansada por el viaje déjeme mostrarle su habitación

Li Chan: (Le pone la mano) Gracias

Shifu: (La toma) Sígame por favor y usted viene lady Tai Chan

Tai Chan: No estoy cansada, yo me voy con los demás (se acerca con los guerreros y Peng) Y bien, Yajiko, Peng y compañía, que hacen aquí para divertirse

Escritor 12: Sin saber que nuestros héroes son vigilados de lo lejos por 8 ninjas

Líder: (Hace unas señas con la mano derecha)

Ninjas: (Desaparecen en la obscuridad)

 **Continuara ...**


	9. Chapter 9

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 9 Sospecha**

Escritor 12: En las escaleras del templo

Tai Chan: (Confundida) ¿Cómo dices que se llama este deporte?

Po: Se llama deslizamiento y si te lo preguntas, fui yo quien lo invento

Tai Chan: Y ¿de qué treta este deporte? ¿cómo se gana?

Po: Bueno, las reglas son simples, nos deslizamos por las escaleras si te caes pierdas y el que haga menos tiempo que el otro ganada, así de simples

Tigresa: No podemos hacer nada para detenerlo a él, pero le pedimos a usted que no lo haga, es peligroso lady Tai Chan

Tai Chan: Por favor, basta de educación, háblenme de tú y no me digan lady Tai Chan, solo díganme Tai Chan

Po: Para que vea y sepa de qué trata esto yo lo hare primero ¿preguntas?

Yajiko: (Levanta la mano) Si ¿por qué se usa una hoya en este deporte?

Po: Por qué fue lo único que si resbalo bien en las escaleras (se prepara para resbalar) muy bien, estoy listo

Tigresa: No lo hagas Po te podrías lastimar

Po: (Feliz) (Tigresa se preocupa por mí, bárbaro) No te preocupes Tigresa no me pasara nada (se avienta) (jerónimo) (empieza a resbalar)

Tai Chan: (Mira lo rápido que va)

Po: (Va muy rápido) (grito de emoción) HUUJUUUUUUUU ESTO ES VIDAAA

Escritor 12: Hasta que llega abajo

Po: (Genial) (se para y sube las escaleras)

Escritor 12: 6 m. 41 s. después

Po: (Llega arriba muy cansado) (inhalando y exhalando) Haaa, haaa… admito que esta es la peor parte de este deporte haaa, haaa… cual fue mi tiempo

Mantis: 36 segundos

Po: (inhalando y exhalando) Haaa, haaa… eso es lo que tienes que hacer

Tai Chan: (Ya no está)

Po: ¿Tai Chan? ¿a dónde se fue?

Víbora: Acabando tu carrera se metió al palacio

Peng: Creo que no le gusto tu deporte

Po: Bien, como quiera, este deporte es solo para los fuertes, de seguro una princesa que ha sido cuidada por todos le pareció muy peligroso hacer un deporte de verdaderos valientes

Tigresa: La verdad no la culpo, este deporte es muy peligroso, si a esta velocidad te llegaras a caer te podrías matar, solo un loco sin aprecio a su vida aria eso

Tai Chan: (Los salta) (grito de emoción) KAWAAA BONGAAA (cae con la hoya en las escaleras y resbala a un más rápido que Po)

Todos: (La ven como resbala)

Tai Chan:(Muy, muy, muy rápida) (grito de emoción) HUUJUUUUUUUUUUUUU (se mueve de un lado para el otro) (ve una rama y brinca con la hoya en ella)

Rama: (Al pisarla la impulsa a unos 6 metros)

Tai Chan: (Agarra la hoya de las agarraderas y cae de cabeza) Soy la mejor (pone la mano en el centro de la hoya y empieza a girar en su propio eje)

Todos: (Sorprendidos)

Tai Chan: (Llega al fin) (emocionada) Nadie me detendrá… (se estrella de cara en una pared)

Todos: (Con cara de ahuch)

Mono: Eso le dolió

Grulla: (Positivo) El lado bueno es que de seguro rompió el record

Mantis: (Burlón) Y también la cara Ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Todos: (Lo miran con cara de enojados)

Mantis: (Se calla) Mejor me callo

Yajiko: (Preocupado) Vallamos a ver si no se lastimo

Todos: (Llegan con ella)

Tai Chan: (Esta en el piso inconsciente sin moverse)

Yajiko: (Preocupado) Tai Chan (la sacude sin responder) (le pone el oído por un poco arriba de la boca del estómago) (se preocupa más) esto no está bien

Peng: (Preocupado) ¿Qué sucede?

Yajiko: (Preocupado) No está respirando

Todos: (Se preocupan más) ¿Qué?

Po: (Asustado) HAAAAAAAA que he hecho, Tai Chan va a morir y todo por mi culpa

Víbora: (Tratando de calmarlo) Po calma, no te preocupes…

Po: (Asustado) (La toma con sus manos y se la acerca en la cara) Como que no me preocupe, por mi tonto deporte la hija de la gobernadora del norte va a morir, como no quieres que me preocupe

Víbora: (Quedándose sin aire) (ablando bajo) Solo intentaba animarte

Tigresa: (No le quita la mirada de encima)

Yajiko: Bien, alguien aparte de mi sabe hacer la maniobra heimlich

Todos: (Nadie sabía)

Yajiko: Bien, entonces yo lo haré (la toma de la cara y respira muy hondamente)

Tigresa: (Pensando en algo)

Tai Chan: (Siente como le dan respiración de boca a boca y por un momento se sonroja, pero luego reacciona al no sentir una melena cerca de su cara) (abre poco a poco los ojos y se queda casi en shock)

Po: (Le está dando respiración boca a boca)

Tai Chan: (Se lo quita de inmediato) Ya desperté, ya desperté

Po: (Feliz) Estas viva

Todos: (Dan un suspiro de alivio)

Tigresa: (Sigue igual de seria)

Tai Chan: ¿Qué paso?

Po: Te estrellaste con una pared y por un momento dejaste de respirar

Yajiko: (Un poco serio) Cierto, tienes que tener más cuidado, con qué cara me le presentaría a tu madre si te pasara algo

Tai Chan: (Como si le importara) (arrepentida) Lo siento Yajiko y a los demás también

Yajiko: (Gentil) No te preocupes, después de todo fue un accidente, solo ten más cuidado (le da la mano)

Tai Chan: (La toma y se para) Si

Yajiko: Po, aprendiste maniobra heimlich

Po: Claro (espero algún día usarlo con Tigresa) (1/2 se sonroja)

Yajiko: Y todos los demás entendieron la explicación de cómo funciona

Todos: Si

Yajiko: (Mira a Tigresa) Fue muy buena idea dejar que alguien más lo hiciera y dar una explicación para que todos aprendieran, buena idea Tigresa

Tigresa: Gracias Yajiko

Tai Chan: (Molesta, pero finge que nada pasa) Y además del deporte de deslizamiento, que más hacen para divertirse

Tigresa: (Idea) (sonríe un poco) Yo tengo una idea

Escritor 12: En el salón de entrenamientos

Salón de entrenamientos: (Todas los obstáculos están en movimiento) (para la gente mortal es una zona de muerte segura)

Tigresa: Esta es otra manera de divertirnos

Tai Chan: Si, creo que debí avénmelo imaginado, después de todo son guerreros del kung fu

Po: Tigresa, no crees que deberíamos hacer otra cosa, si Tai Chan casi se muere por chocar con una pared me imagino que esto si la matara todita

Tigresa: (Seria) Si quiere puede vernos, además ya pasa de medio día ya vamos tarde, no podemos dejar que nada nos distraiga

Yajiko: Tigresa tiene razón, si queremos ser grandes maestros del kung fu nada nos debe distraer, ni siquiera las visitas

Peng: (Tentado por el salón, pero se resiste) Yo los esperare afuera, ustedes hagan lo suyo (sale del salón)

Yajiko: Empezaremos a la cuenta de 3 ¿listos?

5 furiosos y Po: Si

Yajiko: 1…

Tai Chan: (Emocionada) 3 (salta hacía los obstáculos y los empieza a cruzar todos con facilidad)

Escritor 12: Como no tengo tiempo para escribir ahora eso se los dejo a la imaginación

Yajiko: Esa niña, siempre come ansias

Todos: (Sorprendidos)

Tigresa: (Un poco molesta)

Tai Chan: (Vuelve de un brinco con ellos) (un poco cansada) Eso si fue divertido

Yajiko: (Se acerca a ella y le mete un coscorrón)

Tai Chan: (Dolida) Auch (se soba) eso dolió ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Yajiko: (Le señala el salón) Por eso

Salón de entrenamientos: (Esta todo destrozado)

Tai Chan: (Un poco apenada) Ups, creo que me emocione de más

Yajiko: Tai Chan, está bien que practiques kung fu, pero destrozar las cosas no, el salón de entrenamientos es de todos no solo tuyo, qué pensaría tu madre si te viera

Tai Chan: (Molesta) ¿Qué? ¿ahora me vas a acusar?

Yajiko: No, por esta vez, solo te pido que seas más considerada y respetuosa por favor

Tai Chan: (Vuelve a sonreír) O.K. lo prometo y gracias por no decirle a mi madre

Li Chan: (Se oye su voz) No decirme ¿qué?

Todos: (Voltean)

Li Chan y Shifu: (Entran y ven el lugar)

Shifu: (Sorprendido por cómo está el lugar) Que paso aquí

Li Chan: (Mira con seriedad a su hija)

Tai Chan: (Sonrisa fingida) Je je (la saluda)

Li Chan: (Le está estirando la mejilla)

Tai Chan: (Dolida) Huyyyyyyyyy

Li Chan: (Apenada) Enserio lamento lo que mi hija le hizo a su salón (la toma de la nuca y la agacha en forma de que la disculpe y ella también) por favor discúlpenla, a un no a madurado

Shifu: Esta bien, no se preocupe, solo que tenga más cuidado

Li Chan: Muchas gracias y también pagare por los destrozos que ella hizo

Shifu: No es necesarios Sra. Li

Li Chan: Claro que debo, se lo que cuestan los salones de entrenamiento

Shifu: Muchas gracias

Li Chan: Ahora les pido si por favor me dejen con mi hija a solas

Todos: (Empiezan a salir)

Yajiko: (Las mira a ellas, en especial a Tai Chan y se va)

Li Chan: (Voltea a verla)

Tai Chan: (Esta retirada de ella y de espaldas)

Li Chan: (Seria) Tai Chan del clan Susuru del norte ¿por qué hiciste eso?

Tai Chan: (Molesta) Porque para eso son los salones de entrenamiento ¿no?

Li Chan: (Seria) No los ajenos, hija hazle lo que quieras a nuestro salón de entrenamientos, pero tenle más respeto al de nuestros anfitriones

Tai Chan: Esta bien, no lo are más

Li Chan: (No le cree) ¿Enserio?

Tai Chan: (Molesta) Relájate, ya dije que no lo aria mas

Li Chan: (Seria) Pues no es la 1/era vez que haces esa promesa, hija tienes que dejar de ser rebelde, eso que siempre haces de desquitarte está muy mal, controla tu ira y tú fuerza

Tai Chan: (Molesta) (se da la vuelta y le levanta la voz un poco) ¡Por favor calma solo destruí un salón de entrenamiento, no es como si hubiera matado a nadie!

Li Chan: (Se enoja y la abofetea) ¡No vuelvas a decir eso, ni a levantarme la voz, entendido!

Tai Chan: (La mira muy enojada) (exhala e inhala muy profundamente) ¡Si! (la brinca y se dirige asía la puerta)

Li Chan: (Enojada) (le grita) ¡NO ME DES LA ESPALDA JOVENCITA, YA NO ERES UNA NIÑA PARA HACER ESOS PUCHEROS!

Tai Chan:(Enojada) (le grita) ¡DICES QUE YA NO SOY UNA NIÑA, PERO SIEMPRE ME TRATAS COMO UNA! (sigue caminando)

Li Chan: (Enojada) (le grita) ¡DEJARE DE TRATARTE COMO UNA CUANDO DEJES DE ACTUAR COMO UNA!

Tai Chan: (Enojada) (la ignora y se va azotando fuertemente la puerta)

Li Chan: (Estresada) (con el dedo índice y gordo se talla los ojos) Batalle menos en hacer la paz con el rey de los vikingos que con ella, necesito un té de limón

Osos Guarda espalda: (Llegan de inmediato, cada con una taza de té de limón)

Li Chan: Gracias, pero solo quiero uno y me la tomare en la cocina, muchas gracias que amables

 **Continuara ...**


	10. Chapter 10

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 10 "Platica de chicas"**

Escritor 12: Un rato después

Tai Chan: (A un molesta) (imitando a su mama) Debes de dejar de actuar como una niña, debería volver a su trabajo (es lo único que le importa)

Tigresa: (Seria) Veo que terminaste de hablar con tu madre

Tai Chan: Y eso no es nada, a veces hablamos de este mismo tema por horas, no sabes lo que es tenerla como madre

Tigresa:(Un poco molesta) Tienes razón, no lo se

Tai Chan: (Confundida) (voltea a verla) ¿Qué quisiste decirme con eso?

Tigresa: (Un poco molesta) Eso no es lo importante, si no que vengo a advertirte algo, podrás ver engañado a mis amigos y a Yajiko, pero no a mi

Tai Chan: (Confundida) ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Tigresa: (Un poco molesta) Seré directa, fingir que no respirabas y asustar a todos solo para que Yajiko te "besara" fue muy tonto e inmaduro, si lo vuelves a hacer esta vez no guardare silencio

Tai Chan: (Un poco molesta) (lo sabía, lo hizo adrede, pero bueno, supongo que me lo merecía) (se calma) Está bien, no lo volveré a hacer (se va a ir)

Tigresa: (Seria) Y una cosa mas

Tai Chan: (Se detiene) ¿Qué?

Tigresa:(La mira fijamente) No quiero que te le acerques a Yajiko

Tai Chan: (Se le ralla el disco) ¿Cómo? ¿qué? ¿cómo que me aleje de él, si por él fue que decidí venir?

Tigresa: (Seria) Y por esa misma razón, él ahora se convertirá en 1 de los 4 Emperadores del kung fu y no tiene tiempo de convivir con personas como tu

Tai Chan: (Molesta) Si heee, no gracias, lo seguiré viendo

Tigresa: (Molesta) Si no te alejas de él le diré de tu pequeño plan

Tai Chan: (Molesta) Y si tú le dices eso, yo le diré que tú le dejaste calvo ese lugar

Tigresa: (Se queda más que sorprendida) Pero… ¿cómo lo…

Tai Chan: Tengo muy, muy buena vista, aunque lo ocultaste muy bien si le pude ver el agujero que le dejaste en la nuca y él me ha platicado mucho de ti cuando visitaba de niño mi ciudad y sé que tú le solías cortar el pelo y conociendo a Yajiko, lo más seguro que te pidió que le cotaras el pelo

Tigresa: (Molesta) (venganza) Te ha hablado de mí, porque él no me ha hablado nada de ti

Tai Chan: (Molesta) (venganza de la venganza) Si, me ha platicado mucho a la hora de dormir, pues él se dormía conmigo en mi cuarto (restregando) en mi cama

Tigresa: (Enojada) (maldita bastarda)

Tai Chan: (Rematando) Alguna vez tocaste su musculo

Tigresa: (Un poco celosa) Que tocaste que

Tai Chan: Su musculo, hace 6 meses el visito mi ciudad en un festival, los guardias hicieron un concurso de vencidas por diversión, Yajiko entro y arraso con todos, yo dije: Yajiko que fuerte eres y él dijo: no es por presumir, pero es cierto ¿quieres tocar? Y lo toque y sí que estaba duro, era como tocar una pepita de oro pero con melena, hasta me columpie de su brazo y no lo moví ni un centímetro

Tigresa: (Furiosa) (apretando los nudillos y esforzándose para no golpearla) (se relaja y sonríe malévolamente) Dime Tai Chan ¿has visto a Yajiko sin su chaleco de taichí puesta?

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida y un poco sonrojada) Tratas de decir que le viste el pecho

Tigresa: (Sonrisa malévola) Así es y fue glorioso, como ver a una estatua de mármol con un perfecto cuerpo esculpido por los mismos Emperadores

Tai Chan: (Furiosa) (hija de…)

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se miran directamente a los ojos)

Tai Chan: (Furiosa) Y tu ¿qué te crees que eres de Yajiko para decirme que me aleje de el?

Tigresa: Soy su hermana

Tai Chan: Enserio bien por ti porque yo quiero ser su novia…

Tigresa: (Se sorprende y se sonroja por lo que dijo)

Tai Chan: Su esposa y la futura madre de sus hijos, así que no te preocupes ni te sientas amenazada, pues yo no vine para quitarte el puesto de su hermana favorita

Tigresa: (Se enfurece) Te lo digo por última vez, aléjate de el

Tai Chan: ¿Por qué? acaso quieres que Yajiko se fije en ti…

Tigresa: (Se sonroja) No, yo solo…

Tai Chan: Porque no tendrías oportunidad contra mí

Tigresa: ¿Qué? (se enfurece) ¿¡QUEEE!? ¿¡COMO QUE NO TENDRIA OPORTUNIDAD!?

Tai Chan: Mira no es que quiera ser grosera, pero…

Tigresa: (Furiosa) ¿¡Pero qué!?

Tai Chan: (Burlona) Exacto, eso, eres gruñona, amargada, aguafiestas, no controlas tu temperamento, apenas algo te molesta y ya quieres golpearlo y podría continuar, en cambio Yajiko, es amable, bueno, amigable, gracioso, con un corazón puro, oye ahora que lo pienso, Po es casi igual a Yajiko, si quieres te podrías quedar con el

Tigresa: "Y me imagino que tú eres perfecta"

Tai Chan: Claro que no (cruzándose de brazos) pero mejor que tu si y otra gran ventaja que tengo es que yo si soy femenina

Tigresa: (Furiosa) Que quisiste decirme con eso

Tai Chan: Que después de que te comportas como hombre, no haces nada femenino con tu apariencia y para rematar, tu pechuga es pequeña

Tigresa: (Furiosa) Mi pecho es del tamaño perfecto

Tai Chan: (Tos fingida) Cof… cof… plana

Tigresa: (Furiosa) Como si los tuyos fueran (los ve)

Tai Chan: (Los tiene de buen tamaño) (burlona) Decías algo

Tigresa: Perfectos

Tai Chan: No me engañas (le pone la mano en su pecho derecho) ¿enserio crees que me creeré que esto va a satisfacer a Yajiko?

Tigresa: (Se queda con la boca abierta) (grito de ira) ATREVIDA (le da un bofetada bien merecida)

Tai Chan: (La ve a los ojos) (se soba) Eso dolió y si me lo merecía

Tigresa: (Furiosa) Soy tan femenina como tú o cualquier mujer

Tai Chan: Apuesto lo que sea a que ya te han confundido con un señor tigre

Tigresa: (Se queda callada por un momento)

Tai Chan: Lo sabía, niña, si quieres intentar quitarme a Yajiko, hazlo tienes todo el derecho, pero ni por ti, ni mi madre o cualquier otro me alejare de Yajiko, entendiste

Tigresa: (Se pone seria y en su pose de batalla) Entonces te tendré que obligar

Tai Chan: Hazlo (en su pose de batalla) si puedes

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se dan un puñetazo)

Sus nudillos: (Chocan entre sí)

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Ambas les duele mucho, pero no demuestran signos de dolor)

Tai Chan: (Salta y le da un montón de patadas)

Tigresa: (Las bloquea todas y la última, la toma de la pierna y la arroja fuertemente a la pared)

Tai Chan: (Pisa la pared y de un brinco regresa asía Tigresa recibiéndola con un puñetazo)

Tigresa: (Desvía su puño al suelo y le da una patada en la cara)

Tai Chan: (Esquiva la patada y con su cola la jala de la pierna en la que se apoya)

Tigresa: (Brinca asía atrás cayendo de manos y después en sus pies) (Seria) Nada mal, para una mocosa

Tai Chan: (Burlona) Nada mal para una anciana

Escritor 12: Continuaron con su violenta pelea un rato, a pesar de que avía pasado poco tiempo ya tenían signos de que se avían dado buenos golpes y uno que otro arañazo

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Hacen un combate cuerpo a cuerpo)

Tigresa:(Usando toda su fuerza) ¿Qué pasa princesita mimada? ¿ya te cansaste?

Tai Chan: (Usando toda su fuerza) Yo cansada, si apenas estoy entrando en calor plana

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Ninguna retrocede, están mirándose fijamente con mucha ira)

Tigresa: (Siente algo en su brazo derecho)

Tai Chan: (Siente algo en su muslo izquierdo)

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se escuchan sus gritos desgarradores por todo el palacio)

Tai Chan: (En el piso sobándose el muslo) (gritando de dolor y llorando) HAAAY HAAAY…

Tigresa: (Arrodillada sobándose el brazo) No hay dolor, no hay dolor (le empieza a doler mas) haaay… (intentando aguantar los gritos y las lágrimas)

Todos los del palacio: (Salen y las ven en el piso)

4 furiosos, Po, Peng y Yajiko: (Van de inmediato con ellas)

Víbora: Tigresa, Tai Chan ¿están bien?

Tigresa: No te preocupes, estoy bien

Yajiko: (Con la punta de su dedo la toca del brazo lisiado)

Tigresa: (Le duele) Haaa

Po: (Molesto) No hagas eso Yajiko que no vez que le duele

Yajiko: (Lo ignora, va con Tai Chan y le toca el muslo)

Tai Chan: (Le duele) Haaa

Peng: (Preocupado) Yajiko, no hagas eso

Yajiko: (Lo ignora) (preocupado) Hay no, justo lo que temía, Ambas han sufrido de un temido calambre nivel 5, tenemos que atenderlas

Tigresa: (Seria) No necesito curación para un simple calambre

Tai Chan: Y yo tampoco, ya sanara

Yajiko: Este calambre no va a sanar y si no se atienden perderán esa parte del cuerpo

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (No dicen nada)

Yajiko: Lo que pensé (se arranca una manga y se la amarra en la pierna a presión)

Tai Chan: (Se sonroja un poco)

Tigresa: (Un poco molesta) Yajiko que haces

Yajiko: (Se acerca a Tigresa, se arranca la otra y se la amarra a presión en el brazo) Si se corta el flujo de sangre el calambre se calmara un poco, Po carga con sumo cuidado a Tai Chan a y llévala a su habitación…

Po: Si

Yajiko: Mono, Grulla lleven a tigresa a su habitación

Mono y Grulla: Si

Yajiko: Tigresa, no seas orgullosa y deja que te ayuden, tu brazo vale más que tu orgullo, entendido

Tigresa: Si Yajiko

Yajiko: Yo iré a la cocina a preparar la posición relajadora de musculo, Peng ven con migo (se va)

Peng: Si (lo sigue)

Po: (Lleva con cuidado a Tai Chan a su cuarto) Estas bien, no te lastime al cargarte

Tai Chan: No te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias Po

Po: De nada

Tai Chan: Y mi madre ¿por qué no vino?

Po: Ella se fue a dar una vuelta con Shifu a hablar de algo importante

Tai Chan: (Un poco molesta)

Po: Te sientes bien

Tai Chan: (Molesta) No, no es nada (esa máquina viviente, no deja de trabajar ni en sus "vacaciones")

Tigresa: (Seria) (se va)

Mono: Tigresa ¿a dónde vas?

Tigresa: (Seria) A mi habitación

Grulla: Pero Yajiko dijo…

Tigresa: No me lastime la pierna, si no el brazo, puedo caminar perfectamente, si quieren acompáñenme

Mono y Grulla: (Suspiran al mismo tiempo) (la acompañan)

Escritor 12: En el cuarto de Tigresa

Tigresa: (Sobándose el brazo lastimado) (como dijo Yajiko el amarre a presión izo que me bajara el dolor, pero a un me duele mucho)

Peng: (Toca) Puedo pasar

Tigresa: Pasa

Peng: (Entra y sierra) (tiene una bandeja con una tasa y un papel) (toma la tasa y se la da) R= es la poción, dijo Yajiko que te la tomaras de un solo trago

Tigresa: (Se la pasa de un trago) (huáchala algo amarga) (poco a poco siente que el dolor desaparece) Está funcionando, el dolor se va

Peng: Bien (agarra la hoja y la empieza a ver) quítate el amarre y préstame tu brazo

Tigresa: (Quitándose el amarre) ¿Para qué?

Peng: Para darte un masaje relajante

Tigresa: No es necesario, ya me siento bien

Peng: Por el efecto de la poción, cuando ella pase volverás a retorcerte del dolor

Tigresa: Y ¿por qué no vino Mantis o Víbora, ya que ellos saben de eso?

Peng: Porque me lo pidió personalmente a mí ya que Yajiko está con Tai Chan…

Tigresa: (Enojada) Está con esa niña

Peng: (Preocupado) Tigresa calma, si no tu musculo se volverá a acalambrar

Tigresa: (Enojada) Pero…

Peng:(Preocupado) Eres mi amiga y no quiero que te pase nada, tu brazo es más importante que eso

Tigresa: (Se calma) Está bien (le extiende la mano)

Peng: (Lee las instrucciones y empieza a presionar, sobar y pegar levemente en los lugares marcados)

Tigresa: (Sintiendo rico) Admito que se siente muy bien, no lo haces mal para ser la 1/era vez

Peng: Gracias, Tigresa, mientras estoy aquí contigo me podrías contar algo

Tigresa: ¿Qué?

Peng: ¿Cómo fue que tú y Yajiko se conocieron?

Tigresa: Una pregunta muy personal, pero está bien te lo contare…

Escritor 12: Una historia más tarde

Peng: Entonces fue en el orfanato Bao Gu y él fue la primera persona que confió en ti y que te enseño a controlar tu fuerza

Tigresa: A si es

Peng: ¿Te puedo hacer otra pregunta?

Tigresa: ¿Cuál?

Peng: ¿Te enamoraste de él antes o después de que te invitara a vivir al palacio de Jade?

Tigresa: (Sorprendida) ¿¡Queee!? estas equivocado, no estoy enamorada de Yajiko

Peng: (Viéndola con una cara pokerface)

Tigresa: (Se tarda en contestar) (apenada) Tal vez un poquito

Peng: (La toma del brazo y sigue con los masajes) Tigresa no te debes de avergonzar por eso, enamorarse es algo muy normal

Tigresa: Y crees que tenga alguna posibilidad

Peng: No es lo que yo crea si no lo que tu creas y una cosa más, lo siento

Tigresa: ¿Por qué?

Peng: Por esto (le estira el brazo)

Tigresa: (Le duele) Daaay, gracias

Escritor 12: Mientras afuera del palacio, los ninjas seguían espiando a los guerreros y muy, muy. Muy lejos de ahí en un cuarto de un palacio secreto un tipo los veía de una bola de cristal la cual mostraba todo lo que los ninjas veían

¿?: (Sentado en su trono) Hace mucho que no visito el Valle de la Paz (se levanta del trono y se acerca a la esfera) y mis viejos amigos se reunirán hay, lastima, Oogway no estará para verme, pero el león es interesante, sin contar al panda, todos los demás son solo escoria (comunicándose telepáticamente con el jefe ninja) (capitán prepárese pronto para un ataque de prueba, cuando yo de la señal)

Jefe ninja: (Si señor)

¿?: Disfruten el tiempo de paz que les queda, por que pronto acabara

 **Continuara ...**


	11. Chapter 11

Hola, atención **AMISELECFANS** , lo cual esa palabra quiere decir ( **ami** gos **se** guidores **lec** tores de **fan** fic **s** ) soy su amigo escritor 12, quiero informarles que a partir de ahora empezare a subir un cap cada 3 días, Para los que ya se hayan emocionado, lo siento, solo que son cosas de la vida, je je je, por favor, sigan disfrutando de mis caps y diviértanse leyendo, se despide con amor y amistad, Escritor 12, bye bye

 **Cap. 11 Baño incomodo**

Escritor 12: En la habitación de Tai Chan

Yajiko: (Le estira la pierna)

Tai Chan: (Le duele) Haaa…

Yajiko: (Gentil) Listo, ya esta

Tai Chan: (Se para) (feliz) Oye ya no me duele, gracias Yajiko

Yajiko: (Gentil) De nada, pero a un estas delicada, así que no hagas nada extremo o practiques kung fu por unos 3 días, entendido

Tai Chan: Si, desde hoy seré mi propio guardaespaldas

Yajiko: (Gentil) Bien, me voy, debes descansar, adiós (se va y cierra la puerta)

Tai Chan: (Muy feliz) (agarra la almohada, se la pone en la cara y grita muy fuerte de la emoción) (brincando de lo feliz) no puedo creerlo, me prefirió a mí que a Tigresa, si eso no es una buena señal, no sé qué sea (empieza a bailar sola) me alegra tanto a ver venido aquí (se pone frente al espejo y se ve con la ropa algo sucia y rota y ella también está sucia y desarreglada) necesito bañarme y arreglarme, la futura esposa de Yajiko no puede verse como una cerda bandida (toma un cambio de ropa 2 toallas y se va a la ducha)

Escritor 12: En el baño de chicas

Tai Chan: (Feliz, tarareando una canción de amor) (se empieza a quitar la ropa y la echa toda en el cesto de ropa sucia, se pone la toalla y se pone la otra en el hombro) (mi competencia al parecer es fuerte y hermosa, para mi suerte no sabe cómo usarla a su favor, aunque tiene la ventaja de conocer a Yajiko por mucho más tiempo) (preocupada) (se ve el pecho y recuerda el de Tigresa) (se pone feliz) (no importa el tiempo que lo conozca sin contar mi cuerpazo, le tengo muchas otras ventajas) Voy a ganar

Tigresa: (De tras de ella, dándole la espalda) (con la toalla ya puesta) ¿A quién le vas a ganar?

Tai Chan: (Sacada de onda) Que onda, a qué hora, je je, eres buena ninja

Tigresa: Respóndeme, ¿a quién le vas a ganar?

Tai Chan: A ti amiga, no dejare que me quites a Yajiko

Tigresa: Yo no tengo por qué preocuparme de una princesita mimada e inmadura como tu

Tai Chan: Y yo no me preocupo de una anciana amargada y plana como tu

Tigresa: (Se da la media vuelta) Disculpa

Tai Chan: (Le mira el pecho y se mega sorprende)

Tigresa: (Las tiene del mismo tamaño que ella)

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) (son del mismo tamaño que las mías) (recordando el pecho de ella en la plática) (imposible) (con un palo le pica una) (sorprendida) ¿son reales?

Tigresa: (Molesta) (le da un manazo) No hagas eso ¿qué te pasa?

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) ¿Qué me pasa a mí? ¿qué te pasa a ti? ¿cómo hiciste que se pusieran al triple de su tamaño en menos de una hora?

Tigresa: (Seria) Yo siempre las he tenido así desde que me desarrolle, solo que las oculto para no atraer a los pervertidos

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) (esta lucha será más difícil de lo que pensé) ¿Cómo haces para ocultar su tamaño?

Tigresa: (Burlona) ¿Preocupada?

Tai Chan: (Se enoja) (molesta) R= Claro que no, jem (se va al baño)

Tigresa: (Satisfecha por lo que paso) Ji ji ji

Escritor 12: Y en el baño que parecía unas aguas termales pero en versión pequeño (esos desgraciados viven bien)

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Esta cada una en la orilla del estanque sin quitarse la mirada de pocos amigos de encima)

Tigresa: (Sin quitarle la mirada se talla un brazo)

Tai Chan: (Sin quitarle la mirada se talla la cabeza)

Víbora: (En medio de ellas) (asustada, traga baba y sin bajar la guardia se talla lo que sería su espalda)

Escritor 12: (Un poco asustado) No me gustaría estar aquí si estas 2 explotan, así que mientras vallamos al baño de los hombres

Peng: (Adentro del agua muy relajado) Haaaaaa…

Yajiko: (En vez de estar en la piscina termal a puesto una hoya gigantesca de agua y una fogata debajo de ella) (relajado) (suspira) Fuuuuu… que bien se siente

Puerta del baño: (se empieza a abrir poco a poco)

Po, Mantis, Grulla y Mono: (Salen corriendo y brincan a la hoya)

Yajiko: (Se preocupa) Esperen no…

Mono: ¡Chapuzón!

Mantis: ¡Kawa bonga!

Grulla: ¡Hora del baño!

Po: ¡Bala de cañón!

Po, Mantis, Grulla y Mono: (Caen a lagua)

Escritor 12: En el baño de chicas

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Víbora: (Seguían haciendo lo mismo)

Po, Mantis, Grulla y Mono: (Se oyen sus gritos) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Víbora: (Por un momento asustada al pensar que ellas avían explotado) Oyeron eso

Tigresa: Son los chicos, hay que ayudarlos

Tai Chan: Pero están en el baño de chicos

Víbora: Tendremos que hacer una excepción esta vez, podrían necesitar ayuda

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Víbora: (Se dirigen para haya)

Po, Mantis, Grulla y Mono: (Afuera de la hoya totalmente rojos)

Po: (Muy muy caliente) Quema quema quema…

Yajiko: (Sale de la hoya, agarra una tina y empieza a arrojarles agua termal)

Peng: (Hace lo mismo)

Po, Mantis, Grulla y Mono: (Se empiezan a enfriar) Haaaaaaaa…

Yajiko: ¿Están bien?

Po: Ahora sí, pero a ti ¿Qué te pasa? Esa agua no está caliente, está hirviendo ¿Cómo puedes meterte en ella sin quedar hecho sopa de león?

Yajiko: R= Eso se debe a un entrenamiento que…

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Víbora: (Entran en poses de combate)

Víbora: Chicos ¿están bien…

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Víbora: (Ven a los chicos)

Chios: (No tienen nada que les cubra)

Po y Mono: (Apenados) (se cubren y gritan) HAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Jagico y Peng:(Apenados) (se cubren con la tina y gritan) HAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Vibora:(Apenadas) (se cubren los ojos y gritan) HAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Tai Chan: (Con los ojos cubierta) (da unos pasos atrás sin darse cuenta una rama de bambú le quita la toalla)

Chios: (Ven la linda vista y quedan hipnotizados) (les sangra un poco la nariz) (linda)

Peng: (Se queda en shock, le sangra la nariz y cae como costal)

Tai Chan: (Siente una brisa, se ve y…) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… (se cubre con los brazos)

Tigresa y Víbora: (Se ríen un poco por lo que le paso) Ji ji ji ji…

Tai Chan: (Se enfurece mucho) (toma la toalla de Tigresa y se la quita)

Tigresa: (Siente un airecito y se da cuenta que su mercancía esta visible)

Chicos: (Se quedan súper impresionados) (casi gritando) Las tiene grandes (les sangra más la nariz)

Yajiko: (Súper sonrojado) Que me da-que me da-que me daaa, (se desmaya) que me dio (cae)

Po: (Se le hace agua la boca al ver a Tigresa) (tiene más de un pensamiento sucio)

Tigresa: (Grita) HAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Mono: (Grita) HAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Tai Chan: (Grita) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Po:(Grita) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Tigresa: (Grita) HAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Mono: (Grita) HAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Tai Chan: (Grita) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Po:(Grita) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Tigresa, Mono, Tai Chan y Po: (Grita al mismo tiempo) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…

Vibora, Grulla y Mantis: Si tanta vergüenza les da, porque no se ponen sus toallas en vez de seguir gritando

Yajiko: (A caído dentro del estanque termal y nadie se ha dado cuenta) (ahogándose)

Ninjas: (Iván a atacarlos, pero se quedaron congelados por la escena y con una gota en la cabeza)

Jefe ninja: (En voz baja) Esto es vergonzoso (se retira) vámonos

Ninja: (Viendo a las chicas) (en voz baja) Un ratito mas

Jefe ninja: (Lo toma del cuello y se lo lleva)

Escritor 12: Después de ese incomodo momento todos volvieron a su ducha solo que muy callada

Tigresa: (Se talla la espalda) (apenada, sin ver a nadie o hablar)

Tai Chan: (Se talla una pierna) (apenada, sin ver a nadie o hablar)

Víbora: (Con rodajas de pepino en sus ojos) (relajada) (suspira) Esto es vida

Escritor 12: En el baño de chicos

Po, Mantis, Grulla y Mono: (Platicando, jugando y bromeando)

Yajiko: (Adentro de la hoya totalmente relajado) (suspira)

Escritor 12: Valla la ventaja de ser hombre, todo se te resbala rápido

 **Continuara ...**


	12. Chapter 12

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 12 Planes e ideas**

Escritor 12: Después del baño, Yajiko manda a hablar a los 5 a una reunión en su cuarto

5 furiosos: (Esperando)

Grulla: A que nos mandó a llamar Yajiko

Yajiko: (Gentil) De seguro muchos se preguntaran como es que me fui con una gran mochila de viaje y regrese con un pequeño morral

5 furiosos: (No lo habían pensado hasta ahora)

Yajiko: (Gentil) La respuesta a eso es sencilla, este morral es mágico, no tiene fondo, me lo regalo la chaman después de salvar la pequeña aldea, de los herejes del valle de Gora y me ha sido muy útil (mete la mano en el morral y al sacarla saca un juego fino de belleza) y les traje regalos (se lo da a Víbora) para ti Víbora

Víbora: (Muy feliz) Gracias Yajiko

Yajiko: (Mete la mano y saca un libro de bromas) (gentil) Para ti Mono

Mono: (Lee la portada) 101 bromas ligeras (feliz) es perfecto, gracias Yajiko

Yajiko: (Mete la mano y saca un sombrero de paja de color negro con un dragón pintado girando en forma de espira) (gentil) Esto es tuyo Grulla

Grulla: (Le encanto) Waaau (lo toma) gracias Yajiko, está muy chido

Yajiko: (Mete la mano y saca un libro de acupuntura y agujas) (gentil) Esto es para Mantis

Mantis: Gracias hermano, ya quiero leerlo

Yajiko: (Vuelve a meter la mano) (gentil) Y por último Tigresa (buscándolo) sí que se escondió (se da media vuelta) (lo encontré) (saca 1 caja pequeña, pero se queda pensativo y decide guardarla) (la esconde dentro de su manga sin que nadie lo vea) (fingiendo) que extrañoi…

Víbora: Ocurre algo Yajiko

Yajiko: Si, no encuentro el regalo de Tigresa (sigue buscando) eran unos rollos de kung fu, pero no los hayo (saca 1 libro, saca varios cambios de ropa, saca unas pesas) no lo entiendo (mete la mitad de su cuerpo en la mochila)

5 furiosos:(Sorprendidos)

Mantis: (Sorprendido) No bromeaba, no tiene fondo

Yajiko: (Sale de la mochila) ¿Qué extraño? juraría que lo traía, lo lamento Tigresa

Tigresa: (Seria) No se preocupe, lo comprendo

Grulla: Yajiko, ya ha pasado un tiempo desde que llegaste ¿por qué hasta ahora nos das esto?

Yajiko: Bueno pues con todo lo que me ha estado pasando estas últimas semanas se me ha olvidado, de hecho la razón por la que lo recordé es por que buscaba esto (agarra un erhu)

Mono: Tu viejo erhu, pensé que te avías desecho de el

Yajiko: Estas loco, nunca me desharía de el (lo toca)

Erhu: (Desafinado)

Yajiko: Mmm… (lo empieza a afinar) le falta un retoque (lo vuelve a tocar)

Erhu: (Suena bien)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Perfecto (empieza a tocar)

Hibrido 01: Yajiko empieza a tocar una tonada que llena de calma y paz a sus compañeros

5 furiosos:(Llenos de calma y paz)

Víbora: (Amable) Extrañaba la música de tu erhu

Yajiko: (Gentil) Yo igual, recuerdan que siempre cada fin de mes hacíamos una pequeña fogata, oíamos mi erhu…

Víbora: Contábamos historias de terror…

Mono: Chistes…

Mantis: O cosas que nos pasaron…

Grulla: Comíamos…

Tigresa: Y enveses hasta dormíamos afuera

Yajiko: (Gentil) Amigos ¿qué les parece si hoy hacemos otra fogata?

Grulla: Buena idea

Mantis: Sera como revivir los viejos tiempos

Yajiko: (Gentil) Y también invitaremos a Po, Tai Chan y Peng

Tigresa: (Molesta) ¿Por qué? (lo dice en especial por Tai Chan)

Yajiko: (Gentil) No digas eso, es obvio que hay que invitarlos, porque no a serlo es grosero, además si se enteran evidentemente se van a querer quedar, eso y que en este momento están escuchando, cierto Po, Tai Chan y Peng

5 furiosos: (Voltean a la puerta)

Po, Tai Chan y Peng: (Con el oído en la puerta) (con una gota en la cabeza)

Po: (Dice en voz baja) Nos descubrieron

Tai Chan: (Diciéndole en voz baja) Todo es tu culpa

Escritor 12: Mientras en la tienda de antigüedades, bandidos robaban a los a la pareja de liebres

Liebres: (Amordazados)

Fonc: (Risa malvada) Sigan subiendo todo a la carreta chicos

7 bandidos cocodrilos: (Están subiendo todo a la carreta)

Fonc: Hora de irnos amigos (viendo las vasijas, pergaminos, joyas, ropa elegante, y accesorios de combate antiguos antiguos) Esto si es un buen botín y nada ni nadie me detendrán

Gary: Y qué hay de Po y los 5 furiosos

Fonc: No, ni ellos

Gary: Y con sus nuevos refuerzos que son un león y una leopardo

Fonc: Tampoco… espera un momento ¿cómo sabes eso?

Gary: (Señala de tras de el)

Fonc: (Voltea)

5 furiosos, Po, Yajiko y Tai Chan: (Están de tras de el)

Po: (Burlón) Lo bueno es que nosotros no podemos detenerte, si no estarías en graves problemas

Fonc: (Asustado) ¿En qué momento llegaron?

Gary: Cuando dijo quenada ni nadie lo detendrán

Fonc: (Enojado) (le grita) YYYYY ¿PORQUE NO ME LO DIOJISTE? GRRRRR (toma su casco y lo tira al suelo)

Po: Listo para pelear o rendirte

Fonc: Si, estoy listo para (toma el carretón y se la lleva) correeeeeer

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Están también empujando el carretón)

5 furiosos: (Están en frente de ellos en pose de combate)

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Se detienen y dan marcha atrás…)

Po, Yajiko y Tai Chan: (Están detrás de ellos)

Tai Chan: Oye amigo, porque no nos ahorramos todos estos problemas y se rinden de una vez

Fonc: Eso nunca (saca un hacha) los bandidos de Fonc jamás se rinden, cierto mis guerreros

Cocodrilos bandidos: (No dicen nada)

Fonc: Cierto chicos

Gary: (Deprimido) Jefe, porque mejor no nos ahorramos tiempo energía y heridas, si igual sabemos que no les vamos a ganar

Fonc: (Furioso) ¿QUEEEEE? ¿QUE CLASE DE GUERREROS SON SI SE RINDEN TAN FACILMENTE? GRRRRRRRRRRR BAMOS A LUCHAR Y GANAREMOS ENTENDIDO

Gary: (Deprimido) (suspira) Está bien (saca una lanza)

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Deprimidos) (sacan sus armas) Siiii

Fonc: Bien (grita) AL ATAQUEEE

Escritor 12: 3 minutos con 12 segundos después

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Amordazados y algo maltrecho)

Gary: (Maltrecho) Se lo dije

Fonc: (Maltrecho y un poco molesto) Cállate Gary

Mono: (Burlón) ja ja ja, guerreros del palacio de Jade: 126, pandilla de Fonc: 0

Mantis: (Burlón) Y esas solo son las de este año

Fonc: (Se empieza a deprimir)

Grulla: Chicos ya déjenlo (burlón) ya es suficiente con la trapeada de piso que les dimos, además no es la culpa de ellos ser un grupo de perdedores

Grulla, Mono y Mantis: (Se empiezan a reír)

Fonc: (Se empieza a sentir peor)

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Se sienten mal también)

Yajiko: (Se molesta y les mete un zape bien metido)

Grulla, Mono y Mantis: (Sobándose)

Mantis: (Molesto) ¿Porque fue eso?

Yajiko: (Molesto) R= Por ser malos ganadores

Po: Cierto, no hay que ser malos ganadores, no es la imagen que queremos dar

Fonc: (Deprimido) No, déjenlos, después de todo es la verdad, mi padre tenía razón, debí de seguir haciendo guerreros de terracota, solo soy bueno para eso y lo peor es que es lo que más odio

Rinoguardias: (Llegan a llevarse a los cocodrilos)

Rinoguardia 1: Llegamos para llevarnos a los bandidos (voltea a verlos) otra vez tu Fonc

Fonc: (Deprimido) R= Si

Rinoguardia 1: Cuando vas a entender que ser bandido no es lo tuyo

Rinoguardia 2: Cierto, el 45% de las veces que venimos aquí es por ti y tus bandidos

Fonc: (Deprimido) Lose, somos unos perdedores

Cocodrilos bandidos:(Deprimidos) Cierto

Yajiko: (Se siente mal por ellos)

Rinoguardias: (Los empiezan a subir al carruaje)

Los 7 guerreros: (Ya se retiran)

Po: (Le grita) YAJIKO, YA NOS VAMOS ¿VIENES?

Yajiko: (Le grita) USTEDES ADELANTENCE, MAS AL RATO VOY

Po: (Le grita) O.K. (se va con los otros)

Yajiko: (Se acerca a los rinoguardias) Disculpen, podrían esperarme 5 minutos

Rinoguardias: (Ponen la mano)

Yajiko: (Saca de su manca 2 monedas de oro y le da 1 a cada 1)

Rinoguardia 1: Tienes 5 minutos

Yajiko: (Gentil) Más que suficientes (se va con las liebres)

Liebres: (Acomodando las cosas que les iban a robar en su lugar)

Yajiko: (Llega con las liebres) Hola señor y señora liebre

Señor Liebre: (Agradecido) Maestro Yajiko, gracias a usted y a los maestros por salvarnos

Señora Liebre: (Agradecida) Los Emperadores los bendigan

Yajiko: (Gentil) Disculpen, esos cocodrilos, sin contar el robo han hecho otros daños

Liebres: (Pensándolo)

Señor Liebre: No, la verdad sin contar el robo no nos hicieron nada

Señora Liebre: De hecho hasta ni apretaron mucho los nudos para que no nos lastimara

Yajiko: (Viendo la tienda, sin contar con lo que iban a robar la tienda aún tenía una gran cantidad de mercancía) (a un tenían suficiente espacio para robarles eso) veo que les quedo mercancía

Señor Liebre: (La ve) Cierto, no la debieron de a ver visto

Yajiko: (Gentil) Señores liebres, les quiero pedir un favor, podrían retirarles los cargos

Liebres: (Sorprendidos)

Señor Liebre: Con todo respeto Maestro Yajiko, pero por que

Yajiko: (Gentil) Porque veo 1 prueba en ellos la cual quiero hacer y aprobar

Liebres: (Lo piensan)

Señora Liebre: (Le sonríe) Está bien Maestro, no pondremos cargos

Señor Liebre: Pero que quede claro algo, lo hacemos porque usted nos lo pidió, no por ellos

Yajiko: (Gentil) (les saluda) Les estoy agradecido (se dirige con los rinoguardias y les explica todo)

Rinoguardia 1: Lo lamento, pero si alguien hace algo malo, tenemos que llevarlos al la pricion de Chor Gom

Rinoguardia 2: Al menos que resultara un error, entonces serían liberados

Rinoguardias: (Le ponen la mano)

Yajiko: (Le da 1 moneda de oro a cada 1)

Rinoguardias: (Sonríen y le sierran un ojo)

Rinoguardia 2: (Abre la puerta)

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Caen al piso)

Rinoguardia 1: Son libres y ya no se metan en problemas, por favor no nos gusta venir cada 3 días por ustedes

Rinoguardias: (Se van)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Están bien jóvenes…

Fonc: (Muy enojado) (lo carga del cuello) Que te crees al ayudarnos a salir, no se te hace que ya fue suficiente humillación la que tus amigos nos hicieron

Yajiko: (Gentil) Calma mi joven y rebelde amigo

Gary: (Intenta calmarlo) Jefe calma, solo nos ayudo

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Calmándolo) Cierto

Fonc: (Se calma un poco y lo baja) Y ¿qué es lo que quieres?

Yajiko: Te contestare tu pregunta con otra R= ¿les gustaría ser maestros del kung fu?

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Sorprendidos)

Fonc: (Molesto) No me importa que nos sacaras de la cárcel, no seremos tus sirvientes… (sacado de onda) ¿qué? ¿qué dijiste?

Yajiko: ¿Qué si quieren ser maestros de kung fu? o ¿mis alumnos? Lo que más les guste ¿qué dicen?

Fonc: Pero ¿por qué?

Yajiko: Peleaste con valor y tus amigos a pesar de que sabían que perderían no te abandonaron y se quedaron a tu lado pues son leales, valor y lealtad son elementos muy importantes en el kung fu y que el golpe que me sestaste en la mandíbula si me dolió, eres fuerte Fonc, tienen potencial, lo malo es que lo usan para hacer cosas malas ¿qué dicen?

Cocodrilos bandidos: (No saben que decir)

Fonc: (Feliz) Aceptamos

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Sorprendidos) ¿Enserio?

Fonc: Claro, ya estoy cansado de que me digan que no sirvo para nada y creer que es cierto, así que quiero probar con otro empleo

Yajiko: (Gentil) Bien, síganme, vamos a casa

Cocodrilos bandidos:(Confundidos)

Fonc: (Confundido) ¿Adónde nos llevas?

Yajiko: (Gentil) A su nueva casa, el palacio de Jade o ¿acaso tienen un lugar donde vivir?

Fonc: Hammm… Claro que si, en nuestra guarida y si vieras que guarida es, la mejor del mundo

Gary: Es el sótano de su papa

Fonc: (Furioso) GAARYYYY porque siempre haces, me sacas (tira su casco al suelo) grrrrrrr (suspira) cierto, vivimos ahí

Gary: De hecho vivíamos, él nos dijo que si no le pagábamos hoy lo que le debíamos nos echaría a la calle y fracasamos en el robo

Fonc: (Le mete un nudillazo en la cara a Gary) Cierto, creo que estamos en la calle

Yajiko: (Gentil) Corrección ahora viven en el palacio de Jade y yo soy su maestro

Fonc: (Le saluda) Gracias

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Conmovidos) (le saludan) Gracias maestro

Yajiko: (Se dirige asía el palacio) Síganme

Cocodrilos bandidos: (Lo siguen)

 **Continuara ...**


	13. Chapter 13

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 13 Invitados sorpresas**

5 furiosos y Peng: (Están preparando todo para la fogata)

Escritor 12: Y en la cocina Po y Tai Chan están cocinando los platillos

Po: (Cortando los rábanos) No sabía que tú también sabias cocinar Tai Chan

Tai Chan: (Cocinando los panes al vapor) Pues me gusta cocinar, siempre he pensado que la comida de alguna manera junta más a las personas y las hace ser más unidas (recordando…)

Escritor 12: En el comedor del palacio, 12 años atrás

Tai Chan: (8 años) (le pone un plato de sushi) Ten mama

Li Chan: Hija ¿tu lo hiciste?

Tai Chan: (Sonriéndole) Si, estaba en la cocina, tenía hambre, no había ningún sirviente disponible y solo se me ocurrió hacerlo y me gusto

Li Chan: (Toma con los palillos un rollo de sushi que hizo su hija y lo prueba)

Tai Chan: (Viendo con emoción a su madre)

Li Chan: (Sorprendida, le sonríe) Hija, este sushi sabe perfecto

Tai Chan: (Más feliz) ¿Enserio?

Li Chan: Claro (sacándole mejor el sabor) (sintiendo un deyabu el cual la sorprende mucho) Pe-pero ¿de dónde sacaste la receta?

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) Ya existe esa receta (un poco molesta, se cruza de brazos) Haay, y yo pensé que la había inventado

Li Chan: (Animándola) Pero lo importante es que te quedo delicioso, yo no podre acabarme todo esto, me quieres…

Tai Chan: (Se sienta a un lado de ella muy cerquita)

Li Chan: (Me lo imaginaba)

Tai Chan: (Recordando) Casi se me olvida (se saca una hoja doblada del bolsillo) te tengo una sorpresa…

Sirviente: (Llega con mucha urgencia) Gobernadora, gobernadora

Li Chan: (Seria) ¿Qué sucede?

Tai Chan: (Se deprime) (ya sé lo que va a pasar)

Sirviente: Los bandidos que atacaron la aldea de bakkio ya fueron detenidos, pero hicieron más daños de los que se pensaban, si los aldeanos no reciben ayuda no creo que sobrevivan

Li Chan: (Seria) Ahora mismo voy para allá, hija me tengo que ir, pórtate bien

Tai Chan: (Triste) Pero mama

Li Chan: (Se va de tras del sirviente)

Tai Chan: (Triste) Adiós (desenvuelve el papel, el cual tiene un dibujo de su mama y ella muy felices, el cual está muy bien dibujado) después se lo daré

Fin del recuerdo

Tai Chan: (Un poco triste) (suspira en silencio y vuelve a sonreír) No lo crees

Po: (Recordando…)

Po: (Cocinando y sirviéndole a sus amigos)

5 furiosos: (Como siempre felicitándolo por lo rico de la comida)

Tigresa: (Le sonríe un poco) Gracias Po, esta delicioso

Po: (Sonrojado un poco y feliz) Gracias Tigresa

Fin del recuerdo

Po: (Sonriendo) Si tienes razón

Escritor 12: Afuera del palacio

5 furiosos y Peng: (Viendo como quedo el lugar)

Mono: El lugar quedo perfecto y justo antes de que obscureciera

Peng: (Emocionado) Estoy emocionado, esta será la primera vez que hago esto

Grulla: Y veras que valdrá la pena, la música, historias, la comida, nos la pasaremos muy bien

Tigresa: Espero que pronto llegue Yajiko

Víbora: No te preocupes Tigresa, estoy segura de que Yajiko pronto abrirá las puertas con su típica sonrisa de gentileza y dirá algo como (imitando su cara) hola amigos, disculpen el retraso

Yajiko: (Abre la puerta, con la misma cara que ella puso) Hola amigos, disculpen el retraso

Víbora: Ji ji ji, lo vez

Cocodrilos: (Entran de tras de el, ven a los 5 furiosos y se paralizan)

5 Furiosos: (Ven a los Crocs y se fruncen el ceño)

Escritor 12: En la cocina

Tai Chan: (Con todo ya guardado y preparado) Estas listo Po

Po: (Con la hoya de fideos sin cocinar en las manos) Si

Tai Chan: (Confundida) Haaa… Po, la sopa ya debería de estar lista ¿no?

Po: Pues como vamos a hacer una fogata pensé en cocinarla afuera, para así comerlos frescos

Tai Chan: Oye, esa es una muy buena idea

Po y Tai Chan: (Escuchan un gran escándalo)

Tai Chan: ¿Qué fue eso?

Po: Se oyó afuera, vamos

Po y Tai Chan: (Al llegar afuera encuentran a la banda de Fonc en el piso)

5 Furiosos: (Trapearon el suelo con ellos)

Cocodrilos: (Medio K.O.)

Yajiko: (Con una gota en la cabeza)

Po: La banda de Fonc, pensé que estaban en camino a prisión

Tai Chan: Hay que patearlos de nuevo y mandarlos a prisión de nuevo

Gary: Pero ya nos patearon ellos y estamos fuera de combate ¿porque nos van a patear de nuevo?

Tai Chan: (Tronándose los nudillos) Por que no estábamos

Mono: (Malo) Buena idea, yo estoy de acuerdo…

Yajiko: (Molesto) (le mete un coco a los 5)

5 Furiosos: (Sobándose la cabeza)

Tigresa: Yajiko ¿por qué fue eso?

Yajiko: (Molesto) Por haber echo eso (empieza a levantar a los cocodrilos) que falta de modales, así no se trata a las visitas

Todos: (Confundidos) ¿Visitas?

Yajiko: Si, a partir de ahora ellos son mis alumnos y los entrenare para ser guerreros de kung fu

Escritor 12: Un rato después de encender la fogata

5 Furiosos: (No le quitan la mirada a los cocodrilos)

Cocodrilos: (Sintiéndose intimidados)

Yajiko, Po, Tai Chan y Peng: (En medio de las 2 bandos)

Po: (Idea) Ya se, ¿Qué tal si cantamos una canción? (empieza a cantar) ¡había un perro en la granja y se llamaba Bingo, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O, B-I-N-G-O…!

Todos: (Se le quedan viendo)

Po: (Con una gota en la cabeza) Y Bingo era su… (se calla)

Tai Chan: (Idea) (se va y en un ratito cae enfrente de todos con una antorcha en cada mano) Que tal si hacemos el baile del fuego (empieza a hacer los movimientos con las antorchas haciendo figuras con el fuego)

5 Furiosos y cocodrilos: (No la pelan)

Tai Chan: (Molesta) (se detiene y apaga las antorchas) (habla entre dientes) ¡Amargados!

Yajiko: (Idea) (se va)

Todos: (Están muy callados)

Po: (Un poco deprimido) (que bien nos la estamos pasando)

Fonc: Oigan, lamento si les arruinamos la noche…

Tigresa: (Seria) Entonces ¿por qué vinieron?

Fonc: (Se deprime) Bueno, vine porque ya estoy cansado de que nos digan que somos unos inútiles que no sirven para nada

Cocodrilos: (Se deprimen) Siii

Tai Chan: (Consolándolos) Amigos no lo digan, no son eso

Cocodrilos: (Se animan un poco)

Mono: (Sincero al extremo) ¿De qué hablas? claro que lo son, no sirven como bandidos, no son listos y su guarida es el sótano de su papa

Cocodrilos: (Se vuelven a deprimir)

Tai Chan: (Molesta) ¡¿No pudiste pensar que lo que dije era para hacerlos sentir mejor? cerebro de banana!

Mono: (Pensándolo bien) (se da cuenta que la rego) Ahora que lo pienso bien…

Fonc: (Deprimido) Nooo, déjalo, está bien, esa es la razón por la que decidimos aceptar su invitación, parece que el león es una buena persona, de hecho me recuerda mucho a ti Po

Po: (Alagado) Gracias Fonc…

Fonc: (Hablando sin pensar) Excepto que el sí está en forma, es sabio y su higiene es impecable

Po: (Ofendido) Haaa… gracias, creo

Fonc: Han olido su aliento, huele como a una clase de hierba

Tai Chan: Yo diría que a loto con leche dulce

Tigresa: Yo creo que es jazmín con miel

Fonc: ¿Como le hace para que le huela así?

Víbora: Ya entendimos que Yajiko tiene buen aliento, el punto es que si Yajiko les ha dado una oportunidad es porque les vio algo bueno, si no mal recuerdo tú también los entrenaste Po

Po: Si, cierto y ya que seremos compañeros, me encantaría entrenar con ustedes ¿qué dicen?

Cocodrilos: Claro

Fonc: Sera divertido

Tigresa: (Seria) Pero no les quitaremos la mirada de encima

Cocodrilos: (Asustados) (asientan con la cabeza)

Escritor 12: Y de la nada una melodía empieza a escucharse la cual lleno a todos de paz y tranquilidad

Todos: (Están relajados)

Yajiko: (Termina de tocar su erhu)

Cocodrilos: (Conmovidos)

Fonc: (Conmovido) Eso… se oyó muy bien

Yajiko: (Gentil) Gracias, creo que es momento de una historia (inspirado) que les parecería si les cuento la historia de cómo vencí a la serpiente marina del paso Gora

Todos: (Le ponen atención)

Po: La serpiente del paso Gora

Yajiko: Esa misma

Po: (Emocionado) Bárbaro

Tigresa: (Sorprendida) La serpiente es una bestia sagrada, solo un espíritu puede vencerla ¿cómo pudiste hacerlo?

Yajiko: Todo empezó en la mañana, iba en un barco con dirección a la isla del Kokoriko…

Ninjas: (Espiándolos en las sombras)

Jefe ninja: Muy bien, preparen el mensaje y cuando llegue el momento los atacaremos y les daremos su fin

Ninja: Y qué hacemos con los cocodrilos

Jefe ninja: Cuando ataquemos lo más seguro es que saldrán corriendo, déjenlos, no merecen ni que los matemos, pero si empiezan a molestar, los eliminaremos, no importa, solo hay que hacer lo que nuestro amo nos ordeno

 **Continuara ...**


	14. Chapter 14

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 14 ¿Verdad o Reto?**

Escritor 12: A pesar de lo que había pasado con los bandidos, todo había salido bien

Yajiko: (Contando sus historias)

Todos: (Poniéndole mucha atención)

Escritor 12: Hubo historias…

Peng: Haciendo imitaciones chistosas de todos

Todos: Riendo sin parar

Escritor 12: Reían…

Todos: (Empiezan a comer)

Cocodrilos: (Por primera vez come la comida de Po y Tai Chan) (la prueban, se quedan por un momento paralizados y se ponen como locos a bailar)

Fonc: (Bailando muy feliz) Esto es lo mejor que he probado en mi vida

Gary:(Bailando muy feliz) ¡Cierto!

Cocodrilos: (Bailando muy felices) ¡SIIIII!

Todos: (Con una gota en la cabeza)

Escritor 12: Comían…

Yajiko: (Tocando su erhu)

Todos: (Llenándose de paz)

Tai Chan: (Cae delante de el y empieza a tocar un ruan, música muy movida)

Todos: (Llenándose de ganas de bailar)

Tigresa: (Excepto ella que solo se fue a una esquina)

Escritor 12: Amargada

Yajiko: (También empieza a tocar en un tono más movido)

Escritor 12: Baile y música…

Yajiko: (Con una mano de tras de la espalda) Amigos ¿les gustaría jugar a un juego que lo más seguro jamás han jugado, porque es un juego del otro lado del mundo?

Todos: (Sorprendidos) Si

Yajiko: (Con una mirada retadora) Bien, jugaremos (pone una botella en el suelo) verdad o reto, estas son las reglas…

Escritor 12: Ustedes ya las conocen así que no las escribiré, al principio no era tan difícil superar los retos, pero con el tiempo los retos se hicieron más difíciles y las verdades más vergonzosas sacando primero a toda la pandilla de Fonc, excepto a Fonc

Botella: (Apunta a Tigresa)

Fonc: Bien, bien, bien, Tigresa ¿verdad o reto?

Tigresa: (Mira seriamente a Tai Chan) Reto

Tai Chan: (Le devuelve la mirada)

Fonc: (Pensando…) Bien… (sonríe malignamente) Te reto a que nos digas un chiste que nos haga reír en 2 minutos

Tigresa: (Con cara de WTF)

Todos: (Con la misma cara mientras decían…) HUUUUUUUUUUU

Tigresa: (Se enfurece, le da un golpe en la cara y se va al área de perdedores)

Todos: (Con cara de auch)

Gary: (Amistoso) Hola

Tigresa: (Con cara de pocos amigos)

Gary: (Asustado) Adiós

Cocodrilos: (Se alejan de ella)

Tai Chan: (Burlona) Ja ja ja ja

Fonc: (Con un ojo morado) Tai Chan…

Tai Chan: (Ve que la botella le apunta a ella)

Fonc: ¿Verdad o reto?

Tai Chan: (Emocionada) Rétame hermano

Fonc: Te reto a que te disculpes con tu mama y que le digas que siempre tuvo la razón

Tai Chan: (Con cara de WTF)

Todos: (Con la misma cara mientras decían…) HUUUUUUUUUUU

Fonc: ¿Qué decides herma…

Tai Chan: (Se enfurece, le da un golpe en la cara y se va al área de perdedores)

Todos: (Con cara de auch)

Po: Eso le dejara una o dos marcas al pobre

Tigresa: (Burlona) Hola, perdedora

Tai Chan: Cállate

Escritor 12: Con el rato más y más empezaron a salir

Grulla: (Emocionado) Mono ¿verdad o reto?

Mono: Reto

Grulla: Te reto a que camines por 3 minutos en la cuerda del tendedero mientras nosotros te lanzamos globos de agua

Mono: (Caminando en el tendedero)

Yajiko, Po, Vibora, Peng, Grulla y Fonc: (Le empiezan a aventar globos sin piedad)

Mono: (Las estuvo esquivando por un minuto con 41 segundos hasta que uno al fin le dio seguido de varios mas) (cae al suelo y en pose de derrotado se va con los perdedores)

Yajiko, Po, Víbora, Peng, Grulla y Fonc: (Celebrando que le dieron)

Grulla: Urra por Mantis que fue el primero en darle

Todos: URRAAAAAA

Mantis: (Presumiendo) Y fue mi primer lanzamiento

Víbora: Mantis ¿verdad o reto?

Mantis: Reto

Víbora: (Sonríe malévolamente) Te reto que me traigas una galleta de la alacena

Mantis: (Casi llorando) Eres mala (se va con los perdedores)

Víbora: Peng ¿verdad o reto?

Peng: (Víbora es muy buena con los retos, probare con verdad) Verdad

Víbora: (Sonríe malévolamente) Nombre y edad de la chica que te gusta actualmente

Peng: (Se sonroja) (se va con los perdedores)

Yajiko, Po, Grulla y Fonc: (Burlones) Te cacharon, te cacharon, ya se enamoró (se empiezan a reír)

Po: (Serio) Víbora ¿verdad o reto?

Víbora: Reto

Po: (Sonríe) Te reto a que le des un beso a Grulla en el pico

Grulla: (Sonrojado) O/O

Víbora: (Se va con los perdedores)

Yajiko, Po, Grulla y Fonc: (Se miran entre sí)

Los perdedores: (Haciendo equipos de a quien apoyan)

Mono y Mantis: (Apoyando a Po)

Mono: Tu puedes Po

Mantis: Que el poder de la barbarocidad te guie

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Apoyando a Yajiko)

Tigresa: Eres el mejor Yajiko

Tai Chan: Si ganas te prometo que te daré un regalito que te encantara mucho

Tigresa: (Cambiándole al instante la cara) (se enfurece) ¿qué quisiste decir con eso? gata callejera

Tai Chan: (Molesta por lo que le dijo) Nada que te importe gata machorra

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Viéndose con miradas que matan)

Cocodrilos: (Apoyando a su líder) Fonc, Fonc, nuestro campeón

Gary: Jefe demuestre que somos duros como nuestra piel

Víbora: (Un poco sonrojada) Tu puedes Grulla

Grulla:(Un poco sonrojada) (se rasca la cabeza) Gracias Víbora

Yajiko, Po y Fonc: (Viendo a Grulla)

Fonc: (Molestando) No quieres que tu novia te de un beso de buena suerte

Grulla: (Se sonroja mas) ¿Qué dices? Ella solo me apoya como amigos

Víbora: (Se sonroja mas) Cierto

Peng: (Grulla es el que menos porras tiene, lo apoyare a el) Tu puedes Grulla, patéalos

Fonc: Grulla ¿verdad o reto?

Grulla: Verdad

Fonc: ¿A qué edad te dejo de dar de comer del pico tu mama?

Grulla: (Se va con los perdedores, se acuesta como las aves y se empieza a mecer)

Po: Fonc, creo que le dolió lo que le dijiste

Fonc: No es para tanto, solo le dije qué a qué edad le dejo de dar de comer del pico su mama ¿qué le pudo hacer eso?

Grulla: (Empieza a llorar y se cubre la cara con sus alas)

Todos: (Se sacan de onda)

Víbora: (Se preocupa por el) (va y lo consuela)

Fonc: (Confundido) ¿Qué le recordé con esa pregunta?

Po: No lo sé, pero es mejor nunca más volver a tocar ese tema

Yajiko: (Preocupado) Concuerdo con eso

Escritor 12: Un rato y varias vueltas a la botella después

Yajiko: Fonc ¿verdad o reto?

Fonc: Reto

Yajiko: Te reto a que me venzas en un juego de vencidas

Fonc: Acepto

Yajiko y Fonc: (Sentados en unas cajas y poniendo sus codos en un barril)

Po: (Como el juez les detiene la mano) ¿Están listos? (los suelta) empiecen

Yajiko y Fonc: (Empiezan a hacer fuerza)

Fonc: (Le está dando con el 100%)

Yajiko: (Con una cara más tranquila empieza a mover el brazo de Fonc hasta casi hacerlo tocar el barril)

5 furiosos, Tai Chan, Peng y Po: (Apoyando a Yajiko)

Po: Tu puedes Yajiko, el poder de la barbarocidad está en ti

Cocodrilos: (Apoyando a Fonc)

Gary: Vamos Jefe, nosotros sabemos que si puede

Yajiko: (Confiado) Lo siento amigo, hasta aquí llegaste (empieza a bajar lentamente su brazo)

Fonc: (Se enoja) No me daré por vencido (saca el 110% moviendo el brazo de Yajiko hasta casi hacerlo tocar el barril)

Yajiko: (Sorprendido)

5 furiosos, Tai Chan, Peng y Po: (Sorprendidos)

Cocodrilos: (Sorprendidos)

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) Baya

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) (es más fuerte de lo que pensé) (se pone serio) No señor (le da con todo y hace que pegue en el barril)

Fonc: (Dolido) Hau

Yajiko: (Se preocupa) Perdón ¿te lastime?

Fonc: (Se soba el brazo) R= estoy bien, esto no se compara a las palizas que ellos me dieron (se va con los perdedores) (triste) lo siento chicos, pero no pude ganarle

Escritor 12: Se escucha la canción de we and champion

Cocodrilos: (Lo empiezan a felicitar)

Dos cocodrilos: (Lo levantan en sus hombros)

Gary: Ese es nuestro jefe, lo hizo muy bien

Fonc: (Feliz) Enserio lo creen

Un cocodrilo: Claro, duro más que los 5 furiosos, Peng y Taichan

Otro cocodrilo: Eso fue súper extremo

Otro cocodrilo: (Enseñando con su mano 3 dedos) Numero 3 amigos, numero 3

Todos: (Viéndolos)

Po: Me alegra que se sientan felices

Yajiko: Igual a mi

Po: Ahora (ve a Yajiko con una cara retadora) ¿En dónde estábamos?

Yajiko: En que no me vas a vencer (ve a Po con una cara retadora)

Po: (Emocionado) (patea la botella) Creo que ya no necesitaremos esto

Yajiko: (Emocionado) Solo tengo una pregunta Po

Po: (Emocionado) Y ¿cual es?

Yajiko: (Emocionado) ¿Verdad o reto?

 **Continuara ...**


	15. Chapter 15

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 15 Po vs Yajiko**

Escritor 12: Y así continuaron, reto…

Po: (Subiendo y bajando barias veces las escaleras del palacio de jade) (medio muerto, arrastrándose con un brazo)

Escritor 12: Tras reto…

Yajiko: (Asustado) (grito de miedo) ¡MAAAMAAAAAA! (corriendo por su vida)

Shifu: (De tras de Yajiko, muy encabronado, echo una fiera) (con la cara pintada como un payaso) (grito de ira) ¡YA VERAS LO QUE TE HAGO CUANDO TE PONGA LAS MANOS ENCIMA BASTARDO HUERFANO DE LA CALLE!

Escritor 12: Tras reto…

Todos: (Comiendo algo delicioso)

Po: (Es el único que los mira comer) (le gruñe la pansa) ¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Escritor 12: Tras reto

Po: Yajiko ¿verdad o reto?

Yajiko: Reto

Po: (Da un salto hacia atrás y se pone en pose de combate) Tu reto es vencer en un combate al fabuloso guerrero Dragón

Yajiko: (en pose de combate) Reto aceptado

Todos: (Emocionados)

Mono: (Emocionado) El guerrero Dragón y El Emperador del kung fu del norte van a pelear entre sí, esto sí estará bueno

Gary: (Emocionado) Tengo que ir al baño pero me aguanto

Po y Yajiko: (Empiezan a combatir entre si con toda clase de golpes que conocen)

Po: (Lo agarra a una lluvia de golpes)

Yajiko: (Los repele todos, salta y le mete una ráfaga de patadas)

Po: (Se protege de todas ellas)

Yajiko: (Cae de tras de el y lo patea de la espalda)

Po: (Lo toma de la cola y lo arroja envistiéndolo a la pared, aprovecha la oportunidad, lo acorrala y le mete un puñetazo en la cara)

Yajiko: (Lo esquiva)

Po: (Golpea la pared y se lastima) ¡Hay! (se soba los nudillos)

Yajiko: (Le da un golpe en la cara y una patada en la pansa alejándolo de el)

Po: (Cae de pie)

Yajiko: (Lo ataca)

Po: Así que eres rudo, veamos qué haces contra esto (empieza a girar en su propio eje muy rápido)

Casi todos: (Se dan cuenta lo que va a hacer)

Tai Chan y Tigresa: (Preocupadas) (gritan) PO NO LO HAGAS ES PELIGROSO

Po: (Le dispara el martillo de viento ciclón)

Yajiko: (Al verlo se detiene, se pone en pose y lo desvía hacia arriba)

Po: (Sorprendido) (vuelve en si) Eres mejor de lo que esperaba

Yajiko: (Molesto) Y tu más tonto, eso pudo lastimar a alguien (pensando) ¿Qué castigo te daré por haber actuado tan irresponsable? (idea) ya lo sé, este (con todas sus fuerzas golpea el suelo)

Po: (Confundido) Y ¿ahora qué?

Suelo en el que está pisando Po: (EEXPLOOTAAAAA) (y lo manda a los aires)

Po: (Volando) Era eso (empieza a descender cayendo de cara con as piernas al aire) ¡Ahuch! (caen sus piernas al piso también)

Todos: (Sin palabras)

Víbora: (Impresionada) Sorprendente

Fonc: (Impresionado) ¿Que fue eso?

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) Po hizo el Martillo de Viento Ciclón y Yajiko hizo el Impacto de Mazo Mina, acabamos de ver 2 de los 7 golpes imposibles

Yajiko: (Lo va a volver a atacar)

Po: (Serio) (muy bien, hay que tomar esto con más seriedad) (se para y empieza a hacer unos movimientos con las manos)

Yajiko: (Se da cuenta de lo que va hacer y se detiene)

Po: Aplauso de loto de oro (aplaude y la onda dorada surge)

Todos: (Se cubren los ojos)

Cocodrilos, Tai Chan y Peng: (Como no conocen esa técnica siguen viendo)

Yajiko: (Se concentra) Aplauso de Jazmín de la Noche (aplaude y una onda obscura surge)

Escritor 12: Ambas ondas chocan y se anulan en un remolino de oro y oscuridad

Todos: (Abren los ojos confundidos pues no sintieron la onda dorada)

Grulla: ¿Ya paso la onda?

Cocodrilos, Tai Chan y Peng: (Sorprendidos)

Fonc: (Sorprendido) Y no vieron de lo que se perdieron que ondas

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) Eso sí que estuvo de pelos

Peng: (Sorprendido) Del otro mundo

Tai Chan y Peng: (Chocan los nudillos)

5 furiosos: (Confundidos)

Po y Yajiko: (Seguían peleando pero ahora más enserio)

Po: (Peleando con todo)

Yajiko: (Esquivando y bloqueando todos sus ataques) Eso es todo mi amigo panda, porque a mí a un me quedan trucos bajo la manga (se aleja de el) (hace los movimientos del aplauso de loto de oro) Aplauso de Loto de Oro (aplaude y en lugar de salir la onda de oro sale en forma de una pequeña esfera dorada)

Po: (Lo impacta y lo manda a la pared) Ahu

Yajiko: (Corre hacía el)

Po: Estoy más que impresionado por lo que has hecho, pero yo también tengo mis truquitos (con todas sus fuerzas golpea el suelo)

Yajiko: (Corre hacia él y EXPLOTA) (sale del humo y le da una patada en la cara)

Po: (Le duele mucho y da barias vueltas)

Yajiko: (Le empieza a asestar golpes)

Po: (Esta fuera de onda y no hace nada para evitarlo)

Todos: (Sorprendidos por todo lo que avía mejorado en su viaje)

Yajiko: (Lo sigue golpeando)

Po: (Recibe los golpes) (si no hago algo me va a dejar en el piso)

Escritor 12: Por un momento todos pensaban que la victoria seria de Yajiko, sin saber que como ultima arma y medida desesperada Po recurrió a su mejor carta

Tai Chan: (Feliz) (grita) ¡TU PUEDES YAJIKO ERES EL MEJOR!

Tigresa:(Feliz) (grita) ¡GANA YAJIKO, LA VICTORIA ES TUYA!

Po: (Se enoja) (muy bien, esto ya es personal) (se logra alejar de Yajiko y empieza a hacer movimientos de paz interior)

Yajiko: (Se sorprende y por un momento se queda paralizado) (esta convocando la paz interior)

Po: (Su cuerpo se llena de haki de los reyes…) (perdón, serie equivocada) (su cuerpo se llena de paz interior y lo ataca con velocidad sobre humana) (por así decirlo)

Yajiko: (Se cubre el golpe y aun así lo manda a volar) (deteniendo la velocidad con sus pies)

Po: (Lo golpea con fuerza sobre humana o sobre panda o sobre animal o ¡lo que sea!)

Yajiko: (Apenas puede defenderse, pero aun así ataca)

Po: (Esquiva su golpe agachándose y le da un codazo en el estómago)

Yajiko: (Se queda sin aire)

Po: (Y como despedida le da su tradicional golpe de barrigazo)

Yajiko: (Sale volando, el impacto es tan fuerte que rompe la pared en la que choca y termina estrellándose levemente en el durazno)

Todos: (Sin palabras por lo que paso)

Po: (Feliz por haber ganado) ¡HUJUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU NADIE PUEDE VENCER AL GUERRERO DRAGON!

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Lo golpean en la cara)

Po: (Cae al suelo) ¡Ahuch! ¿Por qué fueron esos golpes?

Tai Chan: (Furiosa) Por tarado

Tigresa: (Furiosa) Por estúpido

Tai Chan y Tigresa: (Se van hacía el durazno)

Po: (Confundido) pero ¿qué hice?

Víbora: (Molesta) Usaste con Yajiko la paz interior y no le diste piedad, lo pudiste dejar muy grave

Po: (Pensando bien lo que hizo) (se asusta) ¡Pero que hice, hay que atenderlo pronto! (se dirige al durazno)

4 furiosos, Peng y Cocodrilos: (Van de tras de el)

Tai Chan y Tigresa: (Corriendo asía el duraznero)

Yajiko: (Está regresando al palacio cojeando de un pie y con su mano derecha del lado izquierdo de las costillas) (gentil) Hola ¿qué las trajo aquí?

Tai Chan y Tigresa: (Preocupadas) ¡Yajiko estas bien!

Yajiko: No se preocupen, he estado peor je je je… (le duele el cuerpo) hay

Tai Chan y Tigresa: (Cada una lo toma de un brazo y lo apoyan en ellas)

Tigresa: (Preocupada) Te llevaremos al palacio

Yajiko: Gracias a las 2

Tai Chan: Ni lo menciones Yajiko

 **Continuara ...**


	16. Chapter 16 parte 1

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 16 Secretos de los 5 furiosos y Yajiko Parte 1 (Tigresa)**

Escritor 12: Ya era de noche y todos dormían profundamente

Cocodrilos: (Dormidos)

5 Furiosos: (Dormidos)

Tai Chan y Peng: (Durmiendo)

Peng: (Sonriendo y un poco sonrojado) Linda, bonita (le toca un pecho a Tai Chan)

Tai Chan: (Sonriendo y un poco sonrojada) Ji ji ji, Yajiko, no hagas eso, si mi mama nos ve nos mata (le da unos leves manazos en su mano)

Peng: (Quita la mano)

Tai Chan: (Le agarra la mano y se la pone otra vez ahí) Está bien, solo esta vez

Escritor 12: E septo por dos que a un estaban despiertos viendo las estrellas

Po y Yajiko: (Acostados un poco retirados de los demás usando un tronco como almohada mientras ven las estrellas)

Yajiko: (Apuntándole a una constelación) Y ese es el cinturón de Orión

Po: Wau ¿Cómo aprendiste todo eso de las constelaciones?

Yajiko: En los barcos en el mar, en los viajes en globo o simplemente viajando en una carreta o a pie y me ayudó mucho, mis maestros, aunque me enseñaron de diferentes maneras siempre decían algo en común, las estrellas son la brújula del cielo, si conoces bien las constelaciones y sus posiciones ya sea donde estés, tierra, mar o aire, siempre podrás encontrar el camino y nunca te perderás

Po: Que profundo, solo falto que rimara para que fuera poesía

Yajiko: Gracias (se queja un poco de las costillas) Hay

Po: (Se siente mal) Enserio lo siento, me deje llevar y te lastime mucho

Yajiko: No te preocupes está bien, ya avía escuchado que puedes manejar la paz interior, pero no pensé que fuera tan fuerte y me sorprende que lo lograras tan joven

Po: Si no lo hubiera logrado en ese momento, Lord Shen estaría conquistando todo

Yajiko: Pero ustedes lo detuvieron, que es lo que importa, cuando me contaron la historia al principio me preocupe mucho, pero cuando me dijeron que tu salvaste a todos me sentí muy feliz y con ganas de hacerme más fuerte que nunca (lo mira con una sonrisa de mucha amabilidad) gracias Po

Po: No me agradezcas por salvar a China, si tu hubieras estado en mi lugar hubieras hecho lo mismo

Yajiko: No lo digo por eso, si no por salvar a Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, Mantis, Mono y a Shifu, después de todo (voltea a verlos con una gran sonrisa) ellos son mi familia

Po: Como dije, no tienes que agradecérmelo (voltea a verlos con una gran sonrisa) después de todo, ahora ellos también son mi familia

Yajiko: (Lo mira) Entonces eso significa que ahora tú también eres mi hermano

Po: (Se queda pensativo) (¿hermano?)

Yajiko: Po ¿te pasa algo?

Po: No, es solo que es la primera vez que alguien me dice que soy su hermano (feliz) nunca antes había tenido un hermano

Yajiko: Pues ya tienes uno, aunque tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos ya siento que te conozco de toda la vida (le pone el puño)

Po: (Sonríe) (choca el puño con el de Yajiko) Yo igual, hermano, oye y ya que somos hermanos y todo eso, me gustaría hacerte una pregunta la cual espero que no te moleste

Yajiko: (Gentil) Eso te lo diré hasta que me lo digas

Po: Bueno, ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo elegirlos como los 5 furiosos?

Yajiko: (Confundido) ¿Cómo? no lo entiendo

Po: (Se rasca la cabeza) Bueno, como decirlo, no es que tenga algo en contra de mis amigos, pero por sus historias ellos no eran madera buena para el kung fu, Mono era un bromista ladrón y brabucón, Grulla era un pesimista de primera, Mantis no era nada paciente, Víbora se pensaba que era una chica débil e indefensa y Tigresa (un poco triste) todos pensaban que era un monstruo

Yajiko: (Muy serio) Muy buena pregunta (mira hacia el cielo) te contestare una parte con una pregunta Po ¿qué es lo que hace que tú siempre confíes en todos a pesar de que sean villanos que te podrían traicionar?

Po: Bueno, la verdad creo que nunca lo había pensado hasta ahora, pero si lo pienso bien, creo que es porque veo en sus corazones, en sus sentimientos y de alguna manera aunque parezca imposible les quiero ayudar, porque quiero que se conviertan en buenas personas y no sigan o se desvíen al camino del mal

Yajiko: Pues esa fue la misma razón por la cual los elegí, sabes las historias de ellos y ahora te contare las partes escondidas de esas historias

Po: ¿Qué? me vas a contar los secretos de los secretos… barbaro

Yajiko: Así es y empezaremos desde el principio o séase hace poco más 20 años (recordando)

Escritor 12: Orfanato Bao Gu

Yajiko: (Toca la puerta del orfanato)

Sra. Oveja: (Abre) (sonríe) Sí que necesitas pequeño

Yajiko: (Le saluda) (gentil) Buena tarde Sra. Oveja, me llamo Yajiko y me han mandado del palacio de jade por el problema que nos mandó a llamar (7 años)

Sra. Oveja: (De inmediato le cambia la cara) Por favor sígame (se dirige asía la puerta)

Yajiko: (La sigue)

Sra. Oveja: (Con miedo le señala la puerta) Es esa puerta, ahí está ella

Yajiko:(Gentil) Muchas gracias (se dirige a la puerta)

Sra. Oveja: (Con miedo) Tenga cuidado, es peligrosa

Yajiko: (Gentil) Está bien, gracias por la advertencia y una cosa más, no creo que pase nada malo, pero aun así se podría retirar, me gustaría poder hablar a solas con ella

Sra. Oveja: (Preocupada) Como guste, pero si necesita algo solo grítelo (se va)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Muchas gracias (quita la tabla que bloquea la puerta) (va a abrir, pero antes con su oído sensible escucha algo, pega el oído a la puerta y solo escucha su llanto) (se entristece) (toma un gran respiro, pone su sonrisa de siempre, abre la puerta y entra)

Escritor 12: Semanas de entrenamiento después

Tigresa: (Vuelve a romper las fichas) (grito de ira) HAAAAAA… (avienta los pedazos)

Yajiko: (Esquiva los pedazos que iban directo a su cara) (gentil) Creo que deberías tomarte un descanso

Tigresa: (Apenada) Yajiko, lo siento tanto

Yajiko:(Gentil) No te preocupes, no me pasó nada (saca un almuerzo de 6 bolas de arroz y en una tetera sirve te para 2)

Tigresa: (Se sienta con el)

Yajiko y Tigresa: (Comiendo un lunch)

Tigresa: Yajiko ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

Yajiko: R= Claro

Tigresa: Porque me estas ayudando tanto

Yajiko: Ya te lo dije, es una misión que me asignaron en el palacio de Jade y yo la acepte con honor

Tigresa: Ho ya veo (entonces solo lo hace para quedar bien y no porque le preocupe, debí de saberlo no le importo) (se empieza a deprimir)

Yajiko: (Se da cuenta de cómo se puso, sospecha que tal vez la lastimo algo que dijo y no le gusta verla así) Bueno también fue por otra cosa…

Tigresa: (Voltea a verlo)

Yajiko: Pero no te lo dije porque pensé que no me creerías

Tigresa: Me lo podrías decir por favor

Yajiko: (Suspira) Haaaaa… (se pone serio) la razón principal por la que decidí ayudarte fue porque comprendo a la perfección tus 2 dolores

Escritor 12: Tigresa se sorprende al ver a Yajiko serio por primera vez

Tigresa: (Se siente un poco mal) Y ¿por qué dices eso? eres una muy buena persona, un chico muy amable gentil y dulce

Yajiko: (Voltea a verla)

Tigresa: (Voltea media sonrojada a otro lado) Lo digo porque así es como veo que te comportas

Yajiko: (Vuelve a sonreír) Yo también tengo mi pasado y te contare algo de él, a diferencia de los animales indefensos como… lechones, ovejas, conejos y más, los animales como nosotros enveses tenemos un problemita con nuestro físico

Tigresa: ¿También tuviste problemas con tu fuerza?

Yajiko: R= No, a pesar de que soy fuerte como un león no, con lo que tenía problemas fue con esto (saca sus garras) y con estos (le muestra los colmillos) te lo mostrare (sin hacer esfuerzo encaja su garra en la mesa) (sin problemas mueve su uña y deja una gran cortada)

Tigresa: (Sorprendida por lo que a echo con su garra)

Yajiko: Por ser de la especie del león mis garras y colmillos resultaron ser más afiladas que las de cualquier especie felina y como no sabía cómo retraerlas (toma una piedra y se la enseña)

Piedra: (Se notan las marcas de las garras)

Yajiko: Cortaba todo lo que tocaba (le da un beso)

Piedra: (Tiene la marca de los colmillos)

Yajiko: Y besaba

Tigresa: (Confundida y un poco molesta, solo que no lo deja notar) ¿Cómo te diste cuenta de lo del beso?

Yajiko: R= Un día me raspe la rodilla me di un beso me dolió y cuando me di cuenta tenía la marca de mis colmillos ¿por qué?

Tigresa: (Mirando a otro lado) No R= por nada

Yajiko: Para mi suerte ya vivía en el palacio de Jade y la persona que me dio una oportunidad y hogar en el palacio de jade y que por cierto considero mi hermano mayor me ayudo con ese problema

Pajarita: (Se sienta en la mesa de ellos)

Yajiko: (La toma rápidamente con su mano)

Tigresa: (Preocupada por cómo pudo haber quedado)

Yajiko: (Le da un poco de risa por la cara que puso) Je (abre la mano)

Pajarita: (Esta sin un rasguño)

Yajiko: (Le da un beso en la frente)

Pajarita: (Se sonroja y se va volando)

Yajiko: Y gracias a él pude curar ese problema

Tigresa: (Se deprime) Pero aunque lo logre todos seguirán pensando que soy un monstruo (le empiezan a llorar los ojos)

Yajiko: (Se deprime un poco) (se molesta con ella un poco) Tigresa, ya te dije que no te digas eso, no eres un monstruo, eres solo una niña (le limpia las lágrimas del ojo) y esto es lo que prueba que no lo eres, dime ¿crees que un monstruo lloraría?

Tigresa: (Deprimida) R= No, pero todos dicen que lo soy y si tienen razón

Yajiko: (Serio) Si, lo mismo pensaba yo de mi antes de vivir en el palacio, la gente siempre decía cosas malas de mi

Tigresa: ¿Decían que eras un monstruo?

Yajiko: (Un poco triste) Peor R= decían que era malo

Tigresa: (Confundida) Y ¿cuál es la diferencia de monstruo a malo?

Yajiko: Muy buena pregunta, la diferencia de tu palabra y la mía es que cuando dicen que eres un monstruo no siempre es cierto, dime ¿cuándo te acercas a los niños querías lastimarlos?

Tigresa: (Triste) R= No, solo quiero jugar con ellos, ser su amiga

Yajiko: (Gentil) No te acercas a ellos con intenciones malas eso demuestra que no eres un monstruo, pero cuando la gente se asusta hace y dice cosas que no deberían, en pocas palabras la culpa la tienen ellos no tu

Tigresa: (Se sorprende por las palabras que le dice)

Yajiko: (Serio) Pero cuando la gente te dice que eres malo, es cuando se enfada contigo y eso pasa cuando les haces cosas malas

Tigresa: Y que les hiciste

Yajiko: (Serio) Antes de vivir en el palacio de Jade era un huérfano de la calle (se deprime) además de no tener padres, hermanos o familiares, no tenía un lugar el cual llamar mi hogar y para sobrevivir tuve que convertirme en bandido, hice lo que sea para quitarles sus cosas a todos, dinero, cosas, comida, llegue a ganarme su confianza para luego traicionarlos y llevarme todo y en pocas ocasiones hasta llegue a lastimarlos, esa es la diferencia de tu palabra a la mía (la mira a los ojos muy seriamente) tú no te la mereces

Tigresa: (Lo abraza y empieza a llorar en su hombro)

Yajiko: (Preocupado) Tigresa ¿estás bien?

Tigresa: (Lo sigue abrasando, con la voz quebrada) Gracias por tus palabras, nunca nadie me había hablado así de bonito

Yajiko: (Se ríe un poco) Je je je…

Tigresa: (Lo suelta y se limpia las lágrimas) ¿Qué te da risa?

Yajiko: (Feliz) Que la forma en la cual te comportas y las palabras que me dijiste son las exactas que yo le dije a mi hermano mayor la 1/era vez que nos vimos y me adopto

Tigresa: Me gustaría algún día conocer a tu hermano

Yajiko: (Se pone triste) Noo… puedes, por desgracia, ha ido a un lugar el cual no podemos ir

Tigresa: (Por lo que dijo y actuó pensó lo peor) ¿Cómo se llamaba?

Yajiko:(Triste) Se llama… Tai Lung

Tigresa: (Lo vuelve a abrazar) Lo siento

Yajiko: (Sonríe y le corresponde el abrazo) (feliz) Gracias Tigresa, bueno ya descansamos suficiente ¿lista para entrenar?

Tigresa: (Emocionada) Si

Yajiko: (Animándola) ¿Quién va a controlar su fuerza?

Tigresa: (Emocionada) Yooooo

Yajiko: (Animándola) ¿Quién va demostrarle a todos que no es un monstruo?

Tigresa:(Emocionada) Yooooo

Yajiko:(Burlón) ¿Quién va a besar al chico más feo del orfanato?

Tigresa:(Emocionada) Yooo… (se tapa la boca) (molesta) JAGICO

Yajiko: (Se ríe muy fuerte) JAAAAA JA JA JA… si vieras tu cara

Escritor 12: Sin saber Tigresa que por petición de Yajiko todos los estaban espiando

Niños y adultos del orfanato: (Han oído todo lo que dijeron y se sienten mal por como juzgaron a Tigresa)

Sra. Oveja: (Se siente mal)

Escritor 12: Mas semanas de entrenamiento después

Tigresa:(Ha puesto las últimas piezas) (voltea a ver a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Con su típica sonrisa asienta con la cabeza)

Tigresa: (Tira las pieza la cual esa tira las demás formando el Yin y el Yang)

Todos los del orfanato: (Le aplauden y felicitan a Tigresa)

Los niños: (La abrazan)

Tigresa: (También los abraza)

Yajiko: (Se siente muy feliz y orgulloso por ella y a la vez triste, pensando que esta es la última vez que la vera) (idea) (le cambia un poco la mirada)

Sra. Oveja: (A su lado) Gracias por todo, no solo ayudaste a Tigresa sino a todos nosotros al hacernos ver que ella no era mala, sino una niña, eres muy sabio para tu edad

Yajiko: (Con la misma cara de idea) (gentil) Muchas gracias

Sra. Oveja:(Se ríe un poco) Ji ji ji En el poco tiempo que te he visto ya conozco esa mirada ¿qué planeas?

Yajiko: (Gentil) Sra. Oveja, por mi edad lo que le voy a pedir no es algo legal, pero me aria un gran favor si me lo permite

Sra. Oveja: Después de lo que has hecho por nosotros, lo que quieras

Yajiko: (Gentil) Es algo que voy hacer en caso de que mañana no adopten a Tigresa

Sra. Oveja: (Sospechando) No me digas que tu…

Yajiko: (Gentil) Por favor, vamos a hablar (empieza a caminar)

Sra. Oveja: Esta bien (lo sigue)

Escritor 12: Al día siguiente después de las adopciones

Tigresa: (Triste, sentada en la misma mesa en la cual acostumbraba descansar con Yajiko) (está haciendo una fila de fichas en la mesa y ve el rasguño que el dejo) (se pone más triste)

Yajiko: (Gentil) (la ve, voltea con la sra. Oveja)

Sra. Oveja: (Le sonríe y asienta con la cabeza)

Yajiko: (Gentil)(sonríe y la saluda en forma de agradecimiento) (se acerca a Tigresa sin que lo vea) (pone otra ficha en la fila)

Tigresa: (Se pone muy feliz al verlo) Yajiko

Yajiko: (Gentil) Ven, vamos a casa (da ½ vuelta y camina)

Tigresa: (Sin pensarlo 2 veces o mirar asía atrás se va a su lado)

Yajiko y Tigresa: (Se van alejando poco a poco)

Tigresa: Y ¿a dónde vamos?

Yajiko:(Gentil) R= Al palacio de Jade a tu nuevo hogar, dime ¿te gustaría aprender los secretos del kung fu y usar esas habilidades para proteger al indefenso?

Tigresa: (Feliz) Si, si quiero

Yajiko: (Gentil) Bien, pues prepárate, porque tendrás que trabajar muy duro

Tigresa: R= para poder ser una gran maestra de kung fu

Yajiko: (Serio) R= No, para pagarme las miles de piezas que me destrozaste de los juegos de mayong

Tigresa: (Sacada de onda) ¿Qué?

Yajiko: (Gentil) (se ríe un poco) Je je, calma, solo bromeaba

Yajiko y Tigresa: (Empiezan a reír)

Tigresa: (Deja de reir y se empieza a preocupar) (mira a Yajiko) Yajiko y si no me aceptan en tu hogar

Yajiko: (La mira con una sonrisa) No te preocupes, si me aceptaron a mí, te aceptaran a ti

Tigresa: (Muy asustada) Pero y ¿si no sirvo para el kung fu? ¿Qué are? (deja de caminar y mira al suelo y cierra los ojos) ¿volveré al orfanato y volveré a estar sola?

Yajiko: (Al ver su reacción se da cuenta que su mayor temor es quedarse en ese orfanato sola por siempre) (se pone serio) ¡Tigresa! (la toma de los hombros y la voltea haciendo que estén frente a frente) ¡mírame!

Tigresa: (Lo mira con algo de confusión por la reacción que tuvo)

Yajiko: (Serio) ¡Claro que lo lograras y lo sé por qué eres una campeona, lograste controlar tu fuerza, entonces el kung fu no será la gran cosa, así que deja a un lado esos pensamientos negativos los cuales serán la verdadera causa de que no lo logres, claro que lo lograras!

Tigresa: (Al escuchar sus palabras de apoyo esas dudas que tenía sobre si misma desaparecieron)

Yajiko: (Serio) ¡Y si te sirve de consuelo! (le sonríe tiernamente) aunque no logres ser una estudiante del palacio de jade, cosa que no pasara, no volverás ese lugar porque ya tienes una familia y soy yo

Tigresa: (Se queda sin palabras al oír eso)

Yajiko: (Dedicándole una sonrisa) Ahora somos hermanos Tigresa, a partir de este momento te prometo algo, nunca volverás a estar sola, siempre estaré contigo, siempre te protegeré y seremos una familia, por siempre estaremos juntos, nada ni nadie nos va a separar jamas

Tigresa: (Esta en shock, viéndolo con unos ojos abiertos como plato de fideos)

Yajiko: (Preocupándose por que no reacciona) ¿Tigresa? ¿estas bien?

Tigresa: (Se le echa encima dándole un fuerte abrazo de oso) (comienza a llorar en su hombro) (habla con voz baja y quebrada) ¡Gra-gracias!

Yajiko: (Sorprendido por ese abrazo) (reacciona rápido y le corresponde el abrazo) Asi es, sácalo todo (le acaricia la nuca consolándola)

Escriotr 12: Después de unos minutos de yanto, Yajiko y Tigresa continuaron su camino sin saber que alguien estaba viendo todo

Sra. Oveja: (Ve como se alejan poco a poco) (limpiándose con un pañuelo las lágrimas de felicidad) Me alegra ver a Tigresa tan feliz yéndose del orfanato (se despide con el pañuelo) se feliz Tigresa y no permitas que ninguna chica te quite su corazón

 **Continuara ...**


	17. Chapter 16 parte 2

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 16 Secretos de los 5 furiosos y Yajiko Parte 2 (Víbora)**

Po: (Llorando) Buaaaa buaaaa

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) No era para tanto

Po: Dame un momento, por favor (se empieza a calmar) fuuu, ya está, lo lamento, pero siempre me ponen sensible los finales felices, sin contar que no sabía todo lo que dijiste, no sabía que Tigresa tenía ese lado sensible

Yajiko: (Gentil) A un lo tiene, solo que ahora lo oculta, Shifu se pasó de estricto con ella

Po: Ahora que lo pienso, si se supone que Tigresa y los demás eran tus alumnos ¿Por qué te ayudo Shifu a entrenarlos?

Yajiko: (Gentil) En primera como maestro de kung fu es su deber entrenar a las generaciones del mañana y en segunda aunque decían que era un alumno avanzado a un era muy joven para poder tener a mis alumnos, estudiaba, entrenaba y hacía mis deberes en el palacio de jade como para añadirme tener que ser maestro de 5 estudiantes, pero bueno, no nos desviemos, después la siguiente en unirse al equipo fue Víbora, ella lo hizo muy bien para salvar a su padre y lo más seguro a la aldea también del ataque de ese gorila bandido, pero pronto enfrentaría algo más difícil

Po: (Emocionado) A ¿qué? A un rinoceronte, aun elefante, a un golem de acero o un dragón escupe fuego

Yajiko:(Gentil) A su decisión de si ser una maestra del kung fu (recordando)

Escritor 12: Recordando

Yajiko: (Tiene 11 años) (está en una tienda de artículos y un juego de te le llama mucho la atención) (gentil) Huuu… ¿a cuánto ese juego de te?

Sra. Grillo: Ese juego de te vale 38 yuanes

Yajiko: (Ve unos guantes de entrenamiento de kung fu de color rojo y negro) (gentil) ¿A cuánto el par de guantes?

Sra. Grillo: Los guantes se los puede llevar a 40 yuanes, sé que están caros, pero están hechas de las sedas más suaves de la famosas orugas de seda y reforzadas con la seda de las arañas violinistas, para que así además de ser suaves y no incomodarte la piel, no se destruirán con facilidad

Yajiko: (Si Tigresa estuviera aquí lo más seguro es que los compraría, además estan hechos con sus colores favoritos y combinan con sus vestiduras)

Escritor 12: Se escucha mucho estruendo

Yajiko: (Sale de la tienda y a los lejos ve a un gorila que está golpeando a una víbora de edad avanzada) (si no lo ayudo lo matara) (serio) ahora vuelvo (Sale disparado hacía su ayuda) (al estar cerca se detiene y empieza a ver lo que sucede)

Víbora: (Esta venciendo al gorila con solo usar su listón de baile mientras baila)

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) (esta venciendo a ese mastodonte con tan solo bailar mientras usa su listón de baile) ¡Wau!

Víbora: (Termina con él, dejándolo inmóvil) Listo, mi baile venció a tu armadura aprueba de veneno

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) (empieza a sonreír)

Zeng: (11 años) (Llega) Hasta que lo encontré, todo está listo, ya podemos partir joven Yajiko

Yajiko: (Sonriendo) Haaa… claro, hubo un cambio de planes Zeng, nos vamos a quedar aquí un tiempo mas

Zeng: Como ¿cuánto es ese tiempo?

Yajiko: (Sonriendo) (viendo como Víbora se va a casa con su padre) 1 o tal vez 2 días maximo

Zeng: (Viéndole la cara) (conozco esa mirada, está planeando algo)

Escritor 12: Al día siguiente en la casa de Víbora

Sirviente: (Llega con el maestro Víbora) Señor, ha llegado el joven guerrero Yajiko

Maestro Víbora: ¿El león del palacio de Jade?

Sirviente: Si, al parecer viene a hablar de algo muy importante

Maestro Víbora: Bueno, tráelo ante mí

Sirviente: (Se va y en pocos minutos regresa con el)

Yajiko: (Le saluda) (gentil) Maestro Víbora

Maestro Víbora: Joven Yajiko ¿a qué se debe su visita?

Yajiko: (Gentil) Bueno, primero quiero saber cómo se encuentra ¿se encuentra bien?

Maestro Víbora: R= Estoy bien, un poco herido, es todo

Yajiko: (Gentil) Y ¿sus colmillos? ¿cómo están?

Maestro Víbora: Pronto se me caerán y me crecerán otros

Yajiko: (Gentil) Me alegro de saber que está bien, ahora a lo que en verdad vine, solo que para ello necesito que esté presente 2 personas mas

Maestro Víbora: ¿Quiénes?

Yajiko: (Gentil) Su esposa y su hija

Maestro Víbora: (Confundido)

Escritor 12: Poco tiempo después

Víbora: (9 años) ¿Qué es lo que ocurre papi?

Sra. Víbora: Cierto cariño, que ocurre

Maestro Víbora: La razón es que este joven nos quiere decir algo a los 3

Yajiko: (Les saluda) (gentil) Buen día Sra. Víbora y pequeña Víbora

Sra. Víbora: (Le saluda) Joven guerrero Yajiko, a ¿qué se debe su visita?

Yajiko: (Gentil) La razón de mi visita es por la pequeña Víbora

Víbora: (Confundida y sorprendida) ¿Por mi? pero ¿por qué por mi?

Maestro Víbora: Cierto, porque por mi hija

Yajiko: (Gentil) Porque en ella he visto algo que no avía visto en un guerrero hace tiempo y por eso quiero y me gustaría que me dieran la oportunidad de que Víbora venga conmigo al palacio de Jade y entrene para ser una maestra del kung fu

Víbora: (Una maestra del kung fu ¿yo?) (se le dibuja una sonrisa)

Sra. Víbora: (Preocupada) Joven león, le agradecemos la invitación, pero no, mi hija podría lastimarse en los entrenamientos

Maestro Víbora: (Preocupado) Cierto, mi hija es muy joven y frágil para eso, lo lamento pero no

Víbora: (Se le borra la sonrisa)

Yajiko: (Gentil) No les mentiré sobre los entrenamientos, si tienen razón, saldrá herida, lastimada, lesionada y todo lo relacionado con dolor…

Papas: (Un poco asustados por lo que dijo)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Peeroo, Eso es normal y a la vez forja carácter y resistencia, algo que le vendría muy bien a su hija, además seamos sinceros, venció a un gorila que pesa 100 veces lo que ella, con un listón, mientras bailaba y sin ningún tipo de entrenamiento, comparado con eso los entrenamientos no serán nada, además por la cara que ella puso al saber que la quiero invitar a ser una guerrera, le emociono mucho (mira a Vibora) o ¿no?

Víbora: (Se le vuelve a dibujar una sonrisa y asienta con la cabeza)

Papas: (Se miran con cara de preocupación)

Maestro Víbora: Joven Yajiko nos ha sorprendido mucho lo que a dicho y creo que tiene razón un poco de entrenamiento le hará bien…

Víbora: (Se pone tan feliz que incluso brinca) Siiiiii

Yajiko: (Gentil) (va a agradecerle)

Maestro Víbora: Y por eso yo mismo le empezare a enseñare kung fu, empezando mañana

Yajiko y Víbora: (Se les raya el disco) ¿Qué?

Yajiko: Pero maestro Víbora, pensé que la dejaría acompañarme al palacio de Jade

Maestro Víbora: No, lo siento, pero eso no, si quiere aprender kung fu está bien, pero será bajo mi vigilancia

Víbora: Pero papa

Sra. Víbora: Por favor hija escucha a tu padre, el solo quiere lo mejor para ti

Víbora: (Un poco molesta) Pero no quiero lo mejor, si lo mejor es tomar un camino fácil, quiero batallar como todos, para llegar a ser una maestra del kung fu

Yajiko: En eso su hija tiene razón señores

Víbora: (Un poco molesta) Quiero ir al palacio de Jade con el

Maestro Víbora: (Molesto) Basta ni a mí ni a tu madre nos vas a levantar la voz jovencita y será mejor que te calmes un poco o si no, no dejare que practiques kung fu

Víbora:(Molesta) Pero…

Maestro Víbora: (Molesto) Pero nada, mientras vivas bajo nuestro techo obedecerás a tu madre y a mí, está claro y ahora ve a tu habitación

Víbora: (Se enoja) (gruñe y se va a su habitación)

Yajiko: Con todo respeto señor, pero tampoco era para que le gritara a su hija

Maestro Víbora:(Molesto) Jove Yajiko, agradecemos su visita y su invitación y si ya es todo le pido que por favor se retire de mi casa, que tenga un buen viaje

Yajiko: Gracias y disculpe las molestias (se empieza a retirar) Por favor, despídanme de la joven Víbora (se va)

Papas: (Se sienten un poco mal por lo que paso con su hija)

Maestro Víbora: (Se siente un poco mal y suspira) Como odio tener que ser cruel (mira a su esposa) linda ¿crees que hice lo mejor?

Sra. Víbora: (Un poco triste) Responderé tu pregunta con otra ¿lo mejor para quién?

Víbora: (Esta en su cuarto llorando) (mira por la ventana)

Zeng: Joven Yajiko ¿hizo lo que tenía que hacer?

Yajiko: (Un poco triste) Si lo hice, ya podemos irnos (voltea a la ventana y la ve) (sonríe un poco y se despide de ella y junto a Zeng se va)

Víbora: (Muy enojada sigue llorando)

Escritor 12: Solo un poco más tarde ese día

Sra. Víbora: (Entra a la habitación de Víbora para ver como esta, con la excusa de que le viene a dejar un bocadillo) (con unos panes dulces y un jugo de durazno) Hija vine a dejarte un bocadillo, con lo que pasó de seguro tienes un poco de hambre (la ve tapada en su cama, deja la charola en una mesita) hija (la destapa con cuidado y no la ve, solo ve una nota, la toma y la empieza a leer) (Su preocupación pasa a miedo cuando termina de leer la carta) (grita y se va con su esposo) QUERIDO

Nota: Me voy de la casa, cuídense, con cariño Víbora

Yajiko: El maestro Víbora al saberlo, de inmediato empezó a buscarla y al saberlo los aldeanos les empezaron a ayudar

Aldeanos: (Buscando por todo el pueblo)

Sra. Víbora: (Muy asustada, casi quebrando al llanto) (gritando) HIJAAA, VIBORA, MI BEBE

Maestro Víbora: (Muy asustado) Hija, hija, Viborita (Emperadores, que es lo que he hecho) (grita con toda su fuerza) HIJA

Víbora: Papi

Papas: (Al escucharla de inmediato voltean)

Víbora: (Triste por lo que hizo) Perdón por escaparme

Papas: (Corren hacía ella y la abrazan muy fuerte)

Sra. Víbora: (Tan feliz que no evita llorar) Venditos Emperadores, gracias

Maestro Víbora: Hija donde te habías metido, nos tenías preocupados

Yajiko: Me vino alcanzando y me dijo que se había escapado de su casa para poder ser una maestra de kung fu

Víbora: (Triste) Pero Yajiko me dijo que lo que hice estaba mal y me convenció de volver

Escritor 12: Recordando

Víbora: (Molesta) No, eso sí que no, no voy a volver a casa

Yajiko: Pero lo tienes que hacer, tus papas se van a asustar mucho si no te encuentran

Víbora:(Molesta) Para que, para que me lleven a casa y me nieguen el ir al palacio de Jade, ya estoy contigo y yo quiero ser tu estudiante así que sigamos con el camino

Yajiko: (Preocupado) No nos vamos a ir de aquí así, ellos lo deben de saber y dar su autorización, si no, no puedo aceptarte por más que lo desee

Víbora:(Enojada) Ahora te pones de su lado, de acuerdo, vamos con mis padres para que me prohíban ir contigo y me castiguen (le da la espalda) tú qué vas a saber cómo son mis padres

Yajiko: (Se deprime) Yo no lo sé, estoy solo…

Víbora: (Se sorprende al escuchar lo que dijo)

Yajiko: (Deprime) (suspira) Yo soy huérfano, no tengo papas, si no fuera por el palacio de Jade no tendría donde vivir, tendría que seguir robándole a todos para poder sobrevivir

Víbora: (Lo voltea a ver)

Yajiko: (Triste) A un que no lo creas, eres muy afortunada, pues tienes a tus padres y por eso te envidio

Víbora: (Empieza a llorar de la nada) Buuuuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Yajiko: (Sacado de onda) ¿Qué te pasa? ¿estás bien?

Víbora: (Calmándose un poco) Perdóname por lo que te dije, no quería a serte sentir mal

Yajiko: (Consolándola) Está bien, no te preocupes, pero ahora lo importante es volver con tus padres

Víbora: (No está aún muy convencida)

Yajiko: (Gentil) No te preocupes, si tanto deseas venir con migo te prometo que hallare la manera de que te dejen venir, confía en mi ¿sí?

Víbora: (Confía en él y sonríe) Si

Fin del recuerdo

Maestro Víbora: (Sin saber que decir) (voltea con su esposa)

Sra. Víbora: (Teniendo miedo por la decisión, pero junta valor suficiente para sonreírle y asentar con la cabeza)

Maestro Víbora: (Respira profundamente) Joven Yajiko, mi esposa y yo le estamos eternamente agradecidos y le quiero preguntar una cosa más

Yajiko: ¿Qué me quiere preguntar señor?

Maestro Víbora: ¿Cuidara bien de nuestra hija?

Víbora: (Se llena de una gran felicidad)

Yajiko: (Sonríe también) Como si se tratara de mi propia hermana

Maestro Víbora: Hija, perdóname por haber sido tan duro contigo, pero tanto como tu mama y yo teníamos mucho miedo de que te pasara algo si te alejabas de nosotros

Sra. Víbora: Pero ya nos dimos cuenta que lo que hacíamos era solo alejarte de nuestro lado

Maestro Víbora: Hija, podrías perdonarnos

Víbora: (Abraza a su papa) Claro y gracias por darme esta oportunidad, gracias

Sra. Víbora: (Feliz por la escena que ve)

Víbora: (Abraza también a su mama) Gracias mami

Sra. Víbora: (Saliéndosele las lágrimas) Hija, visítanos cada vez que puedas

Víbora: (Muy feliz) Lo are

Maestro Víbora: Tengan cuidado en el camino

Víbora: (Muy feliz) Lo tendremos papa

Yajiko: (Gentil) No se preocupe, cuidare bien de ella y una vez más gracias maestro Víbora (se va)

Víbora: (Muy feliz) (lo sigue)

Yajiko: (La carga y la pone en sus hombros)

Víbora: No es necesario que hagas esto

Yajiko: Le prometí a tu padre que te cuidaría y lo haré, además necesitaras toda la fuerza que necesites cuando lleguemos al palacio de Jade

Víbora: (Emocionada) Ya quiero llegar y comenzar con el entrenamiento los 2 juntos

Yajiko: (Corrigiéndola) Los 3, se me olvido decírtelo, tienes una compañera de entrenamiento, se llama Tigresa, sé que se harán buenas amigas (espero que así sea, la pobre necesita amigos urgentemente)

Aldeanos: (Despidiéndola con mucho cariño)

Los papas: (Despidiéndola, muy felices y orgullosos de ella)

Víbora: (Despidiéndose aguantando las ganas de llorar)

Yajiko: (Sigue caminando) (gentil) Esto no es un adiós, es un hasta pronto, pero si igual quieres llorar, llora, pues este es un buen momento para las lagrimas

Víbora: (Empieza a llorar a cantaros) (grita) ¡GRACIAS, LOS QUIERO A TODOS!

 **Continuara ...**


	18. Chapter 16 parte 3

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 16 Secretos de los 5 furiosos y Yajiko Parte 3 (Grulla)**

Po: (Conmovido) Eso fue muy hermoso, esa despedida debió ser difícil

Yajiko: Así es, lo más difícil son las despedidas, pero eso no es nada a los problemas que Grulla tenía cuando me topé con el

Po: ¿Era en la época en la cual Grulla no tenía confianza?

Yajiko: Te equivocas, él no tenía confianza, él era el pesimismo total

Po: (Sorprendido) Tanto así

Yajiko: Claro, te lo pondré sencillo, si el pesimismo y lo negativo tuvieran un hijo y ese hijo se hiciera gótico y pintara un retrato en el momento más triste de su vida, ese retrato seria Grulla, esta historia comienza cuando fui un estudiante de intercambio en la academia de kung fu Li Dai ahí fue donde la siguiente fase comenzó (recordando)

Yajiko y estudiante: (Están en combate peleando con sus báculos)

Estudiante: (Dándole con lo mejor)

Yajiko: (15 años) (los bloquea sin mucha dificultad)

Estudiante: (Sigue atacando)

Yajiko: (Bloquea el golpe y le da uno directo en la cara)

Estudiante: (Cae al piso)

Yajiko: (Se acerca al estudiante y le extiende la mano)

Estudiante: (Lo toma de la mano y se para)

Yajiko: y estudiante: (Se saludan)

Entrenador buey: Yajiko, tienes aquí 5 semanas y ya has mejorado más que muchos alumnos que entrenan por meses y te has ganado el derecho de poder retar al mejor de todos…

Mei Ling: (13 años) (Cae enfrente de el con su báculo) Hola leo

Entrenador buey: O más bien dicho la mejor de todos, la líder Mei Ling en contra del retador Yajiko, el vencedor ganara honor, respeto y el derecho de ser o seguir siendo llamado líder, para hacer esto justo el retador Yajiko tendrá 5 minutos de descanso para recuperar el aliento

Yajiko: Gracias pero no es necesario, el ultimo no me hizo sudar nada

Estudiante: (Se deprime)

Yajiko: Sin ofender

Mei Ling: Estas listo

Yajiko: Si

Yajiko y Mei Ling: (Chocan sus báculos en señal de respeto)

Mei Ling: (Emocionada) No creas que porque eres mi amigo te tendré piedad

Yajiko: (Emocionado) Se que no la tendrás, porque si lo haces perderías y me insultarías

Entrenador buey: (Grita) ¡HAA LUCHAAR!

Yajiko y Mei Ling: (Empiezan a combatir)

Escritor 12: Después de 5 minutos de combate sin haberse dado ni un toque, todos se quedaban sorprendidos por los movimientos que hacían

Yajiko y Mei Ling: (Están alejados respirando muy agitadamente)

Estudiantes: (Con la boca abierta)

Entrenador buey: (Un poco sorprendido) (me sorprende ver que Yajiko ha mejorado mucho más de lo que pensaba) (suspira de tristeza)

Mei Ling: (Ve que en medio del báculo de Yajiko hay una pequeña grieta) (sonríe un poco) (lotería) (lo ataca)

Yajiko: (Bloquea el golpe)

Mei Ling: (Golpea en la grita y rompe en 2 su báculo)

Yajiko: (Se le cae un pedazo) (ho ho)

Mei Ling: (Empieza a atacarlo sin piedad)

Jagico: (Muy apenas puede bloquearlos)

Mei Ling: (Le va a dar otro golpe)

Yajiko: (Idea) (pone la mitad del báculo para defenderse, solo que lo dobla un poco)

Mei Ling: (Da el golpe y le vuelve a romper en 2 el báculo)

Estudiantes: (Apoyan a Mei Ling pensando que la victoria es suya) Mei LingMei LingMei LingMei Ling…

Entrenador buey: (Sigue igual de serio)

Estudiante: (Se da cuenta de su mirada y lo extraña)

Mei Ling: (Da otro golpe)

Yajiko: (Esquiva el golpe y se pone detrás de ella dándole con el pedazo de báculo un golpe directo al cuello)

Mei Ling: (Lo va a bloquear)

Yajiko: (Con el otro pedazo de báculo bloquea su bloqueo)

Mei Ling: (Se queda sin palabras) (No puede ser…)

Yajiko: (Le da un ligero golpe en el cuello)

Mei Ling: (Da un paso hacia delante)

Estudiantes: (Se quedan sin palabras)

Entrenador buey: (Vuelve a suspirar) (lo que pensé, Yajiko ha superado incluso a Mei Ling)

Mei Ling: (Sorprendida) (perdí)

Yajiko: (Suspira y suelta los pedazos) (por poco y pierdo)

Estudiantes: (Aplauden y gritan de la emoción)

Mei Ling: (Un poco deprimida por la derrota)

Yajiko: (Le pone la mano en el hombro y con una sonrisa) Lo siento, pero yo tampoco quiera perder

Mei Ling: (Sonríe) No te disculpes, (le pone la mano en el hombro) líder

Yajiko Mei Ling: (Se saludan)

Entrenador buey: (Se acerca a Yajiko) Bien hecho Yajiko, te has convertido en el líder en tiempo record, nada mal, para un estudiante de intercambio

Yajiko: (Gentil) Gracias entrenador buey

Estudiantes: (Gritando) Yajiko, Yajiko, Yajiko, Yajiko…

Grulla: (13 años) (alejado de ellos está soñando despierto)

Estudiantes: (Gritando) Grulla, Grulla, Grulla, Grulla…

Entrenador buey: (Enfrente de el) Bien hecho Grulla, has llegado a convertir en el mejor de la academia Li Dai, todos hablaran de ti por generaciones

Grulla: (Muy feliz) Gracias entrenador y a todos por confiar en mi

Estudiantes: Grulla, Grulla, Grulla, Grulla…

En la vida real

Entrenador buey: (Gritándole) ¡GRULLAAAA!

Grulla: (Despertando) Ha ha ha, si señor

Entrenador buey: El entrenamiento ha terminado, limpia el lugar

Grulla: (Un poco triste) Si señor (se va corriendo)

Yajiko y Mei Ling: (Platicando mientras se dirigen a sus cuartos)

Grulla: (Pasa y enviste por accidente del hombro a Yajiko) (sigue corriendo) Perdón

Yajiko: (Viendo como corre) No hay problema, nunca había visto a ese estudiante

Mei Ling: Él es Grulla, es mi amigo de la infancia, pero él no es un estudiante, es el conserje

Yajiko:(Sorprendido) ¿El conserje?

Mei Ling: (Confundida por su reacción) Si

Yajiko: Bueno, pero volviendo al tema ¿estás segura que no quieres ser la tercera miembro de los 5 furiosos? eres muy hábil

Mei Ling: Yajiko, me siento alagada y enserio te agradezco este honor y enserio aceptaría, pero así como tú no quieres quedarte a ser un estudiando en la academia Li Dai por no querer abandonar el palacio de Jade pues es tu hogar, mi hogar es la academia Li Dai, no podría alejarme de este pueblo que es mi hogar, ni de mi madre, ni del entrenador Buey quien fue el primero en creer en mí, que me demostró que solo por ser mujer no significa que no pueda ser la mejor y que con el tiempo aprendí a verlo como mi padre

Yajiko: (Suspira por la repuesta que le dio) Evidentemente respeto tu decisión, lo único que me pone un poco triste es que alguien digno rechazo este título, pero estaré bien

Mei Ling: No te preocupes, pronto encontraras a ese guerrero y será cuando menos te lo esperes

Yajiko: Lo sé, sé que está por ahí

Grulla: (Voltea a los lados) Que extraño, por alguna razón podría asegurar que alguien hablaba de mi

Yajiko: Te voy a extrañar Mei Ling

Mei Ling: Yo también leo

Yajiko y Mei Ling: (Se abrazan y cada uno se va a su cuarto)

Yajiko: (Toma su erhu, se acerca a su ventana y va a tocar)

Sombra: (Pasa por la ventana abierta de Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Lo ve) (suelta su erhu y se asoma) ¿Qué fue eso?

Grulla: (Haciendo el aseo mientras entrena kung fu a la vez)

Yajiko: (Sorprendido, empieza a sonreír) Lo sabía (sale corriendo de su cuarto buscando a Grulla y lo encuentra, pero se detiene al ver a Mei Ling hablando con Grulla) (se esconde, pero escucha todo lo que dicen)

Mei Ling: No lo sabrás si no lo intentas (se va)

Grulla: (Se queda pensativo)

Yajiko: (Lo sorprende) ¿En qué piensas?

Grulla: (Exaltado) Sr. Yajiko (de inmediato toma su escoba y empieza a barrer) solo tomaba un pequeño descanso, ahora mismo continuo

Yajiko: Eso no es cierto, vi como platicabas con Mei Ling por lo bueno que eres en el kung fu y yo también lo creo

Grulla: (Voltea a verlo) ¿Cree que soy bueno? ¿me vio acaso usted también?

Yajiko: Si, pero yo me di cuenta de lo hábil que eres desde que me empujaste

Grulla: Enserio lo siento por a verlo empujado, pero ¿eso cómo le hizo saber lo hábil que soy?

Yajiko: Tu mismo te acabas de responder, porque me empujaste, si alguien común hubiera corrido hacía mi como tú lo hiciste, lo hubiera escuchado y detenido, pero tú fuiste lo suficientemente sigiloso para que no te pudiera detectar, solo un guerrero como Mei Ling me hubiera tomado por sorpresa de esa manera

Grulla: Bueno, eso puede ser hereditario, después de todo mi papa era un guerrero del kung fu, tal vez tengo alguna herencia de el

Yajiko: Mei Ling tiene razón, Grulla deberías intentar tomar la prueba, estoy seguro que lo lograras

Grulla: Enserio te lo agradezco, pero no, jamás seré tan bueno como para pasar la prueba (sigue barriendo)

Yajiko: ¿Porque no puedes pasar la prueba?

Grulla: (Sigue barriendo) Porque no sirvo para el kung fu

Yajiko: ¿Por qué no sirves para el kung fu?

Grulla:(Sigue barriendo) (molesto) Porque soy débil

Yajiko: ¿Por qué eres débil?

Grulla:(Deja de barrer) (enojadillo) Porque todos lo dicen

Yajiko: ¿Por qué todos dicen eso?

Grulla: (Tira la escoba, se da media vuelta y le grita en la cara) POR QUE SOY UNA GRULLA Y PROVENGO DE UNA ESPECIE INDEFENSA, Y LO PEOR ES QUE TIENEN RAZON, POR ESO (calmándose un poco) como desearía haber nacido como un gorila o un elefante o un lobo o una especie felina, pero no, nací siendo una grulla (deprimido)

Yajiko: Tu problema no es tu especie, no debes de sentirte mal por ser una grulla, debes de sentirte orgulloso de tu especie

Grulla: (Toma su escoba y sigue barriendo) Para ti es fácil decirlo, eres un león, tu especie es la más fuerte de la especie felina, no te ofendas, pero tú que vas a saber que se siente provenir de una especie indefensa

Yajiko: (Serio) En eso tienes razón, yo no sé qué se siente provenir de una especie indefensa, así que te daré un recorrido (lo toma del cuello y se lo lleva a su cuarto)

Grulla: (Intentando soltarse) Suéltame, suéltame, no tienes derecho a traerme así

Yajiko: (Entran a su cuarto) Listo (le señala) mira esa pintura, ¿qué vez ahí?

Grulla: (Ve una pintura de los 4 Emperadores de China) Los maestros Oogway, Sandreed, Zen y Draco, ellos son los 4 Emperadores del kung fu, los más grandes maestros de kung fu del mundo

Yajiko: Exacto y ¿qué especies vez ahí?

Grulla: (Se amarga y se retira) Esto no tiene sentido

Yajiko: (Lo toma del ala) Espera no has respondido mi respuesta

Grulla: (Furioso) (se suelta bruscamente) Veo a guerreros poderosos y de especies poderosas, solo mira a los maestros Drako y Sandreed, son un dragón y un tigre

Yajiko: (Serio) Y ¿de qué especie son los maestros Oogway y Zen?

Grulla: (Furioso) Son una… (se da cuenta y se calma) tortuga y un pavorreal

Yajiko: (Serio) Exacto, ellos lograron ser lo que son no por ser de una especie poderosa, sino porque nunca se rindieron, entiéndelo Grulla, tu obstáculo no es tu especie, si no tu pesimismo y falta de confianza en ti

Grulla: (Pensando lo que le dijo)

Yajiko: (Serio) ¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? ¿por qué no confías en ti?

Grulla: (Pensativo)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Grulla el kung fu es más que ser fuerte y en ti hay una gran fuerza solo tienes que aprender a confiar en ella, a menos que lo que deseas en realidad es ser un conserje, deberías hacerle caso a Mei Ling y a mi, te puedes retirar si quieres

Grulla: (Sigue pensativo) (se retira)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Sé que ara lo correcto

Escritor 12: Y no escribiré lo que paso porque ustedes ya lo saben y si no, les recomiendo que vean kung fu panda secretos de los 5 furiosos

Grulla: (Muy feliz) ¡SIIIII!, ¡lo logre!

Mei Ling: (Muy feliz, lo abraza por detrás) ¡Bien hecho Grulla sabía que podías hacerlo!

Grulla: (Sonrojado) Gracias a ti Mei Ling

Yajiko: (Feliz) Lo hiciste muy bien Grulla

Grulla: Gracias Yajiko, pero también lo logre gracias a ti

Yajiko: Grulla he visto que eres un gran guerrero y lo serás a un más si tienes un buen entrenamiento y por eso te quiero preguntar algo, Grulla ¿te gustaría ser parte de los 5 furiosos?

Grulla: (Se queda congelado por lo que le dijo)

Yajiko: (Preocupado) ¿Grulla?

Mei Ling:(Preocupada) Grulla ¿estás bien?

Grulla: (Sale volando y grita) ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, SI QUIERO!

Mei Ling: (Feliz) Creo que si acepto

Yajiko: (Feliz) Tenias razón, ese guerrero estaba aquí y es el

Grulla: (Grito de felicidad) ¡SOY 1 DE LOS 5 FURIOSOS!

 **Continuara ...**


	19. Chapter 16 parte 4

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 16 Secretos de los 5 furiosos y Yajiko Parte 4 (Mantis)**

Po: (Riendo) Je je je je, no lo puedo creer, sabía que Grulla no tenía confianza en sí mismo, pero no que fuera tan negativo

Yajiko: Y espera a que te cuente de Mantis, él fue el que más me molesto

Po: ¿Por qué?

Yajiko: Te lo pondré fácil, lo que Grulla tenia de negativo Mantis lo tenía de impaciente (recordando)

Escritor 12: Pantanos

Yajiko: (18 años) (en un restaurante esperando su orden)

Camarera: (Le deja su orden) Aquí esta guapo

Yajiko: (Gentil) Gracias (ve su platón de verduras el cual tiene una rodaja de tomate en forma de corazón) (sorprendido) (voltea a ver a la camarera)

Camarera: (La cual es una lobita sexy) (le guiña un ojo)

Yajiko: (Se sonroja) Gracias (voltea a su plato rápido) (le empieza a soplar)

Mantis: (18 años) (impaciente) ¡Camarero me estoy muriendo de hambre!

Yajiko: (Lo escucha y lo ve de reojo)

Mantis: (Impaciente) ¡¿Por qué se tardan tanto?!

Camarero: (Le va a dejar su orden)

Mantis: (Impaciente) (se lo arrebata de las pesuñas) ¡Dame acá! (empieza a comer muy rápido)

Yajiko: (En voz baja) No importa en qué lugar estés, nunca hay que ser grosero, ni dar malos modales en la mesa (va a empezar a comer)

Mantis: (Impaciente) (se limpia la boca) Termine

Yajiko: (Se atraganta de lo impresionado que esta) (termino, si yo apenas voy a empezar)

Escritor 12: 2 minutos después

Yajiko: (Sigue comiendo)

Sra. Oveja: Una banda de cocodrilos robaron nuestras provisiones de…

Mantis: (Impaciente) Madera

Sra. Oveja: (Corrigiéndolo) Abrigos de lana…

Yajiko: (Está oyendo lo que dicen) (no puedo creer que sea tan impaciente, de ninguna manera permitiría que este tipo se uniera a los 5 furiosos)

Escritor 12: Ya pueden empezar a reírse si quieren, cambiando de tema, nos vamos a los muelles

Sra. Oveja: Tienes que ser muy…

Mantis: (Impaciente) Velos

Sra. Oveja: Cuidadoso, y lleva…

Mantis: (Impaciente) Ha… el almuerzo

Sra. Oveja: (Con un mapa en mano) Este mapa

Mantis: (Se lo tira) Mapas no

Sra. Oveja: Pero Mantis ellos…

Mantis: (Impaciente) (remando) No sabrán que los golpeo

Sra. Oveja: (Gritándole) LAS TRAMPAS, SON FAMOSOS POR PONER, trampas (se queda preocupada) espero que salga a salvo, pues si falla no solo morirá, sino todo el pueblo también, si no recuperamos nuestros abrigos de lana nos congelaremos (se va muy preocupada)

Yajiko: (Serio) (ve como se aleja rápidamente) Ese tipo lo más seguro es que caerá en una trampa (ve el mapa que poco a poco el viento se lo va llevando) (da media vuelta con dirección al palacio de Jade) bueno, ese es su problema por ser impaciente, al fin acabe con mi misión, ahora volveré al palacio de Jade con mis amigos y los maestros Oogway y Shifu y continuar con mi búsqueda de los otros 2 miembros (se va)

Mapa: (Se va ir volando)

Yajiko: (Toma el mapa) Un verdadero héroe del kung fu ayuda a todos, incluso a los que no la quieran, si no le ayudo que clase de guerrero soy, además (recordando lo que dijo la señora cabra)

Sra. Oveja: Si no recuperamos nuestros abrigos de lana nos congelaremos

Yajiko: (Serio) (sube a un bote) si no lo hago por el debo hacerlo por el pueblo (ve el mapa y empieza a remar hacía allá)

* * *

Yajiko: Después de remar un buen rato llegue a la isla, eludí las trampas y me infiltre con éxito, pude haber recuperado los abrigos sin tener que pelear con esos cocodrilos, pero ocurrió algo inesperado

* * *

Mantis: (En una jaula) Una trampa ¿por qué no me advirtieron?

Cocodrilo 1: Hooo, si es el famoso Mantis…

Yajiko: (Con una gota en la cabeza) Hay, que te dije bueno ni modo, iré por los abrigos, me iré y el quedara como un gran héroe caído en batalla, adiós (se dirige por los abrigos) (se detiene y voltea a verlo otra vez) (confundido) esto es extraño ¿por qué cuando lo veo siento esta sensación? como (recuerda la primera vez que vio a Tigresa, Víbora y Grulla) (se pone la mano en el corazón) cuando los vi a ellos (se da cuenta que tiene una trampa a su lado) (pensándolo muy bien) (¿debería o no debería?, hasta ahora mi corazón no me ha fallado cuando me ha pedido que confié en el) (sonríe) (y seguiré confiado en el) (pisa la trampa)

Cocodrilos: (Echan a Yajiko en una jaula grande)

Cocodrilo 1: Baya baya, con que el maestro Yajiko ha caído en una de nuestras trampas y ¿qué lo trae aquí?

Yajiko: (Amordazado) Iba de paso, me perdí en el viaje, encontré este lugar y quise pedir indicaciones

Cocodrilo 2: Pues ahora eres nuestro rehén y espero que el palacio de Jade pague muy bien por ti

Cocodrilo 3: (Amarrando en los barrotes del techo una pequeña jaula) Y para que no estés tan solo te dejaremos un compañero

Mantis: (Intentando liberarse como sea)

Cocodrilo 1: Disfruten de sus vacaciones guerreros

Cocodrilos: (Se ríen mientras se van)

Mantis:(Intentando liberarse como sea)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Hola amigo, me llamo Yajiko ¿cómo te llamas tú?

Mantis: (Voltea a verlo) Oye sácame de esta jaula

Yajiko: (Se pone serio) Mmmm… No

Mantis: (Molesto) ¿Qué? ¿por qué no?

Yajiko: (Serio) porque si no te diste cuenta yo te dije algo primero y no me lo respondiste

Mantis:(Molesto) Está bien está bien, me llamo Mantis ahora sácame de aquí para poder patear a esos cocodrilos, sacarte de ahí ir por los abrigos e irnos

Yajiko: (Serio) No

Mantis: Bien pues (se da cuenta de lo que dijo) ¿qué? (furioso) ¡¿COMO QUE NO ME VAS A SACAR DE AQUI GATITO CON PELO DE NIÑA?!

Yajiko: (Serio) Porque por tus ansias de intentar salir no te diste cuenta que (le muestra un candado que está en la jaulita) un cocodrilo le puso candado a tu jaula

Mantis: (La ve y se calma) Ho (sigue intentando escapar como sea)

Yajiko: (Serio) Amigo, calma por qué no te calmas para que podamos pensar como…

Mantis: (Impaciente) ¿Pensar? De que hablas no hay tiempo para pensar (sigue intentando huir)

Yajiko: (Se tranquilízate, se pone en posición de flor de loto y empieza a meditar)

Mantis: (Se detiene y lo ve) (confundido) ¿Qué estas asiendo? ¿por qué no haces algo para escapar?

Yajiko: (Meditando) Es lo que hago, estoy intentando huir

Mantis: (Mas confundido) (hablando consigo mismo) Este pobre ya perdió la cabeza, estás loco, no estás intentando huir has hecho lo contrario te rendiste

Yajiko: (Meditando) Las cosas no son las que aparentan mi pequeño saltamontes

Mantis: Ahora crees que soy un saltamontes, estas chiflado

Yajiko: (Meditando) Dices que no hay tiempo para pensar y por eso solo estas intentando escapar usando tu fuerza para destrozar la jaula, pero dime ¿qué tan lejos te ha llevado eso?

Mantis: Pues (ve la jaula y sigue como si nada) (sin saber que decir) voy bien, no como tu que ya te rendiste (sigue intentando escapar como sea)

Yajiko: Tal vez físicamente me he detenido, pero mental y espiritualmente sigo en movimiento, mientras que tú te mueves físicamente, pero mental y espiritualmente te has detenido y no llegaras muy lejos

Mantis: (Molesto) Ya veremos quién no llega muy lejos

Yajiko: (Sigue meditando)

Mantis:(sigue intentando escapar como sea)

Escritor 12: 2 días después

Mantis: (Todo exhausto) (voltea a ver a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Sigue meditando)

Mantis: (Sorprendido) (Me sorprende ver que sigue meditando) Oye león, ya pensaste en un plan para salir

Yajiko: (Meditando) Si

Mantis: (Feliz de oír eso) Genial y dime cual es

Yajiko: (Meditando) No te lo diré y eso será todo lo que diré

Mantis: (Furioso) ¿Cómo que no? mas te vale que me lo digas o te voy a…

Yajiko: (Ignora todo lo que dice y sigue meditando)

Mantis: (Molesto) Bien no me digas tu ridículo plan, yo ya pensare en algo

Escritor 12: Otros 2 días después

Mantis: (Tirado en el piso muerto del aburrimiento) (voltea a verlo)

Yajiko: (Sigue meditando)

Mantis: (Sorprendido) Si estuviera pintado de gris si pensaría que es una estatua (como la fuerza bruta no funciona veré si sirve usar la cabeza y el espíritu) (intenta meditar)

Escritor 12: Otros 2 días después

Mantis: (Siente el poder de la meditación en su mente, siente como el mundo se mueve más rápido que él y tiene una idea) Eso es (voltea con Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Sigue meditando)

Mantis: Yajiko, Yajiko, tengo una idea de cómo escapar de aquí, pero para eso necesito tu ayuda

Yajiko: (Desesperado) Al fin, viejo cómo pudiste tardar 6 días en pensar un plan si yo lo hice en 6 segundos

Mantis: Y a todo eso ¿cuál fue el plan que pensaste?

Yajiko: (Gentil) Dejar que tu pensaras en un plan

Mantis: (Debo golpear a ese león en cuanto esta misión acabe)

Escritor 12: Ya es la hora de comer

Cocodrilo 2: (Con 2 platos de comida) Yajiko la comida, ven por los platos (ve las 2 jaulas) Hay, chicos

Mantis y Yajiko: (Fingen estar muertos)

Cocodrilos:(Llegan y ven) Huy (empiezan a picarlos para ver si reaccionan)

Mantis y Yajiko: (Asiendo hasta lo imposible para no reír)

Cocodrilos: (Se creen que están muertos y abren la jaula de Yajiko)

Cocodrilo 1 y 2: (Cargan a Yajiko)

Cocodrilo 3: (Abre la jaula de Mantis)

Mantis y Yajiko: (Sin piedad les rompen la cara)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Bien pensado Mantis, fuiste muy sabio

Mantis: Gracias, pero hay que ir por los abrigos de lana ya

Mantis y Yajiko: Corren hasta llegar a los abrigos

Mantis: Si

Mantis y Yajiko: (Caen en otra trampa)

Mantis: NOOOOO

Cocodrilos: (Medio golpeados)

Cocodrilo 1: Quien lo diría, cayeron en otra trampa, solo que esta vez no cometeremos errores

Cocodrilos: (Sacan sus lanzas)

Yajiko: (Serio) Bien, solo que esta vez (saca sus garras) no me dejare (con sus garras corta las varillas como pan)

Mantis: (Con la boca abierta)

Cocodrilos:(Asustado) (sus lanzas también son cortadas)

Cocodrilo 1: (Sale corriendo y gritando) MEJOR AQUÍ CORRIO QUE AQUÍ QUEDO

Cocodrilos: (Se van de tras de el)

Mantis: (Sigue sorprendido)

Escritor 12: Después de subir los abrigos a un bote con dirección al pueblo

Mantis y Yajiko: (Remando)

Mantis: (Remando) Oye Yajiko y si podías hacer eso ¿por qué no lo hiciste desde el principio?

Yajiko: (Remando) (gentil) Si, podía hacerlo, incluso si quise pude no pisar la trampa tomar los abrigos y abandonarte, pero gracias a eso has adquirido un gran don

Mantis: (Remando) ¿Don? ¿cuál don?

Yajiko: (Remando) (gentil) La paciencia y sé que la aprendiste porque ya no me has interrumpido cuando hablo

Mantis: (Remando) (feliz) Si, es cierto, ahora sé que la fuerza y velocidad no lo es todo, también debo de usar mi mente y espíritu el cual solo lo lograre si soy paciente

Yajiko: (Remando) (gentil) A si es mi amigo, has madurado mucho en nuestra misión

Mantis: (Remando) (sonriendo de orgullo hacia si mismo) ¡Gracias Yajiko!

Yajiko: (Remando) (gentil) Oye Mantis ¿has escuchado sobre los 5 furiosos?

 **Continuara ...**


	20. Chapter 16 parte 5

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola mis queridos AMISELECFANS y como todo lo bueno, este tiene un fin, y que creen, ya llego.**

 **Calma, yo hablo del fin del capitulo de cinco partes, no de esta historia, asi que aqui les dejo la ultima parte del cap 16, disfrutenla, se despide de ustedes, su nakama Escritor 12, bye bye**

 **Cap. 16 Secretos de los 5 furiosos y Yajiko Parte 5 (Mono)**

Po: (Sale del palacio y se acuesta al lado de Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Tan rápido fuiste al baño)

Po: Si, con lo que me estas contando no podía tardar mucho, vamos amigo, cuéntame la ultima historia

Yajiko: Bien, aquí va la última, pero no menos importante, la historia de cómo entro Mono (recordando)

Escritor 12: Esta historia comienza en el Valle de la Paz

Aldeanos: (De la nada se empiezan a resbalar)

Pato: Haaa… (se cae)

Cerdo:Haaa… (se cae)

Oveja:Haaa… (se cae)

Conejo:Haaa… (se cae)

Aldeanos: (Ven al piso y hay muchas cascara de banana) (muy molestos) Tu otra vez

Mono: (16 años) (Riendo como loco arriba de un techo) Jaaa ja ja ja ja ¿se lastimaron acaso? ja ja ja ja (mira a otras víctimas) (malvado) es hora de seguir con mis victimas

Yajiko: (19 años) (Se dirige al palacio de Jade con las bolsas de los víveres)

Mono:(Malvado) (va caminando y hasta con los ojos serrados, emperadores, esto no podría ser mejor) (sin hacer ruido deja una cascara por donde él va caminando)

Yajiko: (Caminando, dirigiéndose hacia la cascara)

Mono: (Malvado) (en voz baja) Vamos, vamos

Yajiko: (Cada paso lo acerca más a su resbalón, va a pisar la cascara) (con su oído escucha algo no muy lejos)

Abuelo conejo: (Va asía su casa con una bolsa de víveres) (pisa una cascara que Mono dejo) Hay (se va a caer)

Yajiko: (Suelta su bolsa, rápidamente corre y acacha con una mano al señor y con la otra toma la bolsa y en lo que caen las cosas las acacha con la misma bolsa)

Mono: (Sorprendido) (el tipo es bueno)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Está bien señor

Abuelo conejo: (Feliz) R= Si, gracias joven Yajiko

Yajiko: (Molesto) Oye inmaduro ¿qué te pasa? una cosa es jugarme una broma a mí, pero a un señor de edad avanzada lo pudiste haber lastimado gravemente

Mono:(Malvado) Prrrrrr… tú no eres nadie para darme ordenes, tú no eres mi jefe, seguiré haciendo lo que me dé la gana (lo señala) y un gatito mansito como tú no me detendrá (se ríe como u cretino y se va)

Yajiko: (Un poco deprimido) Tiene un gran potencial y lo desperdicia de esta forma, que lastima

Escritor 12: 2 semanas después, en el palacio de Jade, en el salón de entrenamiento

Maestro Oogway y Shifu: (Viéndolos entrenar)

Yajiko: (Hace movimientos de taichí)

Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla y Mantis: (Imitando sus movimientos)

Zeng: (Llega con los maestros) (hace una reverencia) Maestro Oogway y Shifu, les tengo un mensaje de los aldeanos

Shifu: (Serio) Cual es ese mensaje

Los 5: (Dejan de entrenar y se ponen a oír)

Zeng: Los aldeanos ya están hartos de que Mono les esté jugando bromas y les robe su comida y dinero

Shifu: (Serio) Pensé que avían contratado a un casa recompensas para deshacerse de el

Zeng: Lo hicieron, una y otra vez, pero ese mono es muy astuto y hábil para ellos y siempre les anda quitando (se queda callado en ese momento)

Shifu:(Serio) Les quita ¿que? el dinero, las armas

Zeng: Los pantalones

Todos: ¿?

Zeng: Creen que solo un maestro de kung fu podría vencerlo

Shifu:(Serio) Muy bien (se dirige a los 4 furiosos) ¿quién quiere encargarse de este problema?

Los 4 furiosos: (Con mucha determinación) Yo

Víbora: Déjemelo a mi maestro

Grulla: Yo me encargare de el

Tigresa: (Seria) Yo lo are

Mantis: Pero te podría quitar los pantalones

Tigresa: (Con una mirada muy desafiante) Lo invito a intentarlo

Yajiko: (Viendo lo decididos que están sus compañeros a destrozarlo) (mis compañeros están muy decididos a vencerlo sin piedad) (muy preocupado por el) (y si ese mono intenta dejar sin pantalones a Tigresa estoy seguro que lo lamentara) (decidido) R= Seré yo quien baya

Shifu: (Serio) Maestro Yajiko, este es un problema menor, no es necesario que vallas, ellos pueden encargarse de esto

Yajiko: Respeto su opinión maestro Shifu y también sé que ellos pueden con este problema, pero insisto, pues es mi deber hacerlo

Casi todos: (Confundidos por lo que dijo)

Shifu: (Serio) (va a decir algo)

M. Oogway: Si crees que es tu deber Yajiko, pues ve y termina con este problema

Shifu: (Al escuchar a su maestro no dice nada)

Yajiko: (Le saluda en forma de agradecimiento) Gracias maestro Oogway (se va corriendo)

Mantis: (Le grita) QUE NO TE QUITE LOS PANTALONES

Tigresa: (Le mete un zape)

Mantis: (Se soba) Ahuch ¿Por qué fue eso?

Tigresa: Por decir eso, Yajiko jamás perdería ante una excusa de payaso como ese mono

Escritor 12: Y en la plaza del valle

Yajiko: (Serio) (llega al lugar y ve a Mono) Mono (lo señala) te tienes que ir

Mono:(Malvado) (otro payaso que quiere echarme) (salta del techo y se pone en pose de combate) Bien, si pierdo me voy, pero si tu pierdes te irás (con cara malvada) sin tus pantalones

Yajiko: (Serio)

* * *

Yajiko: Y aunque usaba pantalones me atreví a decirle…

* * *

Yajiko: (Sonríe burlonamente) Ya lo veremos

Mono: (Corre asía a él y lo va a golpear con un bastón)

Yajiko: (Serio) (esquiva el golpe, lo toma de la cola y lo manda a volar)

Mono: (Volando cae en el tejado) (molesto) (no voy a perder contra un gatito mansito) (sonríe malvadamente) (salta y le avienta cascara por todos lado)

Jagico: (Serio) (levanta un pie y queda cubierto su alrededor de cascara) (este chico sí que come, ¿de dónde saca tantas cascaras?)

Mono: (Cae al suelo) (burlón) ¿Qué vas hacer ahora gatito mansito? Je je je…

Yajiko: (Serio) Ejemmm… (lo mira más seria mente) (pisa una cascara y se impulsa hacia el)

Mono:(Salta y le da una patada)

Yajiko: (Serio) (Da un salto mortal asía atrás y con las puntas de los dedos desvía la patada)

Yajiko y Mono: (Se miran seriamente)

Mono: (Salta y le da otra patada)

Yajiko: (Serio) (se abre de piernas)

Mono: (Sorprendido)

Yajiko: (Lo despide con una sonrisa y saludándolo con la mano)

Mono: (Cae al piso y se resbala con las cascaras que el mismo dejo) Haaaaaa (pega con un poste de madera)

Poste: (Se cae asía donde está el)

Mono: (Lo ve y se asusta) (intenta huir pero se sigue resbalando con las cascaras y cae) (voy a quedar echo papilla)

Yajiko:(Se Preocupa) (nooo)

Poste: (Lo va a aplastar)

Mono: (Asustado) (cierra los ojos y se cubre con las manos) (Emperadores sálvenme)

Yajiko: (Lo quita)

Poste: (Cae)

Aldeanos: (Sorprendidos por lo que vieron)

Mono: (En el piso) (ve muy sorprendido el poste y luego a el) Me salvaste ¿por qué?

Yajiko: (Gentil) Peleaste con mucha determinación, pero veo en tu interior mucho sufrimiento

Mono: (Recuerda algo que le paso en la infancia y le salen las lágrimas) Tu ganas (se para y se empieza ir en pose de vencido y muy triste) me voy

Yajiko: (Gentil) (lo toma del hombro) No, quédate y dale a las demás personas algo que jamás te dieron a ti

Mono: (Confundido) ¿Pantalones? )=?

Yajiko: (Se ríe un poco) Je je je, R= no, compasión

Mono: (Sonríe) (le saluda) Gracias Yajiko

Escritor 12: Otras 2 semanas después, en el salón de entrenamiento

Maestro Oogway y Shifu: (Esperando)

4 furiosos: (Formados en una línea)

Mantis: (En voz baja) Por que nos mandaron a llamar

Víbora: (En voz baja) Yajiko nos va a mostrar a nuestro último compañero de equipo

Yajiko: (Abre la puerta y entra) (gentil) Perdón por la espera, pero aquí está, les presento a su ultimo compañero, vamos, entra

Mono: (Entra) Hola

4 furiosos: (Sorprendidos)

Grulla: (Sorprendido) No es que quiera discriminar, pero él es el busca problemas

Yajiko: Corrección, el busca problemas que se redimió y su compañero

3 furiosos: (No saben que decir)

Tigresa: (Seria) Yo tampoco estoy muy conforme con esto, pero si Yajiko confía en él es suficiente para mí (mira a mono) (le saluda) bienvenido al equipo, compañero

3 furiosos: (Sonríen y le saludan) Bienvenido

Mono: (Muy feliz) (los saluda) Gracias

Maestro Oogway y Shifu: (Sonríen un poco)

Shifu: Creo que ya completo su misión

M. Oogway: Así es y solo está empezando

Yajiko: (Emocionado) Tienen toda la razón maestros y ya sé cómo empezar esto, Maestros, les presento a Tigresa, Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono (voltea a verlos) el nuevo equipo de héroes de kung fu, los 5 furiosos

Fin del recuerdo

Po: Wau

Yajiko: (Feliz) Así fue como los conocí a todos

Po: Pero no me has respondido aun el ¿Por qué los elegiste?

Jagico:R= Porque Tigresa era un monstruo, Víbora una cobarde, Grulla un débil pesimista, Mantis un impaciente y Mono un cretino inmaduro

Po: (Sorprendido por lo que dijo)

Escritor 12: Sin saber que algunos oídos estaban escuchando todo

5 furiosos: (Sorprendidos por lo que dijo)

Tigresa: (Se siente muy triste)

Po: (Un poco molesto) Oyee, eso no es cierto, ellos son más que geniales

Yajiko: (Serio) Claro que lo eran y ¿sabes porque lo eran? porque ellos se lo creyeron

Po: (Confundido) ¿Heee?

Yajiko: (Serio) Te lo explicare, ellos por mucho tiempo fueron llamados de esa manera, tanto que llegaron a creer que era cierto y gracias a la pequeña ayuda que les di, tuvieron la fuerza para dar el primer paso y seguir con su camino, si no fuera así, si no me hubiera topado con ellos su destino habría sido muy diferente, Víbora, probablemente estaría comprometida o tal vez ya casada con un guerrero fuerte para que la proteja, Grulla, seguramente el seguiría de conserje en la academia Li Dai, Mantis, el ya estaría muerto, Mono tal vez se habría hecho un bandido y Tigresa… la verdad no quiero ni imaginarme que sería de ella, tal vez también los ayude por eso, quería darles una segunda oportunidad, para que vivieran una vida diferente y más feliz, lo lograron y estoy muy orgulloso de ellos

5 furiosos: (Sonríen y se vuelven a dormir)

Yajiko: (Bosteza) Haaaaaaaa (con sueño) ya estoy cansado es hora de dormir

Po: (Con sueño también) Si, ya es hora de la meme

Yajiko: Descansa Po (se duerme)

Po: Descansa Yajiko (cierra los ojos) (sonríe) (descansa hermano) (se queda dormido)

 **Continuara ...**


	21. Chapter 17

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola mis queridos AMISELECFANS, no me gusta ser el portador de malas noticias, pero eso traigo, malas noticias, me ire de viaje a un lugar donde no hay internet por unos dias y no se cuantos capitulos me atrace, pero lo bueno es que puedo adelantar cunos cuantos capitulos, bueno, sin mas que decir, drisfrutenlos, bye bye**

 **Cap. 17 Una confesión de amor**

Escritor 12: La noche era silenciosa y como se sabía nuestros amigos ya estaban dormidos

Sombra: (Moviéndose poco a poco hacía el tronco)

Escritor 12: Y una sombra está acercándose a nuestros adormecidos héroes ¿quién será? y ¿cuáles serán sus intenciones?

Tai Chan: (Llega hasta el tronco y se acerca poco a poco hasta estar al lado de Yajiko) (en voz baja) Hola mi corazón de león (se acomoda a su lado) descansa (lo abrasa y al hacerlo siente una mano que también lo está abrazando) (sorprendida) ¿qué?

Mano: (La empieza a tocar de la mano)

Tai Chan: (Voltea a ver quién es) (¿de quién es esta mano?)

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se ven directamente a los ojos) (en voz baja) Tuuu ¿qué haces aquí? yo debería preguntarte eso

Tai Chan:(Molesta) (en voz baja) 3 son multitud, lárgate de aquí

Tigresa: (Molesta) (en voz baja) Yo no me iré a ninguna parte, me quedare aquí, quien se debe ir eres tu

Tai Chan:(Molesta) (en voz baja) Claro que no, yo estaré a su lado (acomoda su cabeza en su pecho) para siempre

Tigresa: (Furiosa) (en voz baja) Mira mocosa si no te vas en este momento te voy a tener que lastimar mucho

Tai Chan: (Furiosa) (en voz baja) Tu y cuantos más anciana

Yajiko: (Se empieza a despertar) Jam jam jam

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se asustan un poco)

Yajiko: (Sigue durmiendo)

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se calman un poco) (furiosas) (en voz baja) Viste lo que hiciste (se van a dar un golpe)

Yajiko: (Dormido) (abraza a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Se sonroja)

Yajiko: (Dormido) (En voz baja y que casi no se reconoce su voz) Tigresa…

Tigresa:(Se sonroja más)

Tai Chan: (Celosa y triste) Pero

Yajiko: (Empieza a hablar dormido)Tigresa…

Tigresa: (Sigue sonrojada) Si Yajiko

Yajiko: (Hablando dormido) Necesito decirte algo

Tigresa: ¿Qué es?

Yajiko: (Dormido) Pero la verdad me da mucha vergüenza y pena, a pesar de que es algo que siento desde hace mucho, algo que sentí desde la primera vez que te vi

Tigresa: (Con mucha curiosidad) Pues dímelo ya que estamos ahora solos

Yajiko: Es que yo, la verdad yo… (da un gran respiro y lo dice) yo te amo

Tigresa: (No podía creer lo que avía escuchado) (se sonroja como tomate) (me ama)

Tai Chan: (Adentro de ella) (se pone completamente blanca y se cae a pedazos) (ya me morí) · _ ·

Escritor 12: Y a pesar de que estaba dormido con su mano le empieza a acariciar la mejilla el cual la ponía muy sonrojada, pero le gustaba, le gustaba sentir esa caricia, tan feliz estaba que incluso avía olvidado todo el dolor que había vivido en su vida, el abandono de sus padres en el orfanato, todo lo que había sufrido en él, las veces que se sentía mal cuando terminaba muy bien un ejercicio y Shifu lo único que hacía era corregirla y decirle que tenía que mejorar más, mientras la veía con esa mirada fría que no demostraba sentimientos, ella lo que ahora recordaba, fue como conoció a Yajiko, cuando la ayudo y le dijo que se fuera con él al palacio de Jade, como él siempre le sacaba una sonrisa cuando estaba deprimida o lo triste que se ponía cuando él tenía que salir de viaje o a misiones y lo feliz que se ponía al verlo regresar, siempre cuando ella se sentía triste y sola siempre aparecía Yajiko para hacerla sonreír, fue tanta su alegría en ese momento que no pudo evitar soltar algunas lagrimas

Tigresa: (Muy feliz) (lo abrasa) Es cierto lo que me has dicho

Yajiko: R= Si, te amo más que nada en este mundo (la abraza un poco más fuerte) más que al kung fu o que a mi propia vida

Tigresa: (Feliz) Yajiko, se que estas dormido, pero aun así quiero, quiero que sepas que yo…

Yajiko: (La besa)

Tigresa: (Mas que sorprendida, se deja llevar por el momento) (lo abraza más fuerte)

Tai Chan: (Adentro de ella) (los pedazos de ella, se vuelven en polvo que se lleva el viento) (me equivoque) (alejada de ellos, de rodillas, apoyándose con las manos y la cabeza baja) (ahora si ya me morí)

Tigresa y Yajiko: (Terminan el beso)

Tigresa: (Lo abraza muy fuerte)

Yajiko: (Se acerca al tronco con una vela guiando su camino) (sorprendido por lo que ve) ¿Tigresa? ¿qué haces aquí?

Tai Chan y Tigresa: (más que confundidas) (voltean y lo ven parado cerca de ellas) (voltean a ver quién está con ellas)

Po: (Sigue dormido con una gran sonrisa en la cara)

Tigresa: (Con un tic en el ojo)

Escritor 12: Y eso hubiera sido un horrible masacre, un súper fatality, si no fuera porque…

Tigresa: (Cae desmallada)

Tai Chan: (Se ríe a carcajadas a los cuatro vientos)

Escritor 12: Todos empiezan a despertar y muy confundidos al ver a Po dormido con una gran sonrisa, Tigresa durmiendo con espuma saliéndole de la boca, Tai Chan riendo como loca y Yajiko nomas viendo todo eso muy confundido

Yajiko: (Uno se va al baño unos minutos y pasan cosas muy extrañas)

Escritor 12: Con el rato que paso todos volvieron a sus respectivos lugares para seguir durmiendo

Yajiko y Po: (Dormidos en el mismo tronco)

Tai Chan: (Volvió a dormir con Peng)

Tigresa: (Pensativa) (¿amar?) (recordando lo que paso)

Po: (Hablando dormido) Tigresa, yo te amo… si, te amo más que nada en este mundo (la abraza un poco más fuerte) más que al kung fu o que mi propia vida

Tigresa: (Pensativa) (Po ¿me ama?) (sigue recordando)

Recordando

Tigresa: (Seria) (viéndolo con una mirada fría) No deberías estar aquí

Po: (Amigable) A si, lo entiendo, esa es tu habitación

Tigresa: (Seria) (viéndolo con una mirada fría) Me refiero a que no debes estar aquí, eres una vergüenza para el kung fu y si sientes el más mínimo respeto por lo que hacemos te habrás ido en la mañana (se mete y cierra su puerta)

Po: (Triste por lo que le dijo) Soy tu fan

Otro recuerdo

Tigresa: Ahora tiene la oportunidad de redimir su error (lo mira con mucho desprecio) y está atrapado contigo, un panda torpe, que se toma todo como un juego

Po: (Hace muecas) Daiiiinnnn

Tigresa: (Se enfurece) HAAAAAA YA ME ARTO (lo va a golpear)

Mantis: (La detiene) ESPERA FUI YO, sin querer toque su nervio facial…

Po: (Cae al piso con la espalda llena de agujas)

Mantis: Y creo que detuve su corazón

Otros recuerdos de diferentes escenas

Po: (Sale de la nada) Tigresa ¿quieres ir al mercado conmigo?

Tigresa: (Limpiando su habitación) No y sal de mi habitación

Un rato después en la sala de entrenar

Po: (Sale de la nada) Tigresa ¿quieres entrenar un poco antes del entrenamiento?

Tigresa: (Estirándose) No

Un rato después en la cocina

Po: (Sale de la nada) Tigresa (le pone otro plato) ¿quieres repetir?

Tigresa: (Se levanta, toma su plato baso y lo pone en el fregadero) No gracias Po, estoy bien (se va)

Y otros recuerdos

Tigresa: (Molesta) (lo golpea,lo golpea,lo golpea,lo golpea,lo golpea,lo golpea)

Po: (Adolorido) Ahu, ahu, ahu, ahu, ahu, ahu

Fin del recuerdo

Tigresa: (Sintiéndose mal) (ahora que lo pienso bien, Po siempre ha sido gentil conmigo y yo casi siempre me he portado mal con él, el es muy amable, gentil, puro y con un corazón de oro, Fonc y Tai Chan tienen razón Po es como Yajiko, me concentre tanto en sus defectos, que no me di cuenta de eso) (y la única razón por la que deje de golpearlo era porque si Yajiko me veía se molestaría mucho y a pesar de todo lo que le hago aun así me ama) (se para y se sienta junto a Po) (en voz baja) (un poco deprimida) Po perdóname por todo el mal que te he hecho, también perdóname por no tener el valor para decírtelo despierto, lo sé soy una cobarde, pero sobre todo, perdóname por… (no dice nada) por tener que lastimarte una vez más, (le acaricia la frente)

Po: (Sonrie)

Tigresa: (Sonríe un poco) (en voz baja) Te prometo que desde ahora seré una mejor amiga (se retira en el mismo lugar a dormir) (en voz baja) descansa Po

Po: (Hablando dormido, sin que nadie lo escuche) Descansa Tigresa

 **Continuara ...**


	22. Chapter 18

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 18 Los ninjas de la sombra**

Po: (Dormido) (despierta por un aroma delicioso) Mmmmmm… ¿Qué es ese aroma que huele delicioso? (sigue el aroma hasta llegar al salón del palacio)

Todos: (Están almorzando en el piso del palacio)

Po: (Confundido) ¿Haaaa? Hola, buenos días a todos

Todos: Buen día Po

Po: (Confundido) ¿Por qué todos estan comiendo en el salón en vez de la cocina?

Mono: Con el incremento de visitas que a ávido en estos últimos días es más cómodo comer aquí que en la cocina

Po: Esta bien, comprendo que mis amigos y los cocodrilos estén comiendo aquí pero ¿Qué no se supones que Li Chan y Tai Chan tienen su propia habitación?

Li Chan: Para que comer sola si aquí podemos platicar con todos

Tai Chan: Con cuerdo con mi mama

Po: Y usted Shifu

Shifu: Por la misma razón panda, es bueno pasar un poco de tiempo con los demás

Po: O.K. (mirando a todos lados) ¿Y Yajiko?

Grulla: Recibió una carta, al terminar de leerla se puso muy serio y se fue de inmediato al pueblo vecino

Po: (Confundido) ¿Por qué?

Peng: No lo sabemos solo salió disparado, lo único que nos dijo es que habían encontrado un libro muy importante

Po: O.K.

Víbora: Y como lo más seguro es que no regrese hoy nos pidió que entrenáramos a la pandilla de Fonc por hoy

Po: Bien, entonces seremos sus maestros ¿están listos para aprender a ser guerreros de kung fu?

Cocodrilos: R= Siii

Po: Bien, pues empecemos, el camino es largo y no hay mucho tiempo

Gary: Podemos terminar de almorzar

Po: (Le gruñe la pansa) Esa es una muy buena idea, voy a la cocina

Mantis: Sabíamos que el aroma a comida te despertaría, así que te trajimos tu porción

Po: Genial, gracias amigos

Víbora: De hecho agradécele a Tigresa, ella fue quien se acordó

Po: (Se queda sorprendido) ¿Enserio?

Tigresa: (Un poco apenada) Solo me acorde de ti no es para tanto

Po: (Le sonríe) Gracias

Tigresa: (Se ruboriza un poco, pero nadie lo nota)

Li Chan: Hija y dime como te la pasaste anoche

Tai Chan: (Feliz) Al principio todos estábamos amargados por lo que hizo Yajiko de invitar a los chicos cocodrilos, pero todo se puso mejor…

Zeng: (Llega urgentemente) Maestro Shifu, Lady Li Chan tengo un mensaje muy importante

Shifu: ¿De quién?

Zeng: R= No lo sé, el mensaje no dice de quien es, solo dice que es para Li Chan, Shifu y Jagico, pero él no se encuentra (se lo entrega)

Shifu: (Lo abre y lo lee) (se sorprende) (le da el mensaje a Li Chan)

Li Chan: (Lo lee) (se sorprende) (se levanta) Nos tenemos que ir, gracias por la comida, cuídense

Tai Chan: Mama…

Shifu y Li Chan: (Se van con un poco de prisa)

Tai Chan: (Deprimida) (en voz baja) Cuídate… (se para y se va)

Fonc: No vas a terminar de comer

Tai Chan: (Deprimida) Ya me llene

Todos: (Ven su plato el cual casi no lo toco)

Gary: Tal vez esta adieta

Fonc: (Sospechando) Tal vez, tal vez

Escritor 12: En otra parte del valle arriba de un techo

Ninja: (Viendo el palacio) Al fin es la hora vamos a atacar (se avienta)

Jefe ninja: (Lo detiene) No, recuerden lo que dijo el amo, quiere en una pieza el palacio, tenemos que hacer que ellos vengan a nosotros

Otro ninja: Y ¿Cómo lo aremos?

Jefe ninja: (Con una sonrisa malvada) Piénsalo ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de atraer a guerreros que luchan por la justicia? (de su mano de recha saca un kunai con cadena se baja del techo y arroja el kunai hacía una casa)

Casa: (Es atravesada por completo)

Jefe ninja: (Jala la cadena sacándola de la casa)

Casa: (Empieza a caer en pedazos)

Jefe ninja: Hagan lo mejor que saben hacer

Escritor 12: En el palacio de Jade

Cocodrilos: (Formados en fila horizontal)

Tigresa: (Caminando frente a ellos) Bienvenidos al palacio de Jade, el cual ahora es su nuevo hogar, si han venido a perder el tiempo será mejor que se marchen en este momento, pero si vienen a mejorar y convertirse en maestros de kung fu, son bienvenidos, como son nuevos, por más raro que suene seré blanda con ustedes

Cocodrilo: (Ignorándola)

Tigresa: (Se para frente a él viéndolo con esa cara de frialdad)

Cocodrilo: (La mira a los ojos)

Tigresa: (Lo sigue viendo igual)

Cocodrilo: (Asustado) (empieza a sudar)

Tigresa:(Lo sigue viendo igual)

Cocodrilo: (Cae en posición fetal)

Tigresa: (Seria) Pero no abusen de mi paciencia ¿entendido?

Cocodrilos: (Escamados) Si señor

Tigresa: (Molesta) Soy una dama

Cocodrilos: (Asustados) Si señorita

Tigresa: Bien, ahora lo primero que aremos será…

Po. (Sale de la nada) Preguntarles sus nombres

Tigresa: (Confundida) ¿Por qué?

Po: Sin contar a Fonc y Gary ¿te sabes el nombre de alguno de ellos?

Tigresa: Ammmmm… bueno, creo que ese es un buen inicio ¿cuáles son sus nombres?

Cocodrilo 1: R= Yo me llamo Fen

Cocodrilo 2: R= Yo me llamo Kori

Cocodrilo 3: R= Yo me llamo Yang

Cocodrilo idiota: R= Yo me llamo Denso

Cocodrilo pequeño: R= Yo me llamo Chapi

Cocodrilo 6: Yo me llamo Lester

Tigresa: Pues, Fonc, Gary, Fen, Kori, Yang, Denso, Chapi y Lester, para esto necesitaran mucha concentración y paciencia, el kung fu no es algo que se aprenda en poco tiempo, se necesitan años de duro entrenamiento, así que si son pacientes y ponen atención podrán lograrlo y hasta tal vez lleguen a ser grandes maestros ¿me exprese?

Cocodrilos: (Se le quedan viendo sin decir nada)

Cocodrilo: (Se le desvía un ojo)

Tigresa: (Gran suspiro) Sera una larga vida

Po: En primera, felicidades por querer cambiar de vida y en segunda su primera lección es equilibrio

Escritor 12: (Hay en el piso 7 piedras de rio casi redondas)

Po: Para poder tener un perfecto equilibrio deben de poder estar arriba de esta piedra sin caer ¿preguntas?

Fonc: Si ¿es posible hacer eso? ¿no nos están haciendo 1 broma?

Po: Tigresa, nos haces los honores

Tigresa: (Da un gran salto y cae encima de la piedra sin perder el equilibrio)

Cocodrilos: (Sorprendidos)

Fonc: (Sorprendido) O.K. retiro la pregunta

Po: Inténtenlo las veces que sea necesario, y tarden lo que necesiten, no importa que tarden días, semanas, meses o hasta años, lo importante es no rendirse para así poder un día lograrlo

Tigresa: (Se sienta en la entrada)

Po: (Se sienta a su lado) (saca una bolsita con pastelitos) ¿quieres?

Tigresa: (Toma 1) Gracias Po

Cocodrilos: (Se suben a la piedra y se caen)

Fonc: De nuevo

Cocodrilos:(Se suben a la piedra y se caen)

Fonc: De nuevo

Cocodrilos:(Se suben a la piedra y se caen)

Fonc: De nuevo

Tigresa: No creo que lo logren hoy

Po. Hay que ser pacientes, además recuerda que Yajiko será quien en realidad los va a entrenar

4 furiosos y Tai Chan: (Llegan corriendo con Po y Tigresa)

Víbora: Po, Tigresa dejen lo que están haciendo hay que ir al pueblo

Po: ¿Por que? ¿Qué sucede?

Tai Chan: R= Zeng llego corriendo con nosotros diciéndonos que al parecer uno bandidos están causando problemas en el pueblo

Po: Es hora de ir a patear trasero, Fonc, tú y tus amigos sigan con el entrenamiento

Cocodrilos: (Se vuelven a caer)

Fonc: (El casco le cubre la cara) (se lo vuelve a acomodar) O.K.

Los guerreros: (Salen disparados al pueblo)

Cocodrilos:(Se suben a la piedra y se caen)

Fonc: De nuevo

Escritor 12: En el pueblo

La gente: (Corriendo de pánico) HAAAAAAAAAAA…

Ninja 3: (Destroza una casa con su mazo) Esto ya me aburrió

Ninja 5: (Es una chica) (apoyándose en su guadaña) Lo sé, ya me aburrió el juego de los obreros

Sra. Coneja: (Corriendo con su bebe) (se tropieza)

Bebe: (Empieza a llorar)

Ninja 5: (Los ve) Ho líder, no le molestara si empiezo a mandar almas al inframundo

Ninja 1: (Serio) Has lo que quieras

Ninja 5: (Feliz) Gracias, por eso lo quiero (se mueve muy rápido asía ella)

Sra. Coneja: (Paralizada del miedo) Por favor piedad

Ninja 5: (Levanta su guadaña) Te diré que, te matare primero a ti para que no veas como mato a tu hijo (le deja caer la guadaña)

Sra. Coneja: (Intenta esquivarla sin éxito)

Po: (Le da una patada)

Ninja 5: (Esquiva el golpe)

Mono: (Toma a la señora coneja y la aleja) Señora llévese a su hijo lejos de aqui

Sra. Coneja: Gracias maestro Mono (se va a toda velocidad)

Ninja 1: (Girando su cadena) Con que ustedes son el Guerrero Dragon y los 5 Furiosos y una mocosa

Li Chan: (Enojada) Pues esta mocosa trapeara el piso contigo

Ninja 1: (Girando su cadena) Y ustedes se hacen llamar héroes, si hubiéramos querido ya abríamos matado a todos aquí

Ellos: (Molestos por lo que dijo)

Po: No se quienes sean ni lo que exactamente quieren, pero van a caer

Ninja 1: (Girando su cadena) Ya lo veremos

 **Continuara ...**


	23. Chapter 19

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola mis queridos AMISELECFANS, soy yo, su querido amigo el sorprendentemeten evidente Escritor 12, enserio lo siento, pero me tarde mucho mas de lo que pense en volver, me disculpare descargando mas caps para que se entretengan leyendo y recuérdenlo, no sean tímidos, si quieren dejarme mensajes, déjenlos, pues esa es mi gasolina para seguir escribiendo, enserio los extrañe, bueno, sin mas les dejo que sigan leyendo, bye bye**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 19 ¿Que cosa son?**

Guerreros de kung fu: (En pose de pelea)

Ninja 1: Cierto, por lo general los guerreros de kung fu no usan armas (sus cadenas desaparecen)

Ninja 2: (Es una chica) (desaparecen sus garras de acero)

Ninja 3: (Desaparece su mazo)

Ninja 4:(Desaparece sus zais)

Ninja 5:(Desaparece su guadaña)

Ninja 6:(Es una chica) (desaparece sus catanas)

Ninja 7:(Desaparece sus kunais)

Ninja 8:(Desaparece su lanza)

Ninjas: (Se ponen en pose al estilo kung fu)

Po: (Susurrando) Chicos, ya se dieron cuenta

Mantis: (Susurrando) ¿De qué?

Po: (Susurrando) Como el traje ninja que tienen les cubre todo el cuerpo no se de que especie animal son, pero viendo bien su aspecto, no parecen ser de ninguna especie que haya visto antes, no parecen elefantes, osos, rinocerontes o hipopótamos

Tigresa: (Susurrando) Tampoco parecen de una especie felina

Víbora: (Susurrando) Ho de especie reptil

Grulla:(Susurrando) Ho de ave

Mantis:(Susurrando) Evidentemente tampoco de insecto

Mono:(Susurrando) Ahora que hablamos de especies, parecen provenientes de la especie de los primates, pero ¿de cuál? No parecen provenir de los monos, chimpancés, gorilas, orangutanes u otra especie

Tai Chan: (Susurrando) De hecho si se fijan bien a diferencia de cualquier especie de primate, ellos están parados erguida mente todo el tiempo, no necesitan apoyarse en sus nudillos

Po: (Susurrando) Cierto (¿Qué clase de seres son?) (empieza a hablar normal) No me importa eso, solo se que van a ser vencidos (corre hacia los ninjas y brinca) prepárense a sentir el trueno (le da un golpe al lider)

Ninja 1: (Esquiva el golpe y le da un codazo en la cara)

Po: (Lo esquiva y lo patea)

Ninja 1: (Brinca y en lo que cae le da una patada)

Po: (Bloquea el golpe)

Ninja 1: (Leda, no lo lastima, pero es lo suficientemente fuerte para enterrarlo un poquito y hacer barias rupturas en el piso) (cae al piso) Sabes elegir a tus oponentes, guerrero dragón

Po y Ninja 1: (Siguen combatiendo)

Tai Chan y los 5: (En pose de combate)

Ninjas: (En pose de combate)

Ninja 2: 6 contra 7

Ninja 5: Cierto, no suena muy justo que digamos

Peng: (Cea al lado de ellos en pose de combate) Ahora si

5 furiosos: (Sorprendidos)

Grulla: Peng ¿vas a pelear?

Víbora: Avías dicho que ya no practicarías kung fu

Peng: Cierto, pero no dije que no ayudaría a mis amigos cuando tengan problemas (los mira con una sonrisa)

Tigresa: (Sonríe levemente) Pues gracias

Peng, Tai Chan y los 5: (Corren hacía ellos)

Ninjas:(Corren hacía ellos)

Peng, Tai Chan y los 5 y Ninjas: (Empiezan a combatir en un combate 1 contra 1)

Escritor 12: Y las peleas 1 contra 1 fueron asi

Po vs Ninja 1

Tigresa vs Ninja 2

Tai Chan vs Ninja 3

Peng vs Ninja 4

Mono vs Ninja 5

Víbora vs Ninja 6

Grulla vs Ninja 7

Mantis vs Ninja 8

Escritor 12: Y siguieron combatiendo un buen rato sin nadie poder sestarse un golpe

Po: (Penetra la defensa del ninja) Prepárate a sentir mi poderosa barbarocidad (le da un golpe directo en la cara) ¡HUATAIIIII!

Ninja 1: (Le destroza la cabeza, quedando decapitado)

Po: (Se espanta y grita) ¡HAAAAAAA!

Los guerreros: (Se dan cuenta y se sorprenden igual)

Po: (Asustado) ¡No quería que la sintieras tanto!

Ninja 1: (Del cuello del ninja empieza a brotar una especie de fango negro que le regenera la cabeza) Como odio que pase eso

Po: (Con la boca abierta) Mama, eres brujo o ¿que?

Los guerreros: (Igual de anonadados)

Víbora: (Mas que sorprendida) (¿que clase de guerreros son?)

Escritor 12: La pelea siguió y siguió por horas y finalizo al comenzar el ocaso

Ninja 1: (Le da una última patada a Po)

Po: Haa... (cae al suelo junto a los demas)

Los demás guerreros: (Están completamente agotados)

Tigresa: (Agotada) ¿Que clase de guerreros son?

Ninja 2: Eso no es algo que debas saber niñita (le patea la cara)

Escritor 12: Mientras en el palacio de Jade

Cocodrilos: (Están parados en la piedra intentando no caer)

Gary: (Feliz) Lo estoy logrando

Los demás: (Felices) Yo también

Fonc: (Feliz) Solo era que practicáramos un poco

Cocodrilos: (Les gruñe la pansa)

Gary: Ya tengo hambre

Fonc: Chicos que tal si vamos a comer algo

Cocodrilos: Sii (se bajan de las piedras)

Gary: (Saca un catalejo de su bolsillo) Ahora los alcanzo, veré como se ve todo desde aquí (se dirige a la salida)

Fonc: Bien, vamos chicos, hay que atacar la cocina (se dirigen a la cocina)

Gary: (Llega muy asustado) Jefe, amigos

Cocodrilos: (Confundidos por su reacción)

Fonc: (Confundido) Que sucede Gary

Gary: (Asustado) Vengan y se los mostrare (se va corriendo)

Cocodrilos: (Llegan con el)

Fonc: (Confundido) Repito ¿qué sucede Gary?

Gary: (Le da su catalejo) (le apunta una dirección) Mire por esa zona

Fonc: (Empieza a ver por el catalejo)

Casas del pueblo: (Están destrozadas)

Fonc: (Sorprendido) No puede ser, toda esa zona esta echa papilla (ve algo que lo deja anonadado) que cara…

Dante: (Confundido) ¿Qué ocurre jefe?

Fonc: (Anonadado) Po, los 5 furiosos y los chicos leopardos…

Los guerreros: (Están agotados, malheridos y amarrados)

Ninjas: (A un lado de ellos esperando algo)

Fonc: (Anonadado) Fueron, vencidos

 **Continuara ...**


	24. Chapter 20

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 20 Al rescate**

Ninjas: (Entreteniéndose con cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo)

Tai Chan: (Enojada) (grita) HEY OIGAN

Ninjas: (La están ignorando)

Tai Chan: (Enojada) (les chifla)

Ninjas: (Voltean a verla)

Tai Chan: (Enojada) Por que nos hacen esto

Ninja 4: (Se acerca a ella) Solo hacemos lo que nuestro amo nos pide

Tigresa: (Enojada) Y quien es su amo

Ninja 4: Lo siento, pero si te lo digo me mataría y por ahora los usamos de carnada, para atrapar a Shifu y Li Chan

Guerreros: (Voltean a verlo)

Ninja 4: Y ahora que lo saben (saca unos pañuelos)

Guerreros: (Están amordazados)

Ninja 4: Listo, ahora no podrán decir ni pio

¿?¿?¿?: (Grita) DEJA EN PAZ A LOS GUERREROS IDIOTA

Todos: (Voltean a verlo)

Fonc: (Esta cerca de ellos)

Ninja 4: Y si no lo hago que aras amigo

Fonc: Los voy a atrapar

Todos: · _ ·

Ninjas: (Se empiezan a reír a carcajadas)

Ninja 1: (Se limpia las lágrimas del ojo) Bien amigo, por avernos hecho reír te dejaremos vivir si te vas ahora mismo

Fonc: (Serio) No voy a huir

Ninja 3: Y sigue con las bromas

Fonc: (Molesto) ¡Hablo enserio! No pienso huir y menos cuando mis amigos confían en mí

Mantis: (Preocupado por el) FONC CORREEEEEEE

Mono: (Preocupado por el) Te aplastaran, pulverizaran y darán el resto a los gusanos

Fonc: (Con una gota en la cabeza) Bueno, casi todos

Ninjas: (Se ponen en frente de el)

Ninja 1: (Burlón) Y que es lo que piensas hacer, perdedor

Fonc: Esto (cierra los ojos y arroja al suelo una bomba de luz)

Bomba de luz: (EEXPLOOTAAAA)

Ninjas: (Que dan ciegos) Haaaaaa (se tallan los ojos para poder ver)

Fonc: (Grita) AHORAA

Cocodrilos: (Bajan de los techos y entre todos se les echan encima a los ninjas encadenándolos, dejándolo inmóviles)

Ninjas: (Amordazados por completo)

Ninja 5: Lo lograron

Ninja 6: No lo puedo creer, fuimos engañados por un idiota

Guerreros: (Sorprendidos)

Fonc: (Feliz) lo logramos chicos

Cocodrilos: (Grito de victoria) HURRAAAAAA

Ninja 1: Esto sí que me dejo sorprendido, de mostraron no ser los idiotas que pensábamos, pero para su mala suerte, no nos han vencido aun (se convierte en humo negro)

Ninjas: (También se convierten en humo)

Guerreros: (Sin comentarios)

Cocodrilos: (Sin comentarios)

Ninjas: (Escapan de las cadenas y se vuelven a hacer sólidos)

Gary: (Sorprendido) Si a un tenia esperanza de que fueran mortales, ya no las tengo

Ninja 1: (Saca sus cadenas)

Ninjas: (Sacan sus armas)

Ninja 1: Es hora de morir

Fonc: (Saca su hacha) (serio) En eso tienes razón, es hora de morir, verdad chicos

Cocodrilos: (Serios) SIIIII

Po: (Preocupado) Fonc, no hagan una locura, ustedes no podrán con ellos

Fonc: (Molesto) Cállate Po, no huiremos sin importar lo que digan

Po: Pero morirán

Fonc: ¿Yyyyyy? Igual ese es el destino al que se arriesga un guerrero de kung fu, morir en un combate

Po: (Se queda callado)

Fonc: (Serio) Además estamos intentando cambiar, si los llegamos a abandonar en este momento volveríamos a nuestra vieja vida, yo y mis amigos ya elegimos nuestro destino (grita) PREFERIMOS MORIR HOY COMO GUERREROS DE KUNG FU QUE SEGUIR VIVIENDO COMO BANDIDOS

Cocodrilos: (Gritan) SIIIIIIIIIIIII

Ninja 1: (Un poco sorprendido por lo que dijo) Baya, ya han tomado su decisión y prefieren morir de pie que vivir de rodillas (sonríe un poco) eso sí que es honorable, solo por eso tendrán una muerte indolora

Ninjas: (Salen disparados asía ellos)

Cocodrilos: (Se preparan para el ataque)

Ninjas y Cocodrilos: (Empiezan a combatir)

Escritor 12: Pero como era de esperar la pelea no duro mucho

Cocodrilos: (Están en el piso mal heridos)

Fonc: (Se para con dificultad)

Casco: (Se le cae y se va rebotando)

Fonc: Mi casco

Ninja 1: (Lo destroza de un pisotón)

Fonc: (Se queda en shock)

Ninja 1: Listo para morir

Fonc: (Furioso) Me encantaba ese casco (lo empieza a atacar como si no tuviera sus heridas)

Ninja 1: (Esquiva sus ataques con facilidad) Pero que intentas hacerme con eso

Fonc: (Lo sigue atacando)

Ninja 1: (Sigue esquivando los hachazos) No tienes idea de cómo usar un arma (le mete un rodillazo en el estómago)

Fonc: (Se queda sin aire y cae de rodillas)

Ninja 1: Estúpido idiota (le da un puñetazo en la cara)

Fonc: (cae al suelo)

Ninja 1: (Lo toma del cráneo) Tú y tus amigos, morirán aquí

Fonc: (Furioso) No lo permitiré (con su brazo izquierdo se quita el brazo que lo tiene del cráneo y con el otro lo golpea en la cara)

Ninja 1: (Hace que dé un paso hacia atrás) (Sorprendido y adolorido) Ahu

Fonc: (Sorprendido) (¿lo lastime?)

Ninja 1: (Se saborea algo en los labios) (se mete los dedos en su máscara y al sacarlos ve que tiene sangre) (mas sorprendido) (me saco sangre) (lo mira muy seriamente)

Fonc: (Suelta una pequeña risa) Je (creo que ya se enojo)

Ninja 1: (le da un rodillazo en la cara y una patada en el estómago que lo manda a volar hasta estrellarse contra una pared)

Fonc: (Pegado en la pared) Ahuch

Ninja 1: (Con su cadena lo amarra del cuello y lo enviste en varias casas y al final lo cuelga de una rama alta de un árbol)

Fonc: (Se está ahogando) Haaaaa haa haa (intenta soltarse)

Ninja 1: (Divirtiéndose con su dolor) Jaa ja ja ja ja ja ja ja

Cocodrilos: (Gritando) JEFEEE (intentando levantarse)

Ninjas: (Los pisan para que no se puedan mover)

Ninja 2: Después de que nuestro líder mate al suyo seguirán ustedes

Guerreros: (Ven la horrible escena y de cualquier modo intentan soltarse para ayudarlo, pero no tienen mucho éxito, pues están dañados y cansados)

Tigresa: (Desesperada) Que poca resistencia

Tai Chan: (Intentando soltarse) (si no nos liberamos el chico cocodrilo morirá)

Po: (No logra poder romper la cuerda) (ve fijamente a Fonc)

Fonc: (Ya no se defendía, solo se podía ver como jadeaba poco a poco de respirar)

Po: (Grita) ¡FOOOOOONK NOOOOO!

Ninja 1: (Muy feliz) Eso te mereces por lastimarme

¿?: (Destroza la rama en la que lo está ahorcando, le quita la cadena que lo ahorca y lo toma en sus brazos)

Fonc: (Tose, pero ya empieza a respirar normal)

Todos: (Miran a ver quién es)

Ninja 1: (Molesto) (lo mira) quien se atreve

¿?: Lo hiciste muy bien Fonc

Fonc:(Sonríe) No se las iba dejar tan fácil Yajiko

Yajiko: (Se queda al lado de todos y deja a Fonc) No te preocupes, déjame esto a mi

Ninja 1: Je je je, asi que tú eres "el gran Yajiko"

Yajiko: (Lo mira seria mente) No, solo Yajiko

Ninjas: (Se reúnen con su líder)

Ninja 1: (Muy confiado) Beniamos por las cabezas de Li Chan y Shifu, pero tener la cabeza del representante de Gembu suena a un mejor, aunque sea un debilucho, si te portas bien te cortare la cabeza sin que sufras ¿qué dices?

Yajiko: (Se pone en su pose de combate) Jamás are algo como eso, si quieres mi cabeza tendrás que luchar por ella, yo defenderé al Valle de la Paz y a mis amigos sin importar nada y si se van en este momento y juran no volver les perdonare la vida

Ninjas: (Se ríen a carcajadas)

Ninja 1: Gracias por la carcajada, pero ya enserio, debes morir

Yajiko: (Se pone enfrente de sus amigos) (sonríe) Pues pruébenlo

Víbora: Yajiko, eres muy fuerte, pero no creo que ni siquiera tú puedas contra ellos

Mono: Además de ser muy hábiles, sin importar cuánto los golpeáramos, nunca pudimos lastimarlos

Yajiko: (Serio) Lo sé, si no fuera por ese efecto ustedes los hubieran vencido, son unos cobardes

Ninjas: (Se molestan por lo que dijo y lo atacan al mismo tiempo)

Ninja 1: (Enojado) (grita) NO NECESITAMOS NUESTRAS AVILIDADES PARA VENCER A UN ENCLENQUE COMO TU, ALGUIEN QUE NO PUDO VENCER A LOS 5 FURIOSOS O A FENGHUANG O AL ESTUPIDO PANDA EXCUSA DE LAGARTIJA

Yajiko: (Serio) Cierto, no los pude vencer (sonríe) porque me deje vencer

Guerreros: (Todos se le quedan viendo muy sorprendidos por lo que dijo)

Po: (Sorprendido) Dijo que nos dejo ganar

Yajiko: (Mira a los ninjas a los ojos) No pensaron que la razón por la que era tan débil es porque ya sabía que me estaban siguiendo desde antes de llegar al Valle y así agarrarlos con la guardia baja como ahora

Ninjas: (Se sorprenden por lo que dijo)

Yajiko: (Esquiva todas las armas y golpea al líder en el pecho)

Ninja 1: (Escupe sangre) (me lastimo)

Yajiko: (El impacto del golpe es tan fuerte que es suficiente para acabar con los 8 desintegrándolos quedando solo las armas)

Armas: (Caen al piso)

Todos: (Con la boca y los ojos más que abiertos)

Grulla: El el el el el, mato a esos 8 monstruos con, solo un golpe

Po: (Casi en shock) Barbaro

Yajiko: (Se tranquiliza y vuelve a sonreír) (saca sus garras y corta los nudos de todos)

Todos: (Se empiezan a levantar)

Yajiko: ¿Todos están bien?

Po: (Se le acerca muy rapido) ¡Eso fue bárbaro ¿Cómo pudiste hacer eso?!

Yajiko: (Preocupado) Lo 1/ero es atender sus heridas, después hablaremos todo lo que quieras

Po: (Recuerda que esta herido y le empieza a doler) ¡Hay! Por la emoción se me había olvidado

Yajiko: (Se altera un poco) Hay no (corre asía la entrada de la aldea)

Po: (Confundido) ¿Qué le pasa?

Mantis: Estando aquí no lo averiguaremos (va detrás de el)

Todos: (Lo siguen)

Yajiko: (En la entrada del pueblo) (preocupado) Sabias que ellos iban a fallar

Po: (Llega con el) Yajiko (ve lo mismo que el ve) ¿Qué ocu… mama

Todos: (Se quedan igual de sorprendidos)

Escritor 12: Afuera del pueblo avía todo un ejército de ninjas de la sombra dirigiéndose hacia ellos

Yajiko: (Serio) Bien, me quieren, me tienen (da unos pasos adelante) a un hay algunos aldeanos en el pueblo ayúdenlos a escapar y salgan de aquí, yo me ocupare de esto

Todos: (Se sorprenden por lo que dijo)

Tigresa: (Preocupada) Estas bromeando te mataran

Yajiko: (Muy serio) Los invito a intentarlo, ustedes solo cumplan con lo que les dije

Tai Chan: Yajiko, no te dejaremos, eres nuestro compañero y no se abandona a un compañero

Todos: (Están de acuerdo con no abandonarlo)

Yajiko: (Serio) No lo han entendido, no se los estoy pidiendo, se los estoy ordenando, vayan ya

Po: Pero Yajiko…

Yajiko: (Voltea a verlos muy molesto) ¡No pueden golpear a esas cosas y ahora como están serán más una carga para mí que una ayuda!

Todos: (Sorprendidos por lo que dijo)

Yajiko: Lo lamento, pero están muy lastimados, no quiero que los maten esas cosas, además los aldeanos los necesitan más (voltea asía los ninjas) no se preocupen por mí, estaré bien, pero si alguno de ellos llega a entrar al pueblo y encuentra a algún aldeano, lo matara sin piedad, hombre, mujer, anciano, niño o incluso un bebe, son guerreros de kung fu y si tienen que sacrificarme con tal de que los inocentes se salven, que así sea (gentil) sé que harán lo correcto

Po: (Aprieta los nudillos) Ya lo oyeron (se da media vuelta y corre)

Todos: (Hacen lo mismo)

Yajiko: Estoy listo (se pone en pose de combate)

Po: (Voltea hacia atrás)

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Siguen paradas viendo a Yajiko con mucha preocupación)

Po: (Regresa y las toma de las manos a ambas)

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Lo ven)

Po: (Preocupado) Nosotros también estamos preocupados por Yajiko, pero él tiene razón, tenemos que proteger a los inocentes ante todo

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (En contra de su voluntad se van con los demás, pues saben que tiene razón)

Yajiko: (Concentrándose)

Ninjas: (Se preparan para atacar a muerte)

Yajiko: (Va a dar un golpe)

Escritor 12: Y una onda de energía como la que dio la primera vez pero mucho más poderosa desintegra a todos los ninjas

Guerreros: (Sienten la onda voltean a ver, al ver lo que ocurrió se regresan)

Yajiko: (No más está ahí parado)

Guerreros: (Sin poder creer que Yajiko los mato a todos de un golpe)

Víbora: (Sorprendida) Acabo con todos

Mono: (Muy feliz) HUUUUUJUUUUUUUUU los venciste, enserio no sé cómo lo haces

Peng: Yajiko ¿cómo lo hiciste?

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) Yo no lo hice

Todos: (Se sacan de onda) ¿Qué?

Lester: Haaaaa… pero entonces ¿quién lo hizo?

Escritor 12: Y a lo lejos muy a penas se oía el sonido de 3 bastones pegando al suelo, el cual poco a poco se hacían fuerte

¿? 1: Je je je, hace mucho que no visitaba este lugar

¿? 2:(Voz de mujer) Yo igual, necesito un baño de burbujas aromatizado

¿? 3: primero debemos cumplir con el deber, después vienen los placeres mundanos

¿? 2: (Un poco molesta) Ho por el amor de los Emperadores, podrías relajarte un poco

Yajiko: (Siente su shi) (sorprendido) Fueron ellos quienes acabaron con ese gran ejercito

Po: (Sorprendido) Pero ¿Qué guerrero puede ser tan poderoso para poder hacer eso?

Yajiko: (Los ve bien y se queda mudo) Haa

Po: (Se queda igual) Nooo

Guerreros: D 8

Aldeanos: D 8

Escritor 12: Los 3 se paran justo enfrente de los guerreros que seguían impresionados

M. Drako: Ustedes deben de ser los alumnos de Oogway

Aldeano: (Impresionado) El, el, el el…

Otro aldeano: (Impresionado) El maestro Drako, la maestra Zen y el maestro Sandreed, los 3 emperadores del Kung Fu están aquí, han llegado

Todos: (Al mismo tiempo los saludan) Maestros

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Parece que llegamos a buena hora

M. Zen: (Preocupada por ellos) Pobres jóvenes, están mal heridos, Drako ¿podrías curarlos?

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Déjenlos como están, son guerreros, no niñitos para que se les consienta

M. Zen: (Molesta) Ho por favor Sandreed, por lo mismo deben de ser curados, ¿qué tal si en este momento llegara otro guerrero del mal a matarlos?

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Pues que al menos mueran con honor

M. Drako: Ya, calma, calma, no me molesta ayudar a los demás si se puede (se concentra y extiende su mano a los que están lastimados) (por el poder de Seiryu, el señor del agua te ruego que cures a estos guerreros mal heridos)

Escritor 12: Pequeñas nubes apresen arriba de todos los que están lastimados bañándolos con una corta lluvia la cual de inmediato los cura de toda herida

Todos: (Sin palabras)

Po: (Muy emocionado) ¡Eso sí que es bárbaro, ¿Cómo hizo eso? Por favor dígamelo!

Shifu: (Se para a un lado de los emperadores) Lo siento panda, pero esos son secretos que solo ellos deben saber

Yajiko: Maestro Shifu

Li Chan: (Se para al lado de Shifu) Recibimos una carta de la maestra Zen el cual decía que estaban en el pueblo vecino y fuimos de inmediato

Tigresa: La carta

Guerreros: (Lo recuerdan)

Tai Chan: Por eso se fueron de inmediato

Shifu: Por ahora ya no hay tiempo que perder y hay que guiar a los maestros al palacio

 **Continuara ...**


	25. Chapter 21

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 21 Al fin llegan**

Hibrido 01: Después del ataque de los ninjas los guerreros encaminaron a los emperadores al palacio, pero sin antes toparse contra la oleada de fans que les agradecían por salvarlos y pedían también autógrafos y cosas así, mientras tanto Po, Yajiko y los demás se adelantaron para ver que todo estuviera perfecto, al asegurarse de todo los esperaban en una fila para recibirlos

5 furiosos, Po y Yajiko: (Formados)

Po: (Muy emocionado) Los emperadores estan aquí en el palacio de jade, y los vamos a poder conocer y hablar con ellos, estoy tan emocionado que podría hacerme pipi

5 furiosos: (Molestos) Ni se te ocurra decirles eso #¬ ¬

Po: (Confundido) ¿Que? ¿Qué hice?

Yajiko: Po, sé que tú tienes tu estilo loco de ser guerrero, pero que los emperadores vengan aquí es lo mejor que le ha pasado al palacio

Po: ¿Desde cuando?

Yajiko: R= Desde la creación del kung fu

Po: Baya, eso es mucho tiempo

Yajiko: Las historias cuentan que los maestros Oogway, Drako, Zen y Sandreed, fueron los 1/eros en aprender el arte del kung fu

Po: Y ¿de quién lo aprendieron?

Yajiko: Del maestro Fu

Cocodrilos: (Confundidos)

Fonc: (Confundido) ¿Quien es el maestro Fu?

Tigresa: (Seria como siempre) Además de ser el mejor y más poderoso maestro de kung fu, el es el mismísimo creador del kung fu

Yajiko: Así es, cuando el maestro Fu murió dejando solo a los 4 maestros como su herencia de sabiduría, les dejo la tarea de esparcir este arte marcial para que esta no muriera, ellos le cambiaron los nombres por los 2 nombres de su fallecido maestro en honor a el

Gary: Entonces el kung fu se llama así porque esos son los nombres de su creador

Mono: Así es

Yajiko: Shhhh, guarden silencio, los emperadores ya vienen

5 furiosos, Po y Yajiko: (Se quedan callados)

Cocodrilos: (Hacen lo mismo de ponerse en fila y quedarse callados)

M. Zen: (Entra)

5 furiosos, Po y Yajiko: Sea bienvenida maestra Zen

Cocodrilos: Am… sea bienvenida maestra Zen

M. Zen: (Dulce) Hola guerreros del palacio de Jade (mira algo) mmm… algo no está bien (se acerca a víbora)

Víbora: (Confundida) ¿Sucede algo maestra?

M. Zen: (Viéndola bien) (le empieza acomodar las flores que tiene en la cabeza) (termina) listo, ahora si te vez bien (se dirige a grulla) jovencito agáchate un poco

Grulla: Claro (se agacha a su altura)

M. Zen: (Le quita el sombrero de paja y le acomoda el plumaje de la cabeza) aunque tengas sombrero siempre debes acomodarte el pelo, imagínate que vayas a la casa de tu novia a conocer a sus padres, te quitas el sombrero y se te ve todo despeinado, que crees que pensarían ellos (le pone el sombrero otra vez) se mas cuidadoso con tu apariencia

Grulla: (Un poco avergonzado) Claro, gracias

Mono: No hay problema, pues jamás tendrá novia

M. Zen: (Voltea con Mono un poco molesta) Mono, eso que dijiste fue grosero, discúlpate con Grulla en este instante jovencito

Mono: Pero…

M. Zen: Pero nada o si no, no comerás el postre que traje

Mono: (Se queda callado por unos segundos) Lo siento Grulla

M. Zen: Lo vez, no pasó nada, sé que eres un mono gentil (se acerca a Po, lo toma de la barbilla y lo jala para bajo) (mete la mano en su bolso)

Po: (Confundido) ¿Qué hace maestra?

M. Zen: (Saca un pañuelo, lo moja con tantita baba y le limpia la mejilla) Tenias una mancha de jengibre (guarda el pañuelo) se un poco más cuidadoso con tu apariencia, así no le gustaras a las chicas (sigue caminando)

Po: (Alterado) Si, gracias

Yajiko: (Confundido) Po ¿que ocurre? te veo alterado

Po: (Se empieza a calmar) No, no es nada

: (Entra)

Todos: (Al mismo tiempo)Sea bienvenido maestro Drako

: (Gentil) Hola jóvenes guerreros del palacio de Jade, que la paz reine en sus mentes y corazones, pues así lograran su meta en la vida y verán que lo que quieren es lo que no necesitan y que siempre han tenido lo que quieren

5 furiosos, Yajiko y Po: (Al escucharlo hablar así recuerdan al M. Oogway)

: (Mira a los cocodrilos) Estoy seguro que ustedes son los estudiantes nuevos

Cocodrilos: (Lo saludan) Hola maestro

Fonc: Si, tiene la razón, somos los nuevos

: Bien, pues en este momento ustedes son agricultores, las clases que recibirán son semillas plantadas en sus campos, las cuales son sus mentes y la atención que le den a esas clases es el cuidado que le darán a ese campo, aprendan mucho y miren a sus maestros con atención, para que cuando llegue el día de la recolección tengan un gran cultivo que cosechar (sigue caminando)

Po: (Muy emocionado) No lo puedo creer, por un momento sentí que el M. Oogway me hablaba

Yajiko: (Se pone muy serio) Todos pónganse serios que ahí viene el M. Sandreed

M. Sandreed: (Entra)

Escritor 12: Y al verlo no podían creer lo que veían, una gran mirada seria, fría y sin emociones, una boca que no mostraba nada de sonrisa, caminando con una posición perfectamente recta y los brazos atrás de su espalda, por más difícil que suene, hasta Tigresa parecía ser Po comparada con la seriedad de este maestro

Todos: (Al mismo tiempo) Sea bienvenido maestro Sandreed

M. Sandreed: (Se detiene justo en frente de ellos)

Todos: (Con una gota en la cabeza)

Yajiko: (Sabe lo que significa) (ahí no)

M. Sandreed: (Mira a los cocodrilos)

Cocodrilos: (Se asustan)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Por ser nuevos, esta vez guardare silencio

Cocodrilos: (Se tranquilizan un poco)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (los sigue mirando) Pero quiero ver avances la próxima vez que los vea ¿entendido?

Cocodrilos: (Asustados) S-s-s-s si

M. Sandreed: (Serio) ¿Qué dijeron? Creo que no los oí bien

Cocodrilos: (Asustados)S-s-s-s si ma, maestro Sa-Sandreed

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (habla fuerte) ¡Contesten como guerreros!

Cocodrilos: (Asustados, pero se tragan el miedo por 6 segundos para contestarle como guerreros) Si maestro Sandreed

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (voltea con los demás)

5 furiosos, Yajiko y Po: (Se ponen un poquito nerviosos, pero no lo demuestran)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (se dirige con ellos)

Cocodrilos: (Asustados) (caen al piso desmallados) / \

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (se para frente a ellos)

5 furiosos, Yajiko y Po: Sea bienvenido maestro

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Son una vergüenza para su especie

5 furiosos, Yajiko y Po: (Sacados de onda)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Solo mírense (se para frente a Mono) tu cola esta un centímetro y medio más alta del que debe, pose de mono

Mono: (Nervioso) Si maestro (se para como acostumbra)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Lo que pensé, no te apollas con los nudillos como se debe (se para frente a Grulla) pose de grulla ¡ahora!

Grulla: (Nervioso) Si maestro (se pone en pose de grulla)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (la pierna con la que se está apoyando se la dobla un poco más y lo endereza un poco mas) así está mejor y tus plumas se ven muy desarreglada, péinalas más seguido

Grulla: (Nervioso) Si maestro

M. Zen: Yo le dije eso también

: Aja (asentando con la cabeza) yo también lo escuche

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (toma a Mantis de su mano la cual parece una cuchilla, se hace una cortada en uno de sus dedos y casi no le corto) ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que afilaste tus pinzas de presión? No me hizo nada (lo deja en el suelo) afílalas muy bien

Mantis: (Nervioso) Si maestro

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (se dirige a Víbora y la empieza a examinar con su vista)

Víbora: (Oculta sus nervios)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Tienes un 8 (sigue caminando) no está mal

Víbora: (Se relaja un poco)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (voltea a verla)

Víbora: (Se pone otra vez seria)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Pero tampoco está bien (se dirige con Tigresa y la empieza a examinar con su vista)

Tigresa: (A diferencia de todos ella está sumamente tranquila y relajada)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Hola señorita, le doy un diez, tienes un gran don para el kung fu

Tigresa: (Alagada) Gracias maestro…

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Pero no te confíes o te sientas bien contigo solo porque te dije un alago, la confianza es la mayor de las razones para terminar en el camino del fracaso

Tigresa: (Le saluda) Gracias por su consejo maestro Sandreed, no lo olvidare

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (mira a Yajiko con mucha indiferencia) Estudiante Yajiko

Yajiko: (Muy serio y un poco nervioso) (le saluda) Maestro Sandreed

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (lo examina con la vista) (suspira) Tienes diez (se dirige con Po y lo examina con la vista)

Po: (Amigable) Buen día maestro Snadreed

M. Sandreed: (Serio) (al momento de verlo se le abre un poco la boca y su mirada cambia un poco de serio a sorprendido) Wau, wau, wau

Po: ¿Qué sucede maestro? Nunca había visto tanta barbarosidad en un solo sujeto como el guerrero dra…

M. Sandreed: (Vuelve a su seriedad) (se dirige con sus compañeros) Sin comentarios

Po: (Confundido) ¿Qué me habrá querido decir?

Shifu, Li Chan y Tai Chan: (Entran de tras de ellos)

Shifu: (Amable) Sean bien venidos al palacio de Jade, siéntanse cómodos, por favor déjenme mostrarles sus habitaciones

: Esa es una Buena idea, la caminata nos ha cansado un poco, necesitamos descansar, mañana será el día

M. Zen: Drako tiene razón, me podrían decir dónde están los baños por favor, necesito un baño aromatizado

Li Chan: Yo la llevare maestra Zen, a mí también me vendría bien un baño después de esta caminata

M. Zen: Gracias querida

M. Zen y Li Chan: (Se van juntas)

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Maestro Shifu ¿Cuáles son nuestras habitaciones?

Shifu: En este momento Zeng los llevara a sus habitaciones

Zeng: Por favor síganme maestros

M. Sandreed: (Serio) Gracias

: Se lo agradezco joven Zeng

M. Drako y M. Sandreed: (Siguen a Zeng)

Shifu: Y en cuanto a todos los demás, hoy tuvieron un día bastante largo tómense el resto de la tarde y descansen, pues mañana será un día importante

Todos: Si maestro (se retiran del lugar)

 **Continuara ...**


	26. Chapter 22

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 22 La puerta de las estaciones del año**

Después de una merecida cena los guerreros empezaron a hablar de los maestros

Po: (Emocionado) ¡No lo puedo creer, conocimos a los maestros más grandes del inicio de los tiempos del kung fu!

Grulla: Lo sé, es increíble, el maestro Drako es tán amable como oí

Mono: (Asustado) Y el maestro Sandreed es más aterrador de lo que dicen

Tigresa: (Sonriendo un poco) Yo diría que es duro, pero justo

Víbora: La maestra Zen es tan hermosa como dicen

Mantis: (Con cara de idiota enamorado) Lo se

Yajiko: (Tomando su te en silencio y con calma)

Todos: (Lo miran extrañados)

Po: Yajiko ¿Por qué estás tan calmado?

Yajiko: (Calmado) Por qué no debería

Fonc: Pronto serás 1 de los 4 emperadores de China, deberías de estar nervioso o emocionado

Yajiko: (Calmado) Los nervios y la emoción solo me harán cometer errores, por eso estoy tan calmado, para prepararme de lo que sea que ocurra

Escritor 12: Al día siguiente, apenas saliendo el sol faltando poco para despertar

M. Sandreed: (Llega al pacillo de las habitaciones de los estudiantes)

Zeng: (Llega cargando un pequeño gong y una baqueta)

M. Sandreed: (Toma la baqueta y toca un pequeño gong)

5 furiosos y Yajiko: (Salen de sus habitaciones al mismo tiempo y dicen al unísono) Buen día maestro

M. Sandreed: (Le entrega la baqueta a Zeng) Buen día tengan jóvenes estudiantes

Ronquidos: (Se oyen en todo el lugar)

M. Sandreed: (Un poco sorprendido por oír eso, lo más extraño es que en vez de poner cara de sorprendido, parece que se molestó) (serio) ¿Ronquidos?

5 furiosos y Yajiko: (Un poco nerviosos) (tragando baba)

M. Sandreed: (Se dirige hacia donde escucha ese sonido, abre la puerta y lo ve)

Po: (Sigue dormido y roncando) (ronquido) (ronquido) (ronquido)

Tigresa: (Se da un manazo en la cara)

M. Sandreed: (Mas molesto por verlo a un dormido) (le pide la baqueta a Zeng)

Zeng: (Le da la baqueta)

M. Sandreed: (Toa el gong)

Po: (Ni se inmuta)

M. Sandreed: (Lo toca de nuevo)

Po: (Nada)

M. Sandreed: (Lo toa una y otra y otra y otra vez)

Po: (Solo se mueve un poco)

M. Sandreed: (Con mirada molesta se escucha su leve rugido) Grrrrrrrrrrrrr… (le da la baqueta a Zeng)

Todos excepto Tigresa: (Asustados)

Zeng: (Asustado)¿Q-¿q-¿q-¿que va a hacer maestro?

M. Sandreed: Lo que un maestro debe hacer a un estudiante, castigarlo (lo toma de una oreja con la mano derecha, con la izquierda lo toma de las muñecas y con suma facilidad lo levanta al aire)

Po: (Despierta por el tremendo dolor) ¡HAAAAA, HAA, HA HA HA HAAAAA…!

Todos: (Sorprendidos)

Po: ¡Emperadores, eso sí que duele, maestro Sandreed, bájeme por favor!

M. Sandreed: Aun no, te quedaste dormido 1 minuto con 15 segundos más, entones te quedaras 1 minutos con 15 segundos colgado ahí

Po: (Sufriendo) ¡Por favor bájeme!

Víbora: (Preocupada) Maestro, por favor bájelo, si sigue así le arrancara la oreja

M. Sandreed: Descuida, las orejas son muy resistentes, a menos que lo dejes muchos días así, no perderá su oreja

Po: (Sufriendo) ¡Esto es más doloroso de lo que se ve, por favor bájeme!

M. Sandreed: Aun te faltan 57 segundos

Grulla: (Preocupado) Maestro, esto es malévolo, tenga piedad

M. Sandreed: Ahórrese su chantaje estudiante Grulla, si no me compadezco ni de mis alumnos más jóvenes y tiernos, menos de el

Yajiko: (Un poco molesto) Maestro Sandreed, con todo respeto, pero usted no es nuestro maestro, no tiene derecho de impartirnos castigos, le pido que baje a Po

M. Sandreed: (Lo mira con una cara de molestia)

Todos: (Se esconden tras Yajiko por el miedo)

Yajiko: (Asustado) (sonrisa falsa) Por favor

Po: (Llorando por la agonía) Por favorcito maestro Sandreed

M. Sandreed: (Mira muy molesto a Yajiko) ¿Enserio cree que yo tendría el descaro de castigar a un alumno de otro maestro sin su permiso? Por si no lo sabe, los maestros Oogway, Zen, Drako y yo acordamos yace mucho tiempo atrás que podíamos convivir con los demás estudiantes, entrenarlos y en casos como el panda, castigarlos (se empieza a acercar poco a poco a ellos)

Todos: (Se empiezan a abrazar y a hacerse atrás)

M. Sandreed: Si no me cree, le invito a que le pregunte a mis compañeros Drako y Zen, digo, en caso de que además de acusarme de desarado, también me acuse de mentiroso (se pone cara a cara on Yajiko) ¿me he explicado estudiante Yajiko?

Yajiko: (Asustado, pero no lo demuestra) R= Si maestro Sandreed y no es necesario, le creo

M. Sandreed: (Sigue igual de serio y frio) Bien

Po: (Sufriendo) ¡No quiero ser grosero, pero ya suélteme por favor!

M. Sandreed: Te faltan 5 segundos

Escritor 12: 5-4-3-2-1…

M. Sandreed: (Lo suelta) Castigo completado, si no quieres que esto se repita, será mejor que te despiertes puntualmente

Po: (Casi noqueado) Si maestro

M. Sandreed: Por cierto, estudiante Yajiko, después del desayuno diríjase al salón principal (se retira)

Todos: (Ya se relajan)

Mono: (Aterrado) Sí que me asusto olllllo

Mantis: (Aterrado) Y a mí olllllo

Grulla y Víbora: (Abrasados) (al unísono) Y a nosotros olllllo

Tigresa: (Sorprendida) El maestro Sandreed sí que me a sorprendió, pero no me aterro en lo más mínimo

Yajiko: Ni a mi

Mono: (Burlón) ¿Enserio? entonces ¿por qué se están abrazando?

Yajiko y Tigresa: (Abrazados) Haaa… (se separan muy avergonzados) O/O O/O

Casi todos: (Se empiezan a reír)

Po: (Sarcástico) "No se preocupen, yo estoy de maravilla"

Escritor 12: Después de reanimar a Po con el aroma desayuno y comerlo, todos se dirigieron al salón principal

Todos: (Entran al salón)

Shifu: (Esperándolos) Que bien que has llegado, los maestros te están esperando

Todos: (Miran hacía el estanque de lágrimas)

Ms. Drako, Zen y Zandreed: (Meditando en la orilla del estanque de lágrimas en pose de flor de loto)

M. Sandreed: Ya han llegado

M. Zen: Maestro Yajiko, al frente por favor

Yajiko: (Da unos cuantos pasos al frente)

M. Zen: Maestro Yajiko, ¿está listo para tomar la prueba de juicio? Y dar un paso más y poder ser el próximo emperador del kung fu del norte como sucesor del maestro Oogway

Yajiko: (Grita de la emoción) R= SIII (de inmediato corrige su actitud) (serio) si maestros

: Bien, sin más demoras empecemos, traigan el bastón del norte

Yajiko: (Confundido) ¿Bastón del norte?

: O el bastón del elemento tierra si así lo conoces o tal vez como el bastón de la estación del invierno

Todos: (¿WTF?)

Shifu: (Confundido) Disculpen por mi intromisión maestros, pero no sabemos de lo que hablan

M. Sandreed: Se refiere al bastón que siempre llevaba nuestro compañero Oogway (levanta un poco el bastón que lleva) como el mío

: (Levanta el suyo) O el mío

M. Zen: (Levanta el suyo) Y el mío

M. Sandreed: Solo que habíamos acordado mantener esa información en secreto hasta que llegara el día que se revelara el primer sucesor de uno de nosotros

: (Recordando) Cierto, que memoria la mía

Shifu: (Recordando el bastón) (el bastón de mi maestro) (siente que le sube y le baja la presión) (se va a desmallar)

Todos: (Van a detener su caída)

Shifu: (Pero se recupera y no cae) (casi en shok) ¿el bastón?

M. Sandreed: Si, el bastón maestro Shifu, por favor tráigalo

Shifu: (Sin saber que decirle) Es que… es que yo…

M. Sandreed: (Lo interrumpe) No le he pedido palabras, le he pedido el bastón, por favor tráigalo

Shifu: (Nervioso) S-sí, maestro (va a su habitación y después de un pequeño rato vuelve con el bastón) aquí lo traigo maestro

M. Sandreed: Bien (extiende la mano) entréguemelo

Shifu: (Nervioso otra vez) (se lo entrega en la mano)

Baston: (Tiene un parche)

M. Sandreed: (Extrañado) ¿un parche? (se lo quita)

Bastón: (Esta roto a la mitad)

M. Sandreed: (Se queda anonadado) ¿¡Queeeee!?

: (Anonadado) (casi asfixiándose al verlo) (tose) Cof cof cof…

M. Zen: (Anonadada) Haaaaa… D 8

M. Sandreed: ¿¡Que fue lo que le paso!?

Shifu: (Avergonzado) Es que… (recordando)

En la batalla contra Tai Lung, en la escena donde Tai Lung está intentando asfixiarlo con el bastón

Tai Lung: (Intenta asfixiarlo con el bastón) ¡Entrégame el royo!

Shifu: (Intentando quitarse el bastón) ¡Antes muerto!

Tai Lung y Shifu: (Están usando toda su fuerza)

Baston: (Se rompe en 2)

Fin del recuerdo

Shifu: (Avergonzado) Eso fue lo que paso

Ms. Drako, Zen y Zandreed: (Sorprendidos por lo que le dijo)

M. Sandreed: (Aun sorprendido) Oogway te dejo el bastón para que lo cuidaras y no te duro ni un día

Shifu: (Avergonzado)

M. Sandreed: (Vuelve a su seriedad) Con razón el emperador Gembu no te eligió como sucesor de Oogway

Todos: (Hasta a ellos les dolió) X o

Shifu: (Decepcionado de sí mismo) (baja la mirada)

Tigresa: (Un poco molesta por lo que dijo) ¡No fue la culpa del maestro Shifu maestro Sandreed!

M. Sandreed: (Se detiene en seco y la voltea a ver directo a los ojos)

Todos: (Menos Drako, Zen y Tigresa dan un paso para atrás)

Tigresa: (Al verlo a los ojos se queda un poco congelada) El maestro Shifu hizo de todo para proteger el bastón del maestro Oogway…

M. Sandreed: (Se aerca poco a poo hacia Tigresa)

Tigresa: Pero Tai Lung lo arruino todo…

M. Sandreed: (En frente de ella) (habla fuerte) ¡Silenio!

Tigresa: (Guarda silencio)

M. Sandreed: (Viéndola a los ojos) Estudiante Tigresa, estoy mas que sorprendido por tu interrupción, me pude esperar eso de todos (mira a Yajiko) hasta de Yajiko (la vuelve a ver) pero de ti no (empieza a caminar alrededor de ella) yo nunca dije que era culpa del maestro Shiffu, dije que fracaso en su misión de cuidar el bastón, no importa lo que pasara, el tenía que defender el rollo del dragón y el bastón de Oogway y fracaso, si en alguna misión que hagas, si llegaras a fracasar en ella, no pondrás de excusa la razón que haya ocurrido, solo tomaras la responsabilidad del fracaso

Tigresa: (Sin saber que decir…)

M. Sandreed: (Se detiene en frente de ella) O ¿acaso me he equivocado estudiante Tigresa?

Tigresa: (Sabe que tiene la razón) (lo siento maestro Shifu) No maestro Sandreed

M. Sandreed: Bien (sigue su camino) (llega a la orilla del estanque de lágrimas sagradas, deja en el agua ambos pedazos del bastón y estos se hunden)

Emperadores del kung fu: (Se acerca a la orilla del estanque junto con sus bastones y empiezan a concentrarse y acumular su paz)

M. Drako: (Acumula su paz interior en su bastón)

Bastón: (Empieza a brillar de color azul)

M. Zen: (Acumula su paz interior en su bastón)

Bastón:(Empieza a brillar de color rojo)

M. Sandreed: (Acumula su paz interior en su bastón)

Bastón:(Empieza a brillar de color gris claro)

Emperadores del kung fu: (Al mismo tiempo sumergen la punta del bastón en el estanque)

Estanque de lágrimas sagradas: (Empieza a brillar de azul, rojo y gris claro, después de un momento vuelve a la normalidad)

M. Drako: (Mira a Yajiko) Joven Yajiko, saque el bastón del estanque

Yajiko: Si maestro (se acerca al estanque) (se arrodilla, mete las manos al estanque, toma el bastón, lo saca y se queda sin palabras) (sorprendido) ¡sorprendente!

Po: ¿Qué pasa Yajiko? ¿Qué ocurre?

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) R= El bastón del maestro Oogway… (voltea a verlos)

Bastón: (Esta unido)

Todos: (Sorprendidos)

Yajiko: (Sorprendido) Sea unido ¿cómo?

M. Drako: R= Lo siento, pero eso solo lo puede saber un emperador del kung fu

M. Zen: (Le susurra) Drako, recuerda que el es el sucesor de Oogway, el será uno de nosotros

M. Drako: Ja ja ja, cierto (se da unos cocos en la cabeza) que memoria la mía, ando muy olvidadizo hoy, entonces lo sabrás con el tiempo (extiende la mano) el bastón por favor joven Yajiko

Yajiko: Si maestro (se lo da)

M. Drako: (Lo toma) Bien, ahora hay que abrir la puerta

M. Zen: (Levanta la mano) Yo la abro, yo la abro

M. Drako: Bueno, por mí no hay problema y ¿tu Sandreed?

M. Sandreed: on todo respeto, pero mientras que se abra la puerta lo demás no me importa Drako

M. Drako: Bien (le da el bastón a Zen) diviértete

M. Zen: Lo are

Todos: (Confundidos)

Po: (Susurrando) ¿Qué es lo que la maestra Zen pensara hacer maestro Shifu?

Shifu: (Susurrando) No lo sé panda, son pocas las puertas que hay en el salón y no creo que se refieran a una de ellas

M. Zen: (Rápidamente salta a unos de los pilares del salón) Huyyyyyyyyyyyy (se apoya en el pilar y salta hacia la estatua del dragón mientras gira en su propio eje a la derecha) esto sí que es divertido (al llegar a la estatua en un segundo mete el bastón de Oogway en la boca del dragón acomodado de la misma forma como estaba el pergamino) (cae en el mismo lugar donde estaba)

Todos: (Se quedaron sorprendidos)

Grulla: (Susurrando) La maestra Zen aún conserva su condición

Mantis: (Con cara de enamorado) Lo se

Estatua del dragón: (Su boca se abre un centímetro más)

Todos: (Se sorprenden al ver lo que hizo la estatua)

Estatua del dragón: (Su boca se abre otros 5 centímetros haciendo que debajo de ella empiece a desprenderse un pedazo de la pared abriendo una puerta secreta la cual lleva a unas escaleras subterráneas)

Todos: (Sin palabras)

Tigresa: (Sorprendida) ¡Maestro Shifu ¿usted conocía esa puerta!?

Shifu: (Sorprendido) He pasado miles de veces por este salón y es la primera vez que veo esa puerta (se dirige a los emperadores) maestros ¿qué clase de puerta es esa? y ¿a dónde lleva?

M. Drako: Esa es la puerta de las estaciones del año, hay una en los salones de los cuatro palacios de los emperadores, dicen las leyendas que en esos cuartos los emperadores reposan, y si tienes la suficiente energía, podrás incluso escucharlos y verlos, bien, prosigamos (entra por la puerta)

M. Sandreed y M. Zen: (Van de tras de él)

Todos: (Se dirigen a la puerta)

Yajiko: (Entra)

Todos: (Van a entrar)

M. Sandreed: (Se pone en medio de la puerta impidiéndoles el paso)

Todos: (Se detienen)

M. Sandreed: Lo lamento, pero este lugar es ultra sagrado y prohibido, solo los representantes de los emperadores o los sucesores pueden entrar, ai alguno de ustedes entra será una violación muy alta la cual se paga (se pone más serio) con el destierro total y deshonroso del kung fu

Todos: (Se quedan sin aliento)

M. Sandreed: Dicho esto, ustedes saben si se arriesgan (entra por la puerta)

Po: Bueno ¿alguien quiere comer algo?

Todos: (Al unísono) No

Po: (Se deprime) ¡Eso pensé!

Esritor 12: Pasaron las horas hasta que anocheció

Todos:(Esperando a que salieran)

M. Drako, M. Sandreed y M. Zen: (Salen de la puerta entrando al salón)

Todos: Maestros (se levantan de su lugar)

Li Chan: ¿Todo salió bien maestros? ¿dónde está Yajiko?

M. Zen: Tranquilízate cariño, R= viene de tras de nosotros

Yajiko: (Llega al salón) (con toda la melena despeinada y los ojos abiertos como platos)

Todos: (Confundidos al verlo así)

Tai Chan: (Preocupada) Haaa… ¿el está bien?

M. Drako: Si lo está, solo que quedo impactado al ver lo que hay dentro del cuarto, que alguien lo lleve a descansar

Tigresa: (Lo toma de la mano) Vamos Yajiko, te llevare a tu cuarto

Yajiko: (En shock) Siiiii D 8

Tai Chan: (Lo tiene de la otra mano) Hora de descansar Yajiko, vamos a tu cuarto

Yajiko: (En shock) Siiiii D 8

Tigresa: (Furiosa) Por que no te largas pequeña molestia, antes de que te lastime

Tai Chan: (Furiosa) Por qué mejor no te vas antes de que te saque a patadas

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se miran a muerte sin darse cuenta que ya se llevan a Yajiko)

Víbora: (Con la cola lo tiene de la mano) (gentil) Vamos Yajiko, te llevare a tu cuarto y después te llevare un té con pastelillos ¿está bien?

Yajiko:(En shock) R= Siiiii D 8

Po: (Se hacerca a los emperadores) Disulpen maestros, ¿eso quiere decir que ahora Yajiko ya es el nuevo emperador y encargado de aquí?

M. Drako: Lo lamento, pero Yajiko a un no es uno de nosotros

Todos: (Confundidos) ¿Cómo?

Mono: Pero maestros, se supone que venían a…

M. Zen: (Con el bastón de Oogway en sus alas) La vedad no…

Puerta secreta: (Se cierra)

M. Zen: Venimos a hacerle una prueba para ver si el merecía ser nuestro igual y la paso, toma cariño (le da el bastón a Shifu)

Shifu: (Lo toma)

Grulla: ¿Enserio?

M. Sandreed: Si, la próxima vez que vengamos, ahora si Yajiko será nuestro igual, pero eso el destino lo decidirá

Po: Me alegra por Yajiko (voltea a ver a la maestra Zen)

M. Zen: (Ya no está)

Po: (Sorprendido) y ¿la maestra Zen? (voltea a todos lados) Ya no esta

Tigresa: Y no es la única, también se fue el maestro Sandreed

Tai Chan: Y el maestro Drako

Todos: (Viendo a todas partes sin encontrarlos)

Po: Desaparecieron

Shifu: Es de esperarse, al haber acabado con su trabajo se retiraron, bien, ya es de noche, todos a dormir

Escritor 12: Y así acabando ese raro, confuso y sorprendente día, todos se retiraron a sus cuartos

 **Continuara ...**


	27. Chapter 23

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 23 Paz interior**

Escritor 12: Después de lo ocurrido ayer, todos durmieron como rocas lo cual despertaron muy bien, el día parecía ser normal hasta que en el comedor…

Po: (Serio) Hoye Yajiko ¿me harias un favor?

Yajiko: ¿Qué favor?

Po: (Serio) Quiero que tengamos otra pelea

Todos: (Confundidos)

Tai Chan: Po ¿por qué quieres otra pelea?

Po: (Serio) Por lo que entendí, Yajiko no peleo enserio esa vez conmigo, quiero ver su verdadero poder, de que sirve vencerlo si sé que no peleo enserio

Yajiko: De acuerdo, pero con una condición (le da un trago a su te)

Po: Genial ¿Cuál condición?

Yajiko: Tu pelearas contra mí y tendrás la ayuda de los 5 furiosos, Tai Chan y Peng

Todos: (Sacados de onda) ¿Qué?

Mantis: ¿Debe estar jugando?

Yajiko: R= No, es enserio

Víbora: Pero, maestro…

Yajiko: Pero nada, ayudaran a Po y es todo

Escritor 12: Afuera del palacio de Jade los 7 guerreros rodeaban a Yajiko, como sabrán Peng fue el único que no quiso pelear (que niña)

Los 7: (Preparados para pelear)

Po: Yajiko ¿seguro que quieres hacer esto?

Yajiko: R= Claro (se pone en pose de batalla)

Peng: (Con la mano en el aire) Empiecen (la baja rápidamente) ya

Escritor 12: Dichas estas palabras Yajiko se multiplico en 7 cada 1 se dirigía a un guerrero, ellos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver lo que el avía hecho, y en instantes cada Yajiko llego con 1 de ellos y les aplican puntos de presión, el único que pudo reaccionar a tiempo fue Po, los demás cayeron inconsciente

6 de los Yajiko: (Detienen la caída de sus compañeros)

Po: (Se aleja un poco de el)

Yajiko numero 7: Aunque no lo creas, sabía que tú eras el que tenía más oportunidad de escapar

Peng: (Muy sorprendido)

Po: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Los 7 Yajikos: (Al unisonó) Practicando, no creerás que este viaje que hice lo tome como vacaciones

6 de los Yajikos: (Dejan a sus amigos en el suelo)

Los 7 Yajikos: (Se ponen en su pose de siempre) (sin tener que mover los pies poco a poco se dirigen asía el punto donde salieron asiéndose otra vez 1)

Yajiko: (Retador) Prepárate Po (se pone en pose de batalla) esta vez no me voy a contener

Po: (Se pone en pose de combate) (creo que esta vez sí va enserio)

Yajiko: (Salta y le da una patada)

Po: (Esquiva lapatada)

Puertas: (Reciben la patada y salen volando hasta llegar al inicio de las escaleras)

Po: (Traga baba)

Yajiko: Rayos, debo controlar mi fuerza

Po: (Le mete un puñetazo en la cara) Toma

Yajiko: (Mueve la cabeza a un lado esquivando el puño, lo toma de la muñeca con la mano izquierda y con la derecha lo toma del brazo y lo avienta con facilidad a la pared)

Po: (Se estrella fuertemente en ella y cae) ¡Auch!

Yajiko: (Salta muy alto y se dirige asía él con una patada)

Po: (Se mueve de lugar)

Yajiko: (Al verlo moverse en vez de dar la patada cae de cuclillas y corre asía donde está el)

Po: (Lo ve dirigirse hacia el) (sorprendido) (que rápido es)

Yajiko: (Le da un puñetazo en la cara)

Po: (Cae al piso) (dolido) (se soba la cara) (¿de que están hechos sus nudillos? Me dolio mucho)

Yajiko: (Le da un pisotón en la cara)

Po: (Jira)

Yajiko: (Da el pisotón y hace un cráter ancho y profundo)

Peng: (Muy sorprendido)

Po: (Corre a la pared) Prepárate Yajiko, que sentirás toda mi barbarosidad (lo ataca) ¡Huataaai! (empieza a atacarlo con todo)

Yajiko: (Esquiva sus ataques con facilidad)

Po: (Molesto) (Maldición, parezco un perezoso comparado con el) (le da un puñetazo)

Yajiko: (Se agacha metiéndole un codazo en el estómago y levantando los nudillos dirigiéndolos a su cara)

Po: (Se recupera rápido y le da una patada)

Yajiko: (La detiene, la agarra, le mete el pie y lo vuelve a aventar)

Po: (Chocan con un árbol)

Yajiko: (Le da un puñetazo)

Po: (Lo esquiva)

Yajiko: (Su puño atraviesa el árbol) (saca sin dificultad su puño)

Árbol: (Cae)

Peng: (Mas sorprendido) Emperadores, tiene una fuerza que nunca había visto

Po: (Sorprendido) (no lo puedo creer, atravesó y tiro el árbol de un solo golpe) (emocionado) (que bárbaro) (otra vez preocupado) (no me imagine que su fuerza fuera tal, aunque me cueste creerlo, pero Yajiko es el más fuerte guerrero que he conocido, más fuerte que Te mutai, que los maestros Buey o Cocodrilo, incluso más fuerte que Tigresa, es mejor que saque mi arma secreta)

Yajiko: (Vuelve a atacarlo)

Po: (Lo toma del chaleco) le pones el pie en el estómago y cayendo de espalda lo arroja lejos)

Yajiko: (Cae de pie y se dirige hacia el)

Po: (Es ahora o nunca) (empieza a hacer movimientos de paz interior)

Yajiko: (Le mete un puñetazo)

Po: (Lo bloquea con su mano y con la otra lo golpea en la mejilla)

Yajiko: (Da un salto asía atrás) (sobándose la mejilla)

Po: (Sonríe) Ahora creo que si es una pelea justa

Yajiko: (Sonríe) R=Si

Po: (Corre hacia Yajiko) HAAAAAAAA…

Yajiko: (Corre hacía Po) HAAAAAAAA….

Po y Yajiko: (Chocan en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo haciendo una pequeña onda)

Escritor 12: La pelea era feroz, muy potente, Yajiko golpeaba a Po, Po golpeaba a Yajiko, la pela era tan fuerte que el lugar estaba siendo dañado, e septo el área donde estaban Peng y los otros (para que se den una idea, imagínense los efectos de golpes y movimientos de dragon ball z)

Peng: (Sudando por lo sorprendido) (no pensé que Po y Yajiko fueran tan poderosos, si peleara con ellos con ese nivel que tienen no saldría en una pieza)

Tai Chan: (Empieza a despertar) (confundida) ¿Qué paso? (mira la pelea) (mas que sorprendida) ¡GAANDEES YY POODEEROOSOOS EEMPEERAADOOREES!

Peng: (La ve) Tai Chan, despertaste

Tai Chan: No puedo creer lo que veo, ¿enserio son Yajiko y Po los que están peleando?

Peng: R= Si, Iagico le estaba dando muchos problemas a Po y el uso de nuevo la paz interior

Po y Yajiko: Peleando ferozmente

Po: (Golpea a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Patea a Po en la mandíbula)

Po: (Patea a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Bloquea la patada con su espinilla)

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) Sus golpes son tan fuertes que hasta siendo la onda del impacto

Peng: (Sorprendido) Lo sé, pero no puedo esperar menos de ellos, después de todo son el Guerrero Dragón y el Emperador del Norte

Po: ¡HAAAAA…! (lo manda a volar de un panzazo)

Yajiko: (Con la fuerza de sus pies se detiene) (cae de rodillas y manos) (jadeando por el cansancio)

Tai Chan: (Preocupada) No puede ser, Yajiko

Peng: Creo que es todo

Yajiko: Me has sorprendido Po, no pensé que fueras tan poderoso

Po: Bueno, sino fuera porque use la paz interior me hubieras hecho pomada, te felicito Yajiko, sin contar esa ocasión con Lord Shen, eres el primero con quien uso esto, tú también eres muy fuerte y aunque igualaste mi fuerza y velocidad, la paz interior también aumento mi resistencia y condición física, esa fue mi ventaja

Tigresa: (Empieza a despertar) Haa… mi cabeza (ve la escena) (se preocupa) Yajiko

Peng: Calma Tigresa, recuerda que es solo un entrenamiento

Tai Chan: Si, y una vez más la paz interior ha demostrado que es superior

Peng: Si Yajiko no hace algo, Po volverá a ganar

Po: (Feliz) Bueno, es hora de acabar con esto (le da el ultimo puñetazo)

Yajiko: (Desaparece en frente de todos)

Po: (Confundido) ¿Qué?

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Peng: (Confundidos)

Po: (Confundido) Pero, ¿A dónde se fue? (viendo a todos lados)

Yajiko: (Aparece frente de el y le mete un gancho a la mandíbula)

Po: (Sale volando perfectamente hacia arriba hasta perderse) ¡HAAAAAAAAA…

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Peng: (Muy sorprendidos)

Po: …AAAAAAAAAAA! (cae al suelo de pie) (mira a Yajiko con los ojos bien abiertos) ¿Cómo hiciste eso?

Yajiko: Po, si que eres muy poderoso, y por eso te felicito, pues así como tú, eres el 1/ero en mucho tiempo con el que tengo que utilizar esta habilidad (está haciendo movimientos de paz interior)

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Peng: (Se quedan si habla)

Po: (Sin poder creerlo) No-no puede… Yajiko, tu…

Yajiko: (Haciendo los movimientos de paz interior) A si es mi amigo

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se quedan con la boca abierta)

Peng: (Sorprendido) (les cierra la boca) No lo puedo creer, Yajiko también puede usar la paz interior

Yajiko: (Su cuerpo se llena de paz interior) Como te dije Guerrero Dragón, esta vez ya no me voy a contener

 **Continuara ...**


	28. Chapter 24

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola mis queridos AMISELECFANS, se que me tarde un poco en descargar el capitulo que seguia, pero aqui lo traigo, espero les guste, bye bye**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

Cap. 24 La fuerza de un león

Po, Tigresa, Tai Chan y Peng: (Sorprendidos)

Yajiko: (Parado, esperando a que reaccione Po)

Po: (Reaccionando) (calma, calma, es sorprendente ver que Yajiko sepa usar también la paz interior, pero eso no quiere decir que ya es mi derrota…)

Yajiko: (Se cansa de esperarlo y de un golpe en el estómago lo saca por la puerta mandándolo a volar fuera de la ciudad)

Po: (Cae a las afueras de la ciudad, haciendo un cráter) Ahuch

Yajiko: Muy bien, con su permiso tengo que ganar una pelea (se va del lugar dando brincos gigantescos)

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Peng: (Aun sorprendidos) O _ O O _ O O _ O

Peng: Wau… O _ O

Los otros 4: (Empiezan a despertar)

Víbora: (Sobándose la cabeza, algo confundida) ¿Qué ocurrió?

Grulla: (Ve a los felinos) ¿Qué les pasa? ¿Por qué esas caras?

Tigresa, Tai Chan y Peng: (Al unísono) La pelea (se van a toda velocidad)

Víbora: ¿A dónde van?

Mantis: Creo que tendremos que seguirlos

Mono: (Sale primero) El ultimo es banana podrida

Víbora, Mantis y Grulla: (Se van tras de Mono)

Po: (Se levanta del cráter y se soba la pansa) No me sentía así desde que me comí esos panes de frijol echados a perder

Yajiko: (Sentado en posición de loto en la rama de un árbol) Hasta que despertaste Po

Po: (Se sorprende) ¡Yajiko! (lo voltea a ver en pose de combate)

Yajiko: (Baja del árbol en su pose normal con los brazos en la espalda)

Po: (Sorprendido) (no escuche a qué hora llego, pensé que seguía solo hasta que el hablo)

Yajiko: Continuemos

Po: (Esperándolo)

Jagico: (Esperando a que lo ataque) Te estoy esperando, si no atacas tú, lo are yo

Po: ¿De qué hablas? Soy yo quien te está esperando

Yajiko: ¿Esperando? y ¿qué esperas?

Po: Ha que te pongas en pose de combate

Yajiko: Haaa… yo peleare así amigo

Po: ¿Qué? ¿Pelearas así? ¿estás loco? Estas más que vulnerable así, está bien que eres muy fuerte, pero no me subestimes

Yajiko: No te confundas amigo, yo jamás aria eso, pero ya te he analizado y por el nivel que tienes no importa mucho si lucho así

Po: (se siente más que ofendido, humillado, insultado y molesto) Ahora si me enoje, puedo perdonarte todo, pero creer que soy tan débil que no merezco ni que pelees conmigo en tu pose de pelea, eso si no te lo perdono (sale disparado hacia él)

Yajiko: (Levanta una mano)

Po: (Lo golpea)

Yajiko: (Bloquea el puño con su palma)

Po: (Su puño impacta con tanta fuerza que una pequeña onda sale del hombro de Yajiko) (dolido) ¡Ahuch! (se soba el puño) Hay-hay-haaayyyy… ¿que tienes dentro de tu palma?

Yajiko: R= Lo mismo que tu, solo que la mía la sometí a duros entrenamientos para que se fortaleciera y endureciera

Po: (Vive un deja vu) (es como el entrenamiento de Tigresa de golpear árboles, pero sus palmas son aún más duras ¿ese es el poder que tiene un sucesor a Emperador del Kung Fu?)

Yajiko: (Lo golpea)

Po: (Esquiva apenas el golpe, se recupera y lo ataca con todo)

Yajiko: (Está deteniendo todos sus golpes y patadas con solo su mano derecha)

Po: (Lo golpea con todo) (esto debe ser una broma, lo ataco con todo lo que tengo y no lo inmuto ni un poquito)

Todos: (Llegan al lugar y ven la pelea)

Mono: (Sorprendido) No lo puedo creer, Po se ve que lo está atacando con todo lo que tiene y Yajiko solo necesita usar una de sus manos para pararlo

Mantis: (Sorprendido) Eso sí que es poder

Víbora: (Sorprendida) Lo sé (Yajiko ¿qué tan fuerte te has hecho en estos últimos 2 años?)

Po: (Le da una patada en los pies)

Yajiko: (Da un pequeño brinco y le da una patada en la cara)

Po: (Sale volando, el impacto tiene gran magnitud que atraviesa 8 árboles y en el 9 queda con una pequeña ruptura)

Yajiko: (Salta como unos 15 metros cayendo donde se encuentra Po) (le da una patada)

Po: (Se da cuenta y se quita a tiempo)

Yajiko: (Da el golpe)

Escritor 12: Al dar el golpe hace un cráter de casi 2 metros de largo y 72 centímetros de ancho, pero Po se encuentra a unos 3 metros de distancia

Yajiko: (Serio) Si te hubiera dado ese golpe esta pelea ya habría terminado, no quiero lastimarte amigo mío, así que si lo deseas podemos terminarla

Po: (Lo golpea)

Yajiko: (Esquiva el golpe) Ese es el espíritu (con la punta de sus dedos índice y en medio golpea un punto del hombro derecho de Po)

Po: (Siente como si le hubieran encajado una aguja) Haggg (su brazo derecho queda totalmente flácido como fideo) ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué me has hecho?

Yajiko: He golpeado los nervios de tu deltoides, ya no podrás mover el brazo

Po: ¿Cómo? (intenta mover su brazo, pero no reacciona)

Yajiko: (Corre, da un salto mortal y lo patea con el talón en la cabeza)

Po: (Con su brazo sano se cubre la patada)

Yajiko: (Ahora hace un salto invertido y lo patea en la mandíbula)

Po: (Sale volando, pero cae de pie) (se limpia la poca sangre que le salió por la patada) (no sabía que Yajiko tuviera ese poder, es más que obvio que no ganare, pero al menos daré lo mejor de mi)

Yajiko: (Lo ataca con un caratazo al cuello)

Po: (Lo esquiva y utilizando todo su esfuerzo, su brazo vuelve a moverse y con la punta de sus dedos de en medio e índice lo ataca al mismo punto del hombro que le hizo a él)

Yajiko: (Apenas logra esquivarlo) (más que sorprendido) (¿Cómo lo hizo…)

Po: Huatai (lo golpea con su codo en el estómago, levanta los nudillos hasta darle en la cara, lo toma del chaleco y lo avienta fuertemente al árbol)

Yajiko: (Choca con el árbol)

Po: (De inmediato lo golpea con su estómago, aplastándolo contra el árbol, lo toma de sus pies saltando muy alto, girando muy rápido con el cayendo con su trasero arriba de su cabeza, el impacto del golpe es tan fuerte que ambos rebotan y en el aire Po le mete une patada mandándolo otra vez a estrellar al mismo árbol)

Yajiko: (Algo golpeado, levanta la mirada y ve como Po se dirige a él para darle otro barrigazo) (salta alto y cae en la punta de una vara de bambú)

Po: (Lo ve, salta alto y cae en otra vara de bambú)

Yajiko: (Emocionado) (se limpia la sangre de la nariz) (sonríe) (no puedo creerlo hábil que es, no solo se recuperó en segundos del punto de presión que le aplique si no que aprendió a hacerla con solo verme ejecutarla una vez) (se sacude el polvo que tiene) (si se pone serio cuando tenga mi edad podría ser tan bueno como yo y si me descuido podría hasta ser mejor, lo pondré a prueba) veo que tu paz interior aunque por ahora es débil, sabes usarla bien

Po: (Preparado para pelear) Gracias, creo

Yajiko: (Emocionado) Veamos qué tan rudo eres (hace los movimientos del aplauso de loto de oro) Aplauso de Loto de Oro (aplaude y sale la pequeña esfera dorada y se la avienta) piensa rápido

Po: (La esquiva)

Yajiko: (Molesto) (eso no era lo que quería que hiciera) (aplaude apareciendo otra esfera dorada y se la arroja, vuelve a aplaudir apareciendo otra esfera dorada y se la vuelve a arrojar y así sigue)

Po: (Las empieza a esquivar todas las esferas las cuales le recordaban a los cañones de Lord Shen solo que en doradas)

Todos: (Viendo impactados la pelea)

Mono: (Emocionado) Como diría Po esto es bárbaro, se aceptan apuestas ¿quién apuesta? Yo apuesto por…

Todos: (Contestando) Yajiko

Mono: (Se molesta) Claro, convenencieros

Po: (Sume la pansa pues una le pasa por delante) (asustadito) Pero que cerca

Yajiko: (Decide molestarlo un poco) Esto se vuelve aburrido Po, has algo más que no sea esquivar las esferas, esto es un combate de kung fu no esquiva la pelota (se prepara para aventarle otra)

Po: (Tiene razón, ya no voy a correr más) (se empieza a concentrar y hacer movimientos de paz interior)

Yajiko: (Le arroja la esfera)

Escritor 12: En ese momento Po revive el momento en el que uso la paz interior por 1/era vez, ya no se encontraba en el bosque del Valle de la Paz sino en el mar de la ciudad de Gong Me y ya no estaba luchando contra Yajiko sino contra Lord Shen y la esfera dorada ahora era una bala de cañón y cuando ya estaba a punto de golpearlo toma la bala, da media vuelta para devolvérsela en ese momento despierta de su recuerdo

Po: (Le devuelve la esfera dorada) Toma esto

Yajiko: (Sonríe) (eso era lo que quería)

Mantis: Po le devolvió la esfera a Yajiko, está en problemas

Mono: Lo se

Víbora: Yo lo dudo

Tai Chan: Y yo

Tigresa: Yo también

Mantis y Mono: ¿Por qué?

Peng: Pues si Yajiko también usa la paz interior no quiere decir que él también se la puede devolver

Mantis y Mono: (Pensando en eso)

Yajiko: (Estira su mano derecha y con ella toma la esfera, solo que el en lugar de girar como lo hace Po, solo gira su brazo a la izquierda y luego solo la avienta otra vez hacia el panda)

Po: Payos, debí pensar que pasaría esto (la toma y se la regresa)

Yajiko: (La toma y se la devuelve)

Po: (La toma y se la regresa)

Yajiko: (La toma y se la devuelve)

Po y Yajiko: (Continuaban haciendo eso)

Todos: (Seguían la esfera con la cara)

Yajiko: (Emocionado) Vamos a hacerlo más divertido Po (toma la esfera y se la devuelve) (ejecuta el Martillo de Viento Ciclón y dispara hacia Po) piensa rápido

Po: (Sorprendido) ¡Que ra…! (toma con una mano la esfera dorada, al girarse con la otra mano toma el Martillo y se las devuelve)

Yajiko: (Mas emocionado) Bien (toma la esfera dorada y se la regresa, toma el Martillo y se la devuelve)

Po: (Se queda impactado)

Todos: (Se quedan sorprendidos)

Tigresa: (Sorprendida) (Po necesito de un brazo para desviar uno de los ataques, pero Yajiko pudo devolverle tan rápido el primer ataque que tuvo tiempo suficiente para devolverle el segundo con la misma mano, su agilidad a aumentado demasiado, espero que no lastime mucho a Po)

Yajiko: (Se las devuelve) Sigue el nivel 3 (hace la Bola de Fuego Mongol y la dispara)

Po: (Asustado) (este león quiere matarme) (las devuelve con mucha dificultad) (brinca unos 3 metros hacia atrás) (necesito más espacio)

Yajiko: (Aumenta la velocidad)

Po: (Cada vez se le hace más difícil devolverle todo)

Yajiko: Ahora el ultimo nivel (toma las tres técnicas y empieza a girar en un remolino de colores dorado, verde y rojo) (se la arroja muy rápido) Atrápala

Po: (Toma la esfera la cual era una burbuja dorada 3 veces más grande la cual por dentro se ve de rojo y verde, y se la devuelve) (jadeando por el cansancio)

Yajiko: (La toma y la devuelve)

Po: (La toma y la devuelve algo lenta) (se da cuenta que su paz interior se agota) (exhausto) esto ve muy mal, Haaaaaaa…

Yajiko: (La toma y se la arroja con toda su fuerza)

Escritor 12: Imaginen que todo se congela por un momento, ninguno de los guerreros se da cuenta de lo velos que la arroja Yajiko, Po por lo cansado tampoco lo nota y la burbuja impacta a su objetivo

Burbuja: (Explota dejando una estela de humo)

Todos: (Confundidos por lo que paso)

Mantis: (Preocupado) ¡NOO POO!

Todos: (Miran a Mantis)

Víbora: (Preocupada) Mantis ¿el ataque le dio a Po?

Mantis: (Preocupado) Le dio directamente

Todos: (Preocupados por su amigo panda)

Humo: (Se quita por completo)

Yajiko: (Esta delante de Po, con su mano derecha extendida con la cual recibió el ataque) (está un poco lastimado y la manga está completamente desintegrada)

Po: (Levanta la mirada y se sorprende) Yajiko ¿en qué momento llegaste? ¿tu recibiste el impacto del ataque por mí? ¿por qué?

Yajiko: Porque si tú lo hubieras recibido, hubieras volado en pedazos

Todos: (Sorprendidos al ver que Yajiko que estaba delante de Po)

Mantis: (Sorprendido) (No lo puedo creer, gracias a mis reflejos fui el único que pudo ver la velocidad a la que iba esa burbuja de energía, pero no pude ver en qué momento Yajiko llego con Po para protegerlo, no solo aumento su fuerza, también su velocidad)

Po: (Cae del bambu completamente exhausto)

Yajiko: (Cae al suelo antes que Po y lo acacha)

Po: (Exhausto) Gracias, amigo

Yajiko: Descansa Guerrero Dragón, lo necesitas

Po: (Cierra los ojos, viendo por ultimo a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Deja al panda en una vara de bambú y luego pone su brazo derecho en su estómago y con su brazo izquierdo lo abraza) (mira su brazo derecho el cual tenía todo quemado) (aguantando el dolor) el daño fue mayor del que pensé

Todos: (Llegan al lugar)

Grulla: Yajiko ¿Po está bien?

Yajiko: No se preocupen R= él está bien, solo está cansado de usar su paz interior por mucho tiempo

Todos: (Le ven el brazo quemado)

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se preocupan)

Tigresa: (Preocupada) ¡Yajiko, tu brazo!

Yajiko: Esta bien, esto es solo una leve lesión comparado a otras heridas del pasado, bueno (carga en su espalda a Po y con su brazo sano lo detiene para que no se caiga) vamos a casa

Tai Chan: (Se pone frente a él en tono mandón) ¿A dónde crees que vas? no iras a ningún lado hasta que sueltes al panda

Yajiko: No te preocupes Tai Chan, no me molesta

Tigresa: Ella tiene razón, estas lastimado, no debes de cargar nada pesado, mejor dánoslo y nosotras nos lo llevaremos

Yajiko: No es necesario yo…

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Viéndose de una forma muy macabra y con voz de sobrenatural) Entréganos al panda

Yajiko: (Asustado) Está bien (se los entrega) (si así me evito problemas)

Víbora: No te preocupes Yajiko, te curare el brazo apenas lleguemos

Yajiko: Gracias Víbora

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Llevándose a Po)

Tai Chan: He anciana, si te cansas dímelo y nos pararemos un momento a descansar

Tigresa: Y si tú te rompes una uña espero que no empieces a llorar

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Se miran a muerte)

Escritor 12: Y en la noche

Po: (Despierta en la cama de su cuarto y bosteza) Buaaaaaaaaaa… ñam ñam ñam (se rasca la pansa y de repente recuerda todo) (sorprendido) ¡Barbaro! (sale de su cuarto buscando a sus amigos)

Escritor 12: Los busca por todos lados hasta que los encuentra afuera del palacio alrededor de una fogata hablando con los cocodrilos

Cocodrilos: (Sorprendidos)

Fonc: (Sorprendido) No puedo creer que Yajiko haya vencido tan fácilmente a Po ¿enserio él es tan poderoso?

Po: (Se acerca con ellos) Creanlo, es la verdad

Todos: (Lo voltean a ver)

Mono: Hola Po ¿te sientes mejor?

Po: Si, solo con hambre

Tai Chan: (Meneándole al caldero de la fogata) Despertaste a tiempo, la comida casi esta lista

Po: Genial, estoy sorprendido por el tan alto poder que tiene Yajiko

¿?¿?¿?: Y yo por el tan bajo poder que tienes

Todos: (Voltean a ver quien es)

Yajiko: (Esta en la puerta del palacio muy serio) (camina hacia Po)

Peng: Porque dice eso

Yajiko: Porque es la verdad, lo lamento, no soy un fanático de juzgar el poder de los demás (refiriéndose al panda) pero eres mi compañero de entrenamiento y aún más importante mi amigo y por eso te diré la verdad, Po, tu paz interior es muy baja, necesitas hacerla más fuerte si enserio quieres proteger a todos, apuesto a que nunca has usado tu paz interior desde que peleaste contra Lord Shen o ¿me equivoco?

Po: Haaa… No, pero ¿a que se dede eso?

Yajiko: Como dije, tu paz interior es débil, si lo comparo con la paz interior de otros guerreros ellos te harían pedazos en menos de 2 segundos

Todos: (Se cofunden por lo que dijo)

Grulla: (Confundido) Pero se supone que la paz interior, no la puede aprender cualquiera

Yajiko: Tú lo has dicho, no cualquiera, pero ¿sabes cuantas personas hay en todo el mundo? O mínimo en toda China, fácilmente millones, de esos millones ¿enserio no crees que haya al menos 10 guerreros que la sepan manejar?

Todos: (Sorprendidos)

Jagico: (Serio) Me voy a acostar (se detiene) y Po, para que te des una idea de la diferencia de niveles que tenemos (voltea la cabeza un poco para verlo) ese solo era el 30% de mi paz interior

Todos: (Sienten un escalofrió en la espalda)

Yajiko: Descansen (se va)

Po: (En shock por lo que le dijo)

Mantis: Vaya, parece que a Po si que le dio fuerte lo que le dijo Yajiko

Mono: Si, pero conociéndolo, pronto reaccionara…

Po: (Muy emocionado) ¡Pero que barbaro ¿oyeron eso? Yajiko solo uso el 30% de su paz interior conmigo, que barbaro!...

Mono: Emocionado y diciendo bárbaro

 **Continuara ...**


	29. Chapter 25

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 25 La sorpresa**

Yajiko: (Sentado en su cama, se quita el chaleco para dormir)

¿?: (Tocan su puerta)

Yajiko: Adelante

Tai Chan: (Entra y cierra) Hola Yajiko

Yajiko: Tai Chan, eres tu ¿a qué se debe tu visita?

Tai Chan: Bueno, en primera (se emociona mucho) estuviste increíble en esa pelea contra Po, por un momento pensé que te volvería a vencer, pero con eso que hiciste, nos impresionaste a todos y no sé si lo recuerdes, pero te dije que si ganabas te daría un regalito que de seguro disfrutaras mucho

Yajiko: (Pensando…) Ahora que lo dices, si, ya lo recordé

Tai Chan: Bien (chica mala) ¿estás listo? Esto nos podría meter en muchos problemas

Yajiko: ¿Enserio? y ¿qué es?

Tai Chan: (Sonrisa de chica mala) Ahora lo veras

Escritor 12: En ese momento pasaban los guerreros dirigiéndose a sus habitaciones, al pasar al lado de la habitación de Yajiko, bueno, mejor sigan leyendo

Guerreros: (Pasan al lado de la habitación de Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Nervioso) ¡Tai Chan ¿enserio me dejaras probar de tus…?!

Guerreros: (Al escuchar eso se detienen)

Tai Chan: Claro que lo haré, después de todo te lo prometí

Po: Esa era la voz de Tai Chan ¿no?

Grulla: Y ¿qué hace en la habitación de Yajiko?

Mantis: (Chistoso) Creo que alguien se quiere divertir

Guerreros: (Piensan en algo sucio y se sonrojan)

Tigresa: (Un poco molesta por lo que le paso por la cabeza) No digan locuras, Yajiko no es de ese tipo de machos

Víbora: (Siguiéndole la corriente) Tigresa tiene razón, es mejor que nos retiremos

Grulla: Si, además es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones de los demás

Mono: (Bosteza) Cierto, es hora de la camita

Guerreros: (Se retiran)

Yajiko: (Un poco preocupado) …Es muy tentador que me los ofrezcas, pero me reusó

Tai Chan: (Tentadora) Vamos leoncito, pruébalos, te prometo que fuera de mi nadie lo sabra

Yajiko: Tai Chan, si tu madre nos descubre seguro que nos mata

Guerreros: (Regresan por lo que oyeron, casi pegando la oreja en la delgada puerta)

Tai Chan: Lo mismo dijiste la primera vez y aun así te atreviste y bien que te gusto

Guerreros: (Se sorprenden por lo que dijo)

Yajiko: (Suspira) Si y recuerdo que esa vez casi nos descubrió

Tai Chan: Si, tuvimos que escondernos bajo la cama para que no vieran lo que estábamos haciendo y como habíamos quedado

Guerreros: (Se quedan con la boca más que abierta) 8

Yajiko: Sin olvidar que después de eso nos tuvimos que bañar e incluso lavar la ropa pues esta también quedo toda manchada de… bueno tu sabes de que

Guerreros: (Se sonrojan) O/O O/O O/O O/O O/O O/O

Po: (Nervioso) Ha-ha-hay mama O/O

Tai Chan: Y no he olvidado cómo te gustan más (los cubre con miel) con un poco de miel goloso

Yajiko: (Haciéndosele agua la boca) Hooo… Tai, recordaste que bañados en miel me gustan más, no me importan las consecuencias, quiero saboréalos (los prueba) mmmmm… o Emperadores, había olvidado su exquisito sabor e ¬ e

Tai Chan: Prueba cuanto quieras, son solo para ti (3

5 de ellos: (Tragan baba al mismo tiempo)

Po: (A un sonrojado) Cre-creo que es mejor irnos, no sería cortes molestarlos

4 de los 5 furiosos: (Caminan hacia atrás)

Po: (Los ve temerosos) (confundido) ¿Qué ocurre? (voltea al lado contrario)

Tigresa: (Un aura roja la rodea, tiene una mirada de acecina, la fuerza que usa en la pared es tal que la deja marcada aunque no está usando sus garras, toma la puerta para abrirla)

Víbora: (Preocupada) Tigresa no lo hagas

Tigresa: (La abre con tal fuerza que manda a volar la puerta, serrando muy bien su puño sus nudillos van con dirección a la cara de la leopardo)

Yajiko y Tai Chan: (Comiendo de una bandeja llena de pastelillos de sabor a coco) (al ver que la puerta sale volando voltean a ver)

Guerreros: (Se quedan congelados por un momento al no ver lo que pensaban)

Yajiko: ¿Qué hacen todos fuera de mi habitación?

Tai Chan: Y ¿por qué la bruta de tu amiga arranco tu puerta?

Tigresa: Haaa… ¿están comiendo pastelitos?

Yajiko: R= Si

Po: ¿Eso es de lo que hablaban todo el tiempo? ¿pastelillos?

Tai Chan: R= Claro ¿qué pensaban ustedes?

Mantis: Cuando dijiste que tuvieron que bañarse y lavar su ropa ¿de qué se mancharon?

Yajiko: Del merengue de los pastelillos, nos quedamos encantados por su sabor y nos los comimos como bestias

Mono: Pero ¿por qué los mataría tu madre si los descubre comiendo esos pastelillos?

Tai Chan: R= Porque es una receta secreta que solo se usa en las fiestas o reuniones importantes, está prohibido hacerlos fuera de estos términos y mi madre es muy apegada a esa clase de tradiciones

Guerreros: (Como en las caricaturas caen patas arriba)

Yajiko y Tai Chan: (Se miran muy confundidos)

 **Continuara ...**


	30. Chapter 26

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 26 ¿Tai Lung vuelve?**

Escritor 12: Comenzaba a salir el sol el cual iluminaba poco a poco todo el Valle de la Paz, poco a poco empezó a iluminar el Palacio de Jade, poco a poco la luz entro por una ventana abierta hasta llegar a la cara de una felina, al parecer la muy lista puso su cama en una posición en la cual al entrar el sol por la ventana la luz le diera en la cara y así despertar, como un despertador

Tigresa: (Poco a poco empezó a abrir los ojos, de la cintura para arriba se levanta de la cama, con una cara de sueño bosteza, se talla los ojos, se quita la sabana, se levanta de la cama revelando su desnudes)

Escritor 12: En esta historia Tigresa acostumbra dormir sin ropa y si se preguntan ¿por qué? la respuesta es fácil, porque me dio la gana, no, ya, hablando enserio, hay una razón, pero es una explicación larga y me da flojera escribirla

Tigresa: (Estira las partes de su cuerpo como una persona, después se pone en cuatro patas y se estira como un felino, se acerca a una pequeña repisa en la cual hay un plato sopero lleno de agua, un peine y un espejo recargado en la pared, se mira al espejo y se ve en la cara pocas imperfecciones, toma agua entre sus manos y la unta en su cara, toma el peine, revisa su cuerpo y donde ve que su pelaje esta despeinado lo moja y lo peina) (se empieza a cambiar, se pone sus pantis, su pantalón, toma su venda para enrollarla en sus pechos cuando en ese momento ve por la ventana algo que la deja en shock) ¿Cómo? (suelta la venda por la impresión) D 8

Tai Lung: (Afuera del palacio de jade, recargado en uno de los arboles con los brazos cruzados y una mirada muy seria)

Tigresa: (En ese momento recuerda la primera vez que lo vio, la paliza que le dio a ella y sus amigos) (sudando por los nervios) (pero es imposible, se supone que Po lo…) (se pone ruda) (no importa) (toma su camisa, sale por la ventana y mientras se dirige a él se la pone) (caí frente a el) No sé cómo sobreviviste Tai Lung (en su pose de combate) pero yo acabare el traba… (al mirar se queda confundida) ¿qué?

Tai Lung: (Ya no se encuentra hay)

Tigresa: (Confundida) Pero (empieza a revisar todo el lugar hasta que se aburre) Bueno ya cálmate, ese no era Tai Lung, él está muerto y si lo fuera ¿por qué no nos ha atacado? ese no era su estilo (se dirige a las puertas del palacio y entra al salón a un confundida por lo que le acaba de pasar)

Po, Grulla, Mantis y Mono: (Se topan con Tigresa y la ven algo rara)

Po: ¿Qué ocurre Tigresa? te ves algo alterada

Tigresa: Bueno, es que… me ocurrió algo extraño (los mira) pues…

Po, Grulla, Mantis y Mono: (Súper sorprendidos, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos de fideo viéndole abajo del cuello a Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Confundida) ¿Qué les pasa? (se mira y ve como sus pechos casi destrozan su camisa por lo apretada que estaban) (muerta de la vergüenza) (olvide que mis camisas están a mi taya cuando tengo el pecho vendado)

Po, Grulla, Mantis y Mono: (Súper sorprendidos, con los ojos tan abiertos como platos de fideo) (casi gritando) ¡Las tiene grandes! O/O

Tigresa: (Sin querer y por la vergüenza hace un movimiento medio brusco)

Pechos de Tigresa: (La presión es tal que rompe uno de los botones, mandándolo a volar dejando ver un poco de su pelaje blanco)

Po, Grulla, Mantis y Mono:(El botón le pega en la frente a Po) (les sangra la nariz al mismo tiempo)

Tigresa: (Con la boca y ojos bien abiertos sin contar que esta roja como tomate) O/O

Víbora y Tai Chan: (Llegan al salón)

Tigresa: (Se va corriendo hacia su cuarto mientras se cubre los pechos, roja y gritando de la vergüenza) HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA… / D|||X

Víbora y Tai Chan: (La ven correr como un rayo naranja) (Algo confundidas) · _ · · _ ·

Víbora: (Confundida) ¿Qué le pasa a Tigresa?

Tai Chan: No lo sé (ve a los chicos) preguntemos a los chicos, tal vez lo sepan

Víbora y Tai Chan: (Se acercan a ellos)

Tai Chan: Hey amigos ¿saben lo que le pasa a… (los ve bien de la cara) (se sorprende) ¿Haaaaaaaaaaaa?

Víbora: (Sorprendida y preocupada) Chicos ¿están bien?

Po, Grulla y Mono: (Tienen la mejilla izquierda exageradamente hinchada en la cual tienen marcada un puño)

Mantis: (Esta pegado en la pared dentro de un pequeño cráter en forme de un puño)

Grulla: (Hablando con un poco de dificultad) Después se los contamos

Escritor 12: Mientras en el baño de los hombres

Yajiko: (Adentro de la hoya de agua) (algo serio) (suspira) Esto se siente extraño, este día es, es… no tengo idea, pero presiento que será largo y ajetreado (se sumerge)

Escritor 12: Y en la cocina

Víbora: (Preparando su desayuno mientras tararea) Lararai, larara larara lararai (se dirige a la mesa)

Tai Lung: (Se está preparando unos dumplinx)

Víbora: (Pasa a su lado) Buen día (se da cuenta de a quien ha visto) (suelta su bandeja haciendo un desorden en el piso y se pone en pose de combate) ¿cómo es posible que tu… (al voltear a verlo ya no está) (confundida) pero ¿qué… ((o _ O))

Mono: (Llega a la cocina por el estruendo) (con un vaso de té en la mano) Víbora (ve el desorden) ¿estás bien?

Víbora: (Un poco alterada) Yoo… yoo… yoo…

Mono: (La ve algo extraña) Déjame ayudarte (deja el baso en la mesa, toma una escoba y le da el recogedor) (empieza a barrer) ¿quieres hablar de lo que te haya pasado?

Víbora: (Pone el recogedor) Bueno, yo, fue extraño lo que me paso (echa el desperdicio a la basura) te juro que no es broma lo que te digo, vi a Tai Lung

Mono: (Por un momento deja de barrer y cambia su cara de despreocupación a preocupación) (se relaja y vuelve a sonreí) Relájate Víbora debió de ser tu imaginación, debió jugarte una broma de mal gusto

Víbora: Pero se veía muy real Mono, además ¿por qué hasta ahora me jugaría una broma así? Ni siquiera cuando acababa de pasar lo de Tai Lung me paso esto ¿por qué ahora?

Mono: Bueno, pues si lo piensas ahora tenemos a 2 leopardos aquí, Tai Chan y su madre, probablemente eso sacudió un poco tu mente

Víbora: Bueno, la primera vez que las vi, admito que me sorprendí un poco

Mono: Lo ves, debió de ser eso y ya, te aseguro que no volverá a pasar

Mono y Víbora: (Terminan de limpiar)

Víbora: (Deja el recogedor en su lugar) Tienes razón, gracias Mono (se retira de la cocina)

Mono: (Deja la escoba en su lugar) Víbora ¿no vas a desayunar?

Víbora: R= No, la "broma" espanto mi apetito, adiós (se va)

Mono: (Se sienta y toma su vaso) Pobre Víbora, debería relajarse un poco

Tai Lung: (Sentado a su lado comiendo los dumplinx)

Mono: (Voltea y lo ve) ¿No lo crees?

Tai Lung: (Como esta con la boca llena solo asienta con la cabeza y sigue comiendo)

Mono: Sabia que lo entendías (le da un trago a su te, se atraganta por la impresión, escupe, tose y al voltear a ver

Tai Lung: (ya no está)

Mono:(nervioso) Vi… Víbora (se va corriendo) vo-voy contigo

Escritor 12: Y en la biblioteca

Po: (Estudiando los rollos) (aburrido) Admito que esta es la parte mala del kung fu (abre un rollo) el ademan de aleteo borra memorias (se ríe un poco) je je, eso me trae viejos recuerdos (intentando recordar ese día…) no, no lo recuerdo (abre otro rollo) no, no es este (abre otro) no, tampoco es este (abre otro) tampoco es este, rayos ¿Dónde esta el royo 32? (buscando)

¿?: Ten (le da el rollo que busca) es este

Po: Ho (lo toma y lo empieza a leer) Si, es este (voltea a ver quién le ayudo para agradecerle) gracias Tai Lung

Tai Lung: (A su lado) De nada Po

Po: (Se altera y lo voltea a ver otra vez) ¡TAI LUNG!

Tai Lung: Je je je (se va corriendo y sale de la biblioteca)

Po: Espera (se va tras el) no hullas (no lo puedo creer ¿pero se supone que el está muerto?)

Escritor 12: 30 segundos de persecución después

Po: (Todo exhausto) (jadeando de cansancio) Haaaa… haaaa… (voz de cansancio) Eres bueno para huir de las palizas, haaaa… (caminando) (da vuelta a la esquina)

Shifu: (Lo enviste con tanta fuerza que lo tira cayendo encima de él, se prepara para darle un letal golpe, pero se da cuenta que es Po) (sorprendido) ¡¿Panda? ¿qué haces aquí?!

Po: (Batallando para hablar) Lo aria maestro (tiene la mano de Shifu en su garganta) pero me está apretando muy fuerte el cuello

Shifu: (Lo suelta y se baja de el) Lo lamento panda, pero respóndeme ¿qué haces aquí?

Po: (Se preocupa por lo que le diga por lo que le va a decir) Bueno, maestro, yo, este, yo…

Shifu: (Algo alterado y desesperado) ¡Po, contesta!

Po: (Se asusta un poco) Hay, vi a Tai Lung en la biblioteca y lo perseguí, pero lo perdí y no se lo contaba porque temía que no me creyera

Shifu: (Se calma un poco al oír eso) Era eso, está bien, disculpa mi actitud de antes, no debí gritarte

Po: (Un poco aliviado y sorprendido) No hay problema maestro Shifu, pero no era esa la reacción que esperaba que tuviera y ahora que lo pienso ¿usted me cree?

Shifu: R= Por supuesto y la razón es que yo también lo acabo de ver

Po: (Sorprendido) ¡Maestro ¿usted también?!

Shifu: (Muy serio) Me quede más que sorprendido

Po: Yo igual, no lo podía creer que hubiera sobrevivido a la llave dactilar Wuxi

Shifu: (Muy serio) La verdad, más que verlo vivo, me sorprendió verlo sonreír

Po: Pues yo… (piensa en lo que dijo) tiene razón, yo también lo vi sonreír, pero eso ¿qué quiere decir?

Shifu: No lo sé, ni lo entiendo (se empieza a retirar)

Po: Maestro ¿A dónde va?

Shifu: R= A pensar, necesito despejar mi mente (se retira)

Escritor 12: Fuera del palacio de jade

Cocodrilos: (Arriba de las piedras de rio, dando golpes de kung fu)

Yajiko: (Haciendo un poco de taichí) Bien hecho chicos, sigan así (se detiene y mira el cielo con seriedad)

Escrito 12: El día y la tarde pasaron dando el lugar a la noche y en la hora de la cena hubo mucho de qué hablar

Po: ¡¿Ustedes también han visto a Tai Lung?!

Tigresa: Yo lo vi afuera del palacio apenas desperté

Víbora: R= Y yo lo vi en la cocina

Mono: R= También yo

Grulla: R= Mantis y yo lo vimos en el salón de entrenamiento

Mantis: R= Cierto

Po: Yo lo vi en la biblioteca y Shifu lo vio en su habitacion

Mono: Pero no lo entiendo, Tai Lung murió cuando Po lo derroto en esa batalla ¿no?

Po: (Pensándolo bien) Bueno, si lo pienso bien, no encontramos un cuerpo para demostrarlo, solo lo dimos por muerto, tal vez exista la más mínima posibilidad de que el sobreviviera y ahora a regresado

Tigresa: Lo que dice Po es cierto y tiene sentido, lo mejor es que hablemos de esto con el maestro Shifu y el decidirá si lo tomamos en estado de alerta, si el quiere guerra, guerra tendrá y esta vez lo venceremos

Mantis: Cierto, esta vez nosotros ganaremos

Grulla: Después de todo ahora somos más fuertes

Mono: Siii, no nos vencerá

Víbora: (Preocupada) Solo espero que esto no sea difícil para Yajiko o Shifu

Todos: (Por un momento se quedan callados y preocupados por cómo podrían reaccionar Yajiko y Shifu con esto, después de todo ellos eran al parecer los únicos que sentían cariño por ese leopardo)

Escrito 12: El silencio es roto por el rugido de un leopardo el cual levanto la guardia de todos los guerreros, poco a poco se ve por la pared como una sombra de un leopardo feroz acercándose al comedor, pero luego la sombra se aleja

Todos: (En pose de combate)

Po: (En voz baja) Iré a ver, mantengan el ojo bien abierto (se empieza a acercar poco a poco a la puerta, sale al corredor en pose y viendo a todas partes) (no ve nada) (se relaja un poco y se rasca la cabeza)

Tai Chan: (Cae encima de Po, le aprieta fuertemente la garganta mientras se prepara para romperle el cráneo de un golpe) (sorprendida) ¿Po?

Po: (Hablando con dificultad) ¿Qué tienen hoy con envestirme, ahorcarme y amenazarme con un golpe de muerte?

Tai Chan: (Se quita encima de el) Enserio lo siento (le ofrece la mano)

Po: (La toma y se levanta) No hay problema (se soba el cuello) pero a la otra controla un poco tu fuerza

Todos: (Llegan al lugar y la ven) Tai Chan

Tai Chan: Hola chicos

Víbora: Tai Chan ¿por qué atacaste de esa manera a Po?

Tai Chan: R= Lo confundí con un gusano que creí estaba muerto

Po y los 5 furiosos: (Se miran a entre sí)

Po: ¿Te refieres a Tai Lung?

Tai Chan: (Un poco sorprendida) ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Mono: Bueno preciosa R= la razón es porque nosotros también lo hemos visto

Tai Chan: (Molesta) Entonces no fue mi imaginación ¿qué les parece si lo encontramos y le hacemos un favor al mundo eliminándolo?

Grulla: Oye, sé que Tai Lung no es querido aquí, pero parece que enserio lo odias ¿por qué?

Tai Chan: (Enojada) R= Porque es un leopardo

Mantis: Pero tú eres un leopardo

Tai Chan: (Enojada) R= Exacto, por eso lo odio, mancillo la especie de los leopardos y por eso le quiero "agradecer" por lo que hiso

Grulla: Oigan, esto es grave, hay que hablar con el maestro Shifu ahora, antes de que el lastime a alguien

Tigresa: El maestro Shifu salió a meditar y aun no regresa

Po: Entonces hablemos con Yajiko, el será el futuro Encargado de aquí, esto debe importarle

Mono: El también salió y no creo que ya haya regresado

Tai Chan: Y si hablamos con mi madre, ella literalmente también le debe interesar

Po: Creo que tienes razón, vamos con Li Chan

Escritor 12: Los guerreros se dirigen al cuarto de Li Chan la cual intenta relajarse

Li Chan: (Sentada en un escritorio dibujando paisajes) (muy relajada) Definitivamente ya necesitaba esto, un poco de paz y relajación antes de volver al trabajo a leer esos documentos (sigue dibujando)

Gurreros: (Llegan con ella)

Tai Chan: Mama necesitamos hablarte sobre algo…

Li Chan: (Relajada) (voltea a verlos) Mi pequeña Tai Chan, necesitas relajarte un poco, al igual que tus amigos

Tai Chan: Pero mama…

Li Chan: Pero nada, se ven muy alterados, vamos, primero relájense (respira profundamente) inhalen

Gurreros: (Le hacen caso e inhalan)

Li Chan: (Saca todo el aire) Y exhalen

Gurreros: (Exhalan)

Li Chan: ¿No se sienten mejor? ahora si (sigue dibujando) ¿a qué vienen tú y tus amigos hija mía?

Tai Chan: (Seria) R= A dar malas noticias, al parecer el malvado guerrero que se creía muerto ha vuelto, hablo de Tai Lung

Li Chan: (Acaba su relajación y es suplantada por mucha, mucha preocupación) (la respuesta la toma tan de sorpresa que el lienzo se sale de la hoja) (sin poder creerlo) ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?

Tai Chan: (Seria) Tai Lung ha vuelto

Li Chan: (Muy preocupada por lo que le dijo) (sin poder creer lo que hoyo) Eso que dices no puede ser cierto (molesta) ¿acaso me estás jugando una broma por la regañada que te di el otro día jovencita?

Tai Chan: ¿Qué? R= noo, mama esto que te digo no es ninguna broma, Tai Lung está aquí

Po: Es cierto señora Li, todos lo hemos visto

Li Chan: (Molesta) Eso que me dice es una broma de muy mal gusto jovencito, si ya terminaron de querer burlarse de mí, con su permiso (se va a la ventana a regar los arbolitos bonsái que tiene hay)

Tigresa: Pero lady Li Chan…

Li Chan: Pero nada jovencita (toma su regadera y empieza a rociar los arbolitos) Tai Lung está muerto y sin importar que tan fuerte haya sido nadie puede regresar de la muerte, además si eso fuera cierto ¿por qué no ha atacado el lugar he intentado matarnos a todos? ese no es su (mira afuera y se queda casi congelada) es-ti-lo O _ O

Tai Lung: (Entrenando fuera del palacio de jade, se detiene y voltea a verla)

Li Chan: (Se le cae la regadera)

Tai Lung: (Con una Mirada seria) (la cambia por una de felicidad) (la saluda con la mano) Hola Li ¿cómo estás?

Gurreros: (Confundidos por su cambio de humor)

Tai Chan:(Confundida) ¿Mama?

Li Chan: (Se desmalla cayendo como costal)

Tai Chan: (La cacha) (preocupada) ¡Mama ¿qué te ocurre? ¿estás bien?!

Mantis: (Pone su cabecita en el cuello de Li Chan y siente el pulso) Está viva, no se preocupen

Grulla: (Con sus alas le avienta aire)

Mono: Voy por agua (se va corriendo)

Tigresa: (Se fija por la ventana y no ve a nadie)

Po: ¿Piensas en lo mismo que yo?

Tigresa: R= Si, Po, no podemos esperar más, apenas nos encarguemos de lady Li Chan nos encargaremos de Tai Lung, ve y toca el cuerno de alarma, no nos podemos arriesgar

Po: Si Tigresa (se retira a tocar el cuerno)

 **Continuara ...**


	31. Chapter 27

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 27 ¿El fantasma de Tai Lung?**

Escritor 12: Mientras con Shifu, se encontraba meditando en la cueva de la brisa espiritual (me refiero a la cueva donde le conto a Po sobre la paz interior de la segunda película, como no sé si tiene nombre le invente ese)

Shifu: (Sale de un escondite secreto)

Yajiko: (Meditando cerca del estanque) Sabia que te encontrabas por aquí

Shifu: (Un poco sorprendido) ¡Yajiko ¿qué haces aquí?!

Yajiko: Bueno (se acerca a el) quiero hablar con un viejo amigo, siento que algo está pasando aquí, pero no estoy seguro que es y estoy seguro que también ya lo has sentido… (le llega un aroma) ¿incienso? (sigue el aroma dirigiéndose al escondite de Shifu)

Shifu: (Nervioso) Yajiko espera

Yajiko: (Se asoma)

Escritor 12: Al asomar la cabeza encuentra un altar con 6 fotos la cual una de ellas es la de Tai Lung

Yajiko: (Sorprendido al ver el altar) Shifu

Shifu: (Un poco apenado) (suspira) Yajiko, yo… es que, yo…

Yajiko: (Se acerca a él, se arrodilla y lo abraza)

Shifu: (Eso lo tomo por sorpresa) ¿Por qué fue eso?

Yajiko: (Lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa llena de paz) Yo también los extraño, has de pensar mucho en ellos

Shifu: (Algo triste) No hay un día en que no deje de pensar en ellos

Yajiko: (Se levanta) Maestro Shifu, mi querido amigo, está bien recordar el pasado, pero no dejes que ello se vuelva tu vida, tienes que dejar ir el pasado, para poder vivir el presente y poder tener un futuro

Shifu: (Un poco confundido por lo que le dijo) ¿Cómo? ¿qué quieres decirme?

Yajiko: Venga conmigo (lo lleva a cierta parte de la cueva donde se aprecia todo el valle y el palacio) a eso me refiero (apunta al palacio de jade)

Shifu: (Mas confundido) Sigo sin entender maestro Yajiko

Yajiko: Entonces inténtalo, no son divertidas las preguntas si se dan fácilmente las respuestas (se retira) nos vemos maestro Shifu

Shifu: (Suspira por la tristeza) Como si no tuviera suficiente con esto, ahora Yajiko me pone un acertijo (viendo el palacio de jade, pero sin tener resultados a lo que se refería) simplemente no lo entiendo (vuelve a voltear al palacio)

Tai Lung: (Esta en la puerta del palacio meditando)

Shifu: (Sin habla) (se talla los ojos y vuelve a ver el mismo lugar, pero el ya no esta) (triste) ¿Por qué está sucediendo esto? (vuelve al escondite, se acerca a una de las fotos, se arrodilla con respeto) maestro, por favor, ayúdeme, esto me preocupa demasiado ¿enserio Tai Lung sigue vivo? y si lo está ¿por qué actúa así? ¿acaso, pudo haber cambiado? ¿volvió a ser un honorable guerrero que lucha por la justicia?

Escritor 12: Shifu sonríe un poco al pensar que el guerrero que alguna vez fue su hijo se había arrepentido de todo el mal que hizo y ahora quería reponer las cosas voltea a ver las otras 4 fotos, al verlas como si volviera a revivir ese momento en el cual ve 4 pequeños cuerpos asesinados, recuerda el dolor que sintió al verlos ahí tirados, sin vida, llenos de sangre, que les arrebataron su futuro, al saber que no pudo hacer nada para salvarlos

Shifu: (Con el corazón destrozado, camina hasta llegar con ellos, cae de rodillas y los abraza fuertemente, mientras lloraba) (con la voz quebrada) ¡Perdónenme, no estuve con ustedes cuando más me necesitaban, no los pude proteger, los amo! (sigue llorando)

Fin del recuerdo

Shifu: (Regresa en si, sintiendo una vez más ese dolor)

Cuerno de alarma: (Su sonido suena en todas partes del valle)

Shifu: (Sorprendido) ¿Que? el cuerno fue tocado

Yajiko: (Casi llegando al palacio) Han tocado el cuerno, pero ¿porque? (se da prisa a llegar)

Escritor 12: Su sonido llega a los oídos de todos los aldeanos del valle el cual ellos ya sabían lo que significaba, en menos de 10 minutos las calles de la aldea quedaron bacías mientras en el palacio

Li Chan: (Acostada en la cama) (sigue desmallada)

Po: (Regresa al cuarto) Ya está, he tocado el cuerno

Grulla: (Entra a por la ventana) El valle ha quedado vacío, todos están resguardados en sus casas

Tigresa: Muy bien, completamos la primera parte de la fase

Mantis: Y ¿Cuál es la segunda fase?

Tigresa: (Pensando) Lo estoy pensando

Mono: Yo les diré cual es, buscar y patearle el trasero a Tai Lung

Yajiko: (En la puerta del cuarto) (más que sacado de orbita) ¡A ¿quién?! ((o _ O))

Todos: Yajiko

Yajiko: ¡¿Patearle el trasero a Tai Lung? ¿de que hablas Mono? (mira a Li Chan) y ¿Por qué la señora Li Chan esta inconsciente?!

Escritor 12: Después de una pequeña explicación que fue un poco difícil de creer

Yajiko: (Casi en shock) Así que sigue con vida (inhala, exhala y se pone serio) Equipo síganme, Tai Chan, tu quédate a cuidar a tu madre

Tai Chan: No me lo tienes que decir leo

Yajiko: (Se va del lugar)

Todos los demás: (Lo siguen)

Yajiko: (Llega a la bodega y saca un cajón) Si en verdad Tai Lung ha regresado tenemos que estar preparados para todo, podría atacar ya sea el palacio o el valle, así que nos dividiremos en 2 equipos de 4, Tigresa, Po, Grulla y Mono lo buscaran en el valle, Tigresa estas a cargo

Tigresa: Si Yajiko

Yajiko: Víbora, Mantis, Tai Chan y yo aremos guardia en el palacio (abre el cajón y saca pequeños cuernos) aunque son pequeños son ruidosos, tóquelo si lo encuentran y si acaso alguno tiene problemas en someterlo que no se haga el héroe y se retire de la batalla hasta que lleguen los demás ¿entendido?

Todos: (Toman un cuerno) Si

Yajiko: Bien equipo, vamos

Tigresa, Po, Grulla y Mono: (Salen del palacio hacia el valle)

Yajiko: Víbora (le da uno de los cuernos) dale este cuerno a Tai Chan y explícale todo

Víbora: (Toma el cuerno) Si Yajiko (se va con Tai Chan)

Yajiko: Mantis, tu ve al salón escóndete y vigila

Mantis: Si Yajiko (se va)

Yajiko: (Serio) Bien, yo haré lo mismo

Escritor 12: En la cocina

Yajiko: (Se sirve un té y se lo toma) (suspira) Emperadores, esto es muy fuerte para mi (aprieta un poco la tasa y la rompe) rayos, ando distraído, necesito algo más fuerte (se dirige al cuarto de Shifu)

Escritor 12: Y en el valle

Tigresa, Po, Grulla y Mono: (Llegan)

Tigresa: Grulla, vuela por todo el valle hasta que encuentres su rastro

Grulla: Si (sale volando)

Tigresa: Mono, ve por los techos y has lo mismo

Mono: Si Tigresa (se va brincando de techo en techo)

Tigresa: Po, tu y yo iremos juntos por las calle

Po: Si Tigresa

Po y Tigresa: (Se van juntos)

Escritor 12: Y en el palacio

Mantis: (En el salón, escondido en la armadura) (en voz baja) Te estoy esperando Tai Lung

Tai Chan: (Con el cuerno en la mano) Ya entiendo todo

Víbora: Así es

Tai Chan y Víbora: (Escuchan un ruido cerca de ellas) (voltean a ver)

¿?: (Se escuchan sus pasos y poco a poco se va acercando al cuarto)

Tai Chan y Víbora: (Se ponen en pose de combate)

¿?: (Entra al cuarto)

Tai Chan y Víbora: (Atacan)

¿?: (Desvía los ataques fácilmente)

Tai Chan y Víbora: (Lo ven) (sorprendidas) Maestro Shifu (hacen una reverencia) por favor discúlpenos

Shifu: No importa, pero díganme algo ¿Por qué tocaron el cuerno de alarma?

Víbora: Lo que paso maestro es que al hablar todos juntos nos dimos cuenta de que Tai Lung pudo volver y por precaución la tocamos

Tai Chan: Maestro, perdónenos, pero no se encontraban usted o Yajiko y mi madre esta inconsciente, así que hicimos lo que era mejor

Shifu: Y están en lo correcto, no podemos correr riesgos y ¿dónde están los demás?

Escritor 12: Una explicación más tarde

Shifu: Entiendo todo, solo me queda una duda ¿dónde está Yajiko?

Escriotr 12: 5 minutos antes

Yajiko: (En el cuarto de Shifu, buscando en un escondite secreto) Sabia que Shifu no había cambia de lugar (saca una botella de sake) su sake (la destapa y se sirve un platito) sé que no debería, pero lo necesito

Escritor 12: En la actualidad

Víbora: No lo sabemos maestro, Tai Chan ha estado todo el tiempo aquí y yo vine aquí a explicarle todo a ella

Tai Chan: Cierto

Shifu: Entonces hay que buscarlo, sé que él está en un nivel en el cual puede vencer a Tai Lung, pero esos sentimientos que tiene hacia el me preocupan, Víbora ven conmigo (se va corriendo)

Víbora: Si maestro, tenga cuidado

Tai Chan: Ustedes igual

Víbora: (Se va tras Shifu)

Escritor 12: Así es, Shifu y Vibora buscaban a Yajiko, Tigresa, Po, Grulla y Mono están haciendo guardia en todo el valle, Mantis vigila en el salón del palacio, Tai Chan cuida de su madre y Yajiko…

Yajiko: (Todo borracho) Hip (caminando fuera del palacio, hablando como borracho) (cantando) A mí me gusta el pimpiririmpimpim a mí me gusta el pampararampampam (escucha un ruidito y avienta su plato de sake hacia donde hoyo ese ruido)

Manzana que acaba de caer: (Le pega el plato cortándola en 2)

Yajiko: (Hablando como borracho) Solo fue una manzana y me acabo de quedar sin platito (saca otro de su chaleco) lo bueno es que me traje varios ¿en qué iba? así (sigue cantando) el que no beba sake será un humano (escucha otro ruido) ¿quién es?

Tai Lung: (Sale de los arbustos) (amigable) Soy yo pequeño Yajiko

Yajiko: (Borracho) Hermano Tai Lung, si no estuviera borracho seguro que me hubiera desmallado, antes de cualquier cosa ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

Tai Lung: ¿Qué cosa?

Yajiko: (Borracho) ¿Estás muerto o vivió? eso me tiene muy confundido

Tai Lung: (Empieza a reírse) Jaaa ja ja ja ja jaaa…

Yajiko: (Borracho) ¿De qué te ríes?

Tai Lung: La última vez que te vi así tenías 5 años, por accidente te tomaste una botella entera de sake pensando que era agua, te pusiste muy loco esa noche (se da media vuelta) si quieres saber la respuesta tendrás que seguirme hasta el durazno sagrado, tenemos mucho de qué hablar (se va corriendo)

Yajiko:(Borracho) O.K. (como puede va tras Tai Lung) (se cae)

Tai Lung: (Deja de correr y voltea a verlo) (con una gota en la cabeza) Mejor nos vamos caminando (sigue caminando) U¬ _ ¬

Yajiko: (Se levanta y se va tras del leopardo) No tardo

Escritor 12: Y con Shifu y Víbora los cuales buscaban a Yajiko en las afueras del palacio

Shifu: Víbora ¿lo encontraste?

Víbora: (Preocupada) No maestro, espero que el este bien

Shifu: Calma Víbora, el está bien, es un león muy terco cuando se trata de perder una batalla (donde estará, ya lo buscamos en la cocina, en los cuartos, en los baños en la cocina, biblioteca etc…)

Víbora: (Mira de tras del maestro)

Tai Lung: (Esta recargado en uno de los arboles con su mirada malvada) Hasta que me viste

Víbora: (Soroprendida) Maestro (le señala con su cola) mire, es Tai Lung

Shifu: (Voltea y lo ve) ¡Tai Lung!

Tai Lung: Hola, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, si no fuera por lo borracho que el pequeño Yajiko se puso tal vez hubiera reaccionado igual

Shifu y Vibora: (Se ponen en pose de batalla)

Víbora: (Enojada) Mas te vale que lo le hayas echo nada

Tai Lung: Tranquila, el está bien, por ahora

Shifu: Tai Lung, no sé cómo sobreviviste, pero ahora te detendremos y obligaremos a que nos digas donde tienes a Yajiko

Tai Lung: Bien, entonces atrápenme (sale corriendo hacia el durazno)

Shifu y Víbora: (Salen de tras de el)

Shifu: (Corriendo) ¿Sabes que esto es una trampa?

Víbora: R= Si lo se

Shifu: Bien, prepárate para lo que ocurra

Escritor 12: Shifu y Víbora van tras Tai Lung y en el camino se toparon con el otro equipo

Tigresa, Po, Grulla, Mono, Shifu y Víbora: (se encuentran en el camino)

Shifu: ¿Panda? ¿Tigresa? ¿Mono? ¿Grulla? ¿qué hacen aquí?

Po: Mono encontró a Tai Lung, toco el cuerno, llegamos, él se dio cuenta, corrió y lo seguimos hasta aquí y ¿ustedes?

Shifu: (Sorprendido y confundido) ¿¡Queee!? Si nosotros estamos haciendo lo mismo

Tigresa, Po, Grulla, Mono, Shifu y Víbora: (Muy confundidos)

Tigresa: (Confundida) (no pudo dividirse en 2) Pero ¿Cómo lo pudo hacer?

Tai Lung: R= Porque me he hecho mas fuerte

Todos: (Voltean a donde oyeron la voz)

Tai Lung: Cuanto tiempo sin verlos, ya los empezaba a extrañar

Todos: (Se ponen en pose de combate)

Po: Tai Lung, no me importa lo fuerte que te has vuelto, nosotros también nos hemos hecho mas poderosos

Tai Lung: No tanto como yo

Po: Pues si no mal recuerdo ya te derrote

Tai Lung: Y yo (eleva su mano derecha y tiene el medallón de Yajiko) acabo de derrotar al león que te derroto

Todos: (Sin habla)

Shifu: Yajiko

Tigresa: (Muy preocupada) No, no puede ser

Tai Lung: Por ahora está medio muerto y pronto planeo matar la otra mitad

Tigresa: (Enfurecida) (salta hacia él y lo ataca con todo)

Tai Lung: (Esquiva todos sus golpes)

Tigresa: (Le logra quitar el medallón)

Tai Lung:(Le pone la palma en el vientre y la empuja) Alcánzame si puedes (se va corriendo)

Todos: (Van de tras de él)

Tai Lung: (Corriendo) (van directo a donde quiero)

Escritor 12: Todos lo seguían hasta que el llego a un punto en el cual decidió tener que ir más rápido

Tai Lung: (Aumenta su velocidad dejándolos atrás fácilmente)

Todos: (Se quedan sin habla)

Mono: Ha aumentado su velocidad sorprendentemente

Shifu: (Usando su fino oído) Pero a un lo escucho, síganme

Todos: (Siguen a Shifu)

Escritor 12: Siguen corriendo, al casi llegar al lugar destinado se dan cuenta de que se dirigen al durazno de la sabiduría, llegan preparados para la pelea y encuentra a Yajiko todo borracho recargado de espalda en el durazno cantando

Yajiko: (Borracho y cantando) A mi me gusta andar de melena suelta ip nio requiordaba lio divertidio que es embiorracharse X|||D

Todos: (Sacados de onda) ¿ Yajiko? UO _ O

Yajiko: (Borracho) Hiola amiguios (les ofrece sake) ¿quieren un poquio?

Po: ¿Te emborrachaste?

Shifu: (Molesto) ¡Y con mi mejor sake! ###O\ _ /O

Yajiko: Debes de cambiar tu esquiondite para que no vuelva a iocurrir estio

Shifu: (Se le acerca) ¿Qué tienes que decir ante esto?

Yajiko: Lio necesitaba, ip, lio de Tai Lung me pusio muy nerviosio, ¡ja ja ja ja ja ja!…

Grulla: Es cierto, podría estar cerca

Yajiko: Nio se preiocupen, el ya se fue

Todos: O _ O?

Víbora: ¿Cómo estas tan seguro?

Yajiko: R= Me lio dijio

Todos: O _ O?

Po: ¿Tai Lung te lo dijo?

Jagico: R= Si, hablamios muchio y ya cuandio se iba me dijio que nio me piodia dejar siolio, me piodia pasar algio y me dijio que iría a hablarles, le dije, pero te van a atacar y me dijio que él ya se las arreglaría y me pidió mi medallion ¿algunio lio tiene?

Tigresa: (Se lo muestra) Aquí lo tengo

Yajiko: Genial (extiende su mano) damelio pior favior

Tigresa: (Se lo entrega)

Yajiko: Gracias (se lo empieza a amarrar en el cuello, pero batalla, se cae)

Tigresa y Po: (Lo acachan al mismo tiempo)

Yajiko: (Se quedó dormido) - _ -ZZZZZ

Todos: (Suspiran)

Shifu: Suficientes aventuras por hoy (se da media vuelta dirigiéndose al palacio de Jade)

Todos: (Siguen a Shifu)

Tigresa y Po: (Carga a Yajiko en su espalda)

Po: Normalmente soy yo el que ase esas locuras

Tigresa: Siempre hay una primera vez para todo

Po: Y ¿Qué aremos con Tai Lung?

Shifu: R= Por ahora montaremos guardia, no nos podemos confiar a lo que nos dijo Yajiko, entendido

Todos: Si maestro

Tai Lung: (En el árbol de durazno viéndolos como se alejan) (sonriendo) Hasta la próxima (camina hacia el durazno y desaparece de ahí sin dejar rastro)

 **Continuara ...**


	32. Chapter 28

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 28 Visita inesperada**

Escritor 12: Ya ha pasado toda la noche, los guerreros que habían estado haciendo guardia por turno para ver si aparecía Tai Lung, pero no pasó nada, cuando empezó a salir el sol todo volvió a ser normal, como si no hubiera pasado nada

Shifu: (Meditando al lado del estanque de lágrimas sagradas)

¿?: (Abre poco a poco la puerta)

Shifu: (Escucha el ruido de la puerta y se pone en pose de combate)

Niña Coala: (Débil y cansada) (entra a muy apenas, ve a Shifu) Ayuda (cae inconsciente)

Shifu: (Se preocupa, va a atender a la niña) ¿estás bien?

Niña Coala: (Esta inconsciente)

Shifu: (La carga y se la lleva)

Niña Coala: (Acostada en la cama de Shifu, con un trapo húmedo en la cabeza)

Todos: (Ven a la pequeña)

Po: ¿De dónde provendrá esta pequeña niña?

Shifu: (Examinándola) No lo sé, pero por lo que veo esta pequeña a estado caminando por varios días sin descanso, su respiración es muy débil

Grulla: ¿Eso quiere decir que no lo lograra?

Shifu: Si no reacciona es probable

Po: (Preocupado) ¡Necesitamos hacer que reaccione!

Mono: Pero ¿como?

Víbora: (Idea) Yo se como

15 minutos después

Niña Coala: (Inconsciente) (le llega un aroma de comida) (su nariz se mueve, le gruñe la pansa, empieza a reaccionar y lo primero que ve es comida: arroz frito, panes de frijol dompling, tofu, junto con te) (al verlo se abalanza sobre la comida comiendo con las manos desesperadamente)

Todos: (Viendo que funciono el plan de Víbora)

Mantis: Funciono, ¿Cómo lo supiste?

Víbora: Una niña que paso varios días y noches sin comer ni beber, fue fácil

Niña Coala: (Dejo los platos vacíos y por último se está tomando todo la tetera con te, la deja vacía)

Po. (Sorprendido) Comió mucho más que yo

Niña Coala: (Los ve y se sorprende pues ni se había dado cuenta de su presencia)

Shifu: Calma pequeña, sé que tal vez estés asustada al ver a unos desconocidos…

Niña Coala: (Se le hace conocido)

Shifu: Pero no te preocupes, no te aremos daño

Niña Coala: ¿Usted es el maestro Shifu?

Shifu: Haa, así es

Niña Coala: (Mira a su alrededor) entonces ¿he llegado? ¿este es el palacio de jade?

Shifu: (Preocupado por ella) Pequeña ¿estas bien?

Niña Coala: (Abraza a Shifu y comienza a llorar) No, no lo estamos, necesitamos ayuda, por favor ayúdenos

Po: ¿Necesitamos? ¿Acaso más de una persona está en peligro?

Niña Coala: (Ve a Po) ¡El guerrero dragón por favor guerrero dragón, mi aldea necesita de su ayuda y de sus compañeros!

Po: ¿Qué le pasa a tu aldea? y ¿Cuál es tu aldea? Calmate un poco y dinos para así poder ayudarte

Niña Coala: Provengo de la aldea Supa, mi aldea fue atacada y sometida por poderosos bandidos

Shifu: (Pensativo) (se frota la barba) Esto no me cuadra

Mono: ¿Que es lo que no le cuadra maestro Shifu?

Shifu: La aldea Supa no es una aldea ordinaria, es una aldea de guerreros especialistas en armas blancas, no importa lo rudo que sean esos bandidos, me resulta imposible de creer que una banda los pueda someter

Niña Coala: Tiene razón, por eso se valieron de ayuda

(Recordando)

Bandidos: (Llegan a las afueras de la aldea y son 16 en total)

Vigilante: (Toca el cuerno de intrusos)

Guerreros: (Salen a combatirlos y también son 16) (sacan sus armas y se dirigen a atacarlos)

Bandidos: (Seles quedan viendo fijamente, uno a cada uno)

Guerreros: (Dejan de correr y se quedan por un momento idos)

Bandidos: (Se dirigen a atacarlos)

Guerreros: (Los atacan, pero de una manera muy de novato)

Bandidos: (Los burlan más que fácilmente y los golpean dejándolos noqueados, se adentran a la aldea)

* * *

Niña Coala: Conforme cada guerrero se dirigía a enfrentarlos les sucedía lo mismo

* * *

Guerreras: (Salen frente a ellos, una usa kunai con cadena y otra armas para lanzar)

Guerrera: (Girando por todo su cuerpo su kunai con cadena va a atacarlos)

Bandido: (Le clava la mirada)

Guerrera: (Se queda ida) ¿Pero que… (el kunai con cadena se enrolla en todo su cuerpo amordazándola y cayendo al suelo)

Bandido: Ja ja ja, ya nos ahorró el trabajo de hacerlo nosotros

Guerrera 2: (Enojada) Malditos (de sus manos tiene muchas estrellas ninja apuntándole a ellos)

Bandido: (Le clava la mirada)

Guerrera 2: (Se queda ida) ¿Qué… (las lanza y pegan para todos lados menos a ellos)

Guerrera: (Asustada) (se mueve un poco pues tres de esas estrellas casi le dan)

Guerrera 2: (Ve a su amiga) Lo siento, ¿Qué le paso a mi puntería? ¿Qué nos han hecho?...

Bandido: (La golpea fuertemente en el estómago)

Guerrera 2: (cae sin aire y desmallada)

* * *

Mono: ¿Los vencían con solo mirarlos? ¿como?

Niña Coala: La gente afectada dijo que al ser mirada por ellos olvidaron por completo su entrenamiento, esas armas con las cuales se entrenaron desde niños, no podían manejarlas, como si fuera la primera vez que las tomaran en sus manos

Shifu: (Pensativo)

Grulla: ¿Es posible enserio que unas personas hagan eso con solo mirarlas?

Niña Coala: No, estoy segura que ellos no pueden hacerlo

* * *

Guerrero: (Con una yan yue dao) (se dirige a toda velocidad a ellos)

Bandidos: (lo miran)

Guerrero: (Esquiva todas las miradas, llega a ellos y los ataca y golpea)

Bandidos: (Sacan sus armas y lo atacan)

Guerrero: (Se defiende y esquiva tanto ataques como sus miradas) (a pesar de estar solo los esta sometiendo)

Bandido: (Lanza su cadena a el)

Guerrero: (La cadena se amarra en su yan yue dao)

Guerrero y Bandido: (Jalan)

Bandido: (Le clava la mirada)

Guerrero: (Suelta su arma)

Bandido: (Pierde el equilibrio y lo pierde de vista)

Guerrero: (Corre al bandido, le mete varios golpes y de una patada lo manda a volar)

Bandido: (Cae inconsciente)

Guerrero: (Toma su arma y se prepara para matarlo)

2 Bandidos: (Con sus cadenas lo amarran dejándolo inmóvil)

Guerrero: (Forcejeando para liberarse) No, no me someterán

2 Bandidos: (Casi se los lleva arrastrando y volando)

Bandidos: (Les empiezan a ayudar, inmovilizándolo por completo)

Jefe bandido: (Se acerca a el calmadamente y lo mira a los ojos) nada mal

Guerrero: ¡NOOOOOOOOO! (se queda ido)

Niña Coala: (Viendo la situación de lejos) (preocupada) No

Jefe bandido: Libérenlo

Guerrero: (Queda libre)

Jefe bandido: (Confiado) Ibas a hacer algo con tu palito

Guerrero: (Lo ataca de una manera de novato)

Jefe bandido: (Fácilmente lo desarme y lo agarra a golpes)

Guerrero: (Casi no puede defenderse)

Jefe bandido: (Le da el golpe final)

Guerrero: (Cae al suelo K.O.)

Jefe bandido: (Le pone la pata encima) Muchachos, la aldea Supa ahora es nuestra

Bandidos: ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Fin del recuerdo

Niña Coala: Al verle lo que le hizo a Omi me di cuenta que llevaba en el cuello una especie de colgante con una gema roja la cual brillo cuando le clavo la mirada, estoy segura que eso tiene que ver con lo que le paso a mi aldea

Shifu: (Recordando algo) Eso me suena a los colgante barbaros, en épocas antiguas, los barbaros al ser guerreros que no les importa nada más que la victoria, con la ayuda de una magia oscura crearon colgantes, estos servían para tener una victoria segura contra el enemigo, la situación fue tal que los mismos maestros Oogway, Drako, Sandreed y Zen intervinieron, vencieron a los barbaros y ocultaron los colgantes, al parecer alguien los pudo encontrar

Po: Y ¿acaso te viniste tu sola desde tu aldea hasta aquí?

Niña Coala: Así es, un amigo mío me hablo de este lugar, de grandes guerreros que usan sus habilidades para proteger a los demás, a la primera oportunidad escape tardando 5 días en llegar

Víbora: Pero el viaje de la aldea Supa al Valle de la Paz es solo de 3 días

Niña Coala: (Apenada) No sabía muy bien cómo llegar y me perdí

Shifu: Muy bien, tienen que prepararse para esta misión

Tigresa: ¿Quiénes iremos maestro?

Shifu: Irán todos

Yajiko: (Con un poco de resaca) ¿Enserio hice y dije esas cosas?

Tai Chan: (Burlándose) Si, te veías tan gracioso

Yajiko y Tai Chan: (Ven a todos reunidos y se acercan)

Tai Chan: Hola amigos ¿Qué pasa?

Po: Que iremos a una nueva aventura todos

Tai Chan: (Emocionada) ¡Genial! Es bueno estirar los músculos de vez en cuando ¿Qué dices leo?

Yajiko: Sera divertido… (ve a la niña) ¿Kai Lee?

Kai Lee: (Se pone feliz al verlo) Yajiko (Corre con él y lo abraza)

Yajiko: (Se arrodilla y le corresponde el abrazo) No lo puedo creer, como has crecido

Po: ¿Se conocen?

Yajiko: Si, es una larga historia, ahora quiero estar al tanto de lo que ocurre

 **Continuara ...**


	33. Chapter 29

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 29 Una nueva aventura comienza**

Todos: (Preparando sus cosas)

Cocodrilos: (Llegan con Yajiko)

Fonc: Maestro Yajiko, nos llamo

Yajiko: Así es, les tengo una sorpresa

Kori: (Sonriendo) ¿Ropa de marca?

Todos: (Se le quedan viendo)

Kori: (Se queda callado)

Yajiko: No, después de pocos meses de entrenamiento por primera vez saldrán del palacio a una misión con nosotros

Fonc: Ham, Maestro Yajiko, no dudamos de usted, pero, no creo que estemos listos

Gary: Cierto, si vamos es posible que metamos la pata

Yajiko: Y con esa actitud lo aran, una regla básica es que la actitud que tengas es el resultado que tendrás en tu vida, sean positivos, además Shiffu dijo estrictamente que debíamos ir todos y eso los incluye a ustedes, además esto les ayudara bastante en su entrenamiento, solo háganme caso, si les digo ayuden, ayúdenos, si les digo escóndanse se esconden, queda claro

Cocodrilos: Haaa?, si

Yajiko: Bien, entonces preparen lo que llevaran, comida, agua, algo de ropa, que será un viaje de 6 días en ida y venida

Cocodrilos: Si maestro (se van)

Kai Lee: (Afuera del palacio, sentada en los escalones, viendo hacia la dirección donde se encuentra su aldea)

Po: (Unos pasoso de tras de ella) ¿Estas preocupada por ellos?

Kai Lee: (Voltea a verlo y de inmediato jira de nuevo la cabeza)

Po: ¿Qué pasa? (se acerca a ella y se sienta a su lado) ¿aún no te recuperas del viaje? (la mira)

Kai Lee: (Jira la cabeza al lado contrario de donde está el y se aleja un poco de el)

Po: (Sonriendo) Entiendo, te sientes un poco nerviosa y tal vez asustada por estar en un lugar desconocido con gente desconocida, pero no te preocupes, aquí todos somos buenas personas y te protegeremos a ti y a tu aldea, que tal si nos presentamos bien, yo me llamo Po y ¿tu?

Kai Lee: (Se aleja un poco más de Po y sin darse cuenta choca con alguien)

Yajiko: (Sentado en el mismo escalón) (viéndola y sonriéndole) No seas grosera, preséntate con mi amigo

Kai Lee: (Sin verlo) Me llamo Kai Lee

Po: (Ve a Yajiko) Parece que confió mas rápido en ti

Yajiko: Recuerda que yo tengo más tiempo de conocerla, ya estuve en su aldea, al principio ella también actuaba así conmigo, pero me gane su confianza

Tigresa: (Llega con ellos) Yajiko, Po, ya estamos listos

Yajiko: Bien, hora de irnos

Po: Hora de patear traseros

Todos: (Salen del palacio)

Kai Lee: (Con una mochila también, va con ellos)

Yajiko: (En medio de su camino) ¿A dónde crees que vas señorita?

Kai Lee: Voy a ir con ustedes

Yajiko: No, tú te quedas aquí

Kai Lee: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

Yajiko: Viajaste por 5 días sin descanso, comida o agua, necesitas descansar más, además vamos a estar en el peligro, aun eres muy joven para esto

Shifu: (Toma de los hombros a Kai Lee) Yajiko tiene razón, tienes que descansar mas

Kai Lee: (Se molesta)

Shifu: (Mira a Yajiko) no te preocupes, yo cuidare de ella

Yajiko: Lo sé, bien, es hora de irnos

Todos: (Empiezan a bajar las escaleras del palacio)

Mono: Esto es emocionante, vamos a una nueva aventura

Grulla: Si, como en los viejos tiempos

Víbora: Todos juntos una vez mas

Tigresa: Si, será divertido

Po: (Sorprendido por lo que dijo Tigresa) Si, va a ser divertido, todos jun…

Mantis: 5 furiosos y Yajiko, la banda se vuelve a juntar

Po: (Sintiéndose excluido) ¿Cómo?

Mono: Recuerdan la misión de rescate que hicimos cuando las serpientes negras secuestraron a Víbora

Víbora: (Se molesta) No me lo recuerdes, me secuestraron porque su líder Shon, el rey cobra me quería de esposa

Mono: Si y Gruya se enojó mucho por eso y le patio en trasero al rey cobra

Grulla: (Molesto y sonrojado) No digas tonterías, solo salve a mi amiga y ya

Todos: (Se ríen)

Po: (Termina de reírse) Si, que tal cuando nosotros…

Mantis: Ho cuando perseguíamos a Tong Fo y nos llevó a una trampa en el rio Taiyuan

Tigresa: Íbamos en medio del rio y el hizo que nos atacara un gran cardumen de pirañas amazónicas, hubiéramos estado perdidos si no fuera por nuestro entrenamiento de reflejos, parar esas pirañas era como parar flechas o shuriquens

Po: (Molestándose un poco) Claro, pero…

Víbora: (Recordándole a Tigresa) Recuerdo que al desviar una de esas pirañas un poco de agua te callo en los ojos segándote por un momento y tiempo suficiente para que 3 de esas pirañas te atacaran, al ver eso Yajiko sin pensarlo se puso delante de ti recibiendo esas mordidas en el brazo izquierdo y el seguía como si nada, al acabar con las pirañas en lo único que pensabas era en curarle las heridas, lo gracioso de eso es que tú estabas más preocupada que el

Tigresa: (Sonrojada, voltea la mirada) Claro que me preocupe por sus heridas, después de todo se las hizo por mi descuido, además por ello le quedaron cicatrices

Todos: (Se ríen)

Tai Chan: (Molesta por eso que dijeron)

Po: (Por alguna razón eso en lugar de darle risa lo molesto)

Todos: (Terminan de bajar las escaleras del palacio)

Víbora: Esto será divertido, pues además de ser como en los viejos tiempos (voltea con los nuevos) ahora vamos con más amigos

Cocodrilos: (Emocionados) Siiii

Tai Chan: (Emocionada) Así es

Po: (Algo indiferente) Si claro

Escritor 12: Después de haber caminado todo el día tarde y llegando la noche nuestros héroes deciden acampar

Todos: (Terminan de preparar el lugar de campar)

Cocodrilos: (Algo cansados por el viaje)

Fonc: (Ve a los demás guerreros y se ven mucho menos cansados que ellos)

Po: (A excepción de el) (tomando aire) tengo que recuperar rápido el aliento, tengo que cocinar la cena (le le llega un aroma delicioso de comida) pero, ¿Quién puede setar cocinando? (se va a fijar)

Todos: (Alrededor de una fogata y una hoya)

Yajiko: (Meneándole a lo que se cocina)

Po: (¿Que es ese aroma tan delicioso?)

Yajiko: Hola Po, espero que te guste el caldo vegetariano

Po: Bromeas, claro que me gusta, huele riquísimo, pero ¿Cómo le hiciste para preparar todo tan rápido?

Yajiko: Bueno, es que no lo hice solo, lo hice con la ayuda de todos nuestros amigos, excepto los cocodrilos que están muy cansados

Po: (Sorprendido) ¿Cómo? ¿Cocinaron juntos?

Víbora: Si, hace años que no lo hacíamos

Po: Ya sabía que Tai Chan sabe cocinar, pero (mira a los 5) ¿ustedes también saben cocinar?

Víbora: Claro, yo aprendí con mi madre y mis hermanas

Grulla: Yo también aprendí algo con mi madre

Mono: Yo aprendí un poco de los anteriores nombrados

Mantis: Igual yo

Tigresa: De niños yo aprendí algo de Yajiko

Po: (Casi gritando por la sorpresa) ¡TAMBIEN TUUU!

Todos: (Sorprendidos por su reacción) (viéndolo)

Grulla y Mono: (Se ven a los ojos y luego lo vuelven a ver a él)

Po: (Un poco apenado) (pone una sonrisa falsa) Lo siento

Tai Chan: ¿Alguna razón en especial por preguntar?

Po: Haaa, no-no, para nada (recordando que siempre él es quien cocina el desayuno, comida y cena mientras los 5 esperaban en la mesa) (un poco molesto) (si saben cocinar entonces ¿Por qué yo soy el que siempre cocina?) (sintiéndose un poco mal) (a mí también me gustaría que de vez en cuando alguien me ayudara a cocinar o que alguien más cocinara)

Se escucha un ruido cerca de ellos

Todos menos los cocodrilos: (voltean donde se hoyo el ruido)

Yajiko: (Mira a Mono y Mantis)

Mono y Mantis: (Se dirigen con sigilo hacia el lugar)

Fonc: ¿Sucede algo?

Yajiko: Por si acaso prepárate para todo

Po: ¿Seran acaso los bandidos que nos conto Kai Lee?

Tigresa: Lo dudo, aún estamos muy lejos

Yajiko: Sea lo que sea, tengan la guardia alta

Mono y Mantis: (Regresan con ellos sin ninguna preocupación)

Víbora: Mono, Mantis ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿falsa alarma?

Mantis: No exactamente, sal jovencita

Kai Lee: (Llega con ellos)

Yajiko: ¿Kai Lee? ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar en el palacio de Jade

Kai Lee: Lo sé, en verdad lamento haber desobedecido, pero no podía quedarme tranquila y sin hacer nada mientras mi pueblo sufre

Po: Yajiko tiene razón, el viaje será peligroso para una niña, podrías…

Yajiko: No Po, está bien, déjala, es comprensible lo que hizo, cualquiera de nosotros lo habríamos hecho también estando en su lugar, además, si regresamos a dejarla tardaríamos mínimo otros 2 días en llegar, Kai Lee vendrá con nosotros

Kai Lee: (Se alegra y abraza a Yajiko) Gracias Yajiko

Yajiko: De nada, pero prométeme que si pasa algo peligroso te pondrás a salvo y no te aras la heroína

Kai Lee: Si, te lo prometo

Yajiko: Muy bien, todos cenen y a la cama que maña despertando continuaremos nuestro viaje

 **Continuara ...**


	34. Chapter 30

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 30 Pueblo fantasma**

Escritor 12: Ya habían pasado 2 días viajando y nuestros héroes habían encontrado unas aguas termales, así que decidieron acampar cercas de ellas

Chicas: (Relajándose y limpiándose en las aguas)

Tigresa y Víbora: (Relajándose en las aguas)

Kai Lee: (Emocionada) (sentada) ¡Que emoción, jamás había estado en unas aguas termales!

Tai Chan: (Tallándole la espalda de Kai Lee) Me alegra que te sientas feliz, es bueno relajarse de vez en cuando, en especial después de lo que has pasado

Víbora: Si, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste de salir de tu pueblo y pedir ayuda

Kai Lee: (Se preocupa un poco)

Tai Chan: (Le nota algo) ¿Te pasa algo?

Tigresa: Creo que está pensando en su aldea

Kai Lee: (Preocupada) Espero que ellos estén bien

Tai Chan: (La toma de los hombros) Calma, te aseguro que ellos están bien

Víbora: Cierto, y ahora que vamos en camino estarán mucho mejor

Kai Lee: (Sintiéndose mejor) Gracias, sé que nos salvaran

Tigresa: Así es Kai Lee, venceremos a esos bandidos

Tai Chan: (Le echa agua en la espalda a Kai Lee)

Kai Lee: (Siente ñañaras) Kiiiiiaaaa

Tai Chan: Ji ji, perdón

Escritor 12: Después del baño

Todos: (Alrededor de la fogata)

Yajiko: Estamos cerca de llegar a la aldea, esta noche debemos de prepararnos para saber al menos un poco contra quienes nos enfrentamos, Kai Lee, por favor, háblanos un poco de los bandidos, ¿Qué es lo que pudiste ver de ellos? aparte de lo de la habilidad que tienen

Kai Lee: (Pensando) Bueno, en total son 16 de ellos, todos son de la misma especie, son lobos grises y todos usan el mismo tipo de arma, eran cadenas y al final como mazos grandes de madera con picos de acero y los de su líder eran aún más grandes

Yajiko, Po y los 5: (Pensando en un equipo)

Po: (Va a decir algo…)

Yajiko: Y de casualidad su líder tiene una rara mascara de acero y esta tuerto del ojo izquierdo

Po: (Molesto) (oye, no es justo, yo iba a decir lo mismo, bueno, algo similar)

Kai Lee: Así es ¿Cómo lo supo?

Yajiko, Po y los 5: (Al unísono) Los Lin Kuei

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) ¡¿Los Lin Kuei?!

Cocodrilos: (Confundidos) ¿Los lin quien?

Yajiko: (Voltea con los cocodrilos) Los Lin Kueies el nombre de un conocido clan que consta de lobos nómadas entrenados desde su nacimiento para ser asesinos maestros y ladrones, aunque no se sabe exactamente cuándo o cómo se formaron los Lin Kuei en primer lugar, se sabe que han existido durante siglos

Tai Chan: asesinos maestros y ladrones, esto no será tan fácil como creí, esto será divertido

Tigresa: No hables de esa manera, los Lin Kuei son un peligro y si los tomas a la ligera te entregaremos a tu madre dentro de un ataúd

Tai Chan: (Se molesta) ¡Y a ti ¿Quién te pidió tu opinión?!

Yajiko: (Serio) (mira a Tai Chan) Lo que dice Tigresa es cierto, esto no es un entrenamiento donde si tu adversario te vence te dejara de atacar si te rindes, si ellos te ganan te mataran, dales el respeto que se merecen como enemigos

Tai Chan: (Se calma un poco) Si Yajiko, perdón

Yajiko: Bien, (Mira a Po y los 5) Por lo que veo ya los conocieron

Po: Así es, la primera vez que los enfrentamos se infiltraron al palacio de jade para robarnos, pero los pateamos

Tigresa: Y la segunda vez fue cuando fuimos de viaje al museo de las antigüedades

Yajiko: Y yo cuando los conocí por primera vez intentaron robar el tesoro del palacio del viento, el bashosen

Grulla: Claro, ahora todo tiene sentido, bandidos peleadores que usan artefactos místicos para ganar, esto tenía más que su marca

Mono: Y ¿cuál es el plan?

Po: Facil, llegamos y les pateamos el trasero con el poder de lo bárbaro

Víbora: Solo que no olvidas el problema de los colgantes, si nos ven con ellos nos robaran todas nuestras habilidades

Po: (Lo recuerda) Ho, cierto

Mantis: Al menos que seamos invisibles no podremos pelear al 100 contra ellos

Yajiko: (Viendo a Mantis) (idea) Ho tal vez casi imposibles de ver

La noche desaparecía con la salida del sol, mostrando un nuevo día

Todos: (Viendo la aldea Supa a lo lejos)

Yajiko: Todos recuerdan el plan

Todos: Si

Yajiko: Vamos

Escritor 12: Se dividen en 4 equipos de 4

|1|Mono Mantis Fen y Kori |2| Víbora Grulla Yang y Denso |3| Tigresa Tai Chan Lester y Chapi |4| Po Yajiko Fonc Gary y Kai Lee

Escritor 12: Empiezan a buscar en toda la aldea, pero desde el principio el lugar parecía un pueblo fantasma

Mono Mantis Fen y Kori: (Revisando las casas)

Mono: (Fijándose por una ventana) No veo a nadie

Víbora Grulla Yang y Denso: (Revisando los campos)

Yang y Denso: (Revisando a pie los campos)

Víbora y Grulla: (Revisando en el cielo los campos)

Grulla: No veo a nadie y ¿tu?

Víbora: Yo tampoco ¿que fue lo que paso aquí?

Tigresa Tai Chan Lester y Chapi: (Revisando los alrededores del pueblo)

Tigresa: (Caminando) De todos los compañeros me tuviste que tocar tu

Tai Chan: (Caminando) Oye, a mí tampoco me encanta la idea, pero peor es nada, creo

Tigresa: (Caminando) Pues yo creo que si es mejor nada, preferiría estar con alguien más

Tai Chan: (Caminando) Como con Yajiko, ya deja de soñar que estarás con él, porque se quedaría con una anciana como tu si puede estar con alguien más joven y hermosa que tu

Tigresa: (Enojada) (la mira de frente) ¿Me dijiste vieja?

Tai Chan: (Enojada) (choca su frente con la suya) No, te dije anciana, A-N-C-I-A-N-A, anciana

Tigresa Tai Chan: (Furiosas)

Lester y Chapi: (Abrazados y asustados)

Po Yajiko Fonc Gary y Kai Lee: (Revisando la cascada)

Fonc y Gary: (Del lado izquierdo de la cascada)

Fonc: (Gritando) ¡NO HAY NADIE DE ESTE LADO!

Po: (Gritando) ¡AQUÍ TAMPOCO HAY NADA NI NADIE! (voltea con Yajiko) ¿crees que los otros equipos hayan tenido más excito?

Yajiko: Eso espero, ya hemos revisado en todas partes de la zona de la cascada y no encontramos nada ni nadie

Kai Lee: No todo, aún falta otro lugar

Po y Yajiko: (Voltean a ver a Kai Lee)

Yajiko: Kai Lee, ¿Qué lugar nos falta de revisar?

Kai Lee: (Señala la cascada) de tras de la cascada hay una entrada secreta a un refugio, es un pasillo muy largo el cual lleva a una cueva tan grande que si puede caber todo el pueblo, el refugio se hizo hace siglos y se mantuvo en secreto para en casos de emergencias, si esos bandidos quieren ocultar a todo el pueblo ese sería el único lugar posible

Po y Yajiko: (Se miran a los ojos)

Yajiko: (Grita) ¡FONC, GARY, LLÉVENSE A KAI LEE Y VAYAN POR LOS DEMÁS!

Fonc y Gary: ¡SI! (saltan al rió y lo cruzan llegando con ella)

Yajiko: Kai Lee, reúnan a los demás y en caso de que no hayan tenido excito diles que vengan a este mismo lugar, Po y yo nos adelantaremos

Kai Lee: Si Yajiko

Fonc Gary y Kai Lee: (Se dirigen al pueblo)

Po y Yajiko: (Saltan adentro de la cascada)

 **Continuara ...**


	35. Chapter 31

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Gorra. 31 El plan de los Lin Kuei**

Po y Yajiko: (Caminando dentro del pasillo)

Po: wau, el pasillo es muy largo

Yajiko: (En voz baja) Shhhh, habla bajo

Po: (En voz baja) Si, claro

Po y Yajiko: (Siguen el camino) (use a ver la luz del final del camino)

Po: (En voz baja) Yajiko ¿vez eso?

Yajiko: (En voz baja) Si, ya casi llegamos

Po y Yajiko: (Se dan prisa)

Yajiko: (Detecta algo) ¡PO, DETENTE! (Lo detiene con su brazo)

Po: ¿Qué sucede Yajiko? (se da cuenta de algo, mira al piso y en frente de ellos hay un gran acantilado y en el fondo está completamente lleno de picos)

Yajiko: (La mira un momento) De largo mide como 16 metros y de alto unos 8

Po: Parece que no quieren que nadie entre

Yajiko: Ho salga, sígueme (salta a los picos y con la punta de sus dedos se aferra a la punta de ellos)

Po: (Salta lo mismo que Yajiko, solo que por su peso pierde un poco el equilibrio) Huy-huy-huy… (se va a caer)

Yajiko: (Le pone el dedo índice en la frente y lo empuja al lado contrario)

Po: (Recupera el equilibrio) Ya estoy bien

Yajiko: Bien, sigamos

Po y Yajiko: (Van brincando en los picos hasta llegar al otro lado)

Yajiko: Ahora ¿Cómo subiremos?

Po: (Idea) Ya lo sé (le extiende las manos) toma mis manos y si puedes hazme girar mucho, después aviéntame sin soltarme

Yajiko: (Lo toma de las manos) Está bien (lo comienza a girar y lo habiente sin soltarlo, salen disparados saliendo de la trampa y chocando con el techo) (Cae al piso)

Po: (Cae encima de Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Batallando para hablar) Po, no puedo respirar

Po: (Se quita de encima de Yajiko) Perdón y gracias por no aventarme (le extiende la mano)

Yajiko: (Le toma la mano y se levanta) De nada y buena idea se te ocurrió

Po: Gracias, pero en si no es ni idea, se la copie a Tigresa cuando los Crods nos encadenaron juntos de las muñecas y nos arrinconaron en un viejo templo, para huir ella hizo lo mismo

Yajiko: ¿Una misión con Tigresa?, veo que son muy unidos

Po: Haaaa… (mintiendo) Si, unidos, muy unidos, se podría decir que somos mejores amigos

Yajiko: Me alegra por ti y por ella, ahora sigamos (Sigue corriendo a la luz)

Po: (Lo sigue)

Po y Yajiko: (Llegan a la luz)

Escritor 12: Al llegar al final ven un bloqueo por una reja con gruesos barrotes de acero al mirar dentro de la gigantesca cueva esta toda la aldea allí adentro

Yajiko: Los habitantes de la aldea Supa

Po: Pareciera que están dentro de una cárcel

Yajiko: Pues oí abra una fuga (va a golpear la reja con toda su fuerza)

Dragón de Cómodo: (Grita) ESPERA (llega con ellos del otro lado de la reja) ¿Quiénes son ustedes? ¿Cómo es que nos encontraron?

Aldeanos: (Voltean a la puerta)

Yajiko: ¿Enserio no reconoces a un amigo?

Omi: (Al oír la voz de Yajiko lo mira mejor) ¿Yajiko? ¿eres tú?

Aldeanos: (Al escuchar el nombre de Yajiko empiezan a acercarse)

Yajiko: Cuanto tiempo Omi, aunque admito que nuestro hubiera preferido que nuestro reencuentro fuera de una manera diferente

Omi: Pienso lo mismo

Po: (Ve como se alegraron todos los aldeanos al ver a Yajiko) ¿Acaso los conoces?

Yajiko: Hace tiempo vine a esta aldea

Omi: Así es, nos salvó a todos de la destrucción, causada por un temible y poderoso asesino maestro de kung fu

Yajiko: Esa historia será para después

Omi: No entiendo ¿Cómo fue que supieron que necesitamos ayuda?

Yajiko: Llegamos aquí gracias una pequeña valiente de su aldea la cual viene con nosotros, Kai Lee

Omi: (Sorprendido) ¿Dijiste Kai Lee? ¿ella está bien?

Yajiko: (Lo toma del hombro) Calma, no te angusties, ella está bien, se encuentra con nosotros

Omi: ¿Nosotros? ¿quieres decir que no vienen solos?

Po: Así es, venimos con nuestros amigos y 5 de ellos son los 5 furiosos

Omi: (Sorprendido) Los 5 furiosos… deben tener cuidado, vallan y alerten a sus compañeros, esos bandidos no sabemos de qué artimañas se basan, pero…

Yajiko: Lo sabemos y también sabemos cómo lo hicieron, usaron los colgantes barbaros, su función es robar las habilidades especiales que posee la victima con tan solo su poseedor le clave la mirada

Omi: (Furioso) Malditos desgraciados, entonces ya saben que por más poderosos sean ustedes si les clavan la mirada se acabo

Po: Si, lo sabemos, por eso contaremos con el ataque sorpresa, en cuanto los liberemos

Omi: ¡No!, ¡no lo hagan!

Po y Yajiko: (Confundidos)

Po: ¿Por qué?

Omi: Porque ya está cerca la hora en la que nos alimentan, si no nos encuentran aquí será más que obvio que algo está mal y será el fin de su ataque sorpresa y aunque me duela admitirlo, pero en este estado seremos más un estorbo que una ventaja

Po y Yajiko: (Se dan cuenta que es verdad)

Yajiko: Esta bien, pero hay algo en lo que si nos pueden ayudar, hemos buscado en toda la aldea y no encontramos a nadie, ni a los bandidos, si sabes dónde están nos ayudarías mucho

Omi: Ellos se hospedaron en nuestro cuartel, al llegar a la aldea de seguro vieron el gran acantilado por donde desciende la cascada que viene llevando a este escondite, pues el cuartel es hasta en la sima, ellos están arriba de nosotros,

Yajiko: Muy bien, entendido

Po: Hay no, ahora tenemos que escalar

Omi: pueden llegar fácil sin tener que escalar, al salir del pasillo corran a mano izquierda a unos 15 metros, encontraran una gigantesca y gran raíz hueca, es un atajo para llegar hasta arriba, aun lado del cuartel, pueden ir por ahí, pero tengan cuidado, como ya casi es la hora de comer podrían toparse con alguien, tengan cuidado

Yajiko: Bien, gracias, vámonos Po (sale corriendo)

Po: Gracias por la ayuda (se va tras de Yajiko)

Po y Yajiko: (Corriendo por el pasillo van llegando a la trampa)

Yajiko: ¡Po, dame tus manos!

Po: (Le da sus manos)

Yajiko: (Las toma, lo gira muchas veces sin dejar de correr y lo avienta pasando de largo la trampa)

Po y Yajiko: (salen de la cueva cayendo en el arroyo)

Yajiko: (Mojado) Creo que nos avente con más fuerza de la debida

Po: (Mojado) Ya me di cuenta

Po y Yajiko: (Salen del arroyo y se dirigen a la entrada) (llegan a la raíz)

Yajiko: (Escucha algo, se detiene y detiene a Po)

Po: ¿Qué ocu…

Yajiko: (Le cierra la boca y lo jala a un lado escondiéndose ambos en un arbusto)

2 lobos Lin Kuei: (Salen de la raíz con 2 grandes calderos de comida y se alejan de ellos)

Lobo Lin Kuei 1: (Llevando el caldero) Es tan molesto hacer esto, tenemos que hacer como 20 viajes para que dejen de quejarse del hambre

Lobo Lin Kuei 2: (Llevando el otro caldero) Agradece que solo hacemos esto una vez por día, además no es para siempre, cuando los hayamos hipnotizado, podremos devolverles sus habilidades y venderlos a buen precio, con lo caro que están los esclavos guerreros y con la cantidad que tenemos no me extrañaría que pudiéramos comprar una isla

Lobo Lin Kuei 1: (Le brillan los ojos) Mucho dinero, ¿Cuánto falta para la luna llena?

Lobo Lin Kuei 2: 3 días

Lobo Lin Kuei 1: (Suspira) Bueno, todo esto valdrá la pena

2 lobos Lin Kuei: (Entran a la cascada)

Po y Yajiko: (Salen de los arbustos, por desgracia no pudieron escuchar esa valiosísima información)

Yajiko: Vamos a dirigirnos al cuartel pronto

Po: Yajiko espera y ¿Qué hay de los demás? Tenemos que esperarlos

Yajiko: No será necesario, van con Kai Lee, ella también debe conocer este pasaje, ella los guiara y nosotros los esperaremos afuera de la raíz escondidos

Po: Esta bien, vamos

Po y Yajiko: (Entran a la raíz y continúan el camino)

 **Continuara ...**


	36. Chapter 32

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 32 Perder o morir**

Escritor 12: 30 minutos después

Tigresa: (Es la primera en salir del pasaje secreto)

Po: (Escondido en los arbustos) (en voz baja) Pss-pss, chicos

Tigresa: Po (Se acerca a él)

Todo el equipo: (Están saliendo de la raíz)

Tigresa: ¿Dónde está Yajiko?

Po: Él fue a explorar el área, dijo que lo esperáramos y mientras nos escondiéramos

Tigresa: Entiendo

Tai Chan: ¿Bien y cuál será el plan?

Po: (Sin saber que decir) Carai, no lo sé (se rasca la cabeza) Yajiko no me ha dicho esa parte, pero seguro que será un plan muy bárbaro

Yajiko: (Acaba de llegar) (caminando hacia ellos) No diría bárbaro, yo diría más bien estratégico

Todos: Yajiko

Víbora: Entonces ¿ya tienes un plan de cómo vencer?

Yajiko: Así es y mi plan requiere de paciencia

Kai Lee: ¿Qué ha planeado Sr. Yajiko?

Yajiko: Bueno, para empezar el plan se efectuara en la madrugada

Mono: ¿Por qué en la madrugada?

Yajiko: Porque necesitamos la mayor ventaja posible, no importa lo superiores que seamos a ellos, si nos miran con esos colgantes, sea acabo, por lo que un ataque directo seria lo peor que se nos ocurriría hacer, así que los atacaremos en el momento el cual no nos vean

Tigresa: Cuando estén dormidos

Yajiko: Correcto Tigresa, ya vi el cuartel en el que están, hay 4 torres que la rodea, les aseguro que en cada una abra habrá 1 o máximo 2 guardias, nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, tenemos que vencerlos lo más rápido y silencioso que sea posible, en lo que lo hacemos, ahí entra Mantis

Mantis: ¿Yo que are?

Yajiko: Tu entraras al cuartel y les quitaras los colgantes a todos los guerreros que falten, tu eres el más calificado para esto, eres el mejor en la técnica manos de seda y con los puntos de presión puedes hacer su sueño sea más profundo y en el caso de que despertaran, con tu tamaño, velocidad, sigilo y el elemento de la obscuridad de tu lado es prácticamente imposible que te encuentren, de todos eres el más cercano a la invisibilidad

Mantis: Cuenta conmigo

Yajiko: Bien, ya aclarado todo, es hora de retirarnos, hay que comer y dormir un poco para estar al 100 cuando empecemos

Kai Lee: En nuestra escuela hay un cuarto secreto, estoy segura que ellos no lo han encontrado, pueden quedarse ahí para así no tener problemas con que los descubran, yo los llevo

Yajiko: Gracias Kai Lee, bien, vámonos equipo, la operación liberación iniciara esta noche

Todo el equipo: (se retiran con cuidado a la escuela del pueblo)

Escritor 12: Así fue como todos se retiraron con cuidado, al llegar al escondite se acomodaron, cocinaron, comieron y jugaron un poco de pai-cho y durmieron hasta la hora deseada, las 3 A.M.

Fonc: (Es el último en salir del tronco)

Yajiko: (En voz baja) Vamos (corre sigilosamente hacia la base)

Todos: (Lo siguen)

Escritor 12: Al llegar al cuartel como fue dicho había vigilante en cada torre

Yajiko: Bien, Mantis, es tu turno

Mantis: Muy bien [sale disparado como una bala silenciosa]

Yajiko: Nosotros nos encargaremos de los guardias de las torres, nos dividimos en equipos de 4, exactamente como nos dividimos antes, con la excepción de que Po tomara el lugar de Mantis e ira con Mono Fen y Kori ¿Entendido equipo?

Todos: Si

Yajiko: Vamos

Todos: (Salen corriendo sigilosamente en sus equipos a sus torres objetivas)

Escritor 12: Vamos con el primer equipo

Mono Po Fen y Kori: (Llegan a la torre y antes de atacar dejan que Po recupere el aliento en lo que planean algo)

Lin Kuei 1: (Unas piedritas le caen en la cara y voltea a ver)

Cocodrilos: (Fingiendo ser exploradores perdidos)

Fen: (Con un mapa en las manos) Disculpe señor guardia

Lin Kuei1: [Cae cerca de ellos en guardia] ¿Quiénes son? y ¿que hacen aquí?

Kori: Somos exploradores, desde la mañana hemos intentado llegar al valle Attos pero no lo ubicamos, podría decirnos donde esta

Lin Kuei 1: (Al verles cara de idiotas les cree y para no levantar sospechas y tomar más rehenes decide ayudarles) Traigan acá (les quita el mapa y lo mira)

Po y Mono: [Desde arriba de la torre le caen encima]

Escritor 12: Vamos con el segundo equipo

Vibora Grulla Dave y Denso: (Llegan a la segunda torre y piensan en un plan)

Lin Kuei 2: [Haciendo guardia]

Dave y Denso: [Suben a la torre en frente del Lin Kuei]

Denso: Hola, venimos a detenerte

Lin Kuei 2: [Sorprendido por lo que hicieron] [los va a atacar]

Víbora: (Llega por debajo del lobo y estirándose le mete un cabezazo potente en el estómago mandándolo a volar a unos 3 metros)

Grulla: (Llega volando por arriba del lobo y de una potente patada lo regresa al suelo)

Escritor 12: Vamos con el tercer equipo

Lin Kuei 3: (Haciendo vigilancia)

Tigresa Tai Chan Lester y Chapi: (Viendo por los arbustos)

Lester: (Ve a las chicas) ¿Cómo le aremos para llegar hacia él?

Tai Chan: Como el lugar está completamente a la intemperie no podemos pasar sin que nos vea

Tigresa: Entonces tendremos que distraerlo con algo

Tai Chan: Podemos arrojarle algo

Chapi: (Viendo el suelo a todos lados) No quiero ser pesimista, pero ¿con que? No hay nada que arrojarle

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Viendo fijamente a Chapi)

Chapi: (No le gusta la mirada que le están poniendo)

Lin Kuei 3: (Haciendo vigilancia) (escucha un ruido que poco a poco se va acercando más a él y voltea a ver)

Chapi: (Le cae en la cara y se le aferra con piernas y brazos)

Lin Kuei 3: (Intenta quitárselo pero no puede, se pone en 4 patas y empieza a azotarlo en el suelo)

Chapi: (Después de aguantar 6 azotones se suelta)

Lin Kuei3: (Recupera el aire y la vista y lo mira muy furioso) ¡Tu…

Tigresa y Tai Chan: (Cada una le mete un fuerte golpe al lado de la cabeza en cierta forma "aplastándole" la cabeza)

Lin Kuei3: (Cae inconsciente)

Tai Chan: (En silencio celebra subiendo el puño derecho al aire) Lo logramos (voltea a ver a Chapi) gracias Chapi

Tigresa: (Mira a Chapi también) Si, gracias

Chapi: (Aun asustado por que lo arrojaron a buenos aires) De-de nada

Escritor 12: Vamos con el cuarto equipo

Lin Kuei 4: (Vigilando)

Fonc y Gary: (Están de tras de el en pose de combate)

Lin Kuei 4: (Voltea a verlos)

Fonc: Sera mejor que te rindas si no sentirás la el dolor y la fuerza de nuestros increíbles golpes y patadas

Lin Kuei 4: (Se ríe a carcajadas) JAAAAAAAAAAA JAA JAA JAA JAA… (limpiándose las lágrimas) es broma ¿verdad? Se nota a leguas que son novatos

Gary: (Triste) Tal vez tengas razón pero no es para que te burles

Lin Kuei 4: Esto será más que faci…

Yajiko: (Cae detrás del lobo y le da un golpe de carate de tras del cuello)

Lin Kuei 4: (Cae inconsciente)

Yajiko: Ya puedes bajar Kai Lee

Kai Lee: (Aferrada a su espalda, baja al suelo) Gracias por subirme Yajiko

Gary: Gracias por también subirnos a nosotros Yajiko

Fonc: (Enojado) ¡Gary ¿Por qué lo tenías que decir?!

Gary: (Mira a Fonc) Pues es la verdad, lo hizo jefe

Fonc: (Enojado) ¡Si, pero ahora los lectores lo saben y nos verán como unos inútiles, cielos Gary!

Gary: (Deprimido) Lo siento jefe

Yajiko: Ham, chicos, por ahora olvidémonos de los lectores, recuerden, estamos en una misión ¿lo recuerdan? (voltea a ver a los lectores) sin ofenderlos chicos, ustedes son lo máximo y la razón por la que este fanfic sigue escribiéndose, muchas gracias

Escritor 12: Bueno si, ambas cosas son ciertas, los lectores son la ley y hay que continuar, ahora vamos con Mantis

Mantis: (En lo que sus amigos se encargan de los guardias él se infiltra hacia la guarida Supa) (se mete fácilmente por debajo de la puerta y sigue con su camino) (tengo que encontrar a los Lin Kuei y quitarles sus colgantes, no debo fallar) (empieza a buscar por todas partes de la guarida)  
Lin Kuei: (Con sueño) (fue al baño y ya regresa a dormir)

Mantis: (Decide seguirlo y va tras de él)

Escritor 12: En otra parte

Todo el equipo: (Adentro de la muralla)

Lin Kueis vigilantes: (Están amordazados y sin colgantes)

Po: Ninguno de ellos tiene su colgante

Yajiko: Esto no tiene sentido

Tigresa: Esto me huele mal

Escritor 12: Con Mantis

Lin Kuei: (Entra por una puerta y la cierra)

Mantis: (Se espera un momento y entra por debajo de la puerta)

Lin Kueis: (Están dormidos en la sala principal)

Mantis: (Feliz) (lotería) (empieza a acercarse a ellos sigilosamente y al ver sus cuellos de cerca observa que no tienen los colgantes) (sorprendido) ¡LOS COL... (se tapa la boca) (en voz baja) los colgantes no están, de seguro cuando duermen los guardan por seguridad (viendo a todos lados) ¿donde los tendrán? (aunque los Lin Kueis están algo amontonados el puede pasar con suma facilidad) (como se le acabo al camino brinca a un espacio vacío)

Lin Kuei: (Se jira al lugar donde Mantis va a caer)

Mantis: (Cae encima de su cuello)

Lin Kuei: (despierta un poco) ¿Qué?

Mantis: (Se asusta) (le aplica puntos de presión de tras del cuello)

Lin Kuei: (Le da más sueño) (bosteza y se vuelve a dormir)

Mantis: (En silencio) Fiuuu (se baja con cuidado del lobo y sigue buscando)

Heilang: (El lider de los Lin Kuei) (dormido cerca de un cofre)

Mantis: (Lo ve) (apostaría todo mi conocimiento de kung fu a que ahí están los colgantes) (sonríe mientras levanta su pequeña tenaza) (abrirlo no será problema para mi) (salta al líder cayendo encima del cofre e introduce su tenacita en la cerradura he intenta abrirla) no tardare (después de unos segundos logra abrirla)

Cofre: (Hace clik)

Mantis: (Sonríe) (victoria)

Escritor 12: Y en ese momento se escuchan varias fuertes campanadas

Lin Kueis: (Comienzan a despertar)

Mantis: (¡NO PUEDE SER!) (se esconde de tras de un árbol bonsái)

Heilang: (Despierta molesto) ¡nos atacan!

Escritor 12: Afuera con los chicos escuchan también la alarma, pero ¿de dónde?, si se habían encargado de los guardias, al mirar de donde viene el sonido se dan cuenta que en la guarida hay una quinta torre y con ello un quinto guardia

Lin Kuei 5: (Haciendo sonar la alarma)

Mono: (Rápidamente con su mano toma una roca y se la arroja en la cabeza)

Lin Kuei 5: (Es golpeado por la roca y cae)

Yajiko: (Mira a Fonc) Fonc tú y tu equipo aléjense de aquí y llévense a Kai Lee, esto será peligroso

Fonc: Si señor (carga a la pequeña coala y se va corriendo con su equipo)

Kai Lee: (Molesta) ¡Oye, no me cargues, tengo pies para correr!

Cocodrilos: (Se alejan del lugar)

Lin Kueis: (Salen de la guarida y ven a los intrusos)

Heilang: (Se molesta al verlos, en especial a uno) ¡Yajiko!

Yajiko: (Serio) Heilang

Po: (Al lado de Yajiko) Parece que no se alegra en nada de verte

Yajiko: Bueno, en nuestro encuentro por mi culpa por accidente se quedó sin su ojo

Heilang: (Empieza a girar sus cadenas con mazo) ¡Y cuando te doblegue y ponga de rodillas en mis pies, te devolveré el favor que me hiciste, con creces! (sonríe y ríe)

Lin Kueis: (Co sus colgantes puestos los han a mirar fijamente)

Yajiko: (Golpea fuertemente el piso haciendo una estela de humo) (les susurra todos) Plan B

Escritor 12: Al disiparse la estela de tierra ya no están, los Lin Kuei miraban a todos lados con confianza, pues los colgantes les daban mucha ventaja, sin esperarse que de la nada shurikens lanzados a las velas que daban la luz eran apagadas, dejando todo en obscuridad

Heilang: (Se enoja) (¡son unos...) ¡PRENDAN LAS VEL... (no acaba de hablar pues lo golpean en la mejilla)

Equipo Jade: (Es tan peleando contra ellos en la obscuridad)

Lin Kueis: (Comienzan a defenderse)

Equipo Jade: (Por su entrenamiento en la obscuridad les da ventaja)

Lin Kuei: (Va a atacar a Mono por su izquierda)

Mono: (Escucha su pisada, estira su puño y lo golpea en la nariz)

Lin Kuei: (Va a arrojar su mazo con picos)

Grulla: (Siente la brisa de aire que hace al moverse, salta hacia ese lobo y lo patea en las costillas)

Lin Kuei: (Volteando a todos lados sin saber a dónde golpear)

Víbora: (Saca su lengua y saborea el aroma de uno de los lobos y se da cuenta que está por debajo de uno) (se enrolla en su brazo y le hace el clásico no te golpees)

Lin Kuei: (Mete un golpe pensando que hay alguien hay)

Tai Chan: (Le patea la barbilla)

Lin Kuei: (Va a atacar a Tigresa por de tras)

Tigresa: (Le llega el aroma de ese lobo y solo levanta sus nudillos para golpearlo en la cara)

Lin Kuei: (Corre hacia uno de los guerreros y lo ataca)

Po: (De un barrigaso lo manda a buenos aires)

Heilang: (Ataca a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Lo huele, esquiva su golpe y le mete una potente palmada)

Heilang: (Se cubre del ataque y retrocede) (se abalanza hacia el leon)

Yajiko y Heilang: (Se toman de los nudillos quedando en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo)

Heilang: Desde que te conocí sabía que tú y tu equipo sería un problema

Yajiko: No nos gusta perder, sé que mi equipo te pateo el trasero a ti y tus lobos

Heilang: Cierto, pero no importa perder batallas (sonríe malévolamente) mientras ganemos la guerra (Le hace una llave inmovilizando a Yajiko y quedando ambos de frente)

Escritor 12: Y así como se apagaron las luces se empezaron a encender, en la batalla el Equipo Jade no se dio cuenta que el guardia Lin Kuei número 5 con sigilosamente llego con los otros 4 guardias amordazados, los libero y así pudiendo encender las luces, apenas vieron esto el Equipo Jade se retiró de la vista de ellos salvo por uno

Yajiko: (Inmovilizado) (sudando) ¡Rayos!

Po: (Ve lo sucedido) Yajiko (va a regresar para salvar a su amigo)

Heilang: Ja ja ja (lo mira y...)

Mantis: (Le da en la cara a Heilang con un guong)

Yajiko: (Se libera) Mantis, me salvaste

Mantis: (Sube al hombro de Yajiko) Por nada, ahora corre

Yajiko: (Salta fuera de la vista de ellos)

Heilang: (Enojado) (se quita el guong) ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!

Lin Kuei: Entraron a la guarida señor

Heilang: Claro, no son estúpidos, quieren pelear adentro pues ahí tienen más protección contra los colgantes, los obligaremos a salir

Tai Chan: (Con un pedazo de vidrio se fija por una venta) No hay presencia de lobos

Víbora: Y bien, ¿Cuál es el plan?

Jagico: No creo que ellos quieran pelear adentro de la base, por lo menos sé que Heilang sabe que en un lugar con tantas paredes nos es fácil ocultarnos

Mono: En pocas palabras, esos cobardes aran lo que sea para sacarnos de aquí

Po: (Pensando) Piensa-piensa ¿Cómo le aremos para que no nos vean sin tener que ser invisibles?

Grulla: (Oliendo) Oigan, no les da un olor a quemado

Equipo Jade: (Huelen el aroma)

Tigresa: (Oliendo) (¿De dónde provendrá ese olor?) (tiene una idea y se preocupa) ¡Hay que salir de aquí, ellos... (una flecha encendida entra por la ventana hacia su cara y la detiene)

Lin Kueis: (Tienen rodeada la guarida y están disparado flechas encendidas)

Heilang: (Disparando las flechas) O salen y pierden sus valiosos conocimientos de kung fu o se los lleva al otro mundo, ustedes deciden

Po: (Asustado) ¡Hay que irnos de aquí!

Escritor 12: Al salir del cuarto el cual también ya se estaba incendiando se dan cuenta que los pasillos ya están también en llamas, empezando a correr por sus vidas...

Yajiko: (Ve una ventana libre de fuego) ¡Por aquí, rápido salgan! (al ver por la ventana)

Lin Kuei: (Sonrisa malévola) (Lo mira)

Yajiko: (Se hace a un lado y estira su mano para detener a todos) No salgan, no salgan

Equipo Jade: (Se van por otro lado)

Escritor 12: Vida o derrota, parecían ser sus únicas opciones, y al alejarse del fuego llegan a una puerta la cual se veía que esta era resistente al fuego, así que entran al cuarto el cual está lleno de armas de todo tipo

Mono: (Se sorprende y silva) Nunca he estado aquí, pero creo que estamos en la armería

Tigresa: (Mira y toca las paredes analizándolas) Este cuarto soportara un tiempo el incendio, mas no se cuanto

Po: Este no es momento para pensar en eso, si no en como saldremos de aqui

Tai Chan: (Mirando algo con miedo) ¡Creo que si sería un buen momento para mirar el por qué hicieron este cuarto resistente al fuego!

Equipo Jade: (Miran al mismo lugar que mira Tai Chan)

Escritor 12: Y hay 50 barriles y uno que esta destapado demuestra que están llenos de pólvora

Equipo Jade: (Se les pone azul la cara)

Mantis: (Asustado) ¡SALGAMOS DE AQUI!

Equipo Jade: (Se dirigen a la puerta)

Yajiko: (Los detiene) ¡Alto! (toca la puerta y la suelta pues lo quema) ¡lo suponía, es demasiado tarde, el fuego ya nos alcanzó! (preocupado) (¡demonios, si no salimos de aquí y esto explota tendremos suerte si la explosión deja nuestros huesos!)

Escritor 12: Mientras afuera seguían lanzando flechas, esperando que ellos salieran...

¡EXPLOSIÓN!

Escritor 12: La base explota en 100,000 pedazos

Lin Kueis: (La explosión los mando a volar, pero están sin daños) (se reúnen con su líder)

Heilang: (Sorprendido) Había olvidado que ahi había pólvora ¿alguien los vio salir?

Lin Kueis: (Responden lo mismo, no)

Heilang: (Se siente relajado y ríe) Je je je, así que prefirieron morir a caer a nuestros pies, honorable, pero igual han sido derrotados

 **Continuara ...**


	37. Chapter 33

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 33 Derrota**

Heilang: (Se siente relajado y ríe) Je je je, así que prefirieron morir a caer a nuestros pies, honorable, pero igual han sido derrotados

Lin Kuei: (Se dirige a Heilang) Ahora que hacemos señor

Heilang: (Relajado) Hay que apagar bien las brasas encendidas que quedan de esa guarida, no quiero un incendio forestal, me entristece un poco que hayan muerto así, no tuve el placer de deshacerme de ellos yo mismo... (una piedra le da fuertemente en la cabeza) ¿que? (voltea a ver)

Equipo Jade: (Están sanos y salvos a unos metros de ellos)

Heilang: (Mas que sorprendido)

Lin Kueis: (Sin habla)

Heilang: ¡Imposible, ¿como es que siguen con vida?!

Mono: Como hayamos sobrevivido no les incumbe

Recordando

Yajiko: (¡demonios, si no salimos de aquí y esto explota tendremos suerte si la explosión deja nuestros huesos!)

Escritor 12: Y todo empeoro cuando una parte del techo en llamas colapso cerca de ellos y de los barriles

Equipo Jade: (Congelados del miedo al ver que en cualquier momento explotaran)

Víbora: (Asustada) (ve un gran cofre de acero) (idea) (gritando) ¡CHICOS RAPIDO PODEMOS PROTEGERNOS DENTRO DE ESE COFRE!

Equipo Jade: (Ven el cofre y sin pensarlo se dirigen a el, lo abren y empiezan a sacar todas las cosas que tiene, armas, armaduras, pintura etc...) (entran todos al cofre y al momento de cerrarlo...)

¡EXPLOCION!

Cofre: (Esta completamente lleno de hollín y aboyado) (se cae en partes desarmándose)

Equipo Jade: (Muy sorprendidos y asustados, pero a salvos)

Po: (Ya recuperándose de lo ocurrido) ¡Chicos, ya sé cómo evitar que nos venzan!

Fin del recuerdo

Heilang: (Se confía) Bueno, eso me alegra, así podremos robarles sus habilidades, serán buenos esclavos ¡Lin Kueis, ataquen!

Lin Kueis: (Salen disparados hacia nuestros héroes)

Equipo Jade: (Se ponen en pose de combate)

Lin Kueis: (Les clavan la mirada)

Heilang: Hasta aquí llegan

Lin Kueis: (Son golpeados y mandados a volar)

Heilang: (Cae de cara al suelo) (levanta su cara) Imposible, ya deberían haber sido sometidos (los voltea a ver) ¿como es que lo evitaron?

Equipo Jade: (Cada uno tiene un pedazo de la base, una puerta, un gran pedazo de tabla en el caso de mantis un plato de fideos)

Grulla: Eso tampoco te importa

Otro recuerdo

Equipo Jade: (Confundidos por el plan de Po)

Tigresa: (Confundida) Po ¿estas seguro que esto funcionara?

Po: Pero por supuesto

Tai Chan: ¿Como fue que se te ocurrió esto?

Po: Fue con lo ocurrido con la explosión, la intentábamos evitar como la mirada de ellos, no es necesario segarlos para poder pelear con ellos, solo necesitamos que no nos vean, cubrirnos con un objeto de sus miradas como nos cubrimos con un objeto del explosión y listo

Yajiko: La verdad creo que es un buen plan (toma un puerta) y es lo mejor que tenemos ahora, hay que hacerlo equipo

Equipo Jade: ¡SI!

Po: Muy bien, hora de darles la paliza de sus vidas a esos lobos

Fin el recuerdo

Heilang: (Se enoja) Usan objetos como escudo, pues si no los vemos no hará efecto en ustedes, maldito seas Yajiko, siempre me causas problema

Po: (Orgulloso) Que te digo, tengo mis… (ya cáptalas palabras de Heilang y se sorprende) ¡espera ¿qué?! ¡te equivocas lobo, fui…!

Heilang: Pero aun así no nos vencerán, equipo, ataquen

Lin Kueis: (se dirigen hacia ellos)

Po: (Se molesta)

Yajiko: ¡Ha la victoria!

Equipo Jade: (Se dirigen hacia ellos)

Escritor 12: Y así comienza una nueva batalla Equipo Jade contra Lin Kueis, solo que ahora la pelea era más igualada, cada vez que los lobos intentaban mirarlos fijamente ellos se cubrían de su mirada he incluso podían golpearlos

Yajiko: (Está combatiendo contra Heilang y le da una potente palmada en la cara del lobo)

Heilang: (Cae al piso)

2 Lin Kueis: (Al ver que su líder callo comienzan a atacar a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Moviéndose muy rápido, atacando y cubriéndose de sus miradas)

Heilang: (Ve a Yajiko y ve que él no le está poniendo atención) (sonríe maléficamente) (le va a clavar la mirada)

Tigresa: (Le da una patada voladora)

Heilang: (Apenas la esquiva)

Tigresa y Heilang: (Comienzan a pelear)

Tigresa: (Da un poderoso puñetazo)

Heilang: (Detiene el puño y le tuerce el brazo) (le susurra al oído) ¿Eso es todo gatita?

Tigresa: (Se enfurece) (hace un mortal hacia atrás y pisa en la cabeza del lobo para finalmente caer atrás de él y golpearlo en la cara) (furiosa) ¡No me llames gatita! (lo ataca con mucha fuerza y velocidad)

Heilang: (Apenas se logra defender de ella)

Tigresa: (Le da con su doble golpe de palma en el pecho)

Heilang: (Aunque se cubrió del golpe por el impacto sale volando golpeando con un árbol) (se levanta algo aturdido)

Tigresa: (Le cae encima aplastándolo con una puerta de madera contra el árbol)

Kimamaru: (Por más fuerza que usa no logra pararse) (maldita tigre, es casi tan fuerte como el león)

Tigresa: (Aplastándolo mas fuerte)

Heilang: (Sintiéndose aplastado, sin poder respirar, esta poco a poco perdiendo el conocimiento) (no acepto que ella me derrote, tengo que hacer algo) (viendo el lugar) (comienza a sonreír)

Tigresa: (Aplastándolo) Un poco más y... (se siente confundida) y... (deja de aplicar fuerza)

Heilang: (Se la quita de encima de inmediato) (respirando agitadamente) (la mira) eres una maldita bestia (sonríe) pero ya no me darás problemas (se levanta y la ataca)

Tigresa: (Contra ataca con un puñetazo)

Heilang: (Esquiva el golpe y le mete un codazo en las costillas)

Tigresa: (Retrocede, pero se recupera de inmediato) (va a hacer un salto mortal con patada, pero a mitad del salto cae de espaldas) (sin comprender) ¿Que me sucede? me siento tan rara ¿por que? ¿Por qué no pude hacer la patada?

Heilang: (Sonriendo) ¿Que se siente que todo lo que has estudiado, practicado y aprendido desaparezca en 3 segundos?

Tigresa: (Sin poder creerlo) ¡¿Qué? imposible! (cierra los ojos intentando recordar cada técnica que ha aprendido, como se ejecuta, pero nada, no recuerda nada, como si nunca hubiera practicado en su vida kung fu) (abre los ojos)

Heilang: (Le da una bofetada fuerte en la cara)

Tigresa: (Cae de cara al piso)

Heilang: Sabes algo sorprendente del colgante, que no solo se roba todo el conocimiento que obtuviste entrenando kung fu si no también toda la fuerza, eso puede explicar el por qué te sientes algo débil

Tigresa: ¿Qué? (se toca el brazo y se siente algo blando) (no lo puedo creer) pero ¿Cómo? fui precavida (lo mira) no deje que me vieras...

Heilang: Tú no eres la única que puede usar los objetos (voltea a ver a un lado)

Tigresa: (Voltea al mismo lugar que él lobo y ve un espejo el cual los reflejaba perfectamente en el lugar donde ella lo tenía sometido) (se enfurece) ¡Bastardo!

Heilang: (Sonriendo) Y ya sé que are contigo

Equipo Jade: (Peleando, poco a poco están dominando a los Lin Kuei)

Yajiko y Po: (Quedan de frente)

Po: (Se agacha)

Yajiko: (Lo brinca y le mete una patada a uno)

Po: (Se levanta y le mete un opercout en la mandíbula a otro)

Yajiko y Po: (Quedan de espaldas con la guardia y sus "escudos" altos)

Heilang: (Grita) ¡MUY BIEN, SUFICIENTE!

Todos: (Voltean a verlo)

Heilang: (Torciéndole el brazo a Tigresa y con su otra mano sostiene un puñal peligrosamente cerca del cuello de la felina)

Yajiko: (Asustado) ¡TIGRESA!

Po: (Asustado) ¡NOOO!

Equipo Jade: (Sin saber que hacer)

Heilang: Ahora me escucharas león, tú y tu equipo se rendirán sin oponer resistencia y si se pasan de listos verán como brota la sangre de ella

Tigresa: ¡No lo escuchen, fue mi culpa al dejar que me mirara, acaben con ellos!

Heilang: (Le acerca un poco más el puñal) ¿Que esperan? arrodíllense y pongan las manos en su espalda o ella morirá (mira a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Serio) (cierra los ojos) (se arrodilla y pone sus manos de tras de su espalda)

Tigresa: ¡No lo hagan, por favor no!

Po: (Hace lo mismo)

Equipo Jade: (En contra de su voluntad, también lo hacen)

Heilang: (Ríe al ver eso) ¡Eso es lo malo de los chicos buenos, son tan sensibles que se rinden sin pensarlo si ven que uno de sus amigos ha sido tomado como rehén! (sigue riendo)

Tigresa: (Aprieta los ojos, dientes y puños) (amigos, perdónenme)

Lin Kueis: (Encadenan al Equipo Jade)

Heilang: (Sintiendo la victoria)

Lin Kueis: (Llegan con una gran caja)

Lin Kuei: (Llega con Heilang) Señor, hemos traído su arma

Heilang: Excelente, si hubiera dejado este tesoro en la armería de la guarida ya estaría echo polvo, acomódenlo en el lugar que les dije

Lin Kuei: Si señor (Se va con los demás)

Heilang: Ustedes 2 (apunta a Po y Yajiko y les apunta a la orilla del de la cascada) párense y diríjanse para haya

Yajiko y Po: (No quieren obedecerlo)

Heilang: Háganlo o uno de sus amigos sufrirá su desobediencia

Yajiko y Po: (Sin opción se dirigen a la orilla y al darse cuenta quedan frente a la gran caja)

Heilang: (Sonríe) (avienta a Tigresa y otro de los lobos la toma de los brazos) (caminando hacia la caja) bien, Yajiko, Po, hemos tenidos nuestras batallas y hasta ahora ustedes tuvieron la fortuna de ganar todas las batallas, pero (le quita a uno de sus subordinados una antorcha) la guerra es la que importa y la fortuna (los mira) quiso que yo la ganara

Yajiko: (Mira a Heilang) Adelante, quítanos toda nuestra habilidad y conocimiento, eso no importa, aún tenemos nuestros corazones brillando y dando calor como el poderoso sol y te detendremos, no importa que tengamos que aprender nuevamente kung fu

Po: (También lo mira) Así es Heilang, aun tendremos toda nuestra barbarosidad y aun que nosotros caigamos ya vendrán otros héroes súper poderosos que te detendrán a ti y a tus perros pulgosos

Heilang: (Mira a ambos) Pues si enserio he de caer al menos ustedes no verán mi caída (llega a la caja) ¿ven esta caja? un primo mío me la consiguió, no estuvo nada barata, pero al ver lo bien que funcionaba valió la cada centavo (con su mazo golpea la caja)

Escritor 12: La caja se destruye por el golpe y empieza a revelar un monstruo que al momento en que Po y los 5 furiosos lo vieron sintieron un escalofrió que subió y bajo varias veces desde el cuero cabelludo hasta la planta del pie

Tai Chan: (Confundida) ¿Que rayos es eso?

5 Furirosos: (Casi en shock por ver el arma)

Po: (Aterrado) ¿De-de-de donde sacaste eso?

Heilang: (Toca el arma) Mi primo lo llamo cañón dragón y por sus caras veo que ya lo conocen

(Si se lo preguntan, si, es un cañón de lord Shen)

Yajiko: (Confundido) Po ¿eso que dijo es cierto? ¿conocen esa cosa? ¿que es lo que hace?

Heilang: (Con la antorcha enciende la mecha)

Tigresa: (Reacciona y grita con todo su ser) ¡YAJIKO, PO ESQUIVEN EL DISPARO AHORA! (intenta soltarse del lobo, pero no tiene la fuerza suficiente)

Yajiko: (Confundido) (¿disparo?)

Po: (No puede mover las piernas) (intenta mover sus brazos para poder desviarla, pero no puede zafarse o romper las cadenas)

Yajiko: (Ve la reacción de Po y mira el cañón fijamente, sobre todo de la boca del cañón)

Cañón: (Como si explotara y exhalara una bola de fuego la cual se dirige al panda y el león)

Po: (Cierra los ojos)

Yajiko: (Rompe las cadenas que lo detienen y se pone delante de Po)

Yajiko y Po: (Salen volando juntos entre humo y fuego cayendo del barranco, saliendo volando adentrándose al bosque)

Tigresa: (Impactada)

Tai Chan: (Impactada)

Víbora, Grulla, Mantis y Mono: (Impactados)

Heilang: (Feliz) Y ese fue el fin del Emperador del kung fu y el Guerrero dragón (se ríe a carcajadas)

Lin Kueis: (Se ríen a carcajadas)

Tai Chan: (Furiosa) (ruge como bestia) (intenta levantarse para matarlos, pero no puede romper las cadenas) ¡MALDITOS DESGRACIADOS LOS MATARE A TODOS, LOS DESTRIPARE Y DESOLLARE VIVOS! (forcejea) ¡ESPEREN QUE ME SUELTEEEE!

Heilang: Que agresiva, no importa, di lo que quieras hermosa, chicos, encárguense de ellos

Equipo Jade: (Miran con nervios a los lobos)

Lin Kueis: (Les clavan la mirada)

 **Continuara ...**


	38. Chapter 34

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 34 ¿Todo termino?**

Po: (Comienza a despertar, poco a poco reaccionando y ve que está en el bosque al lado de una fogata)

Yajiko: (Al lado de el) Po, me alegra que despertaras ¿cómo te sientes?

Po: (Sobándose la cabeza) Mucho mejor que la primera vez que… (mira a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (No trae su camisa puesta y su espalda tiene algunas quemaduras)

Po: (Se preocupa al verlo) ¡ Yajiko, tu espalda…!

Yajiko: Calma Po, no es tan grave como parece, quienes enserio peligran ahora son nuestros amigos, para empezar, ahora deben de estar indefensos

Po: Y ¿cómo los venceremos? esos colgantes en verdad son una molestia, creo que solo los venceríamos si en verdad fuéramos invisibles

Yajiko: Lo sé, hay que pensar en un plan, pero en ¿Qué…

¿?: (Hace ruido al pegarle a una piedra)

Po y Yajiko: (Se ponen en pose de combate)

Kai Lee: Soy yo

Po y Yajiko: (Se relajan)

Yajiko: Kai Lee, ¿como nos encontraste?

Kai Lee: Los seguí todo el tiempo

Yajiko: Entonces sabes lo que paso

Kai Lee: (Triste) Si

Yajiko: (Mientras piensa con sus dedos toca su melena) Esto se complicó demasiado

Po: Si, apenas pudimos darles pelea con todo el equipo, ahora sin ellos nos vencerán fácilmente, estamos solos

Fonc: (Entra a la cueva) No exactamente, aún estamos nosotros

Cocodrilos: (Entran de tras de Kai Lee)

Yajiko: Chicos, ¿cómo nos encontraron?

Kai Lee: Ellos estaban conmigo ¿lo recuerdas?

Fonc: Así es, nosotros como futuros guerreros de kung fu y tus estudiantes tomaremos el lugar de sus amigos para así ayudarles a vencer a los lin kuei

Cocodrilos: (Motivados) (gritan con fuerza mientras alzan la mano) ¡SIIIIIIIIII!

Po y Yajiko: (Se miran entre si preocupados)

Fonc: (Los mira) ¿Sucede algo?

Yajiko: Fonc, lo lamento, pero ustedes aun no tienen el nivel para meterse en esto

Po: Así es, sin ofender, pero más que una ayuda nos molestarían

Cocodrilos: (Se dan cuenta de que lo que dicen es cierto y se deprimen)

Po y Yajiko: (Se dan cuenta que los hicieron sentir mal)

Yajiko: Pero aun así se los agradecemos

Po: Si si si, la intención es lo que cuenta y por eso sacan 10 en ayuda

Fonc: (Triste) Dejen de hacernos sentir bien por ser unos inútiles, es verdad todo lo que dijeron, primera vez que los derrotan y la única ayuda que tienen es a los tontos Crocs (se sienta muy deprimido) si nos hubieran robado a nosotros nuestros conocimientos en vez de a ustedes así les abríamos ayudado más, igual casi no tenemos nada en la cabeza

Cocodrilos: (Muy deprimidos, se sientan igual)

Gary: (Deprimido) Rayos, si ese lobo no hubiera utilizado el espejo y usar el reflejo de Tigresa para así robarle su kung fu, ya les abrían ganado, salvado al pueblo y estaríamos seguro celebrando la victoria

Yajiko: (Se queda con cara de WTF)

Po: (Preocupado) Chicos, no sean duros con…

Yajiko: ¿Reflejo? (reacciona muy feliz) ¡Eso es! (sale disparado hacia Gary y lo carga) ¡HAY GARY, ERES UN GENIO!

Gary: Ha (sorprendido) ¿Enserio?

Yajiko: (Muy feliz) ¡Si, gracias a lo último que dijiste ganaremos la batalla! (pensando) pero hay que llegar al pueblo (mira a Kai Lee) Kai Lee ¿qué tan difícil será entrar al pueblo sin que nos detecten?

Kai Lee: Nunca van al pueblo, todo lo que necesitan lo tienen en la guarida

Po: Pero esta fue destruida

Kai Lee: Entonces se irán a quedar en la casa del líder del pueblo, es la casa mas bonita y grande de aquí y esta de tras de donde estaba la guarida a unos 100 metros

Yajiko: Entonces se alejaran más del pueblo ¿verdad?

Kai Lee: Si

Yajiko: Y también, no bajaran para nada al pueblo ¿verdad?

Kai Lee: Si

Yajiko: Bien, eso me alegra, pues para lo que aremos se hará mucho ruido

Po: Yajiko, ¿acaso tienes una idea?

Yajiko: Así es Po, al pueblo (sale disparado) síganme

Todos: Lo siguen

Escritor: Todos salieron corriendo, siguiendo a Yajiko y como Kai Lee dijo no había ni rastro de los lin kuei, pasaron fácilmente por el pueblo sin ser vistos llegando asi a su destino, a una de las casas de la aldea

Cocodrilos y Kai Lee: (Cansados)

Yajiko: (Cargando en su espalda a Po) (lo deja en el suelo)

Po: (A un cansado) Gracias por cargarme en casi todo el viaje ¿en dónde estamos?

Yajiko: En el lugar indicado (enciende varias velas iluminando el lugar)

Todos: (Ven el lugar donde están)

Po: (Sorprendido y confundido) ¿La herrería?

Yajiko: Así es, ¿alguno de ustedes alguna vez ha hecho herrería?

Todos: (Sin contestar mueven la cabeza a los lados)

Yajiko: Esta será una larga noche, bien, hagan lo que les diga, tenemos solo pocas horas para crear las armas que vencerán a los lin kuei, necesito el apoyo de todos ¿está claro?

Todos: (Determinados) ¡Sí!

Yajiko: Bien equipo, andando

Todos: Echan manos a la obra

Escritor 12: Mientras ellos hacían su trabajo en la herrería en la casa del líder los lin kuei celebraba la victoria con bebida, comida, mujeres y humillando al ahora indefenso equipo Jade

Lin Kueis: (Brindan con las copas en alto y beben por su victoria)

6 esclavos de la aldea: (Están tocando música de fiesta)

20 esclavas de la aldea: (Encadenadas, trabajando como maids, vestidas con ropas provocadoras, llevando bandejas de comida y bebida, algunas tristes y otras asustadas)

Lin Kuei: Genial, pronto seremos sumamente ricos

Heilang: Tal vez, pero lo que enserio me alegra es saber que al fin pude vengarme y acabar con la vida de Yajiko

Lin Kuei: Y el guerrero dragón también

Heilang: Bueno, sí, pero el león fue más personal, por su culpa fue que (con su mano izquierda toca donde debería estar su ojo izquierdo) perdí mi ojo

Tigresa: (Furiosa) Debiste a ver perdido la vida, asqueroso asesino sin honor

Heilang: (La mira) Valla, maestra Tigresa, me había olvidado que te encontrabas ahí, pero bueno, con ese lindo traje de sirvienta puesta a cualquiera le puede pasar, pero lo que más me sorprende es (le mira el pecho el cual no está vendado) que estas muy bien desarrollada

Tigresa: (Ve donde la está viendo y se cubre el pecho)

Heilang: No entiendo porque te lo vendas, si no lo hicieras nadie te confundiría con un señor tigre (jala fuertemente la cadena de Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Esta encadenada de la muñeca y al ser jalada tan fuerte cae de cara al suelo)

Heilang: (Burlón) ¿Qué pasa maestra de kung fu? con tu entrenamiento pensé que arias algo para defenderte o espera, lo olvide, ya no sabes kung fu

Lin Kueis: (Se ríen burlonamente)

Tigresa: (Furiosa)

Todos sus amigos: (Se preocupan y quieren ayudar a su amiga)

Heilang: Ni se les ocurra o ya saben lo que ocurrirá

Todos sus amigos: (Se detienen)

Heilang: Vuelvan a trabajar

Equipo Jade: (Vuelve a sus labores)

Víbora y Tai Chan: (Vestidas de camareras atendiendo a los lin kuei)

Mono y Grulla: (Vestidos de payasos) (haciendo payasadas)

Lin kueis: (Se ríen de ellos)

Mantis: (Dentro de una pequeña jaula de madera) No puedo creer que no pueda ni siquiera romper esta jaula (decepcionado de sí mismo)

Escritor 12: Fue una larga y humillante fiesta para el equipo jade, con el paso de las horas como toda fiesta, tuvo que acabar.

Esclavos y esclavas de la aldea: (Son encerrados en jaulas)

Equipo jade: Están siendo enjaulados

Lin kuei: Vamos (empuja bruscamente a grulla) muévete

Tai Chan: (Enviste al lobo tirándolo) (furiosa) ¡Déjalo en paz!

Otro lin kuei: (La toma del cuello algo fuerte)

Tai Chan: (No puede respirar)

Otro lin kuei: (Sonríe malévolamente) Te mataría ahora mismo, si no fuera porque eres muy hermosa (la arroja dentro de la jaula)

Tai Chan: (En el piso, jadeando)

Sus amigos: (Se preocupan y se reúnen con ella)

Tigresa: (Preocupada) ¡Tai Chan! (se acerca a ella)

Lin kuei: (La toma del brazo deteniéndola)

Tigresa: (Lo mira enojada) ¡¿Qué haces? suéltame!

Lin kuei: Nuestro líder quiere hablar contigo ahora

Tigresa: (Furiosa) ¡A mí no me importa lo que quiera ese idiota! (se intenta soltar de el) ¡suéltame!

Lin kuei: Ok, lo aremos por las malas (la carga en su hombro como costal de papas y se la lleva)

Tigresa: Oye (pegándole en la espalda) suéltame

Sus amigos: (Se preocupan) (gritan por su amiga y ven como se la lleva sintiéndose inútiles por no poderla ayudar)

Tai Chan: (Se sienta en el suelo, apoyándose en la pared) (recuerda a sus 2 amigos) Yajiko, Po (recuerda lo que les paso) (abraza sus piernas y esconde su cara en ellas, no quería que la vieran llorar)

Escritor 12: Mientras ellos se sentían más que derrotados los que quedaban del equipo Jade con un plan listo preparaban su ataque

Yajiko y Po: (Tenían un traje especial que les cubría todo el cuerpo, como los trajes ninja y también recubiertos por completo de un traje samurái)

Kai Lee y cocodrilos: (Cansados por el trabajo)

Yajiko: (Serio) (checando todo el traje, sobre todo el ante brazo) Po, aunque tenemos armaduras debemos tener cuidado, no tuvimos mucho tiempo para reforzarlas bien, podrán resistir los golpes y patadas, pero se despedazaran si nos golpean con esos mazos que tienen y si nuestro cuerpos quedan expuestos…

Po: (Serio) Sera todo, lo entiendo Yajiko

Yajiko: (Serio) Cuida sobre todo la parte de los antebrazos, si los destruyen, será todo, no uses la sorpresa hasta cuando sea el momento y por cierto, hay que pelear con todo

Po: (Serio) Entendido

Yajiko: Fonc, tú y tus cocodrilos descansen un poco, después diríjanse a la zona junto a Kai Lee y sigan con el plan, si todo sale mal huyan, ¿entendido?

Cocodrilos: Si señor

Kai Lee: (Abraza a Po y Yajiko) Por favor, salven a todos

Po: No te preocupes pequeña, así será

Jajiko: (Serio) ¿Listo Po? (se pone un casco con mascara samurái)

Po: (Serio) Si Yajiko (se pone un casco con mascara samurái) ahora más que nunca hay que ser bárbaros

 **Continuara ...**


	39. Chapter 35

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Atencion, hola mis queridos AMISELECFANS, soy yo, su amigo y tal vez modelo a seguir XD Escritor 12, a mi jamas me a gustado el chisme y mucho menos spoilear, pero tengo que hacerlo por el bien de todos, en especial de los mas inocentes, pero este capitulo sera un poco de escenas** **ecchi y gore, traduciendo al español, tendrá un poco de escenas de desnudos, intento de vilacion y sangre, tal vez exagero al poner este mensaje, tal vez no, pero por ultimo, lo único que pido es que por favor, no leas esto si no te gusta este tipo de escenas y si lo lees estas por tu cuenta, bueno, fuera de eso, todo sigue bien, espero que les guste el capi, se despide de ustedes su amigo y tal vez heroe XD Escritor 12 bye bye**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 35 Promesa incumplida, te he fallado**

Lin Kuei: (Abre la puerta y mete a Tigresa a una habitación)

Tigresa: (Furiosa) (mira al lobo) ¡¿Qué demonios crees que haces?!

Lin Kuei: Aquí esperaras a nuestro líder, buenas noches (cierra la puerta con llave)

Tigresa: (Se dirige a la puerta y le mete un golpe)

Puerta: (Ni se inmuta)

Tigresa: (Cierra los ojos y hace un leve quejido de dolor) (le da más golpes con sus puños y al octavo golpe se detiene por el dolor) (ve la puerta)

Puerta: (No tiene nada)

Tigresa: (Ve sus nudillos) (avergonzada de sí misma) No puede ser, apenas mis nudillos se inflamaron y ya no aguante el dolor (se toca las palmas de sus manos) suaves como la piel de bebe, esos malditos colgantes enserio nos quitaron todo, detesto decir esto, pero estoy indefensa (determinada) bien, si no puedo destrozar la puerta entonces buscare otra salida (empieza a ver en toda la habitación)

Escritor 12: Volvemos a la cárcel, pues Tigresa no era la única que intentaba escapar

Grulla y Mono: (Lastimados de sus patas, manos y alas)

Víbora y Mantis: (Están dentro de jaulas especiales para seres tan pequeños y flexibles como ellos)

Tai Chan: (Golpeando con todo lo que tiene a la puerta)

Mono: (Lastimado) Antes podríamos destruir esta jaula sin problemas

Grulla: (Lastimado) Lo sé, por esa razón esos colgantes eran tan temidos, enserio pueden dar una ventaja injusta a quien o quienes los porten

Víbora: (Preocupada) ¡TAICHAN, por favor detente, si sigues así destrozaras tus huesos!

Tai Chan: (Furiosa) (sintiendo mucho dolor) ¡¿Crees que no lo sé Víbora? No me importa ahora eso, esos bastardos tienen de rehenes a toda la aldea, mataron a Yajiko y a Po y se llevaron a quien sabe dónde a Tigresa, debemos salir de aquí y salvar a todos, cueste lo que cueste! (da otro puñetazo)

Lin Kuei: (Abre la puerta de la jaula y detiene su puñetazo tomándola de la muñeca)

Tai Chan: (Sorprendida) ¡¿Qué?! (intenta soltarse de su agarre y lo ve) Tu…

Lin Kuei: (La toma del cuello) Asi que me recuerdas (el mismo que ya la había ahorcado) (la carga en su hombro) tu vienes conmigo

Mono y Grulla: (Furiosos) (lo atacan al mismo tiempo) ¡DEJALA EN PAZ!

Lin Kuei: (Fácilmente patea a Mono y golpea a grulla en la cara)

Mono y Grulla: (Chocan con la jaula semi noqueados)

Víbora: (Furiosa) (grosería) ¡Devuélvenos a nuestras amigas!

Lin Kuei: (Burlón) ¡Claro, no te preocupes, se las rezaremos mañana, ha ha ha ha ha!

Mantis: (Esta sumamente preocupada por sus amigas)

Víbora: (Nota la preocupación de Mantis) Calma Mantis, no te preocupes, te aseguro que mañana Tigresa y Tai Chan regresaran sanas y salvas

Mantis: (Triste) Enserio desearía creerte Víbora

Víbora: (Le da la espalda a Mantis para que no la vea llorar) (llora en silencio) (yo también querría creerme)

Escritor 12: Mientras tanto el león y el panda llegaban a la casa el cual se veía algo desprotegida, sin trampas, sin guardias, si no fuera por las mesas, cillas y la hoguera apagada parecería que el lugar está abandonado

Po: (En voz baja) No entiendo por qué no hay nadie haciendo guardia

Yajiko: (En voz baja) Por el excesivo aroma a alcohol y que a los 2 últimos miembros libres del equipo jade los dieron por muertos, creo que pensaron que hoy no sería necesario hacer guardia

Po: (En voz baja) Lo cual eso será una ventaja para nosotros

Yajiko: (En voz baja) Exactamente Po, aun así no nos confiemos, mantén la guardia alta

Po: (En voz baja) Si Yajiko

Yajiko y Po: (Entran con sigilo a la casa)

Escritor 12: Empezaron a buscar en toda la casa, pero no había ni rastro de sus amigos o de los Lin Kuei

Yajiko y Po: (Revisando en un pasillo con muchas puertas)

Po: (Abre una puerta, pero no hay nadie) (suspira) (en voz baja) ya hemos buscado en casi toda la casa y no hemos encontrado a nadie ¿Dónde podrán estar?

Yajiko: (Abre una puerta y ve adentro de ella) (en voz baja) Po, creo que los encontré

Po: (Feliz) (en voz baja) Enserio (se fija al cuarto, pero no ve nada) Haamm, Yajiko, aquí no hay nadie

Yajiko: Mira bien Po, en veces las apariencias engañan (apunta a la ventana)

Po: (Mira por la ventana y entonces ve que fuera de ella hay una choza de buen tamaño) (en voz baja) Claro, los pudieron haber metido a esa choza

Yajiko: Exactamente (entra al cuarto y sale por la ventana)

Po: (Lo sigue)

Yajiko y Po: (Entran a la choza)

Equipo jade y los otros esclavos de la fiesta: (Están dentro de jaulas, encadenados y no se han dado cuenta de quienes entraron)

Po: (Muy feliz) (va a decir algo)

Yajiko: (Le pone la mano en la boca) (casi susurrando) ssssshhhhh… no hables fuerte

Po: (Casi susurrando) Y ¿por qué?

Yajiko: (Casi susurrando) Porque hay alguien más fuera de las jaulas y no sé si ya nos detectó el también, avanza con sumo cuidado y ten la guardia sumamente alta

Po: (Casi susurrando) Está bien

Yajiko y Po: (Avanzan hacia las jaulas, lentos, pero seguros)

¿?: (Los está viendo, avanza por la oscuridad y entre las cosas)

Yajiko y Po: (ya están cercas de las jaulas)

¿?: (Sube por unas cajas quedando detrás de Po y lo va a golpear con algo)

Po: (Se da cuenta de la presencia de eso, lo toma rápidamente tirándolo al piso y lo va a golpear)

¿?: (Grita)

Todos: (Voltean hacia el grito)

Po: (Reconoce el grito) ¿Víbora?

Víbora: (Le reconoce la voz) ¿Po? (con los ojos abiertos como plato de fideos) (sin poder creerlo) ¿eres tú?

Mono, Grulla y Mantis: (Casi en shock)

Víbora: (Voltea a ver al otro) ¿Yajiko?

Yajiko: Así es Víbora

Víbora: (Aun sin poder creerlo) Pero ¿cómo? El cañón, el disparo y ustedes ¿Cómo sobrevivieron?

Po: Es una larga historia

Yajiko: (Con el objeto con el que le iba a pegar a Po en su mano, el cual es un sartén) Por lo que veo, ustedes también han sido víctimas de los colgantes

4 furiosos: (Tristes) Si

Yajiko: No entiendo, Víbora, si te quitaron tus habilidades ¿cómo pudiste salir de la jaula?

Víbora: (Sonríe) Me quitaron mis habilidades de maestra de kung fu (levanta su colita) pero no mis habilidades de maestra de llaves

Po: Eso es bárbaro, pero no se preocupen, ahora mismo los sacaremos

Víbora: (Se preocupa mucho) Po, Yajiko, olvídense de nosotros, yo los liberare, son Tigresa y Tai Chan quienes los necesitan, los lin kuei se las llevaron con ellos

Yajiko y Po: (Sin poder creer lo que escucharon)

Yajiko: (Preocupado) ¡Víbora ¿sabes a donde las llevaron?!

Víbora: Solo sé que a Tigresa la llevaran con su líder, pero no dijeron a donde, y a Tai Chan solo la tomaron y se la llevaron, probablemente se las llevaron dentro de la casa (con los ojos húmedos de la preocupación) Yajiko, Po, tienen que salvarlas

Yajiko: (Preocupado) (voltea y ve la jaula donde están Mono y Grulla) Víbora ¿Tigresa y Tai Chan las metieron en esa jaula?

Víbora: Si, pero por poco tiempo

Yajiko: (Preocupado) Suficiente (se acerca a la jaula metiendo la cara entre los barrotes lo más que podía) (se concentra) (inhala muy profundamente)

Po: (Algo desesperado) ¡Yajiko ¿Qué haces? Tenemos que salvar a las chicas!

Yajiko: (Concentrado) (exhala) Es lo que hago Po, confía en mí y ya no me hables, debo concentrarme

Po: (Aunque siente mucha desesperación por salir a buscar a sus amigas, confía en Yajiko y espera)

Escritor 12: Todo el lugar se pinta de gris, como si entráramos a otra dimensión, flotando en el techo se ven muchas ondas de colores diferentes, como si estuviera la aurora boreal ahí en ese lugar, cada vez que Yajiko inhalaba, algo de esa aurora boreal entraba a su nariz, como si buscara algo

Yajiko: (Concentrado) (inhala)

Aurora boreal: (Se desprenden de ella 3 hilos de colores: crema, verde y blanco los cuales entran por su nariz)

Yajiko: (Concentrado) (Mono, Mantiz, Grulla) (inhala)

Aurora boreal: (Se desprenden de ella 4 hilos de colores entran por su nariz)

Yajiko: (Concentrado) (3 de los esclavos y una de las esclavas, tampoco) (inhala)

Aurora boreal: (Se desprenden de ella 2 hilos de color gris entran por su nariz)

Yajiko: (Concentrado) (los lin kuei, los tengo, pero no, no sé si sean los mismos que se llevaron a Tigresa y Tai Chan y aun que lo sean podrían simplemente haberlas dejado con Heilang he irse, si quiero encontrarlas tiene que ser su aroma, vamos Yajiko, tu puedes) (inhala tan fuerte y profundo como si su vida dependiera de ello)

Aurora boreal: (Se desprenden de ella 2 hilos de color Naranja y azul gris, entran por su nariz)

Yajiko: (Concentrado) (abre los ojos volviendo al mundo)

Escritor 12: O sea el mundo a color XD XD XD

Yajiko: ¡Po, ya tengo el rastro de Tigresa y Tai Chan, vamos por ellas!

Po: (Feliz) Muy bien echo Yajiko

Yajiko: (Voltea a ver a Víbora) Víbora, tu ayuda a salir de aquí a nuestros amigos y los aldeanos, vallan a la prisión dentro de la cascada ahí encontraran a Fonck y los demás con los demás aldeanos y tengan cuidado en el camino

Víbora: (Usando su colita para abrir el candado de la jaula) Si Yajiko

Yajiko y Po: (Salen disparados hacia la casa) (vuelven a entrar por la ventana)

Escritor 12: Mientras con Tigresa

Tigresa: (El cuarto lo dejo de cabeza) (agitada) (ya busque por todas partes y no hay salida más que por la puerta principal, tengo que hacer algo)

Puerta: (La perilla empieza a girar)

Tigresa: (Escucha el sonido) (se le ocurre algo) (se esconde)

Heilang: (Antes de abrir la puerta con su oído escucha como se cierra una puerta) (al entrar al cuarto ve que esta patas arriba)

Cuarto: (Los muebles están tirados y poco destrozados, las paredes están arañadas y el espejo destrozado)

Heilang: (Cierra la puerta) Pensaba que sin sus habilidades sería más mansa ¿dónde se pudo esconder? (recordó el sonido que escucho antes de entrar dirigiéndose a la única puerta que hay en el cuarto, sin contar la de salida, la del baño) (toma la perilla y abre la puerta)

Baño: (Esta también patas arriba, pero no hay nadie)

Heilang: (Sin entenderlo)

Tigresa: (Abre con cuidado la puerta del ropero tirado y se dirige a la puerta de salida, toma la perilla y al intentar abrir la puerta esta no abre)

Heilang: (Oye el sonido de la perilla) ¿Enserio pensaste que no le pondría seguro en la puerta?

Tigresa: (Al escuchar su voz se pone nerviosa) (quiere golpear la puerta, pero sabe que eso no funcionara, toma una pata larga de una mesita que rompió amenazándolo con golpearlo con ella) ¡ALEJATE DE MI! ¡si crees que te permitiré ponerme las manos en sima estas más que equivocado!

Heilang: (Sonriente) ¿Por qué piensas eso?

Tigresa: (Nerviosa) ¡Por favor, un macho y una hembra encerrados juntos en una habitación con una cama grande ¿crees acaso que aún tengo 7 años para no saber lo que quieres hacer?!

Heilang: (Sonriente) Bueno (la mira de pies a cabeza) tienes razón, sobre todo en la parte que ya no eres una niña

Tigresa: (Traga baba, empieza a sudar, le tiemblan las manos y retrocede hasta pegar con la pared) T-T-Te lo advierto, no te acerques

Heilang: (Se ríe a carcajadas) ¡Por tu posición y el miedo que sientes no estás en posición de amenazar!

Tigresa: (Aun que en verdad odiaba admitirlo, sabe que tiene razón, los colgantes barbaros le habían robado más que solo su kung fu, si no también gran cantidad de su fuerza, se sentía tan indefensa, tan vulnerable, tan débil y por primera vez no sabía que hacer)

Heilang: (Aprovecha la distracción de Tigresa, de un manazo le quita el "arma" que tenía y con la otra mano la toma del cuello, levantándola a lo alto)

Tigresa: (No puede respirar e intenta zafarse de su agarre, aunque está usando toda la fuerza que tiene en sus manos no puede lograrlo) Haaaaggg

Heilang: Eso, continua así, me encanta que se resistan, así cuando te haya roto será más glorioso (la avienta a la cama)

Tigresa: (Cae de espalda)

Heilang: (Cae encima de ella) No te preocupes, tal vez al principio lo odies, pero te aseguro que al final te encantara

Tigresa: (Furiosa) (Su mano derecha la mete entre sus pechos y de ahí saca un pedazo filoso y puntiagudo del espejo poniéndolo peligrosamente cerca de la garganta de Heilang)

Heilang: (Sin perder su sonrisa mira lo que tiene) Je, creo que eso me pasa por pensar que sin tus habilidades de kung fu eras una completa inútil

Tigresa: (Furiosa) ¡Tal vez ya no se kung fu, pero te aseguro que si se cómo apuñalar y cortar con esto, será mejor que abras la maldita puerta!

Heilang: (Burlón) Dime ¿Qué aras después de que yo haga lo que me pides? ¿me mataras? Pues de lo contrario, apenas me sueltes iré tras de ti y te atrapare (sabe que ella no tiene las agallas para matar a alguien)

Tigresa: (Sabe que no tiene las agallas para matar a alguien, así que piensa en dejarlo inconsciente apenas lo haga) ¡Ese es mi problema, solo has lo que te dije!

Tigresa y Heilang: (Caminan hacia la puerta, Tigresa va de tras de Heilang algo pegado a él, con el brazo izquierdo lo tiene agarrado y con la mano derecha lo tiene amenazado con el vidrio en su cuello) (han llegado a la puerta)

Tigresa: (Furiosa y algo desesperada) ¡Vamos, abre la puerta!

Heilang: Calma, ya oí, cielos, que mal humor (lentamente de su bolsillo saca una llave)

Tigresa: (Al verla se concentra en la llave)

Heilang: (Al ver el error que cometió aprovecha y con los afilados dientes de su hocico muerde fuertemente la mano derecha de Tigresa)

Tigresa: (Grita del dolor) ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (por el dolor suelta el vidrio)

Heilang: (Con su hocico la arroja salvajemente a la cama)

Tigresa: (Cae de cara y rodillas a la cama) (con su mano sana agarra su mano herida, el dolor que siente no la ha dejado saber que tiene el trasero levantado, una muy mala posición para ella)

Heilang: (Con una sonrisa llena de sangre de Tigresa en sus dientes) (se lame la sangre y la traga) Je je (una vez más se le echa encima, la abraza de la cintura y le repega el trasero de ella en sus caderas)

Tigresa: (Abre los ojos como platos al sentir algo que está entre las piernas del lobo)

Heilang: (Burlón) Sabia que al final sucumbirías a mis encantos

Tigresa: (Gritando de la desesperación) ¡NOOOOOOOOOO! (SE INTENTA ALEJAR DE EL COMO PUEDE) ALEJATEEE DEE MIIIII MEE DAAAS ASCOOO!

Heilang: (Se ríe a carcajadas) (la toma del brasier y se lo arranca)

Tigresa: (De inmediato se cubre los pechos) ¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Escritor 12: Mientras en uno de los largos pasillos un panda y un león se dirigían al rescate

Yajiko y Po: (Corriendo por el pasillo)

Yajiko: (Siguiendo el rastro)

Yajiko y Po: (Llegan al final del pasillo el cual se dividía en 2 caminos)

Po: (Voltea a ver a Yajiko) ¡Yajiko ¿Cuál es el camino que debemos tomar?!

Yajiko: ¡A partir de aquí nos dividimos Po!

Po: ¡Momento ¿quieres decir que se las llevaron por caminos separados?!

Yajiko: A si es (inhala profundamente hacia el camino de la derecha) Po, iras por este camino, cuando corras y llegues al fin el camino continuara a la izquierda, sigue corriendo hasta que llegues al segundo corredor de tu izquierda, en el segundo cuarto de tu izquierda acaban de meter a Tai Chan, ve y rescátala (sale corriendo en sus 4 patas hacia el camino de la izquierda)

Po: ¡¿Qué?! ¡espera! (voltea a ver a Yajiko) ¡yo también quiero rescatar a Tigresa!

Yajiko: (Se detiene y jira para ver a Po) ¡No, conmigo es suficiente, si me acompañas para salvar a Tigresa podría ser tarde para salvar a Tai Chan!

Po: (Molesto) ¡No, yo puedo…!

Yajiko: (Furioso) (grita el cual hace una pequeña onda) ¡PAAANDAAA!

Po: (Sorprendido, pues en los meses que tiene de conocerlo, hasta ahora no lo había visto molesto, enojado y mucho menos furioso)

Yajiko: (Furioso) (se calma y pone una cara de preocupación) ¡Tai chan también es nuestra amiga y también nos necesita!

Po: (Sin demostrarlo está furioso, pero sabe que tiene razón) ¡Esta bien! (sale corriendo hacia la derecha)

Yajiko: (Sale corriendo hacia la izquierda) (Po, acaso tu…)

Escritor 12: Mientras el lobo seguía jugando un poco con la mente de Tigresa antes de empezar con lo bueno

Tigresa: (Aun en la misma posición en la que estaba) (volteando la cara para la derecha con su ojo derecho puede verlo con miedo)

Heilang: (Puede ver su miedo y decide seguir de brabucón) Je je, tienes un muy buen trasero (le da una nalgada a cada glúteo)

Tigresa: (Con tiene el grito el cual venía con un poco de gemido)

Heilang: (Ríe) Ya sabía que te gustaría, ya nos divertimos mucho, es hora del espectáculo (la toma de la pantis para arrancársela)

Tigresa: (Viendo lo que va a pasar, está paralizada por el miedo y decide hacer algo que jamás pensó que haría) (pone su frente pegada a la cama, cierra muy fuertemente sus ojos y sus labios se mueven diciendo algo casi inescuchable)

Heilang: (Escucho que dijo algo, pero no lo entendió muy bien) (confundido) ¿Qué? (se acerca un poco a su cara) ¿Qué dijiste?

Tigresa: (Con su orgullo hecho pedazos lo repite difícilmente y solo un poco más fuerte) P-Po-Por-Por favor, no lo hagas (aprieta fuertemente las telas de la cama) po-por fa-favor no me lastimes

Heilang: (Sin poderlo creer) Baya, lo admito, enserio estoy impactado, eso casi me hace querer tenerte piedad de ti, pero como te lo dije, casi (con una mano la toma del cuello para que no se pueda mover y con la otra le arranca la pantis dejándola completamente desnuda) estoy completamente seguro de que esta es tu primera vez, no te preocupes, te prometo que are que valga la pena (se ríe a carcajadas)

Tigresa: (Aguantando las lágrimas) (cierra los ojos para prepararse cuando sienta esa horrible sensación) (en voz baja) Yajiko, sálvame

Escritor 12: Entonces Yajiko sin detenerse de un brinco enviste salvajemente la puerta destrozándola en pedazos saliendo volando hacia Heilang separándolo de Tigresa y con suficiente fuerza aun para atravesar la pared cayendo fuera de la casa

Tigresa: (Sin saber nada más que ya no tiene al lobo sobre ella y aun estando en shock por el miedo lo único que hace es ponerse en posición fetal)

Yajiko: (Caí arriba de Heilang)

Heilang: (Se quita a Yajiko impulsándolo con sus piernas)

Yajiko: (Cae parado)

Heilang: (Lo mira al tipo con armadura) Y tu ¿quién rayos eres?

Yajiko: (Molesto) ¿Quién crees?

Heilang: (Le reconoce la voz y se queda sin palabras) ¡Imposible! (se enoja) ¡tu deberías estar muerto!

Yajiko: (Molesto) Eso ahora no me importa, donde tienes a Tigresa (amenazante) responde o te lo sacare a golpes

Heilang: (Se sorprende al verlo actuar así, no era propio del león amenazar de esa forma, entiende cual es la razón por la que esta así de molesto, alterado y preocupado) (así que le preocupa mucho la gatita, que lastima que no llego al menos unos minutos después, pero entonces le mentiré) (sonríe maléficamente) ¿hablas de Tigresa? Si se dónde está, paso mucho tiempo de calidad conmigo a solas

Yajiko: (Empieza a sudar) ¿De qué me estás hablando?

Heilang: ¿Enserio tengo que ser más específico? (le sonríe burlonamente) ¿Qué es lo mejor que un macho y una hembra pueden hacer a solas? Siendo aún más específico Le quite lo pura a tu amiga

Yajiko: (Furioso) (grita) ¡EESOO EES MEENTIIRAAAAA!

Heilang: (Sonrisa malévola) Si no me crees pregúntale a ella (le apunta donde está) está ahí en la cama del cuarto donde me sacaste ¿no te diste cuenta de su presencia?

Yajiko: (Voltea a ver y no puede creer lo que ve)

Tigresa: (Esta en la cama, desnuda, de espalda en posición fetal sufriendo)

Cama: (Tiene manchas de sangre)

Yajiko: ¡Tigresa! (se cree la mentira, sin saber que esa sangre de Tigresa que está en la cama broto de su mano y no de donde él cree) ¡perdóname! (cae de rodillas) ¡no te pude proteger, te he fallado! (Se sostiene con sus manos y agacha la mirada)

Heilang: (Se siente feliz al ver que su pequeña mentira funciono 100 veces mejor de lo que pensó, no conforme con eso decide picarle más a la herida) je je je, si vieras, la pobre se intentó resistir, pero al final como toda mujer sucumbió y con tal de que la dejara me suplico por ello…

Yajiko: (Solo escuchando)

Heilang: Por favor no lo hagas, por favor no me lastimes, Yajiko, ayúdame son de las palabras que dijo, ella suplicaba y suplicaba y yo solo disfrute y disfrute (mira a Yajiko) Yajiko, yo nunca amenazo en vano, desde que por tu culpa perdí mi ojo te dije que un día me vengaría, esta no era la manera que pensé, pero la verdad me encanto (empieza a reír a carcajadas)

Escritor 12: Si, Heilang engaño a Yajiko con esa mentira, sin saber el mal que está apunto de azotarlo

Heilang: (Riendo)

Yajiko: (Se para rápidamente y lo interrumpe dándole un fuerte golpe en el estómago)

Heilang: (Se queda sin aire y sale volando hacia la casa atravesándola por completo y destrozando un árbol tras otro hasta chocar y romper el quinto) (recuperando poco a poco el aliento) ¡Nunca me habían golpeado con tal fuerza! (furioso) ¡ese bastardo me las pagara!

Esctritor 12: Heilang apenas acaba de hablar cuando se da cuenta que Yajiko está a su lado, da un salto atrás, entonces nota algo que lo perturba mucho, aunque Yajiko tenía su armadura puesta y no dejaba ver nada del león notaba que él estaba no solo furioso, su ira era tal que no existía palabra que la describiera, como si en lugar de estar frente a Yajiko estuviera frente a un demonio y las siguientes palabras que dijo Yajiko demostraron que lo que dije era cierto

Yajiko: (Hablando de una manera fría y molesta) ¡Te voy a matar!

 **Continuara ...**


	40. Chapter 36

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 36 No eres malo**

Escritor 12: Antes de continuar, regresemos el tiempo 5 minutos, acompañando a nuestro gordito amigo Po

Po: (Corriendo siguiendo el croquis que le dijo Yajiko) (molesto) (que rabia, si tanto quería salvar a ambas ¿Por qué él no fue con Tai Chan y yo con Tigresa? debí habérselo dicho en ese momento) (recordando)

Yajiko: (Preocupado) ¡Tai chan también es nuestra amiga y también nos necesita!

Po: (Reacciona y se regaña a si mismo) (pero ¿qué me pasa? Tai Chan está también en mismo peligro que Tigresa y yo me pongo hacer caprichos, perdóname amiga) (mas determinado que nunca) ¡Te prometo que te salvare amiga mía!

Escritor 12: Mientras Po avanzaba por el pasillo, en un cuarto la leopardo se le acababa el tiempo

Lobo: (Entra aun cuarto con Tai Chan cargándola en su hombro)

Tai Chan: (Furiosa) (pegándole en la espalda) ¡Maldita sea, ya suéltame!

Lobo: (Ni le duelen los golpes) (deja caer a Tai Chan en una cama)

Tai Chan: (Furiosa y nerviosa) (se hace hacia atrás hasta pegar con la pared) ¡Aléjate de mí infeliz!

Lobo: (Sonríe pícaramente) Valla, eres una chica ruda, te voy a quitar lo salvaje (se le echa encima)

Tai Chan: (Pateándolo y empujándolo para alejarlo de ella) (gritando) ¡ALEJATE DE MI!

Escritor 12: Estuvieron forcejeando un rato, pero con la desventaja que ella tenía, Tai Chan no podía hacer casi nada

Lobo: (La tiene abrazada de la cintura) No eres tan ruda pequeña gatita (la besa en la boca)

Tai Chan: (Enfurecida) (se separa de sus labios y le muerde el cuello)

Lobo: (Dolido) ¡HAAAAAAA! (la separa de ella y la golpea en la mejilla izquierda)

Tai Chan: (Sale volando y su cabeza impacta en la orilla de un mueble) (sangrando un poco de la nariz y con una cortada sangrante en la cabeza) (medio noqueada) ¡Haaa! (queda inconsciente)

Lobo: (Con una herida en el cuello, pero nada grave) Esa bastarda resulto no ser una completa inútil sin sus habilidades (la mira inconsciente) mmmm (se abalanza una vez más hacia ella quedando arriba) (le empieza a quitar el brasier) creo que tendrás suerte, no sentirás lo que te are (lo arroja)

Tai Chan: (Inconsciente) (tiene sus grandes atributos exhibidos)

Lobo: (Le gusta lo que ve) Eres mía

Po: (Lo toma por detrás del cuello y lo pone hacia la pared)

Lobo: (Confundido y sorprendido) (lo ve) ¿Quién rayos eres tú? y ¿cómo entraste aquí?

Po: (Enojado) ¿Quién crees que soy? a la otra pon le seguro a la puerta

Lobo: (Le reconoce la voz) (sin poder creerlo) ¡Imposible, tu deberías estar muer…!

Po: (Le mete unos buenos golpes)

Lobo: (Queda inconsciente)

Po: (Se dirige con Tai Chan y la toma en sus brazos) ¡TAI CHAN, TAI CHAN, POR FAVOR RESPONDE!

Tai Chan: (Inconsciente) (hace un gesto con la cara)

Po: (Se alegra al ver que está bien)

Heilang: (Atraviesa la pared pasando a un lado de Po)

Po: (Sin saber que pasó) ¡¿Qué fue eso?! (carga a Tai Chan y se la lleva hacia lo que sea que paso, sale de la casa por el agujero) ¿qué fue lo que atravesó esta casa?

Heilang: (Grita de una manera dolorosa y desesperada)

Po: (Reconoce el grito) Ese es Heilang ¿qué le pasa? (se dirige hacia la destrucción del bosque y al llegar se queda sin palabras)

Yajiko: (Tiene de rodillas y del cuello a Heilang)

Heilang: (Con los huesos de las piernas y brazos rotos, con muchos rasguños, moretones, sangrando de la boca, nariz y frente y sin varios dientes y otros rotos) (mira a Yajiko) (intenta hablar) (habla muy débil) ¡E-e-eres, un, mo-monstruo!

Yajiko: (Con su dedo índice apunta a su ojo, su garra afilada se asoma de su dedo y muy lentamente atraviesa el ojo de Heilang)

Heilang: (Grita de dolor) ¡HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…!

Yajiko: (Al terminar de meter su dedo al ojo del lobo, retira su dedo con todo y el ojo del lobo) (lo suelta)

Heilang: (Cae al piso, sangrando mucho del ojo, intentando poner sus manos en el hueco de donde estaba su ojo, pero no puede y rueda por todos lados) ¡MI OJOOOOO, MI OJOOOOO, MALDITO, NO TE CONFORMASTE CON SACARME UN OJO, AHORA ME SACASTE EL OTRO, ME HAS SEGADO!

Yajiko: (Frio) (sacude su mano quitándose el ojo del lobo) La diferencia es que esa vez no lo hice intencionalmente, viéndolo de esta manera, si dejo ciego a todo tu equipo ya no serán problema aunque sigan teniendo los colgantes barbaros

Po: (Asustado) ¡Ya-Ya-Yajiko!

Yajiko: (No voltea a verlo) Veo que ya salvaste a Tai Chan, bien, mejor márchate de aquí, esto se pondrá muy horrible

Po: (Asustado) Haaa… y ¿dónde está Tigresa?

Yajiko: (Al oír la pregunta de Po se enfurece) (patea a Heilang hacia arriba)

Heilang: (Llega a una altura de 23 metros y comienza a descender)

Yajiko: (Levanta la rodilla)

Heilang: (Aterriza con su espina dorsal en la rodilla de Yajiko) (siente mucho dolor pero no puede gritar y solo libera un ligero quejido)

Yajiko: (Toma de la nuca a Heilang y con su otro puño le empieza a golpear en la cara)

Po: (Asustado) ¡Yajiko detente, ya lo derrotaste, déjalo a un lado para así atrapar a los demás y enviarlos a la prisión de…!

Yajiko: (Lo interrumpe de manera molesta) ¡No, el morirá!

Po: (Le ve esos ojos de color rojo sangre y se aterra) (traga baba y comienza a sudar)

Escritor 12: Po se quedó sorprendido, no por ver el nuevo color de ojos de su amigo, si no por que hablaba enserio cuando dijo que lo mataría y lo peor no era eso…

Po: (Aterrado) (Yajiko no solo quiere matar a Heilang, quiere torturarlo lo más que pueda, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿como Heilang puede aguantar tanto daño y seguir con vida?)

Escritor 12: Po tal vez se quede con la duda, pero ustedes no, ¿por qué? Porque los quiero, la razón por la que Heilang aguantaba tanto era porque Yajiko a la vez que lo golpeaba esos golpes aplicaban puntos de presión, creados para interrogar a los enemigos en épocas de guerra, consistía en golpear con toda tu fuerza para lastimar externamente pero al aplicar esos punto no había daños internos, así se puede lastimar más por dañar menos

Baño para aves: (Lleno de agua)

Heilang: (Cae de cara al agua) (con dificultad saca su cara del agua)

Yajiko: (Le vuelve a meter la cara en el agua)

Heilang: (Ahogándose) (intenta sacar su cara)

Yajiko: (Cuando ve que ya casi no se mueve lo saca para que vuelva a respirar, luego lo vuelve a meter al agua)

Po: (Asustado) (aunque no le puede ver la cara por la máscara, pero puede jurar que lo está disfrutando mucho) (deja a Tai Chan acostada en el césped y se dirige hacia Yajiko) ¡Yajiko por favor amigo, no tenemos tiempo para esto (lo va a tocar del hombro) hay que ir por los demás…!

Yajiko: (Furioso) (lo toma algo brusco de la muñeca) ¡NOOOO, el morirá! (termina de hablar con un gruñido)

Escritor 12: Ese pequeño gruñido por alguna razón pudo ser oído por alguien que en este momento estaba sufriendo mucho

Tigresa: (Escucha el rugido de Yajiko y sale de su shock) ¡Yajiko! (respiraba muy agitadamente y sudaba, por alguna razón se sentía muy nerviosa, preocupada y asustada)

Escritor 12: Por alguna razón Tigresa sentía que algo malo le pasaría a un ser querido suyo, no, mucho peor, sentía que un ser querido suyo iba a ser algo malo, tomo lo primero que vio que fue la sabana y se la acomodo como si fuera una bata griega, después de eso salió directo hacia donde se encontraban el león y el panda

Heilang: (En el piso, tan lastimado estaba que incluso le dolia respirar)

Yajiko: (Se arrodilla frente al lobo, lo toma de la ropa y se la arranca de un tirón descubriéndole el pecho) (con la misma garra que le saco el ojo se prepara para abrirle el pecho)

Po: (Sintiéndose mal por decidir dejarlo hacer lo que quiere, pero igual no podría vencerlo y no están en posición para pelearse entre si)

Yajiko: No se si primero sacarte el páncreas o jugar con tus intestinos

Heilang: (Ríe muy levemente) (habla con dificultad) ¡sabes, a pesar de todo, siempre te considere un león bueno de los que no rompen ni un plato, pero me equivoque, eres un monstruo peor que yo, eres malvado, eres perverso, eres ruin, eres malo!

Yajiko: (Esa última palabra le hizo recordar todas las veces que le dijeron malo y lo molesto) (gruñe) Di lo que quieres, en este momento, nada me importa

Tigresa: (Llega al lugar y al ver el lugar se queda sin palabras al ver a Yajiko, sabía lo que había hecho, como si hubiera estado viendo todo) (simplemente no podía creerlo, ese no era el Yajiko que conoció con esa tierna sonrisa angelical, ese no era su Yajiko)

Yajiko: Aprendiste muchas cosas en tu vida, pero no aprendiste que si te atreves a tocar a al ser querido de un macho, será mejor que te prepares para todo, pues ese macho se convertirá en un demonio (con la mano en alto, sus 5 garras apuntan al pecho de Heilang) muere (va a dar el golpe)

Tigresa: (Grita mientras sale corriendo y le brotan las lágrimas) ¡YAAAJIIIKOOOOO!

Yajiko: (Detiene su golpe) ¿Tigresa?

Tigresa: (Al llegar con el queda arrodillada y lo abraza por la espalda tomándolo también de los brazos) (asustada y agitada) (escondiendo su cara en la espalda de Yajiko) Por favor, no lo hagas

Yajiko: (Intentando tranquilizarse, pero no puede) ¡Tigresa, suéltame!

Tigresa: (No lo quiere soltar, sabe lo que ara si lo suelta) No lo are

Yajiko: (Se enfurece más, pero aun así no hace nada para soltarse) Sabes que si lo deseo me puedo liberar de tu abrazo

Tigresa: Si quisieras soltarte ya lo habrías hecho en vez de pedírmelo, por favor no lo hagas, no lo mates

Yajiko: (Furioso) ¡Este idiota te deshonró, no lo defiendas!

Tigresa: (Preocupada) ¡No lo hago por él, lo hago por ti, por favor, tú no eres así!

Yajiko: (Furioso) Tal vez Heilang tiene razón, tal vez todos tenían razón y soy malo (poco a poco comienza a usar fuerza y poco a poco liberarse del abrazo de Tigresa)

Po: (Piensa que por cómo van las cosas Yajiko podría lastimar a Tigresa) (chicos perdónenme) (decidido a meterse a detener esto) (va a atacar a Yajiko, pero se detiene)

Yajiko: (Se ha quedado quieto, ya no parece estar enojado, solo parece estar confundido)

Tigresa: (Aun abrazando a Yajiko y escondiendo su cara en su espalda comienza a llorar)

Yajiko: (Escucha a Tigresa llorar le hace recordar la primera vez que se encontró con ella en el orfanato Bao Gu)

Escritor 12: Recordando

Yajiko: (Quita la tabla que bloquea la puerta) (va a abrir, pero antes con su oído sensible escucha algo, pega el oído a la puerta y solo escucha el llanto de Tigresa) (se entristece) (toma un gran respiro, pone su sonrisa de siempre, abre la puerta y entra)

Tigresa: (Voltea a verlo)

Yajiko: (Gentil) Hola me llamo Yajiko y estoy…

Tigresa: (Molesta) Asustado

Yajiko: (Gentil) Mmmm… la verdad no, iba a decir que estoy encantado de conocerte

Tigresa: (Molesta) Pues deberías, soy Tigresa, Tigresa el monstruo (se deprime y mira a otro lado) el monstruo que nadie quiere

Yajiko: (Gentil) No digas eso, no ere un monstruo, solo eres una niña

Tigresa: (Lo mira de nuevo con una cara de sorpresa)

Escritor 12: De ahí empezaron a haber muchos recuerdos como que las primeras semanas Yajiko dejaba que Tigresa durmiera con él pues si dormía sola tenia pesadillas con su cuarto oscuro y con las personas que la llamaban monstruo, cuando el consolaba de ella, pues solía llorar cuando Shiffu la regañaba al no poder hacer algo bien y aun peor cuando la miraba con esa cara de indiferencia y desprecio, cuando solían platicar mientras consumían lo que más les gustaba, Yajiko una taza de té y Tigresa un plato de tofu, como conocieron poco a poco a todos sus amigos, todos sus recuerdos pasaban en su mente, pensando como esos 2 pequeños niños crecieron para convertirse en un gran y poderoso macho y una hermosa y poderosa hembra, recordaba ese llanto de esa pequeña cría y ahora escuchaba ese mismo llanto, solo que ahora era el llanto de una hembra que en realidad temía de lo que el hiciera, él era en quien ella más confiaba, por eso era el único que la ha visto llorar y la consolaba, pero la diferencia era que esta vez él era el culpable por la cual lloraba, su furia fue remplazada por culpa y así pudo calmarse y volver a la normalidad

Tigresa: (Llorando) No digas eso Yajiko, tú no eres una mala persona

Yajiko: (Su furia desaparece al igual que sus ojos rojos volviendo a tener sus ojos dorados) (como puede, levanta sus manos y delicadamente toma las manos de Tigresa) Tigresa, lo siento…

Tigresa: (Al oír su voz sabe que ha vuelto a la normalidad y lo suelta) (le sonríe) Yajiko

Yajiko: (Muy triste) (voltea a verla) Yo…

Po: (Abraza a ambos) (feliz) Chicos, que bueno el verlos bien (los suelta) Yajiko enserio me preocupaste, Tigresa eso que hiciste fue muy valiente y por cierto ¿te encuentras bien? (le ve la herida que tiene en la mano) (se preocupa y le toma la mano con cuidado) ¡Tigresa, estas lastimada!

Tigresa: (Le sonríe para que no se preocupe) No te preocupes Po, estoy bien

Yajiko: (Al escucharla decir eso entristece y baja la mirada)

Lobo lin kuei: (Grita) ¡INFELICES!

Escritor 12: Nuestros héroes voltean y al ver, miran a los Lin Kuei con sus colgantes mongoles

Po y Yajiko: (Se ponen serios y se ponen por delante de Tigresa)

Tigresa: ¡Esperen! ¡¿Qué hacen? Si los ven van a…!

Po y Yajiko: (Por un momento voltean a ver a Tigresa y con esa mirada tratan de decir que confía en nosotros)

Tigresa: (No sabe que ocurre, pero decide confiar en sus amigos)

Lobo lin kuei: No sabemos cómo sobrevivieron al disparo del cañón, pero cuando terminemos con ustedes desearan haber muerto

Yajiko: (Susurrando) ¿Listo panda?

Po: (Susurrando) Listo león

Escritor 12: Cuando todo parecía el fin para nuestros héroes Yajiko y Po cada uno junto sus ante brazos y así liberaron un mecanismo en la armadura, una gran aspa de acero salió de sus antebrazos, esta comenzó a girar dejando más aspas formando un escudo de un metal reflejante, al momento de que los Lin Kueis se vieron reflejados en los escudos, ya saben que paso

Lin Kueis: (Empiezan a sentir los efectos de los colgantes) (se empiezan a sentir débiles, mareados y confundidos)

Po: (Feliz) Yajiko, funciono

Yajiko: Po, destruye el escudo ahora

Po y Yajiko: (Golpean entre si sus escudos haciéndolos casi en polvo)

Lobo lin kuei: (Confundido) ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?

Po: (Sonriendo) (llega con ese confundido lobo) Usaron los colgantes para intentar robar nuestras habilidades de kung fu y nosotros usamos algo reflejante para que sus propias armas fueran su perdición, en otras palabras (le quita el colgante rápidamente) matanga dijo la humana

Lobo lin kuei: (Se molesta) ¡Oye, eso es mío! (se lo intenta quitar)

Po: (Se hace a un lado y le mete el pie)

Lobo lin kuei: devuelveme… (se tropieza con su pie) auch

Yajiko: (Le quita un colgante a uno de ellos)

Lobo lin kuei: (Se lo intenta quitar)

Yajiko: (Lo manda a volar empujándolo con la mano)

Yajiko y Po: (Sin ningún problema les quitan los colgantes a los Lin Kueis)

Po: (Con 8 colgantes) Yo tengo 8 y tú tienes otros 8, los tenemos todos, ¿que hacemos con ellos?

Yajiko: No tengo idea

Fonc, sus amigos y Kai Lee: (Llegan con ellos) Yajiko, Po, hemos liberado a toda la aldea ¿Cómo les fue a ustedes?

Yajiko: Todo salió perfecto, llegaron en buen momento, arresten a esos criminales

Fonc: Bueno y ¿qué hacemos si se resisten?

Yajiko: Tírenles los dientes

Fonc: Bueno, vamos chicos a darles su merecido

Cocodrilos: (Gritan y levantan la mano) ¡SIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Fonc: (Se acerca a Kai Lee y pone una rodilla al suelo) Tu espéranos aquí nena

Kai Lee: Si señor Fonc

Lobo LinKuei: Esos patéticos no nos vencerán, somos los Lin Kuei, los superamos en número y somos de los mejores equipos, no nos van a vencer

Cocodrilos y Lin kueis: (Comienzan a pelear)

Po, Yajiko, Tigresa y Kai Lee: (Viendo como los cocodrilos trapean el piso con los lobos)

Po: Valla, esos colgantes sí que te dejan vacío, los cocodrilos los hacen pomada

Yajiko: No los subestimes, han mejorado

Tigresa: Es cierto, ya no pierden el equilibrio cuando van a dar un golpe

Lin Kuei: (Cae cerca de Kai Lee, al verla la toma del cuello) No se muevan o la matare

Kai Lee: (Se molesta) (lo toma de las manos y lo tira al suelo)

Lin Kuei: (Dolido) Hay

Kai Lee: (Molesta) Y esto es por lo que le hiciste a mi pueblo (lo empieza a patear) Toma, toma, toma, toma esto…

Tigresa, Yajiko y Po: (Con una gota en la cabeza)

Yajiko: Esta bien, tal vez los colgantes si ayudaron

Tigresa: Si, creo que si

Po: Je je je, se los dije

Kai Lee: (Deja de patear al lobo y voltea a ver a sus amigos) Disculpen, pero no tienen que reencontrarse con sus amigos

Yajiko, Tigresa y Po: (Reaccionan al mismo tiempo y hablan al unísono) Es cierto, vamos con los demás (salen corriendo a ver a sus amigos)

 **Continuara ...**


	41. Chapter 37

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 37 Lo he perdido todo**

Víbora: (Usando su cola para abrir el candado de la jaula de los esclavos)

Grulla, Mono y Mantis: (De tras de ella, viendo lo que hace)

Mono: Vamos, Víbora, tu puedes, tu siempre puedes

Candado: Clic (se abre)

Víbora: (Feliz) ¡LO LOGRE!

Grulla, Mono y Mantis: (Felices) ¡SIIIIII!

Esclavos y esclavas aldeanos: (Salen de la jaula)

Aldeano el cual es un canguro: (Muy feliz) Nos han salvado, muchas gracias

Aldeana, la cual es una dragón de cómodo muy sexy: ¡Gracias! (abraza a Mono de la nuca) ¡¿cómo se los podemos pagar?!

Mono: (Con su cara entre sus pechos) No es necesario, con su gratitud es más que suficiente

Aldeano el cual es un perro dogo: (Viendo por la ventana) (hablando en voz baja) Guarden silencio, recuerden que estamos cerca de ellos y sin nuestras habilidades solo sería cuestión de segundos para que nos vuelvan a encerrar si nos encuentran, hay que guardar silencio y ser cautelosos…

Puerta: (Se abre)

Todos: (Gritan del miedo, toman lo primero que encuentran y se lo avientan a quien entro)

Yajiko: (Esquivando y bloqueando los objetos que van a golpear a Tigresa) ¡Oigan, ya, calma…!

Po: (Esquivando y protegiendo a Tai Chan la cual sigue inconsciente)

Yajiko: (Gritando) ¡YA BASTAAA! (un gong le pega en la cara, sonando fuertemente)

Todos: (Al verlos se detienen)

Equipo Jade: (Ven a sus amigos bien, la alegría les invade, corren hacia ellos y los reciben con una fuerte envestida la cual los tira)

Grulla: (Feliz) ¡No lo puedo creer, están sanos y salvos!

Víbora: (Ve a Tai Chan y se preocupa) ¿Qué le paso a Tai Chan? ¿esta bien?

Po: Recibió unos golpes de esos Lin kueis, pero fuera de eso está bien

Mono: (Se da cuenta de algo) Espera un momento, si ustedes lograron rescatar a Tigresa y a Tai Chan (comienza a sonreír mas) eso quiere decir que…

Yajiko: Los Lin kueis han sido derrotados

Aldeanos: (Al escuchar eso se acercan a Yajiko) ¿ENSERIO?

Yajiko: Todo termino

Perro dogo: Espera ¿Dónde estan esos perros roñosos?

Lin kuei: (Cae cerca de ellos) (está muy golpeado)

Fonc: (Llega con el Lin kuei que cayó cerca de ellos) Ven para acá, tu eres el que dijo que mis amigos y yo somos patéticos (lo toma de la cola) aún no he acabado contigo (lo arrastra hacia el campo de batalla)

Lin kuei: (Encajando las uñas en la tierra) ¡Ya te dije que lo siento!

Omi: (Llega con nuestros héroes) Es cierto, vencieron a esos patéticos bandidos

Todos: (Voltean a ver al dragón de cómodo)

Dragona de cómodo: (Se alegra al verlo) Omi (corre y lo abraza)

Omi: Kimiko (le corresponde el abraza) hermanita ¿estás bien?

Kimiko: No te preocupes, estoy más que bien

Omi: Me alegra, veo que les están dando una paliza a esos idiotas, ¿eso quiere decir que tienen los colgantes?

Po: (Feliz) (Levanta sus brazos mostrando los 16 colgantes) ¡Aquí están!

Omi: (Se alegra) Perfecto, ahora podemos recuperar las habilidades que ellos nos robaron

Todos: (Echan un grito de alegría)

Mono: (Con las manos en alto y gritando) ¡SIIIIIIII!

Kimiko: (Feliz) ¡SIIIIIIIII! (abraza a Mono muy fuerte)

Mono: (Se sonroja)

Omi: (Feliz) Bien guerreros y ¿cómo le aran para regresarnos nuestras habilidades?

Equipo Jade: (Se quedan callados de golpe)

Yajiko: Espera, ustedes no saben cómo usar estos colgantes

Omi: (Se empieza a preocupar) No, pero ustedes si saben ¿verdad?

Yajiko: (Preocupado) Haaaa… (mira a otro lado mientras se rasca la cabeza) (idea) tengo una idea

Escritor 12: 15 minutos después

Po: (Aun lado de Yajiko) ¿Seguro que esto es buena idea?

Yajiko: No tenemos opción panda

Lin Kueis: (Inconscientes y mal heridos) (les cae agua en la cara y comienzan a despertar)

Lin Kuei: (Dolido y confundido) ¿Qué fue lo que paso?

Lin Kueis: (Al mirar a su alrededor ven que están dentro de la misma jaula donde estaba el equipo jade y los aldeanos)

Equipo jade y aldeanos: Fuera de la jaula viendo de muy mala y fea manera a los lobos

Yajiko: (Serio) Iré al grano, por primera vez en su vida los han capturado y por la fama que su clan se forjo en estos siglos, les aseguro que en cuanto lleguen a Chor Gom les darán la pena capital, pero he hablado con la aldea y mis amigos, tanto el palacio de jade como la aldea Supa es muy respetada y tiene mucha influencia en toda China, así que les propongo un trato, tanto la aldea como el palacio usara su influencia para reducirles la sentencia de pena de muerte a 40 años de prisión, no serán jóvenes cuando salgan, pero al menos volverán a ver la luz del día, creo que eso es mejor a sentir la fría oscuridad de la muerte

Lin Kuei: (Pensativo)

Lin Kuei 2: (Empieza a reír)

Po: (Molesto) ¡¿De qué te ríes? ¿qué es lo gracioso?!

Lin Kuei: (Se muerde fuerte el de do hasta sangrarlo) (arranca un pedazo de tela de su ropa)

Lin Kuei 2: Me rio de las caras que pondrán cuando les responda la pregunta, no hay forma de que recuperen sus habilidades, los colgantes solo quitan, no devuelven, están sentenciados a ser gente normal para siempre

Omi: Bien, si es asi no importa, volveremos a empezar de cero, con el tiempo, el estudio y practica volveremos a ser los guerreros de antes

Lin Kue 2: (Se ríe más fuerte)

Víbora: (Molesta al oírlo reír otra vez)

Lin Kuei 2: ¿En verdad creen que es tan fácil? los colgantes barbaros al afectar a su víctima dejan un efecto secundario de olvido, al menos mientras se trate de él don que se les quito, en este caso las artes marciales, todo lo que aprendan, al día siguiente lo olvidaran

Todos: (Empiezan a captar lo que quiere decir)

Grulla: (Preocupado) ¡Espera, eso quiere decir…!

Lin Kuei 2: Así es, nuestros días de guerreros de las artes marciales han terminado

Escritor 12: Un momento triste y preocupante se presentó al momento que ese lobo término de decir esa frase, la cual el momento fue cortado por la risa malvada de ese mismo lobo

Lin Kuei 2: (empieza a reír)

Omi: (Molesto) (toma una lanza que tiene cerca y se la acerca peligrosamente al cuello de ese lobo)

Lin Kuei 2: (Deja de reír de golpe al sentir la punta filosa de la lanza)

Omi: Sera mejor que no agotes mi paciencia lobo roñoso, no necesito mis habilidades para saber cómo apuñalar a alguien (le aleja la lanza)

Yajiko: (Serio) ¿Se dan cuenta que al no darnos la información requerida no recibirán la ayuda prometida?

Lin Kuei 2: Eso no nos importa, somos los Lin Kuei, sin nuestras habilidades preferimos la muerte y si vamos a morir entonces al menos nos iremos con la satisfacción de saber que herimos a nuestros rivales lo más que pudimos

Yajiko: (Serio) Si eso los hace felices, enserio que lastima me dan

Lin Kuei: (Rápidamente saca el brazo por entre las rejas intentando arañar a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Lo esquiva y muy apenas le rasgo la camisa de taichí)

Todos: (Sorprendidos por esa reacción)

Yajiko: (Lo mira a los ojos)

Lin kuei: (Entre los barrotes le sostiene la mirada mientras le gruñe)

Yajiko: Vámonos

Todos: (Se retiran dejan hay solos al ex clan lin kuei)

Escritor 12: Mientras los aldeanos planeaban la ejecución de los lobos el equipo jade descansaba en la casa del jefe de la aldea, aunque más bien parecían que se lamentaban, pues aunque consiguieron la victoria, no se sentía como victoria, furia y tristeza se apoderaban en ese momento de ellos

Mono: (Furioso) ¡MALDICION! (golpea una de las paredes) (cae de rodillas sin despegar las manos de la pared) (hablando entre dientes) ¡maldición!

5 furiosos y Tai Chan: (No podían creer lo que les había pasado)

Grulla: (Deprimido) (con la mirada baja) Entonces, hasta aquí llegamos, esta fue nuestra última aventura, hasta aquí llegaron los 5 furiosos (suelta un gran y deprimente suspiro)

Tai Chan: (Recargada en la pared viendo por una ventana la noche)

Tigresa: (Sentada en la cama, triste)

Víbora: (Intentando animar a todos con una sonrisa) Calma, no se preocupen, miremos el lado bueno, tal vez sea el final de nuestras aventuras de kung fu, pero seguimos con vida, no se preocupen, todo se arreglara, nosotros podremos…

Mono: (Explota contra Víbora) (voltea a verla con una mirada de pocos amigos y gritándole) ¡PODRIAS POR FAVOR CALLARTE EL HOCICO!

Escritor 12: Nota, recuerden que ellos son animales, así que Mono no insulto a Víbora, pues decirle que se calle el hocico es como si ustedes le hubieran dicho a una persona, cállate la boca, solo explico para el que no entienda

Todos: (Muy sorprendido por la reacción de Mono)

Víbora: (Viendo con mucha sorpresa a Mono) (se entriste, calla y voltea a otro lado)

Grulla: (Molesto) ¡OYE! (se dirige con Víbora y la abrasa sin quitarle la mirada de pocos amigos a Mono) ¡¿QUE TE PASA? NO LGRITES A VIBORA!

Mono: (Se pone también intimidante) ¡HA VIBORA LE HABLO COMO ME DE LA GANA!

Po: (Serio) (le alza la voz a Mono) ¡Mono, por favor calma, entiendo que te sientas molesto por la noticia que recibimos, pero no es justo que te desquites con Víbora que ella solo trata de animarnos!

Mono: (Inhala y exhala profundamente y se calma un poco) (mira a Po) ¡¿Y tú que sugieres que hagamos ahora?!

Po: (No sabe que decir) ¿Haa?

Yajiko: (Responde por Po) Yo propongo que terminemos de oír hablar a Víbora (la voltea a ver) estoy seguro que lo que dirá nos servirá a todos

Vibora: (Ve como Yajiko la mira con ojos de confianza, se separa de Grulla, se arrastra al centro del cuarto para que todos la vean, toma aire, valor y comienza a hablar) Si, lo que nos paso fue algo horrible y ya no volveremos a hacer kung fu y la razón es por ese estúpido hechizo de los colgantes, pero al menos aún tenemos vida, por lo general el día en que un guerrero de kung fu deja de hacer kung fu es cuando muere el cual por lo general es en combate, debemos agradecer de que al menos completamos nuestra última misión con éxito y con vida, tal vez este sea el fin de de Tigresa, Grulla, Mono, Mantis y Víbora los 5 furiosos, pero no es el fin de Tigresa, Grulla, Mono, Mantis y Víbora los 5 amigos, y claro que también hablo por ti Tai Chan, como recuerdo que dijo un sabio amigo yace tiempo: todos nosotros somos seres vivos, no estamos hechos de acero o hielo, si queremos reír, riamos, si queremos tener un pasatiempo, tengámoslo, si queremos jugar, juguemos, pero lo más importante si nos enamoramos, no reprimamos ese sentimiento, libérenoslo, casémonos con ese ser amado, tengamos una familia con él o ella, veamos a nuestros hijos crecer, envejezcamos y muramos junto a ese ser que amamos, hagamos todo eso, porque la vida es más que solo kung fu

Escritor 12: Por la expresión que todos ponían, parecía que ya habían olvidado esa última lección que Yajiko les había dado, un silencio se hizo presente el cual duro varios segundos

Tigresa: (Solo está oyendo)

Po: (Quiere hablar, pero siente que es uno de los menos indicados para hablar)

Yajiko: (Esperando a que alguien diga algo)

Tai Chan: (Se aburre de todo el silencio y decide ser la que de el primer paso) (hace un suspiro de aceptación) Bueno si, muy triste lo que nos pasó (cierra su puño, selo acerca a uno de sus ojos y lo mueve poquito, fingiendo llanto) Bua, bua, bueno, la vida continua y como ya no podré hacer kung fu, entonces ahora si podre dedicarme al cien por ciento a los estudios para ser la futura gobernadora del norte y cabecilla del clan Susuru

Vibora: (Se alegra al escuchar eso) ¡Sí! ¡a eso me refiero, yo por mi parte, volveré a mi aldea con mi familia y volveré a dedicarme a la danza con listón profesional!

Yajiko: Si, de hecho un día antes de que vencieras a ese gorila con tu baile y te pidiera que te unieras con nosotros vi tu baile y fue perfectamente hermoso

Víbora: (Se sonroja) ¡No exageres, por favor que me apenas!

Yajiko: Y ¿tú que harás grulla? Espero que no se te ocurra volver a ser el conserje de la academia Li Dai

Grulla: Bromeas, claro que no, eso solo lo hice para poder entrar al mundo del kung fu, pero ahora que no puedo, seguiré con el excitante negocio familiar de organizador de bodas y decorador de salones

Po: Je je je, si que eres bueno en eso Grulla, de hecho, recuerdo que tu organizaste de maravilla mi boda no realizada, las flores que decoraste fueron muy bárbaras

Grulla: (Feliz por el cumplido) Hooo, muchas gracias Po

Mantis: Bueno, yo lo que ahora are será seguir siendo masajista

Mono: Y yo se cocinar muy ricos panes, pasteles, galletas y más, creo que yo me dedicare al negocio de la panadería

Yajiko: (Les aplaude) Eso amigos

Po: (Poniendo ambos pulgares arriba) Así se habla, para mi siguen siendo los más barbaros de todos

Todos: (Se siente ya bien y felices)

Mono: (Se siente mal y suspira) (mira a Víbora) Víbora

Víbora: (Sonriendo) (mira a Mono) ¿Si Mono?

Mono: (Sintiéndose culpable) Lo siento mucho por haberte gritado así, tu solo querías animarnos a todos y yo lo único que hice fue desquitarme contigo, perdón

Víbora: (Se arrastra subiendo por su pierna hasta llegar a su cuello, enroscándose en el en forma de abrazo) Ya no digas nada, te perdono

Mono: (Se le quita un peso de encima) Gracias Víbora

Yajiko, Po y Mantis: (Se miran a los ojos y ponen una cara burlona al pensar en lo mismo) (comienzan a cantar) ¡Víbora y Mono, sentados en un arbool, Beeesaaandoooseee! (hacen sonido de besos tronados)

Mono y Víbora: (Al escuchar eso se sonrojan y se separan)

Yajiko, Po, Mantis y Tai Chan: (Comienzan a reír)

Grulla: (Molesto) ¡Ya maduren, eso no es gracioso!

Tai Chan: ¿Qué ocurre Grulla? ¿estas celoso? (le da un codazo en las costillas) ¿hee?

Grulla: (Se sonroja) ¡¿Qué?! ¡Estas loca!

Tai Chan: (Burlona) ¡Ya te delataste!

Todos: (Comienzan a reír)

Víbora: (Limpiándose las lágrimas de risa) Pero que groseros somos, empezamos a hacer bromas brincándonos a Tigresa

Yajiko: Ja ja ja… Cierto, Tigresa… (voltea a verla)

Tigresa: (Ya no está)

Yajiko: (Confundido) ¿Tigresa?

Todos: (Miran a todos lados del cuarto y no ven nada)

Po: (Preocupado) Tigresa no esta

Yajiko: (Preocupado) Rápido, vamos a buscarla

Escritor 12: Todos se separan a buscar a Tigresa y en cuestión de minutos es encontrada

Mantis: (Gritando muy, muy fuerte) ¡CHICOOOS, YA LA ENCONTRE!

Escritor 12: El grito llega a todas partes de la casa el cual los atrae a todos

Todos: (Llegan de inmediato)

Yajiko: Mantis, ¿Dónde está Tigresa?

Mantis: Creo que está ahí, en el baño

Po: ¿Crees? ¿no has entrado a ver si esta ahí? ¿por qué?

Mantis: Bueno, porque es un baño, cuando toque y hable nadie me respondió, pero al intentar abrir la puerta esta se sintió con seguro, así que alguien debe estar ahí

Po: Ho, está bien

Yajiko: (Se acerca a la puerta y la toca) Tigresa ¿estas ahí? si lo estas por favor contesta, todos estamos aquí preocupado por ti

Tigresa: (Contesta desde adentro) No se preocupen por mí, aquí estoy, solo que necesito un baño caliente con todo lo ocurrido

Yajiko: ¿Estas segura que todo está bien?

Tigresa: (Se molesta un poco y alza la voz) ¡Si estoy bien! (se calma y habla tranquilamente) solo necesito un poco de paz y soledad

Yajiko: (Suspira) Ya la oyeron, está bien y necesita paz y soledad, por ahora todos descansemos

Todos: Se retiran a descansar

Po: Estas seguro de querer dejarla sola

Yajiko: Claro que no, tu y yo aremos guardia de 3 horas vigilándola las 24 horas, ella no está para estar sola

Po: Yo quiero el primer turno

Yajiko: Esta bien, trata que no se dé cuenta de tu presencia o la molestaras ¿entendido?

Po: Si

Yajiko: Descansa Po, en un rato vendré a relevarte (se retira)

Escritor 12: Dentro del baño el cual esta lujoso dentro de la bañera Tigresa había puesto leña para calentar agua y por toda la leña que había parecía que estaría dentro un buen rato

Tigresa: (Muy triste) (recuerda todo lo que sus amigos dijeron hace poco)

Recordando

Tai Chan: La vida continúa y como ya no podré hacer kung fu entonces ahora si poder dedicarme al cien por ciento a los estudios para ser la futura gobernadora del norte y cabecilla del clan Susuru

Víbora: (Se alegra al escuchar eso) ¡Sí! ¡a eso me refiero, yo por mi parte, volveré a mi aldea con mi familia y volveré a dedicarme a la danza con listón profesional!

Grulla: Seguiré con el excitante negocio familiar de organizador de bodas y decorador de salones

Mantis: Bueno, yo lo que ahora are será seguir siendo masajista

Mono: Y yo se cocinar muy ricos panes, pasteles, galletas y más, creo que yo me dedicare al negocio de la panadería

Fin del recuerdo

Tigresa: (Piensa en Po y Yajiko que ellos no fueron afectados por los colgantes y por eso seguirán siendo maestros de kung fu, Po el Guerrero Dragon y Yajiko el Emperador del Kung Fu del Norte, pero aunque hubieran sido afectados y estuvieran en la misma situación que ellos se imagina lo que ellos habrían dicho en ese momento)

Imaginando

Po: (Sonriendo) Bueno, ya no puedo hacer kung fu, pero aún tengo el negocio de fideos con mi padre, estoy seguro que esta noticia lo pondrá más que feliz

Yajiko: Bien dicho Po, yo por mi parte puedo hacer herrería o carpintería o alfarería o músico o más, para mí no hay límites, me gusta aprende de todo

Fin de la imaginación

Tigresa: (Muy triste) (dentro de la tina, sentada, abrazando sus piernas) ¡Todos, tienen algo a que dedicarse fuera del kung fu, todos tienen vida fuera del kung fu! (se deprime mas) (no aguanta más y comienza a llorar en silencio) Pero yo, ¿qué vida tengo fuera del kung fu? solo me dedique en cuerpo, mente y alma al kung fu, ahora que ya no lo tengo, no puedo ser aceptada en el palacio de jade y mis amigos, son mi única familia, cuando ellos se vallan ¿qué me quedara? (sigue llorando en silencio)

 **Continuara ...**


	42. Chapter 38

**:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Hola mis queridos AMISELECFANS, soy yo, el señor de los relatos, escritor 12, me temo que traigo malas noticias, me voy de viaje por talvez no menos de una mes y adonde voy no hay internet, asi que eso quiere decir que no podre descargar caps por un rato, pero no se preocupen, como Freezeer, volveré, si dios me lo permite XD XD XD**

 **Hasta la próxima amigos, se despide de ustedes Escritor 12**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **:**

 **Cap. 38 Miedo**

Escritor 12: Con lo ocurrido que les paso a nuestros héroes al regresar al palacio de Jade y al contarle a Shifu lo que les paso, tuvo que pasar lo inevitable

Tigresa: (Muy, muy triste) (empacando algo lenta su maleta) (cierra su maleta, la toma y antes de irse, voltea a verla una última ves) (tantos recuerdos buenos que vivió ahí y ahora, nunca más la volvería a ver) (se pone nostálgica, pero se calma, cierra la puerta de su ex-cuarto y se dirige al salón de los héroes)

Todos: (Esperando a Tigresa, pues es la última que falta)

Tigresa: (Llega con ellos) (triste) ¡Enserio lamento haber tardado!

Yajiko: (Gentil) Calma, no te preocupes, todos lo entendemos, por favor, ve con los demás

Tigresa: (Triste) Si (se reúne con sus amigos)

5 Ex-furiosos: (En una fila horizontal)

Shifu: (Suspira tristemente) Enserio lamento lo que les a pasado

Víbora: (Sonriendo) No se preocupe maestro Shifu, estaremos bien

Grulla: (Sonriendo) Así es, ya hemos superado nuestra perdida

Mantis: (Sonriendo) Y así poder salir adelante

Mono: (Sonriendo) Seguimos vivos y eso es lo que importa

Tigresa: (Aun triste) (con algo de duda) ¡A-así es!

Li Chan: (Feliz por lo que ha oído que dijeron) ¡Así se habla chicos, tal vez perdieron su talento en el kung fu, pero aún conservan, los valores que los convierten en ustedes y se les darán 2 cosas, 1, una compensación económica por todos los años que han servido al palacio de Jade con honor y 2, el royo dorado de los héroes…!

Escritor 12: El royo dorado de los héroes, es un royo que contiene una tela dorada con un escrito donde reconoce a su portador como un verdadero héroe digno de admirar y honrar por haber cumplido justamente con el bien, este royo solo se le da a los guerreros que se les retira por alguna razón del kung fu

Li Chan: Por favor, puede proceder joven Yajiko

5 Ex-furiosos: (Voltean a ver a Yajiko)

Yajiko: (Sonriéndoles un poco forzado) (en su brazo izquierdo carga 5 royos dorados) Yo fui quien los trajo aquí y por eso creo que debo ser yo quien les de esto (toma uno y se lo da a Víbora) Por tener un gran corazón en el trabajo de equipo

Víbora: (Sonriéndole) (toma el royo enredándola en su cuerpo) Gracias

Yajiko: (Le pone la mano para estrecharla)

Víbora: (Le estrecha la mano con su cola)

Yajiko: (Sonriendo) (pasa con Grulla y le da uno) Por jamás perder la esperanza de obtener la victoria

Grulla: (Sonriéndole) (toma el royo) Gracias

Yajiko: (Le pone la mano para estrecharla)

Grulla: (Le estrecha la mano con su ala)

Yajiko: (Sonriendo) (pasa con Mantis y le da uno pequeño especial para insectos) Por ser paciente y pensar siempre en una estrategia

Mantis: (Sonriéndole) (toma el royo) Gracias

Yajiko: (Le pone la mano para estrecharla)

Mantis: (Le estrecha la mano con su tenaza)

Yajiko: (Sonriendo) (pasa con Mono y le da uno) Por ser puro de corazón y elegir hacer el bien

Momo: (Sonriéndole) (toma el royo) Gracias

Yajiko: (Le pone la mano para estrecharla)

Mono: (Le estrecha la mano con su mano)

Yajiko: (Sonriendo) (pasa con Tigresa y le da uno) Por ser valiente y jamás rendirte, sin importar los golpes que te dio la vida

Tigresa: (Triste) (toma el royo) ¡Gracias!

Yajiko: (Le pone la mano para estrecharla)

Tigresa: (No aguanta más y se le arroja dándole un fuerte abrazo) (no soportaba esto, no quería irse de aquí, quiere quedarse, no le importaba si era degradada a ser sirviente del palacio de jade, limpiaría los pisos, las habitaciones, la ropa, aria los pedidos de víveres, lo que sea, con tal de quedarse aquí, en su hogar, junto a Shifu, a quien veía como su padre, con Po quien era su mejor amigo, pero sobre todo, con Yajiko, quien para ella el era…)

Yajiko: (Sorprendido, se pone serio) (suspira y le corresponde el abrazo) También te extrañare hermanita

Tigresa: (Abrazándolo) (¿hermana? ¿solo hermana?) (esa palabra le dolió) (decide ya no callar más y serle completamente sincera a Yajiko) Yajiko (lo ve a los ojos) tengo algo que decirte

Yajiko: (Viéndola a los ojos) Si ¿Qué es?

Tigresa: (Con mucho miedo) Yo… es que yo…

Yajiko: (Le pone un dedo en la boca) Ap… calma, no te preocupes, ya se lo que me quieres decir

Tigresa: (Muy sorprendida) (se sonroja un poco) ¿En-enserio?

Yajiko: Así es, yo también lo sentí, pero no te preocupes, ese temor de dejar tu hogar pronto desaparecerá…

Tigresa: ¿Qué? No espera…

Yajiko: (La interrumpe) No, basta de poner excusas Tigresa, dejaste que el kung fu convirtiera el palacio de jade en tu pequeño mundo y eso no está bien, pero ahora que ya no puedes hacer kung fu y pones la mente en positivo, tal vez incluso fue lo mejor para ti, ahora podrás salir de este pequeño mundo (la voltea a ver la hermosa vista que se ve del valle de la paz y más) y explorar ese enorme mundo, el cual está lleno de maravillas (le da un pequeño empujón)

Tigresa: (Al avanzar sale del palacio de jade quedando a las afueras de la puerta)

Víbora, Mono, Grulla y Mantis: (Salen del palacio de jade también)

Tigresa: (Se da media vuelta y ve a Yajiko con miedo)

Yajiko: Calma y no temas, se lo fuerte que eres, te ira muy bien, a todos les ira bien

Po: (Queriendo llorar) Hasta pronto amigos, sé que este no es el fin

Yajiko: Así es, como dijo Po, no es el adiós, es un hasta pronto (los mira seriamente) fue un verdadero honor conocerlos y combatir a su lado (los saluda al estilo del kung fu)

Po: (Los saluda también)

Víbora, Mono, Grulla y Mantis: (Les corresponden el saludo)

Tigresa: (Hace lo mismo)

Po: Hasta pronto

Yajiko: Cuídense amigos

Po y Yajiko: (Entran al palacio de jade llegando con Shifu)

Li Chan: (Muy feliz) Maestros Shifu, Po y Yajiko, les presento a mi hija Tai Chan

Tai Chan: (Sale y en lugar de llevar su ropa de combate de kung fu trae un kimono parecido al de su madre asiendo la ver más femenina) (con un abanico de papel lo cierra) ¡Hola chicos!

Po y Yajiko: (Un poco sonrojados)

Po: ¡Wau, Tai Chan, que bien te vez, pero ¿por qué ahora traes ese kimono puesto en vez de tu ropa habitual?!

Tai Chan: Bueno, esa ropa la uso por que hacia kung fu, pero ahora que ya no puedo no me importa vestir con el traje de estudiante a gobernadora

Li Chan: (Muy feliz) ¡Ho mi niña, me siento tan feliz y orgullosa que al fin tomes el título que te corresponde que no puedo evitar llorar! (comienzan a salirle las lágrimas)

Shifu: (Le da unas palmaditas de consuelo) Me alegra que se sienta tan feliz señora Li

Li Chan: (Inhala y exhala tranquilizándose) Gracias maestro Shifu, por la felicidad que ciento he decidido darte una gran tarea jovencita

Tai Chan: (Con curiosidad) ¿Enserio? ¿cuál tarea madre?

Li Chan: He decidido que para que así aprendas un poco más rápido sobre lo que es ser una gobernadora, te dejare que dirijas una de las 29 escuelas de kung fu, a partir de ahora te aras cargo del palacio de jade

Tai Chan: (Captando algo) Eso quiere decir que… (sonríe) tendré que venir varias veces aquí ¿verdad?

Li Chan: Así es jovencita, espero que no te moleste dar tantas vueltas, te estoy dando una gran responsabilidad, espero que no lo tomes como un juego y que des lo mejor de ti

Tai Chan: (Muy feliz) (brincando y con los brazos levantados) ¡NO, NO Y SI! ¡genial, aunque ya no sea maestra de kung fu aun seguiré viendo a Yajiko y Po los 2 maestros de kung fu más poderosos de todos! (abraza a Yajiko del brazo)

Yajiko: (Sonriendo) Je je je, a mi también me alegra saber que nos seguiremos viendo Tai Chan

Po: (Viendo como Tai Chan abraza a Yajiko) (rayos, ya me dio un poco de envidia Yajiko)

Tigresa: (Viendo y oyendo todo lo que dijeron pues las puertas aún están abiertas) (triste y celosa) ¡Yajiko! (da un paso para entrar al palacio de jade)

Patos sirvientes: (Cierran las puertas del palacio de jade casi en las narices de Tigresa, ponen seguro y se van)

Escritor 12: Después de haber bajado las escaleras del palacio de jade caminar una última vez por el valle y salir de él llegaron a un camino el cual convenientemente se dividía en 5 y cada uno llevaba a pueblos diferentes, todos se despidieron, fue algo difícil, aun mas para Tigresa, pero tenía que ocurrir y el momento llego

Víbora: (Melancólica, pero les sonríe) ¡Hasta pronto amigos espero que pronto nos vuélvanos a ver, por otro lado me alegra volver a casa, hace mucho que no visito a mi familia!

Grulla: (Melancólico, pero les sonríe) Lo se Víbora, yo haré lo mismo, lo primero que haré al llegar será visitar a mi madre y después a mi amiga Mei Ling

Mantis: (Melancólico, pero les sonríe) También estoy feliz de volver a casa (se molesta un poco) lo único malo es que tendré que volver a ver la cara de mi ex-novia Hao (vuelve a sonreír) pero sin contar eso lo demás esta bien

Mono: (Melancólico, pero les sonríe) Yo volveré a casa, visitare la tumba de mi madre y creo que mi nueva misión en la vida será hacer que mi hermano se arrepienta de todo el mal que hizo y se redima

Tigresa: (Muy, pero muy triste, pero les sonríe) Me alegra por ustedes, creo que yo haré lo que me recomendó Yajiko y explorare este gran mundo

Escritor 12: Después de esas palabras Víbora se fue arrastrando por el camino 4, Grulla se fue volando por el camino 1, Mantis se fue brincando por el camino 2 y Mono se fue brincando por los arboles por el camino 5, dejando a Tigresa con el camino de en medio

Tigresa: (Viendo los caminos, como sus amigos poco a poco se alejaban hasta desaparecer dejándola completamente sola) todos volverán a sus hogares (se le resbalan algunas lágrimas por la mejilla) menos yo que explorare este gran mundo (comienza a llorar mas) (hablando con la voz quebrada) ¡y ¿qué opción tengo si ya no tengo nada?!

Escritor 12: Mientras Tigresa lloraba el camino de atrás desaparecía, quedando solo un espacio en blanco, los caminos 1, 2, 4 y 5 también desaparecían quedando en blanco dejando solo el camino que Tigresa debía tomar

Tigresa: (Recordando a todos sus seres queridos del palacio de jade) (llora más fuerte y se tapa la cara) Ustedes eran mi mundo, mi familia, ahora no tengo nada, me he quedado sola, no tengo hogar

¿?: (Se escucha una voz distorsionada y monstruosa) ¿No tienes hogar? Tigresa ¿de qué hablas? claro que tienes un hogar

Tigresa: (Se asusta y da un paso atrás) ¡¿Quién está ahí?! ¡¿Qué quieres?!

¿?: ¿Enserio no me recuerdas Tigresa? si yo siempre he pensado en ti, jamás te he olvidado desde que llegaste a mi cuando eras una dulce he indefensa bebe

Tigresa: (Al escuchar esas palabras y recordar a que pueblo lleva ese camino se aterra) (da otro paso atrás) ¡No, no, no-no-no, esto no tiene sentido! (se pone desafiante) ¡ni sueñes que volveré contigo, he perdido mi hogar pero eso no quiere decir que volveré hay!

¿?: Entonces ¿adónde iras si todos te consideran un monstruo?

Escritor 12: Entonces el cielo cambia de golpe a una con tormenta con rayos

Tigresa: (Asustada y confundida) (volteando a todos lados) ¡¿Qué significa esto?!

¿?: Si no mal recuerdo, había un clima similar cuando tu padres te abandonaron a mis pies

Escritor 12: Entonces un rayo cae cerca de Tigresa haciendo una explosión de luz segándola, por un momento, al recuperar la vista y ver lo que tenía enfrente se quedó muerta del miedo, como si viera al mismo demonio

Tigresa: (Paralizada del miedo) (vuelve a llorar) ¡No! (negando con la cabeza) ¡por favor no!

Escritor 12: Una vez más Tigresa estaba a los pies de la puerta del orfanato Bao Gu

Orfanato Bao Gu: Por favor Tigresa (abre su puerta) pasa

Tigresa: (Llorando por el miedo) ¡No! (grita) ¡NOOOOO! (sale corriendo lo mas rápido que puede, pero no se mueve del lugar)

Orfanato Bao Gu: Por favor, yo insisto (entonces una fuerza jala a Tigresa adentro del orfanato)

Tigresa: (Muerta y llorando del miedo) (grita con todas sus fuerzas sin saber a dónde va, hasta que al entrar a un pasillo se da cuenta a donde la lleva)

Orfanato Bao Gu: (La lleva directo a su antiguo cuarto)

Puerta de su antiguo cuarto: (Se abre dejando ver solo la oscuridad y dejando oír solo voces aterradas que la llaman monstruo)

Tigresa: (Antes de entrar con sus manos y pies se aferra del marco de la puerta, encaja las uñas) (sigue llorando y su corazón está a mil por minuto) ¡NO, POR FAVOR, NO ME OBLIGUES A VOLVER, DEJAME EN PAAAAZ!

Escritor 12: Tigresa no podía hacer nada, estaba completamente sola, no recibiría ayuda de nadie

Orfanato Bao Gu: Ya no luches contra mí y acéptame, soy lo único que tienes, como tú misma lo dijiste, estas sola Tigresa y esta vez Yajiko no vendrá a separarte de mí

Tigresa: (Intenta no escucharlo) ¡No, no!

Orfanato Bao Gu: No te preocupes Tigresa, a diferencia de Yajiko, yo si cumpliré lo que te prometeré, te prometo que a partir de ahora nunca volverás a estar sola…

Tigresa: (Llorando) (es arrastrada un poco más adentro del cuarto) ¡No por favor no me obligues a entrar!

Orfanato Bao Gu: …Siempre estaré contigo

Tigresa: (Es arrastrada un poco más adentro del cuarto) (llorando más fuerte) ¡Ayúdenme por favor, amigos, maestro Shifu, Po, Yajiko!

Orfanato Bao Gu: …Y seremos una familia por siempre

Tigresa: (Es arrastrada un poco más adentro del cuarto) (ya no resiste más y entra al cuarto) (grita) ¡NOOOO!

Orfanato Bao Gu: (Sierra la puerta y pone la tabla en medio de la puerta)

Tigresa: (Despierta y grita muy fuertemente) (jadeando)

Escritor 12: Al parecer todo había sido una pesadilla, una infernal pesadilla, aún era la misma noche, ella y todos sus amigos aún seguían en la aldea Supa,

Tigresa: (Jadeando) (sudando y con lágrimas en los ojos) (todo fue una horrible pesadilla)

Yajiko: (Abre la puerta muy preocupado) ¡Tigresa! (está en su turno) (llega con Tigresa, la toma de los hombros y la mira a los ojos los cuales señalan temor) ¿estás bien?

Tigresa: (Viéndolo a los ojos) (va a responder)

Yajiko: (La interrumpe dándole un abrazo) ¡Calma, tranquila (le acaricia la nuca) solo fue un mal sueño, pero todo estará bien!

Tigresa: (Al sentir su abrazo y oír sus palabras se calma un poco y recuerda algo, entro a su cuarto y ella esta desnuda)

Po y los demás: (Escucharon los gritos de Tigresa y van para su cuarto y al estar a 2 metros de la puerta de Tigresa ven como de la puerta salen objetos volando)

Tigresa: (Gritando de ira) ¡ERES UN IDIOTA PERVERTIDO!

Yajiko: (Tapándose la cara mientras sale del cuarto muy apenado y sonrojado) Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento…

Tigresa: (Muy enojada) ¡No quiero saber nada de ti hasta mañana! (azota la puerta y cierra con seguro)

Yajiko: (Los ve y se sorprende) ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿acaso oyeron el grito?

Tai Chan: Bromeas, creo que hasta los de la aldea lo oyeron

Po: (Muy preocupado) Yajiko ¿sabes que le ocurrió a Tigresa?

Yajiko: No fue nada, solo una pesadilla

Víbora: ¿Una pesadilla? con el grito desgarrador de miedo que hizo yo diría que fue una horrible pesadilla ¿qué fue lo que le habrá provocado eso?

Yajiko: (Suspira) No tengo idea, hablaremos de esto mañana, por ahora todos vuelvan a descansar

Todos: (Dan media vuelta y se regresan a sus cuartos a dormir)

Escritor 12: Lo que nadie sabía era que Yajiko les mintió y el si se imaginaba el porqué de esa pesadilla

Yajiko: (Recordando)

Heilang: Je je je, si vieras, la pobre se intentó resistir, pero al final como toda mujer sucumbió y con tal de que la dejara me suplico por ello, por favor no lo hagas, por favor no me lastimes, Yajiko, ayúdame son de las palabras que dijo, ella suplicaba y suplicaba y yo solo disfrute y disfrute…

Fin del recuerdo

Yajiko: (Explota su furia y da un potente golpe a la pared dejando un agujero, saca su mano del agujero) (se calma y se entristece) ¡Perdóname! (cae de rodillas, no despega sus garras de la pared dejando sus marcas en ella) ¡perdóname! (queda en 4 apoyándose con los codos y agachando la mirada) (derramando lágrimas al piso) ¡perdóname Tigresa!

Escritor 12: Yajiko seguía llorando en el pasillo sin saber que él no era el único

Tigresa: (Apoyada en la ventana, viendo desde fuera la hermosa noche) (lloraba por la tristeza y temor de lo que sucediera ahora que regresaran al palacio de jade) ¡Emperadores, si no hago algo, lo perderé todo!

 **Continuara ...**


End file.
